Una Aventura Extrema 2
by Angel Slayer F.S
Summary: La segunda parte de la aventura de Bolt y sus compañeros, con mas dificultades y retos a superar, pues Bolt aun tiene mucho que aprender
1. La apertura de una nueva aventura

Una aventura extrema 2.

Capítulo 1: La apertura de una nueva aventura.

Ha pasado poco más de un mes y medio desde la última vez que se vio a los chicos, la mayoría de los perros de todo el país habían sido alertados sobre Bolt, Mittens, Angie y Arsix, quienes habían sido inculpados del asesinato de Bone, y ahora eran considerados peligrosos, algunos humanos ya habían notado el extraño comportamiento de algunos perros, pues incluso había una recompensa por ellos.

En una casa abandonada, donde los perros tenían un bar improvisado, se encontraban en una mesa unos perros, hablando, uno era un Bóxer de color gris, otro era un Pastor Alemán negro, un Dálmata y uno que se encontraba cubierto con una capa, su cuerpo era más grande que el de sus compañeros, y todos se encontraban hablando.

Bóxer:-No se imaginan como desearía poder encontrar a ese tal Bolt… el señor Bone salvo a mi padre una vez, si lograra encontrarlo me aseguraría de que pagara todo lo que le hizo-ríe de tan solo imaginarlo.

Dálmata:-No sé si eso sea posible… escuche que Bolt tiene poderes más allá de la imaginación mortal… dicen que… el show de Bolt era real-dice asustado.

Pastor Negro:-Vamos… eso es una tontería, ¿Has visto ese show?... ya no es lo mismo que antes, Night dice que lo va a atrapar, y él es más fuerte que el-asiente con seguridad.

Perro cubierto:-Lárguense de aquí ahora mismo-dice en tono amenazador, con una voz atemorizante.

Todos los perros asustados por la voz de su compañero se alejaron, realmente no lo conocían, pero no les parecía realmente peligroso, aun así preferían no arriesgarse. Una vez solo el perro saco de su capa algo cubierto completamente por su pata, luego lo coloco sobre la mesa.

Perro Cubierto:-Ya conoces el plan Rhino, ve a abrirle la puerta trasera a Bolt-dijo con una expresión seria y un poco triste.

Rhino: Ríe emocionado-Hora de la acción para el gran Rhino, Arsix-dice bajando de la mesa lentamente.

Rhino P.O.V.

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo me habían dado una misión, me encontraba extremadamente feliz, a pesar de lo buena que era mi vida a lado de mi amada Emily, necesitaba mi dosis de acción, aunque para mí era mejor cuando la misión era con Emily, ni siquiera había acabado de bajar de la mesa cuando ya me sentía solo.

Las cosas no iban tan bien para nosotros, últimamente estábamos huyendo casi todo el tiempo, pero de vez en cuando hacíamos cosas como la que planeábamos esta vez, buscábamos el escondite de Night para atacarlo y hacerlo decir la verdad, pero lamentablemente estábamos tan lejos como cuando empezamos. El embarazo de Mittens ya había avanzado bastante, incluso había aumentado mucho de peso, pero yo no lo decía para no hacerla enojar, supongo que son cosas del embarazo. Angie lamentablemente ya no se encontraba con nosotros, se había ido a vivir con un tal… Kurt o algo así, aunque estaba muy feliz por ella. Aun no habíamos sabido nada de Skull, Bolt insistía en que Skull aún estaba con vida.

Volviendo a donde estaba, lentamente camine de mesa en mesa sin ser detectado, gracias a mis avanzadas técnicas de sigilo, aunque consistían principalmente en salir de mi esfera… aun así era increíble, lentamente me metí en un cuarto, un cuarto que olía bastante mal, al parecer los perros lo usaban como baño, cubrí mi nariz aguantando las náuseas y continúe.

Al final tuve que encontrar un pequeño agujero y meterme por él, al cuarto al que llegue estaba en completa oscuridad, a pesar de eso lo poco que pude ver fue una puerta.

Trate de recordar el mapa que me negué a traer porque tengo una gran memoria, y me di cuenta de que fue un gran error negarme, aun así no podía fallar, al final con dificultad me subí trepano la puerta, con todas mis fuerzas la abrí, para mi suerte Bolt estaba del otro lado… tal y como lo había planeado, jeje.

Bolt:-Bien hecho Rhino, vamos-me subió sobre él y ambos salimos de la habitación, burlando exitosamente la seguridad de la entrada principal, sin que los demás perros se percataran le dio una señal a Arsix.

Arsix se levantó y se acercó a un perro y lo golpeo en el costado con mucha fuerza.

Perro:-¿Qué te pasa?-le grito furioso.

Arsix: Se quitó la capa-Simplemente tengo ganas de pelear, vamos-se le notaba en el rostro que decir eso le costaba trabajo, eso iba en contra de sus principios, hasta yo lo sabía.

Todos los perros se asustaron al principio, sin embargo Arsix comenzó a correr hacia Bolt, y una especie de alarma comenzó a sonar.

Bolt: Se puso a correr mientras Arsix lo alcanzaba, corriendo a lado de el-¿No pudiste aguantar?-pregunto agitado.

Arsix:-Lo siento Bolt… es difícil para mí decir algo así-se notaba que estaba muy apenado-Buen trabajo Rhino-me dijo a mí.

Rhino:-Era de esperarse, por algo soy el gran…-fui interrumpido por Bolt.

Bolt:-¿Esta aquí Arsix?-.

Arsix:-Al parecer, debe estar en el piso superior-nos encontrábamos corriendo en círculos, y los perros nos seguían sin percatarse de eso.

Con un sorprendente giro Arsix, casi derrapándose, se detuvo exactamente en las escaleras, ambos subieron mientras yo me aferraba con todas mis fuerzas a Bolt, en cuanto terminaron de subir entraron en el primer cuarto que vieron, por suerte para ellos al entra muchos perros tras de ellos parte del suelo se rompió, cayendo todos al piso de abajo, en ese momento me di cuenta de que era el cuarto en el que había entrado.

Bolt:-¿Qué es ese horrible olor?-pregunto tapándose la nariz.

Arsix: Miro hacia abajo y desvió la mirada-Ignóralo, salgamos de aquí-rápidamente ambos saltaron el agujero hecho por los perros, y salieron de la habitación, pero en cuanto salieron lograron ver a un Husky Siberiano que huía por una de las ventanas.

Bolt:-¡Esta huyendo!-grito con fuerza señalándolo, en cuanto el Husky lo noto, se preparó, y salto hacia el techo de la casa de junto.

Bolt corrió a la ventana, pero al ver la altura se detuvo,, sin embargo Arsix llego tras de él y salto por la ventana siguiendo al Husky, el techo de la casa era bastante bajo, por lo que no le fue difícil, Bolt se preparó y con todas sus esperanzas salto tras de ellos, cerrando los ojos, mientras yo disfrutaba del salto muy emocionado, al final cayo con mucha fuerza, y a pesar del dolor de la caída comenzó a correr.

De pronto un grupo de 5 perros con marcas en su cara de diferentes formas, aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a seguirnos, muy de cerca, Bolt corría a lo más que sus patas le permitían, y Arsix seguía al Husky ya muy cerca.

Arsix:-Bolt… rápido, cuando cuente tres salta sobre mí-dijo serio, mientras observaba un auto que se movía a lado de ellos por la calle, el cual se movía de modos extraños, como si quien lo condujera no supiera conducir.

El solo asintió y acelero lo más que podía, sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, una sombra extraña apareció frente a nuestros perseguidores, y los detuvo, volteo a verme y alcance a ver unos ojos de color café, y algo que parecía una sonrisa cálida, de pronto me di cuenta de que Arsix ya estaba contando y acababa de llegar al tres, Bolt salto sobre él y Arsix freno con sus patas delanteras, haciendo que su parte trasera se elevara, impulsando a Bolt como si fuera una bala de cañón.

El Husky llego hasta el final de uno de los techos mientras Bolt saltaba sobre él, casi en cámara lenta, mientras el auto se derrapaba en esa calle y giraba, quedando justo donde Bolt caería, mientras se abría el quemacocos, Bolt tomo al Husky en el aire y ambos cayeron justo dentro de él, con una exactitud asombrosa, después Arsix salto y también entro por él, mientras el auto comenzaba a moverse.

Yo me sentía completamente mareado, había caído al suelo del auto, por suerte era muy suave, y pude ver cerca a una hermosa paloma apretando pedales desesperada, me acerque como pude a ella.

Rhino:-Ho… hola Emily…-dije mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas.

Emily:-Hola amor… ayúdame-dijo agitada.

Yo me acerque para ayudarla pero caí desmayado antes de llegar, después de todo estaba cansado.

Bolt P.O.V.

Me sentía más poderoso que nunca, jamás pensé que pudiera hacer algo así fuera del show de televisión, mi corazón latía más rápido que nunca, debajo de mi tenia al Husky inconsciente, me habría puesto a celebrar si no hubiera notado que Mittens tenía problemas para conducir, ya que no alcanzaba a ver bien por ser más pequeña, yo me acerque a ella y la abrace, tranquilizándola mucho.

Bolt:-Tranquila Mittens, lo logramos-le dije en el oído, mientras ella volteo a verme, y Arsix tomaba el volante al darse cuenta, mirándome como regañándome.

Mittens:-No sabes cuánto te extrañe orejón-me beso en los labios y yo le acaricie el vientre, sintiendo como ya había aumentado bastante.

Bolt:-Ya no falta mucho ¿Verdad?-le sonreí y la rodee con mis patas-Te amo Mittens-.

Mittens:-Y yo a ti cachorrito-dijo moviendo su cola de felicidad.

Arsix:-Odio interrumpirlos, pero llegamos a nuestro escondite-dijo arruinando nuestro momento, por desgracia tenia razón, habíamos llegado, era una de tantas casas abandonadas donde habíamos estado, en esa ciudad no había muchas, pero ese escondite nos había ayudado bastante.

Bolt:-Ya que… vamos gatita mía-le dije a Mittens, haciéndola sonrojarse.

Arsix bajo al Husky y a Rhino, al parecer se había desmayado, y yo lleve a Mittens a mi lado, Arsix nos había demostrado que realmente se arrepentía, aunque extrañábamos mucho Angie, tratábamos de mantenernos lejos de cualquier perro, nos habían convertido en criminales buscados, después de llevar a Mittens a nuestra habitación en esa casa fui con Arsix, quien estaba despertando al Husky, Emily estaba con ellos.

Arsix:-Despierta Husky… ¡Despierta!-el abrió los ojos y se alejó asustado.

Bolt: Lo tome y lo golpee con una pared-¡Dinos donde esta Night!-le ordene con toda la furia que tenía, por desgracia no era mucha, Mittens me había tranquilizado como nada más lo hacía.

Arsix:-Déjame Bolt-me dijo amablemente, luego tomo al perro y lo azoto con excesiva fuerza-¡DINOSLO!-grito gruñendo.

Husky:-E… el… no lo sé… lo juro…-tembló aterrado, incluso me hizo sentir mal.

Arsix: Tomo un pequeño trozo de madera y lo rompió frente a el-¿Tengo que recordarte con quien estás hablando? Puedo sentir que mientes, no me obligues a usar la fuerza-.

Husky: Comenzó a llorar-El… está en una costa… está en un almacén que solía ser para pescado… ahora está en desuso y abandonado… él está escondiendo algo ahí… no sé lo que sea… pero es peligroso…-Arsix lo dejo caer al suelo, y el Husky se desmayó del miedo.

Bolt:-¿Una costa?... eso no es mucha información-dije mientras Emily y Arsix parecían pensar.

Arsix:-Tienes razón Bolt… Emily ¿Puedes ir a buscar desde el aire?-le pregunto mirándola.

Emily:-Claro… díganle a mi Rhino que volveré en un rato-se dirigió a una ventana y salió volando.

Arsix:-Bien Bolt, mañana ya sabremos qué hacer, ve con tu pareja, yo voy a… estar solo-dijo con la cabeza baja, amarrando al Husky para que no huyera, poniéndole un plato de comida cerca.

Entendía bien por qué se sentía así, él me había contado sobre su pasado, y me había dicho que nunca volvió a sentir amor, yo espero que lo haga alguna vez, yo estoy muy feliz amando a Mittens, sobre todo ahora que ella estaba embarazada, aun me costaba trabajo asumir el que iba a ser padre, no recordaba nada sobre mi padre, ni sobre mi madre, últimamente sentía mucha curiosidad sobre eso, me gustaría saber cómo ser un buen padre, y por alguna razón me venía a la mente Skull, sentía que tal vez él me hubiera podido ayudar.

Camine hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Mittens, al llegar ella estaba respirando con dificultad mientras tenía una pata en su vientre, lo cual me puso más nervioso que nunca.

Bolt:-¡Mittens! ¿Ya es hora?-comencé a moverme sin saber a dónde dirigirme, mis piernas temblaban del nerviosismo.

Mittens: Se tranquilizó-No Bolt… solo me dolió un poco-cerro los ojos claramente agotada.

Bolt:-Mittens… es por eso que te dije que era peligroso que tu fueras con nosotros… entiende Mittens… no puedo seguir poniéndote en peligro-la mire a los ojos, sus hermosos y atrapantes ojos verdes.

Mittens:-Entiende tu Bolt, no puedo quedarme tranquila si no los ayudo, ¿Cómo lo habrían hecho sin mí?, Emily no pudo haber conducido el auto ella sola-.

Bolt:-Está bien… puedes seguir acompañándonos… pero quiero que me prometas que no dejaras que te pase nada-le dije serio.

Mittens:-Te lo prometo mi Bolty, ahora durmamos, estoy muy agotada-.

La abrace y ambos nos quedamos dormidos, sin embargo yo estaban más nervioso que nunca, ya una vez la había tratado de mantener alejada y no había logrado nada bueno, no podía volver a intentarlo, pero ella me preocupaba más que nunca, si a ella le pasara algo yo me destrozaría, y no podría seguir viviendo, con ese doloroso pensamiento en la cabeza me quede dormido, pero esta vez, no tranquilamente.

Sin P.O.V.

En un callejón, en una ciudad alejada por kilómetros de ese lugar, se encontraban un Pastor Suizo y un Pastor Alemán atacando a un gato.

Pastor Suizo: Golpeo al gato y lo estrello contra un bote de basura-Te lo advertimos gato, yo soy Bolt, yo mate a Bone en persona-dijo pavoneándose.

Pastor Alemán:-Y yo soy Skull, los rumores son ciertos, no morí-rio y le dio una fuertísima patada al gato, quien para empeorar las cosas estaba muy débil, no había comido en días.

El gato trato de levantarse, pero su hambre y su dolor habían llegado al máximo, por lo que cayo sin vida al suelo, ambos perros se asustaron al verlo morir, no pensaron que podrían provocar eso. De pronto una sombra cayo tras de ellos, al darse la vuelta vieron a un perro color blanco, al igual que uno de ellos, Pastor Suizo, con ojos de color café profundo.

X:-Me dijeron que ustedes dos se hacen pasar por dos individuos, llamados Bolt y Skull, ¿Es cierto?-dijo en tono serio y tranquilo, los perros estaban tan confundidos y asustados que solo asintieron-Ya veo, en ese caso, temo decirles que su vida acabar en este momento-sonrió de un modo espeluznante, mientras los perros gritaban de terror.

Un perro cubierto completamente por una capa miraba todo desde lejos, tenía puesta una extraña mascara en su rostro, sus ojos eran cafés y se alcanzaban a ver, y miraba el callejón desde el edificio de frente, de pronto el callejón se ilumino, casi como un flash, tras de el apareció un halcón hembra, majestuoso.

Halcón:-Señor Steel, el jefe Night ordeno que usted y el señor Thunder vuelvan-dijo con suave voz.

Steel:-… ¿Ya los atrapo Hawk?...-su voz suena, de cierto modo, vacía.

Hawk:-No, al parecer no, pero dice que ya los tendrá-el hace un movimiento afirmativo con su pata y Hawk emprende el vuelo.

Steel: Observa al Pastor Suizo salir del callejón, muy tranquilo-¡Thunder!-le llama.

Thunder:-¿Lo hice bien maestro?-pregunta haciendo una reverencia.

Steel:-… El jefe ordeno que volvamos-dice sin responder, sin embargo el rostro de Thunder expresa una enorme felicidad.

Thunder: Parece hablar para sí mismo, de su collar saca una imagen de Bolt-Entonces, al fin lo hare… voy a vengarme de ti, hermano-.

Bien, este fue el capítulo 1 de la segunda parte de la historia, espero no haber causado confusión, si hay alguna duda por favor háganmela saber, se los agradeceré enormemente, así como les agradezco por adelantado sus reviews, los que me impulsan como no tiene idea.

"A pesar de que mi felicidad continuamente es cubierta por nubes de tristeza, te prometo que no veras llover de mis ojos"-Skull.

Adiós, Gracias, y Suerte a todos 8]


	2. Volviendo a la acción

Capítulo 2: Volviendo a la acción.

Bolt se encontraba durmiendo a lado de Mittens, si algo bueno salía del modo de vida que tenían ahora, era que ahora pasaba más tiempo a lado de Mittens, él se sentía muy feliz y realizado, jamás pensó que pudiera tener esa clase de vida con su amada gata, y Mittens sentía lo mismo con él, y le estaba en extremo agradecida, cosa que se aseguraba de demostrar a cada segundo de su vida. Ambos estaban abrazándose mientras disfrutaban del calor mutuo, por la ventana entraba una tenue luz, estaba amaneciendo, de pronto una hermosa paloma se paró en la ventana, en sus ojos se notaba que no había dormido nada en toda la noche.

Emily: Bostezó-Fue difícil… pero lo hice… los chicos estarán orgullosos-dijo sonriendo-salto a la cama y movió a Bolt, sin lograr gran cosa realmente, por lo que se puso a mover a Mittens, quien despertó más fácilmente-Mittens… traigo buenas noticias-.

Mittens:-¿No podrías esperar para decírmelas Emily?-se froto los ojos con sus patas.

Emily:-Vamos Mittens, yo no dormí en toda la noche-la sacudió un poco más fuerte.

Mittens:-De acuerdo Emily…-se levantó y se estiro deliciosamente, comenzando a lamer su pata después.

Emily: Se acostó-Logre encontrar el sitio donde se encuentra Night…-cerro los ojos agotada, lista para dormir.

Mittens: Rápidamente comenzó a sacudir a Bolt, despertándolo al igual que a Emily-Amor… amor, despierta… Emily dice que encontró donde se esconde Night-dijo muy emocionada.

Bolt: Se levantó muy rápido-¡Sí!-beso a Mittens en los labios mientras la abrazaba y luego salió de la habitación, chocando con Arsix.

Arsix: Mientras Bolt estaba en el suelo frotándose la cabeza, Arsix parecía no haberlo sentido-Buenos días Bolt, veo que el día de hoy estas muy activo-hizo una especie de sonrisa.

Bolt:-Es que… tenía que decirte algo sobre Emily, pero… oh, claro, Emily logro encontrar el lugar-se reincorporo completamente al recordar la buena noticia.

Arsix: Tomo la noticia con tranquilidad-Iremos hoy, pero al anochecer-bajo la cabeza y salió al jardín, cosa que Bolt noto extraña, por lo que lo siguió.

Bolt: Miro a Arsix quien se acostó en el suelo-¿Estas bien Arsix?... No sueles ser tan serio normalmente-.

Arsix:-Bolt… ¿Alguna vez has sentido que tu vida no va a ninguna parte?-desvió su mirada.

Bolt:-Si…-el llevaba mucho tiempo sin recordar su vida en show, y recordar eso lo hizo sentirse de un modo más extraño que nunca, pero realmente era felicidad, por la vida que tenía ahora.-Pero nunca fue verdad, siempre estuve en el camino correcto-le sonrió amistosamente.

Arsix sonrió y Bolt comprendió que quería estar solo, por lo que volvió a la casa, encontrándose con Rhino.

Rhino:-Buenos días… ¿Has visto a Emily?-pregunto bostezando.

Bolt:-Al parecer se quedó con Mittens, tal vez ambas estén durmiendo… ¿Vamos a prepararles el desayuno?-preguntó emocionado.

Rhino:-Muy buena idea Bolt-.

Con dificultad consiguieron hacer algo extraño que parecía una especie de carbón, no eran buenos cocinando, mucho menos al ser un perro y un hámster, a pesar de eso lograron ocultarlo antes de que Mittens y Emily despertaran, si bien Mittens si había dormido, en esa parte de su embarazo tenía mucho sueño.

Después de preparar algo de comer con ayuda de todos, comieron, sin Arsix, quien se había quedado en el jardín toda la tarde, más tarde entro y comió algo, a pesar de haberse unido al equipo se mantenía alejado, pues no creía que ellos lo consideraran realmente su amigo.

Una vez que todo estaba listo, se subieron al auto muy dañado que habían usado la noche anterior, esta vez Bolt condujo, si bien no era muy bueno, era el mejor en eso.

Bolt: Conducía con suma dificultad, mientras Mittens presionaba pedales y Rhino movía palancas al azar-¿Crees que fue malo dejar al Husky encerrado?-pregunto a Arsix, quien miraba hacia atrás cuidando que no se acercara ningún otro auto.

Arsix:-Tal vez… aunque tenía forma de escapar… agáchate-le dijo en tono calmado, ambos se agacharon sin que el auto se detuviera, y un auto paso junto a ellos, teniendo ellos que esperar mientras el conductor observaba incrédulo y asustado el auto que parecía moverse solo-¿Cuánto más nos va a observar?-pregunto molesto.

Mientras ellos se escondían no se percataron de que el camino daba una vuelta, por lo que solo continuaron, y al salir de él comenzaron a caer por una colina, Bolt sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre Mittens, para abrazarla, recibiendo el los impactos de cada movimiento del auto.

Mittens:-¡Suéltame Bolt… vas a matarte!-grito mientras el auto comenzaba a dar vueltas, Arsix se sostenía de uno de los asientos con todo lo que podía.

Bolt:-¡No lo hare!… dije que te protegería… y así lo hare porque te amo-dijo antes de recibir un muy fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

El auto siguió colina abajo, durante algunos minutos, al final cayó en una costa, quedando de cabeza, con casi todas las partes destruidas.

Arsix:-… ¿Están vivos?-pregunto preocupado, saliendo por un vidrio roto.

Mittens:-S… si, pero Bolt está herido…-Arsix tuvo que volver a entrar y los saco, a pesar de que Bolt había perdido el conocimiento no había soltado a Mittens, ni siquiera cundo Arsix trato de hacer que la soltara para ayudarla a respirar, por lo que tuvo que ayudarla con Bolt abrazándola, luego volvió a entra para buscar a Rhino y a Emily.

Mittens: Beso a Bolt muy profundamente, lo que lo hizo despertar-Levántate amor, me estas lastimando un poco-dijo en tono suave para no alarmarlo.

Bolt: Al oír eso se levantó lo más rápido que pudo-Lo siento Mittens… no era mi intención-bajo la cabeza.

Mittens:-Tranquilo orejón, gracias por protegerme-le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Arsix:-Siento arruinar su momento… sé que… se debe sentir muy bien amar a alguien… pero ya encontré a Rhino y a Emily-dijo bastante incómodo, con el pequeño hámster y su pareja a su lado, sin ninguna herida aparente.

Rhino:-Nos escondimos debajo del asiento, no fue difícil por nuestros tamaños-dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

Emily:-Eso dolió mucho… pero… al menos fue el camino más rápido-sonrió y señalo a un gran edificio a lo lejos.

Bolt:-Bueno… en eso tienes razón… ¡Vamos!-grito emocionado.

Arsix:-Tranquilo Bolt, algo huele mal aquí-lentamente se acercó, mientras los chicos lo seguían a una gran distancia, cuidadosamente se acercó hasta la puerta, era una gran puerta de metal, y al parecer estaba blindada, lo cual lo confundió en extremo, se preguntaba por qué la puerta de un almacén de pescado tendría que estar blindada.

Bolt P.O.V.

Observaba a Arsix desde lejos, y vi que acariciaba la puerta, como examinándola, por lo que confiado me acerque a él, iba a hablarle cuando me silencio con su pata, y pego la oreja a la puerta, de pronto me golpeo, impulsándome un metro lejos de él, y vi incrédulo una "bola de pelos", que caía en el lugar donde me encontraba antes, haciendo mucha arena saltar, la cual al dispersarse revelo a el lobo que había visto hace unos días, Hammer.

Hammer:-… Falle…-dijo viendo el sitio donde estaba parado, después volteo a verme, y su mirada me atravesó como si fuera un cuchillo-No entiendo por qué Night tenía esperanzas con que te ibas a hacer fuerte… muérete-se lanzó hacia a mí, y yo levante la pata sin saber que más hacer.

Arsix: Abrí mis ojos y estaba deteniendo la pata de Hammer-Creí haberte enseñado que no te rindieras tan fácilmente Bolt-dijo en tono serio, mirándome como si me regañara.

Hammer:-Jeje… ¿El gran Arsix quiere detenerme?-pregunto dando un salto hacia atrás, luego comenzó a saltar en ese sitio unos momentos, y luego sin poder notarlo golpeo a Arsix en el rostro, no parecía que hubiera sido tan fuerte, pero Arsix fue lanzado a unos 10 metros de donde estaba.

Bolt:-¿Pero qué?-pregunte confundido, de pronto sentí una descomunal fuerza golpearme, y me lanzo muchos más metros lejos, esa fuerza no era normal.

Hammer:-Ustedes dos no son rivales para mi… ya me canse de jugar-comenzó a saltar más rápido, y justo cuando se preparaba para lanzarse sobre nosotros alcance a divisar a Rhino corriendo hacia él.

Rhino:-Nadie hiere al gran Bolt-grito furioso, dentro de su esfera.

Hammer le dio un enorme puñetazo a su esfera, haciéndola romperse en muchos pedazos, y corrió hacia Rhino, quien había caído lejos, mire horrorizado como cerraba sus mandíbulas con fuerza, y sentí mi corazón latir como nunca, Rhino no podía haber muerto en serio, de pronto el lobo comenzó a gritar y vi a Rhino huyendo lo más rápido que sus pequeñas patas le permitían, entonces note que Hammer escupió sangre, y me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, al parecer Rhino lo había hecho morder una roca en su lugar, lo cual había sido una gran idea.

Hammer:-¡AHHHHH!-grito furiosos-No te saldrás con la tuya indeseable hámster-rápidamente corrió hacia Rhino, pero me levante y lo tome, rodando por el piso con Rhino entre mis patas.

Arsix lo embistió con una increíble fuerza, sin que Hammer pudiera defenderse, lanzándolo igual de lejos que a él, después Arsix corrió hacia él y se levantó sobre sus dos patas, para después bajar su parte delantera y frenarse con ella, saliendo disparado por el aire, cayendo con el puño en dirección a él, Hammer, confundido por sus movimientos, recibió el golpe de lleno, en la mandíbula, haciéndolo aullar de dolor, pues su mandíbula estaba herida por la hazaña de Rhino.

Arsix:-Tu tampoco eres tan fuerte como dicen-dijo con expresión retadora.

Hammer: Volvió a comenzar a saltar en su sitio-¿Sabes?... En mi pelea con Skull solo fui derrotado por una razón… nuestra pelea ya llevaba mucho tiempo, y Skull saco un pedazo de carne que escondía, para recuperar sus fuerzas, antes de que se lo comiera yo se lo arrebate y me lo comí, pero… resulta que la carne ya había caducado… y me desmaye… solo por eso… de no ser porque caí en ese sucio truco, no habría perdido-continuo sus extraños saltos, al parecer estaba calentando.

Arsix:-Skull es mucho mejor que tu… a pesar de ser un desesperante…-lanzándose de nuevo.

Esta vez Hammer le dio un potentísimo cabezazo, el cual lo mareo, después le dio una patada con su pata trasera, lanzándolo lejos, sin darme tiempo para reaccionar ya estaba corriendo hacia mí, preparándose para embestirme, pero esta vez no lo iba a permitir, hasta ahora Mittens se había mantenido lejos, pero temía que pudiera intentar hacer algo, cuando lo vi tan cerca tome un puño de arena y se lo lance, él se detuvo y trato de limpiarse la arena de los ojos, tallándoselos, yo aproveche y me coloque tras de él, para golpearlo con mis dos patas juntas, haciéndolo caer al suelo, eso era lo único que había logrado aprender de Arsix.

Bolt: Me acerque a Arsix-¿Etas bien?-le pregunte ayudándolo a levantarse.

Arsix:-Claro que si… su cabeza no es tan dura como parece-era extraño escuchar una broma de él, por lo que sonreí nervioso.

Bolt:-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-mira a Rhino en mis patas, desmayado por la emoción.

Hammer de pronto apareció junto a nosotros y tomo a Arsix del cuello, comenzando a correr con él, arrastrándolo en la arena, y con extrema fuerza lo estrelló contra lo que quedaba del auto, haciéndolo caer al suelo escupiendo mucha sangre, entonces me percaté de que estábamos rodeados de lobos, quienes ya tenían a Mittens y a Emily sujetas, y me tomaron a mí también, y por temor a que hirieran a Mittens lo permití. El imponente lobo levanto a Arsix y lo estrello muchas veces en el auto, ahí ya no pude resistirlo y trate de liberarme, pero me inyectaron algo que me hizo dejar de sentir mis músculos, mientras el lobo que me sujetaba me obligaba a ver a Hammer torturando a Arsix.

Hammer:-Ustedes no son dignos de vivir… solo los lobos lo somos… y si ayudo a Night es por mis intereses…-al final lo lanzo sobre el auto mientras algunos lobos lanzaban recipientes con gasolina también, y sorpresivamente Hammer le prendió fuego, convirtiendo el auto en una enorme fogata, mientras todos los lobos reían-Aquí compañeros, yacerá el calcinado cuerpo de Arsix-dijo entre potentes risas.

Sin que pudiera defenderse Arsix apareció tras él y lo embistió, sin lanzarlo, impulsándolo con su cabeza hasta llegar al mar, por lo que pude ver su cuerpo no tenía quemaduras, en el agua se veía que estaban peleando, pero no pude apreciar exactamente como, al final Arsix fue lanzado a la playa de nuevo, después Hammer salió del agua y comenzó a arrastrarlo, sin embargó ya no estaba hablando, parecía bastante serio, los lobos comenzaron a seguirlo, arrastrándonos también a nosotros, nos subieron en la parte trasera de un una furgoneta, algo dañada, algunos lobos se subieron con nosotros, yo sentía un inmenso terror cada que un lobo se acercaba a por lo menos medio metro de Mittens, lo cual sucedía continuamente.

El viaje no fue muy largo, pero me dio la impresión de que viajábamos en círculos, las cosas iban muy mal, Arsix apenas respiraba, y Emily, que a diferencia de Mittens no se había desmayado, se aterraba al ver a los lobos acercarse, no tenía idea de donde estaba Rhino, al parecer lo había perdido en la playa, estaba demasiado cansado y abrumado por la situación, por lo que me rendí y cerré los ojos, quedándome dormido, aunque no por mucho.

Justo cuando ya comenzaba a descansar, el vehículo se detuvo, y sin esperar ni un momento las puertas se abrieron, y nos sacaron de ahí, vimos una especie de castillo antiguo, pero bastante pequeño, y me percaté de que el aire era un poco diferente, ya que estábamos en una montaña pequeña.

Nos arrastraron dentro, y nos llevaron a través de oscuros pasillos, Hammer iba al frente.

Hammer:-Dentro de poco se reunirán con Night, no creo que sea necesario que lo sepan, pero este ahora es el Cuartel General de la organización, al parecer el Husky les dio una dirección errónea, siéntanse tranquilos por ahora-pateo el estómago de Arsix, y nos dejaron a todos en el suelo, con mucho esfuerzo me acerque a Mittens y la abrace.

Bolt:-No… dejare que nada te pase… Mittens-le dije lamiendo su mejilla, mientras ella dormía, ajena a la pesadilla que nos esperaba.

Rhino P.O.V.

Abrí los ojos, mire el sitio donde me encontraba, realmente tenía mucho frio, el cielo estaba muy oscuro, tal como lo recordaba antes de desmayarme, pero no podía recordar porque me había desmayado, hacía mucho frio, por lo que me dispuse a abrazar a Emily, sin embargo me percaté de que ella no estaba ahí, lentamente me levante, sentía un gran cansancio, y una sensación de dolor, de pronto visualice una pequeña montaña, no muy lejos de la costa, y afinando la vista lo más que podía me pareció que había una luz que subía por ella, y mi corazón dio un vuelco, era como si en ese punto hubiera algo importante para mí.

A mi mente llegaron todas las imágenes de lo que paso, o almenas lo que había visto antes de desmayarme, pero con una brillante deducción adivine que la luz a lo lejos era un OVNI… o tal vez era la falta de televisión que no me dejaba pensar claramente. Me puse a pensar en las posibilidades y a mi mente solo llego una que era posible, tal vez los lobos se los habían llevado, en lo alto de la montaña había una especie de castillo pequeño, tal vez los llevarían ahí, pero el gran Bolt no accedería a air ahí, a menos que Mittens estuviera en peligro, por lo que iban contra su voluntad, entonces mi deber como amigo y como héroe, era rescatarlos, el problema era la distancia.

Tal vez podía pedirle ayuda a alguien… no engañaba a nadie, estaba yo solo, me puse en mi pose heroica, y comencé a correr, cansándome a los dos o tres minutos, y lo que había avanzado no era mucho.

"Si tan solo encontrara una fuente de poder que me alimentara y llenara mi energía… o al menos algo de comer" me dije a mi mismo, pateando una pequeña roca.

X:-¿Necesitas ayuda verdad amigo?-pregunto una voz tras de mí, una voz familiar y cálida, por lo que me gire y lo vi, completamente incrédulo.

Rhino:-¿S… Skull?-tartamudeé.

X: Se quitó la capa que lo cubría, dejándome ver su rostro, con algunas vendas-Eso creo…-dijo con una sonrisa de confusión, clásica de él.

Rhino: No pide aguantar mi emoción-¡Es hora de volver a la acción!-.

Bien, este fue el capítulo 2, siento lo corto que es, el próximo será más largo, lo prometo.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio son un gran apoyo para mí.

Un saludo especial a Cris, Carlo e Ivan, muchas gracias por todo amigos.

"Viviendo tratando de evitar el recuerdo de la noche en que gane una pelea para proteger, pero perdí una pelea con mi locura, el recuerdo de las lágrimas que derrame, el recuerdo del aullido que se quedó en mi garganta, el recuerdo en que te perdí, el recuerdo de la noche que teñí de rojo"-Hammer.

Adiós y Suerte a Todos 8]


	3. Los pasos para el inicio

Capitulo 3: Los pasos para el inicio.

Skull se encontraba frente a Rhino, sonriéndole, Rhino corrió y lo abrazo.

Rhino:-Te extrañamos Skull, ¿Por qué te fuiste?-pregunto un tanto molesto con Skull.

Skull: Desvió la mirada apenado-Yo… intente detener a Night antes de que ustedes tuvieran que verse envueltos, pero… no logre mucho, lo único que pude averiguar es que estaba en este lugar-miro al almacén.

Rhino:-No, era una trampa, se llevaron a los chicos a esa colina Skull, debemos salvarlos-dijo emocionado.

Skull:-¡Vamos!-subió a Rhino en su lomo y se dirigió al camino por el que se fue el auto donde se llevaron a los chicos, y un auto paso frente a ellos, era un transporte pequeño de carnes, Skull salto en la parte de atrás-Hay que ir aquí, será más rápido-con dificultad abrió la puerta y entro, en el interior había mucha carne seca, por lo que no pudo aguantar la emoción y comenzó a comer.

Rhino: También comenzó a comer un poco-Esto es mega increíble, vamos a salvar a Bolt-salto de emoción.

Skull:-Si, ahora hay que espera a que este auto llegue a su destino-Rhino solo asintió.

Así los chicos iban preparados para la pelea, pero de lo que no se percataron era de que el auto tomo una dirección distinta, pues realmente el vehículo transportaba bocadillos de carne seca a Alaska.

En el cuartel general.

Los chicos se encontraban en una muy mala situación, habían sido atrapados, los iban arrastrando por un largo pasillo, frente a ellos estaba Hammer, quien caminaba con una mirada extraña, Bolt ya también estaba dormido, de pronto los lobos se separaron, llevándose a Mittens a un sitio diferente, Bolt, sintiendo un extraña sensación se despertó.

Bolt:-¿Mittens?... ¿Mittens?... ¡Mittens!-grito al darse cuenta de su ausencia, recibiendo un fuerte golpe de parte de los lobos.

Lobo:-Cállate perro… ella no morirá contigo-dijo con una desesperante sonrisa.

Bolt solo bajo la cabeza, no sabía a donde lo llevaban y los nervios y el miedo lo desesperaban en extremo, de pronto noto que Arsix estaba despierto, y lo miraba, haciéndole señales de que guardara silencio, Bolt muy a su pesar acepto, con una lagrima de desesperación.

Hammer: Abrió la puerta al final del pasillo, la cual era enorme, dentro de ella se encontraba un Rottweiler-Hola Night… ya llegaron tus prisioneros-dijo sentándose en una esquina.

Night:-Oh, vaya, paso mucho tiempo ¿No? ... no realmente… Les doy la bienvenida a mi Cuartel General, este sitio antes fue usado como fuerte durante la guerra, debo decir que recibí una gran decepción de tu parte Bolt, en serio pensé que serias más… difícil-dijo doblando una especie de plano, para luego guardarlo.

Bolt:-Cállate…-dijo con cansancio, mientras Arsix se mantenía con la cabeza baja.

Night:-Jeje, lamento decirte que Mittens ahora será mía, me llevara tiempo obligarla a amarme, pero a su tiempo lo hará… te prometo que seré un buen padre-dijo riendo

Bolt:-¡Voy a matarte!-gritó tratando de liberarse, volviendo a recibir un golpe como castigo.

Night:-Eres una enorme bola de pelos inútil… les diré lo que es pensar en grande… voy a hablarles de mi objetivo, ustedes tendrán el honor… verán, como te había dicho, hace mucho tiempo que mi más grande sueño ha sido tener superpoderes, iguales a los que tu tenías en ese show… digamos que… encontré un modo, a través de usar una máquina, pero para que funcione necesito sacrificar a alguien, alguien que pueda resistir muchas veces más de lo normal, al menos unas… 10 o 15 veces más, como imaginaran eso no se ve muy a menudo…-les sonrío.

Arsix: Levanto su cabeza incrédulo-¿S… Skull?-pregunto sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

Night:-Veo que tú también lo notaste, no tengo la menor idea de cómo logro algo así, pero, como recordaran, el murió, al principio pensaba que tu podías tener lo mismo, pero eres demasiado fuerte como para ser así de resistente, después intente contigo Bolt, pero veo que también falle, me iba a rendir cuando descubrí que hay alguien más, alguien que tiene esa misma resistencia, por lo que si no les molesta voy a matarlos-.

Bolt:-No… voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya Night… estás loco-gruño, esperando, pues mientras más tiempo hablaran, más fuerzas iba a recuperar.

Night:-He notado que siempre dices tonterías, no sé cómo es que te admiraba, por cierto, voy a entregarte a alguien, al parecer eres muy odiado Bolt, pero ya será mañana, por hoy voy a dormir-bostezó-pronto tendré que mandar a alguien a buscar a quien me puede servir, buenas noches-dijo saliendo de la habitación, con Hammer tras de él.

Lentamente unos perros los tomaron y los amarraron, Arsix aún se veía cansado, Bolt ya no tanto, y Emily estaba inconsciente, con mucha precaución los ataron a la pared, mientras los observaban haciendo tontos chistes sobre ellos.

Arsix: Miro a Bolt con odio-Todo esto es tu culpa, dejaste que te atraparan-dijo furioso.

Bolt:-¿Mi culpa? De no haber sido por tu tonta confusión, todo pudo acabar antes-le dijo retador.

Arsix: Lucho contra las ataduras con mucha fuerza-Si estuviera libre te mataría a golpes… -dijo cada vez más molesto, mientras los dos guardias que estaban los observaban.

Guardia 1:-Déjalos libres-le ordeno al otro.

Guardia 2:-¿Estás seguro?-se veía bastante temeroso.

Guardia 1:-Si, le diremos al jefe que se mataron entre ellos-sonrío seguro de sí mismo.

Guardia 2:-Tomo un cuchillo y corto las cuerdas de Arsix, riendo-Adelante amigo, puedes matarlo-.

Arsix lo golpeo en el rostro y lo lanzo sobre su compañero, usando el cuchillo para liberar a Bolt y a Emily, cargando con Emily sobre él, ambos abrieron la puerta y comenzaron a correr por el pasillo.

Bolt:-Eso estuvo bastante bien actuado-dijo emocionado, aunque un poco preocupado por su amada.

Arsix:-Sin lugar a duda… no pensé que fueran tan tontos ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?-pregunto bajando su velocidad.

Bolt:-Tenemos que encontrar a Mittens, y después encontrar esa máquina en este lugar, aunque… no sé si existe-dijo deteniéndose.

Arsix: Parecía estar pensando en algo-Bolt… la puerta del almacén estaba blindada, y Hammer dijo que el Husky nos había dado una dirección errónea, pudiéndonos haber dicho que el Husky nos tendió una trampa… hay algo ahí, no tengo la menor idea de si es la máquina, pero lo que sea, es algo que está muy bien protegido-dijo extrañado.

Bolt:-Hay que separarnos, tu busca a Night, y yo busco a Mittens-dijo decidido.

Así ambos se separaron, llevándose Arsix a Emily.

Mientras, en una habitación de ese lugar.

El otro grupo de lobos llevaba a Mittens a esa habitación, la cual estaba llena de camillas limpias, era como una enfermería, al llegar la acostaron en una, a ella la habían sedado más que a los demás, pues eran las ordenes de Night, quien ya presentaba un enorme enamoramiento por ella, pero no le molestaba aceptarlo, él había ordenado que no la lastimaran.

Los lobos salieron, apagando la luz con su nariz, una puerta escondida se abrió, y por ella entro un Pastor Suizo, con una mirada extraña, lentamente se dirigió a la camilla y miro a Mittens.

Thunder:-Así que tú eres la pareja de mi hermano… no eres tan bonita, mi hermano tiene muy mal gusto… una gata… mi madre se decepcionaría de Bolt-con cuidado toma su collar y lo arranca, lastimándole el cuello, haciéndola despertar.

Mittens:-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunta levantándose, mostrando sus pequeños colmillos gatunos.

Thunder: Sonrió-Mi nombre es Thunder… y soy el hermano de Bolt-dijo haciendo una reverencia de presentación.

Mittens: Sintió algo muy extraño respecto a el-Tu… no eres un macho-dijo confundida.

Thunder: La miro incrédulo, de pronto la sujetó del cuello y la levantó, poniendo una de sus patas en su frente y su voz cambio totalmente, haciéndose femenina –Si mi maestro se entera de que soy una hembra no va a querer continuar con mi entrenamiento… no puedo dejar que le digas-de pronto una enorme corriente eléctrica comenzó a electrocutar el cuerpo de Mittens, sin que ella pudiera moverse, volviéndose más fuerte a cada segundo.

Mittens: Estaba desesperada, no tenía ningún modo de defensa, no tenía garras, y sería imposible tratar de morderla, sin embargo al recordar su embarazo le dio una suave patada, y al estar electrificada le dio un gran choque eléctrico, haciéndola soltarla.

Thunder:-Maldición… no conté con eso… si el maestro me hubiera visto estaría decepcionado-.

Mittens: Se levantó con dificultad-Estas demente-dijo adolorida, y muy en el fondo aterrada, temía que su vida acabar allí.

Thunder:-Es triste tener que hacerme pasar por un macho… pero no voy a arriesgarme… hasta ahora he matado a todo aquel que lo descubre, y eso te incluirá a ti-se lanzó de vuelta a Mittens, y comenzó a tocar su cuerpo con sus patas, sintiendo Mittens una fuerte corriente eléctrica con cada toque.

Mittens: Logro evadir la mayoría de los ataques, pues a pesas de su embarazo aun tenia gran agilidad, trataba de averiguar por qué sucedía, rápidamente salto detrás de una camilla, mientras Thunder lanzaba un golpe, atorándose entre las patas cruzadas de la camilla, Mittens observo que en su almohadilla había un objeto extraño-¿Qué… es eso?-

Thunder: Trato de liberarse, y noto que Mittens sujetaba una de las patas de la camilla, por lo que la toco para darle otra fuerte descarga eléctrica-Es un dispositivo que implante en mí, es capaz de dar descargas tan fuertes como para freírte ¿Asustada?-dijo retadoramente.

Mittens: Se levantó con dificultad y rápidamente comenzó a huir, cosa que enfureció a Thunder, quien con ese impulso logro liberarse y comenzó a perseguirla, a través del laberinto de camillas-Tú no puedes ser hermana de Bolt-dijo muy asustada.

Después de eso siguió un silencio, y de pronto comenzó a ver que las camillas salían volando, lo que ella había dicho había tocado un punto endurecedor en Thunder, quien usando toda su fuerza iba tras de ella, al final llego frente a Mittens, y levanto su pata, Mittens la observo, realmente su parentesco con Bolt era muy poco, e incluso casi no se reconocía que ella era hembra realmente, justo antes de que ella lograra tocarla con su pata a la máxima potencia, fue embestida por una enorme silueta, que la lanzo contra una pared, Mittens reconoció la silueta.

Arsix:-¿Quién es el?-pregunto mirando a Thunder, quien se levantaba con dificultad.

Mittens:-La miro también y sin saber por qué lo hacia decidió no decirle la verdad-Dice ser… el hermano de Bolt-desvió su mirada al suelo.

Arsix miro a Thunder largamente, y levanto a Mittens sobre él y salió de la habitación, corriendo por los largos pasillos, Mittens miro hacia atrás, sentía una especie de confusión hacia Thunder, no entendía por que sus palabras la habían herido tanto, ni por que se hacía pasar por macho, pero sabía que tenía que averiguarlo, pues ella no recordaba a su familia, pero saber que Bolt tenía se convirtió en algo importante para ella.

Mientras, con Bolt.

Bolt P.O.V.

Estaba corriendo, tenía que encontrar a Mittens a como dé lugar, pero no tenía idea de donde podría estar, ese sitio era como un laberinto, de vez en cuando giraba en una esquina y me encontraba con una pared, y a cada segundo mi nerviosismo aumentaba, Mittens no podía estar mal, no debí permitir que ella fuera con nosotros, me detuve lentamente, apretando mi pecho, me dolía mucho, casi al punto de hacerme llorar, pero lo resistía por que no podía rendirme así como así.

En mi consciencia aún estaba Rhino, temía que pudiera… no, no podía pensar en algo así, debía creer en que él estaba bien, tal vez buscándonos, tal vez con ayuda de Skull, era lo que yo más quería creer.

De pronto el camino se dividió, y no sabía cuál seguir, uno de ellos podría llevarme a Mittens, pero cuál de los dos… tal vez ninguno, siguiendo mi instinto escogí el de la derecha, corrí por unos segundos antes de toparme con una puerta, sin duda lo más increíble de ese lugar era que a pesar de sus largos pasillos, casi no había puertas, lo que lo hacía más confuso

Dudosamente abrí la puerta, no estaba cerrada como pensé al principio, pero todo estaba sumido en una atemorizante oscuridad, pero en cuanto entre sentí el aroma de Mittens, a pesar dela oscuridad corrí hacia la fuente del olor, al llegar la toma y la abrace, sintiendo su suave cuerpo, de pronto todo se ilumino, y vi que lo que abrazaba era un trapo, que por alguna razón olía como ella.

El lugar donde me encontraba era como una gran arena de pelea, y sobre mi había tres potentes focos que iluminaban todo como si estuviera a la luz del sol, de pronto escuche a alguien aplaudiendo, cuando alce la mirada descubrí que Night estaba en una especie de balcón, muy alto.

Night:-Vaya… tal como lo esperaba de ti-bostezo-Quería matarte después, pero preferí acabar con esto ahora, fuiste un gran rival Bolt, ahora muere con honor-una puerta justo debajo del balcón se abrió, y de ella salió lentamente algo de aspecto extraño, tenía forma de perro, era un poco más grande que yo, estaba completamente cubierto por una larga capa, y tenía una máscara, en la que se podían ver sus ojos cafés, parecían simplemente vacíos-Mátalo-ordeno Night desde lo alto.

Yo mire al perro, pareció doblar sus patas, y sorpresivamente dio un gigantesco salto, muchas veces más grande de lo normal, alcanzando una altura de unos 10m. Al llegar a lo más alto comenzó a caer con mucha fuerza, yo instintivamente lo esquive lanzándome a un lado, al caer levanto una enorme nube de polvo, y mientras se dispersaba pude ver que había quebrado el suelo, y tenía su pata enterrada en él.

Sin pensarlo lance un golpe a su costado, pero movió una de sus patas bajo la capa, haciéndome golpearla, y sentí un dolor terrible, era como golpear acero, sentí como si mi pata se rompiera, caí al suelo gritando de dolor.

Bolt:-¿Q… qué eres?-pregunte con dificultad.

El no contesto, simplemente saco su pata sin dejarme verla y volvió a lanzar otro puñetazo, el cual esquive a penas. En el tiempo que habíamos estado huyendo había entrenado mi velocidad y mi agilidad con ayuda de Arsix, por lo que había mejorado bastante. De nuevo el golpe quebró parte del suelo, casi como si fuera simple hielo, yo comencé a huir de él, arrastrándome como podía, él se lanzaba sobre mí, pero lo único que lograba era golpear el suelo.

Sin que ninguno de los dos nos percatáramos el suelo comenzó a crujir debido a la gran cantidad de gritas que había hecho el perro, y al dar otro golpe el suelo se derrumbó, haciéndonos caer, al parecer estábamos en un segundo piso, para mi sorpresa caímos en la parte de arriba de un gran camión, ahora parecía que estábamos en un lugar completamente diferente, esa parte del edificio lucia bastante actual, caí sobre mi lomo, por lo que di un grito mudo, y frente mi cayo el perro, aboyando el techo, parecía tranquilo, sus ojos se veían igual que antes, levanto su pata y yola mire esperando el momento para esquivarlo, pero para mi sorpresa vi a Arsix aparecer corriendo, al ver a mi enemigo su expresión se convirtió en una de profundo terror, la cual incluso me asusto a mí, pero tras de el pareció a quien yo más quería ver, Mittens, al verme sonrió como nuca antes, y yo también.

Debido a la distracción no me di cuenta hasta que el perro me golpeo, sentí como si un auto me golpeara, seguido de un gran mareo, pero lo que más me importaba es que Mittens estaba bien, sin embargo, el camión comenzó a moverse, al parecer los frenos se había descompuesto, y el camión comenzó a avanzar por el camino un poco inclinado, supuse que iba a chocar, pero mire que la puerta de lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento estaba abierta, y el camión solo salió del edificio, comenzando a bajar por la colina, esta vez sin voltearse.

No podía creer el rumbo que esto llevaba, era casi como cuando actuaba a pesar de no saberlo en ese entonces, esta vez mi vida estaba en verdadero peligro, caía por una colina sobre un camión, y me aferraba con todo lo que podía al techo, alce la vista y no podía creer lo que estaba frente a mí, la capa del perro se la había llevado el viento, y mire sus cuerpo, era un Pastor Alemán, como Skull, lo diferente era que sus cuatros patas eran mecánicas, completamente mecánicas, y estaban unidas a su torso, sus garras de acero se aferraron al techo, y levanto su pata con la intención de golpearme.

Yo cerré los ojos, era imposible evadirlo, pero con una de mis patas traseras que buscaban donde apoyarse, moví el espejo retrovisor, el cual se rompió y salió volando, dándole al perro en el rostro, rompiendo la máscara, él se cubrió el rostro y cayo del camión, mientras yo me levantaba con todo lo que me quedaba de fuerza.

Bolt:-¡MITTENS!-grite antes de darme cuenta de que la colina terminaba en un risco, el auto ya tenía bastantes golpes y había comenzado a incendiarse.

Trate de soltarme, pero era tarde, el camión salió volando, directo hacia el mar, mientras yo observaba a lo lejos el Cuartel General, al menos podía morir tranquilo, sabiendo que Mittens estaba bien.

Antes de caer al agua susurré el nombre de Mittens, "Lo siento Mittens… me habría gustado conocer a nuestros hijos… se feliz…"mis mejillas se humedecieron con muchas lágrimas "te amo"….

El camón solo cayo, hundiéndose, y poco después exploto, llevándome con él.

Bien, este fue el capítulo 28, espero les haya gustado, escribiré el próximo muy pronto.

Gracias por sus reviews, son el mayor incentivo para un escritor, y dan un gran impulso de continuar.

Saludos especiales a Cris, Carlo e Ivan.

"¿Cómo puedo ser feliz con este frio en mi alma? ¿Cómo puedo no llorar al imaginarte? ¿Cómo puedo sonreír cuando mi corazón se marchita lenta y dolorosamente, como miles de cuchillas clavándose en mí? ¿Cómo puedo luchar con la soledad sin una luz a mi lado?... tal vez deba dejar de preguntarme y solo buscar la estrella más luminosa, para que me caliente con su dulce Luz"-Arsix.

Adiós y Suerte a Todos 8]


	4. Memorias de Skull, Parte 4

Capítulo 4: Memorias de Skull, parte 4, El equipo de eliminación.

Rhino estaba durmiendo, soñaba con que estaba en el día más feliz de su vida, tenía un muy pequeño traje y Skull estaba a su lado, después llego Emily con un vestido de bodas muy pequeño y hermoso, lentamente Emily llegaba a su lado, y Skull le preguntaba si aceptaba ser el esposo de Emily, y el aceptaba, luego llegaba el turno de Emily, pero justo antes de escuchar su respuesta fue despertado por un muy fuerte grito, lo cual lo dejo mareado al principio, al dirigir su mirada a la fuente del grito vio a Skull retorciéndose en el suelo.

Rhino: Trato de despertarlo-¡Skull! ¡Despierta!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Skull:-No… no me mates por favor… lo siento-dijo apretando los parpados, parecía querer huir de algo.

Rhino: Se preparó y salto sobre él, con mucha dificultad por sus movimientos, y tras llegar a su estómago lo mordió, haciéndolo despertar inmediatamente-Lo siento… tuve que hacerlo-.

Skull: Lo miro-Auch… Estaba gritando ¿Verdad?-dijo desviando la mirada con vergüenza.

Rhino:-Si… ¿Tenias pesadillas?-le pregunto preocupado, sentándose sobre él.

Skull: Lentamente lo tomo suavemente con sus patas y lo colocó en el suelo, dándole la espalda-Si… cuando estuve solo aumentaron mucho, y ahora las tengo casi siempre… es una historia que casi no recuerdo… lo único que recuerdo es que… me atravesaron completamente por el pecho…-dijo triste, mientras colocaba una de sus patas en su pecho, donde tenía una cicatriz muy extraña.

Rhino: Observo el lomo de Skull-Pero… no tienes una cicatriz en el lomo-le dijo confundido.

Skull:-¿Qué?-pregunto incrédulo, tratando de verse el lomo, sin conseguirlo, pero se tocó con su pata, para descubrir que era así-Pero… siempre creí que…-se sentó colocando sus patas a los lados de su cabeza.

Rhino:-¿Qué?-se sentó observándolo, sintiendo que iba a enterare de algo importante.

Skull: De pronto todos los recuerdos de su trauma se hicieron claros, así como de aquello que llamaba, "Equipo de Eliminación"-Creo que mereces saberlo Rhino… la historia del Equipo de Eliminación de Objetivos de Alto Nivel-se sentó, con Rhino escuchando atentamente, comenzando a recordar cómo había comenzado todo.

Flashback.

1 año antes de conocer a Bolt.

Skull P.O.V.

Había pasado poco tiempo desde que había entrado a la organización, en ocasiones me sentía extraño, era como si me rechazaran por ser el nuevo, en cuanto había entrado me habían comenzado a vigilar la mayoría, no se me sentía triste por eso, pero si presionado.

Caminaba hacia la habitación del Capitán General, en ese tiempo el padre de Bone, me había llamado urgentemente, no tenía idea de para qué, pero me ponía algo nervioso. Me había enviado una nota que decía que me habían elegido para algo importante, en el fondo yo quería creer que se refería a algo como una competencia de comida, por lo que por una parte de mí iba emocionado.

Skull: Llegue frente a la puerta y la toque-¿Hola?-pregunté emocionado.

Quien abrió la puerta era un Bóxer de avanzada edad, y al verme me dejo entrar rápidamente, y me hizo sentarme frente a un escritorio, donde él se sentó.

Bóxer:-Hola Skull, ¿Qué tal te ha ido en tu primera semana aquí?-pregunto amistosamente.

Skull:-Pues… bien, no he tenido problemas… Capitán General-dije nervioso, nunca antes había estado en una situación así, no sabía que tono usar ni nada de eso.

Bóxer:-Llámame Víctor, si estás aquí es porque recibiste mi mensaje ¿No?-parecía examinarme a cada segundo.

Skull:-Si… Capitán General-.

Víctor: Suspiro-Pasemos directo al punto, veras, tengo pensado crear un equipo de muy alto nivel, he hecho alguna investigaciones y me parece que averigüe como hacerlo, ¿Te gustaría pertenecer al Equipo de Eliminación?-dijo ofreciéndome su pata.

Skull: Muchas cosas pasaron en mi cabeza, mi principal idea era yo comiendo un gran trozo de carne, como si lo eliminara, y a mi mente llego la idea de que a eso se refería con eliminación, por lo que me levante muy rápido-Por supuesto que me gustaría-dije emocionado.

Víctor:-Genial… empezaremos en cuanto acabemos de seleccionar al equipo-.

Poco después recibí más información, el equipo iba a llamarse "Equipo de Eliminación de Objetivos de Alto Nivel", su objetivo era crear un equipo que fuera capaz de enfrentarse a casi un ejército como el de Hammer, al principio me lleve una gran decepción, y cuando trate de renunciar no me dejaron, después de casi un mes nos llamaron a quienes habíamos sido seleccionado, éramos unos 20 o 30, entre ellos estaban Prince, Arsix, y Stacy.

Al principio me hicieron entra en un cuarto lleno de espejos y me colocaron una máscara, una con la cual aún tengo pesadillas, luego me encadenaron muy fuerte, para que no me moviera, y mi rostro solo se viera una y otra vez con esa mascara, estuve ahí unas 3 semanas, siendo alimentado de vez en cuando, con el tiempo la máscara me hacía tener una doble personalidad, tener la máscara puesta me hacia quiere ver cosas destruirse, querer destruir y herir, me hacía desear el sabor de la sangre, y lentamente se apoderaba de mí, hasta el punto de convertirse en una obsesión, cuando llego el día me quitaron la máscara y me dejaron descansar un día libre, extrañamente todo lo que sentía con la máscara desparecía, era como si al cubrir mi rostro con ella saliera lo mas sanguinario y cruel de mí, ese fue el primer día que pude hablar con los chicos.

Skull: Me acerque a Prince, estábamos en una habitación muy grande-Hola…-le dije suavemente.

Prince: Me miro poco tiempo-¿Me hablas a mí?... lo siento, no puedo rebajarme a contestarte, es protocolo real, mi nombre es Prince-me extendió la pata suavemente, y yo lo golpe en la mejilla.

Skull:-Siento hacer eso, pero eres un gato, no deberías ser así con los demás-le dije serio.

Prince: Suspiró-Si… lo sé, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto sonriendo levemente.

Skull:-Soy Richard… pero prefiero que me llamen Skull-dije con una sonrisa de seguridad.

Prince:-Skull, es un…-fue interrumpido ya que algo llego muy rápido a mí y me abrazo, era Stacy, aunque en ese entonces yo no la conocía.

Stacy: Me miro emocionada-Hola… me llamo Stacy… ¿Serias mi… novio?-me pregunto muy sonrojada.

Skull: Me recordó la verdad sobre mí, mi incapacidad de amar-Lo siento Stacy… no-dije bajando la cabeza, mientras la hacía soltarme y me alejaba, para salir a un jardín, a ver la Luna, la cual ya comenzaba a verse en el cielo nocturno.

X: Escuche una voz tras de mi-¿Algún problema… Skull?-.

Skull: Me gire y pude ver a Night, quien me sonrió, a él ya lo había conocido antes, Angie me lo había presentado-Algo así Night… es complicado-dije volviendo a ver la Luna.

Night:-Ya veo, tu sabes que me preocupas por que eres mi amigo Skull, trata de superarlo, es deprimente ver a un amigo triste-dijo dándose la vuelta, volviendo con los demás.

Los meses pasaron, fuimos entrenados en el uso de explosivos y armas de fuego, así como algunos trucos para confundir, el objetivo inicial había funcionado, el equipo era capaz de detener a cualquier grupo que estuviese ocasionando problemas, aunque rara vez nos llamaban para algo realmente importante. Mi estado estaba bastante mal, cada vez que tenía que usar esa mascara sentía un gran cansancio, así como miedo y tristeza.

Un día en especial no pude aguatar y comencé a llorar, a mi mente llegaban imágenes de mi asesinando, así como la imagen de mi corazón secándose, como si se marchitara, cada día el dolor se hacía más grande aun.

Entonces… sucedió…

Ese día empezó normal, conmigo en un estado bastante deplorable, ya casi no comía, al igual que todos los que aun pertenecíamos al equipo, Prince y Stacy se habían ido cuando se formó la Tercera División, camine durante horas alrededor del Cuartel General, esperando desmayarme y morir para huir de esa pesadilla, pero no paso.

Cuando volví dentro comenzó a sonar la alarma, casi como un robot fui por mi mascara a mi habitación, pero fui interrumpido por Angie.

Angie: Se paró frete a mí, impidiéndome salir de la habitación-Skull, ¿Qué sucede? Ya no hablas conmigo, ya ni siquiera comes… -dijo muy preocupada.

Skull:-…-quería hablar, pero sentía que algo me lo impedía, ya no sentía realmente voluntad de vivir.

Angie: Me abrazo-Skull... di algo… tú ya no te pareces en nada al Skull que conozco-derramo una lagrima.

Skull: Simplemente me hice a un lado y me fui.

De ida viajamos en una camioneta negra, conducida por uno de nosotros, mientras mostraban un muñeco con forma de humano para no levantar sospechas, la misión era en un lugar lejano, nadie hablaba, a pesar de que al principio casi todos lo hacían excepto por dos miembros, Arsix y un perro que sorprendentemente nunca se quitaba la máscara, llamado Steel, ambos siempre estaban solos, aunque había hablado alguna vez con Arsix.

Tardamos alrededor de 20 minutos en llegar, el sitio era bastante amplio, ya era de noche, y la oscuridad era bastante tensa, después comenzamos a salir, la misión era detener una pelea entre dos grupos muy grandes de perros, yo mira mi mascara, y sentí que algo malo iba a pasar, pero realmente era lo que esperaba, morir.

Al salir corrimos hacia adelante, el grupo ya era exactamente de 20 miembros, de pronto comenzó a llover y mi mascara se me cayó del rostro, y todo el caos comenzó.

Sorpresivamente truenos comenzaron a caer, y todo a mi alrededor se llenó de explosiones, veía que algo pasaba a una velocidad increíble, atacándonos, todo fue confuso durante unos segundos, pero justo cuando fue un minuto exacto todo se detuvo, un trueno ilumino el campo, me encontraba entre cientos de cuerpos sin vida, no solo eran los del equipo, sino también los de los grupos de perros, a lo lejos vi dos sombras, las que se acercaron rápidamente, sus cuerpos estaban llenos de manchas de sangre, y enseguida supe que habían sido de ellos, cuando los pude ver note que uno de ellos era Steel, y el otro era un perro muy parecido a Bolt, al verme Steel desapareció, y de pronto me di cuenta de que estaba frente a mí, levanto su pata y la enterró en mi pecho. Sin embargo di un paso atrás instintivamente, y tropecé, haciendo que no pudiera atravesarme.

Steel levanto su puño y yo el mío, pero al golpear el de el sentí mis huesos romperse, y retrocedí, el rápidamente me comenzó a golpear, a una velocidad asombrosa, cada golpe se sentía como ser golpeado por una barra de acero, resistí unos dos minutos, pero después quede inconsciente.

Fin del Flashback.

Skull: Rhino me observaba incrédulo-Dos meses después desperté en una habitación de la enfermería, Angie me explico que Arsix me había salvado, Steel rompió todos mis huesos, y yo… estuve clínicamente muerto por unos minutos, Prince me dijo que mi cuerpo se veía casi irreconocible, incluso dijo que tenía algunos huesos que se podían ver… solo Arsix y yo sobrevivimos, y nunca supimos que fue de Steel, el jefe Víctor renuncio y Bone tomo su puesto, pero desde entonces he tenido pesadillas-dije bajando la cabeza.

Rhino:-Wow…-se sentó al parecer sin palabras.

Skull: Sentía una extraña sensación, no la había sentido en mucho tiempo, era como quitarme un gigantesco peso de encima, me sentía mucho mejor-¿Sabes?... Hablar de eso se sintió muy bien, ya estoy mucho más tranquilo-le sonreí.

Rhino: Sonrió un poco, luego parecía incomodo-¿Cómo fue… estar muerto?-me pregunto bastante nervioso.

Skull:-No lo sé… la verdad no lo recuerdo…-el auto de pronto se estremeció.

Rhino:-¿No te parece que ya estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí?-miro a su alrededor y se acercó para intentar abrir la puerta.

Skull: Abrí la puerta y mire afuera, mas sorprendido que nunca-Rhino… tengo malas noticias-dije cerrando la puerta.

Rhino:-¿Llegamos tarde para salvar a los chicos?-pregunto nervioso.

Skull: Le abrí la puerta, y el observo incrédulo, estábamos en un sitio muy diferente, era un hermoso bosque, pero había nieve en muchos lugares, pero el lugar me parecía familiar-¿Dó… dónde estamos?-.

Skull:-Alaska… espérame un momento-me acerque y tome lo más que podía de la carne seca, y la guarde en la mochila que llevaba ahora, después subí a Rhino sobre mí y salte, pero caí mal y comencé a caer rodando montaña abajo…

Bien, este fue el capítulo 4, espero que no les haya parecido aburrido, y si es así me disculpo.

"Si no hubiera conocido tu existencia, hubiera muerto de tristeza, si no hubieras aceptado mi amor, habría muerto de dolor, si no me hubieras hecho ser la hembra más feliz del mundo, habría sobrevivido a tu lado sin importar que, aun persiguiendo mi sueño a tu lado"-Angie.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio son muy importantes para mí.

Saludos a Cris, Ivan y Carlo, muchas gracias.

Adiós y Suerte a Todos 8]


	5. Dos historias completamente diferente

Capítulo 5: Dos historias completamente diferentes.

La primera historia comienza un año y medio antes de que la aventura de Bolt comenzara, en algún lugar de Alaska.

Todo parecía un día completamente normal, un gran grupo de animales estaba viviendo sus vidas en el bosque, eran animales pequeños, por lo que eran fáciles presas para los animales salvajes, por suerte para ellos estaban protegidos, los protectores de ese lugar eran dos perros, quienes eran pareja.

El macho era un Pastor Alemán Negro Solido, se veía aun un poco joven, su nombre era Crow, a su lado se encontraba su pareja, la cual era una Golden Retriever, ella era excepcionalmente hermosa, y parecía tener una especie de resplandor que la rodeaba, era la hembra con la que cualquier perro soñaría, su nombre era Wendy, y estaba embarazada.

Ambos observaban desde lo alto de una colina lo que habían logrado, ambos habían llegado ahí por su propio camino al perderse en ese bosque, el primero en llegar había sido Crow, quien desde el principio había comenzado a proteger el lugar, luego Wendy, que al conocer a Crow se enamoró perdidamente de él. Amos habían conocido el amor en ese lugar.

Crow: Se encontraba abrazando a su amada-Amor… Ya no debe faltar mucho ¿Verdad?-dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

Wendy:-No amor, pronto vamos a ser padres-lo abrazo muy feliz y emocionada.

Crow:-Ven, tengo una sorpresa para ti-la ayudo a levantarse y comenzó a caminar, haciéndola recargarse en el caballerosamente.

Ambos fueron al lugar donde vivían, una hermosa y muy amplia pradera, los animales se alegraban al verlos, estaban felices por la llegada de los cachorritos de sus protectores, iban a ser casi príncipes en ese lugar, unos muy queridos. Una de los mejores amigas de la pareja se les acerco, era una gata negra de ojos verdes, parecida en algunos rasgos a Mittens, que había llegado casi por las mismas razones.

Gata:-Hola, ¿Cómo está la pareja más hermosa del mundo?-pregunto sonriéndoles.

Crow:-Bien, Kim, estamos perfectamente, iba a enseñarle a Wendy un regalo que tengo para ella-sonrió.

Kim:-Oh, ya se dé que hablas, te va a encantar Wendy-se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Wendy:-Al parecer ya todos saben que es, vamos ya-dijo más emocionada cerrando los ojos.

Ambos caminaron riendo y besándose continuamente, ella aun iba con los ojos cerrados y él iba con cuidado para que su amada no cayera, al llegar él le susurro en el oído que abriera lo ojos, y frente a ellos había un gigantesco campo de flores de todos los tipos y colores imaginables. Ella no podía creer lo que tenía ante ella.

Crow: -¿Te gusta?-le pregunto humildemente.

Wendy: Lo abrazo con mucha fuerza-Por supuesto, jamás… pensé que harías algo tan grande por mí-derramo lágrimas de felicidad sobre el suave pelo de él.

Crow:-Haría todo lo que estuviera en mis patas por ti-ambos se abrazaron y se acostaron en el campo.

Sin embargo había otra cosa sobre ellos, ambos eran fanáticos a las flores y a sus usos, realizaban investigaciones con lo que podían, su último objetivo había sido crear algo que permitiera a cualquiera sobrevivir, y lo que habían logrado no parecía tener el éxito deseado, y habían abandonado esas investigaciones debido al embarazo de ella, pero a ambos los hacia increíblemente feliz.

Al llegar la noche, paso, ella comenzó a parir a sus cachorritos, todo para ellos salió bien, tuvieron 7 cachorros, lo que sorprendía excesivamente a los animales, pero todos ya sentían la felicidad de tenerlos, hubo una gran celebración esa noche.

Crow: Observaba a su pareja dormir con sus cachorritos, estaban en una casa de campaña algo dañada que habían encontrado y usaban para dormir, de pronto Wendy despertó-Te vez preciosa-le dijo sonriéndole.

Wendy: Le regresó la sonrisa tiernamente, luego cerró sus ojos-Te amo-.

Crow: Rio suavemente más feliz que nunca-Yo también Wendy… fueron… 7-dijo nervioso.

Wendy: Noto su voz extraña-¿Pasa algo?-levanto su cabeza suavemente.

Crow:-Solo hay 6-se desesperó como nunca, casi al punto de comenzar a correr, pero alcanzo a ver a uno de los cachorritos tratando de salir por una de las esquinas de la casa de campaña, el la tomo y la miro-Aquí esta-la reviso-Es hembra, y parece bastante activa-la abrazo sonriendo.

Wendy: Suspiro y volvió a recostarse-Me alegro-.

De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar gritos, y Crow coloco a su cachorrita de nuevo con su madre, después salió muy rápido, pensando en proteger a su familia y sus amigos, al salir encontró a sus amigos asustados, y a lo lejos pudo ver por qué, un gran grupo de lobos se acercaban lentamente, quien los dirigía era Hammer.

Crow:-¡Huyan! ¡Rápido!-grito a los animales, quienes obedecieron y se fueron, y vio a Wendy llegar a su lado.

Wendy: Caminaba con dificultad por el cansancio-Amor… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-lo miro muy preocupada.

Crow:-Vete Wendy, llévate a los cachorritos, y… continua sin mí-le dijo con mucho dolor.

Wendy:-No… ven con nosotros-sus mejillas se llenaron de desesperadas lágrimas de tristeza.

Crow:-No…-.

De pronto el cuerpo de Crow fue impulsado contra una roca, estrellándose casi como un bulto de carne, luego cayó al duelo y trato de levantarse, pero una pata lo azoto contra el suelo.

Hammer:-Hola… es un ¿Placer?... no lo veo tanto así, dejémoslo en un hola-¿Sabes quién soy?-pregunto con voz tremendamente amenazante.

Crow:-E… eres Hammer, el jefe de la Mafia de Lobos-trato de escapar, pero el enorme peso del lobo lo aplastaba.

Hammer:-Felicidades, como también sabrás actualmente quiero territorios, y para conseguirlos tengo que matar a cualquiera que se entrometa en mi camino, y aunque me duela, voy a hacerlo conti…-de pronto sintió que algo lo trataba de empujar, era Wendy, quien estaba más débil que nunca.

Wendy:-Déjalo… por favor… él y yo acabamos de ser padres… por favor-lo miro a los ojos llorando, y el la miro largamente, mientras su expresión se entristecía como nunca, e incluso una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

Hammer: Se acercó a uno de sus principales subordinados, un lobo con el pelaje gris y limpio-Rave… dales hasta mañana para irse, luego puedes quedarte estos territorios-dicho eso se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando solo.

Crow tomo a Wendy y la beso muy agradecido y feliz, ellos también habían escuchado sus palabras, y rápidamente se levantaron para comenzar a levantar sus cosas e irse a buscar otro sitio, sin embargo Rave sostuvo a Crow y lo arrastro hasta otra roca.

Crow:-Tu jefe te dijo que nos dejaras ir… no puedes desobedecerlo-temía por su familia.

Rave: Conozco a Hammer, el no volverá-uno de sus subordinados le dio un largo cuchillo, y de un simple movimiento corto su cuello completamente-dejando caer su cuerpo al suelo-Es una lástima tener que ensuciar mi arma con la sangre de una especie inferior a la mía-.

Wendy: No podía creer que había visto a su amado morir frente a sus ojos-¡CROW!-grito corriendo hacia él, pero fue detenida por Rave, quien la atravesó con el cuchillo.

Rave: Se acercó a susurrarle en el oído-Teme… el delirio callo sobre ustedes-dijo comenzando a reír alocadamente.

Lobo: Lentamente se acercó a la casa de campaña y la abrió, viendo a los cachorros dentro de ella dormir-Señor, aquí hay unos cachorros-.

Rave: Tomo los restos de Crow y Wendy y los lanzo dentro de ella, y le prendió fuego-¡Hoy cenaremos perro asado!-grito feliz, mientras los lobos celebraban a su alrededor, preparándose para el festín.

Lejos de ahí los animales que vivían ahí observaban la casa de campaña quemarse, llorando al saber que ese día tan perfecto había acabado así, Kim lloraba a mas no poder, quería ir a ayudar, pero sabía que solo sería asesinada por los lobos, Crow y Wendy habían sido sus mejores amigos, y ahora los había perdido.

Sorpresivamente sintió algo en su costado, algo que la empujaba suavemente, tratando de llamar su atención, al dirigir su mirada vio a la pequeña cachorrita que había logrado escapar por la esquina de la casa de campaña, era la única que había logrado sobrevivir, Kim la levanto con un poco de esfuerzo y la observo.

Kim: Con lágrimas en sus ojos, sonrió-Hola pequeña… eres igual a tu madre… te llamaremos... Wendy-le acarició su pequeña cabecita, y la perrita bostezó, haciendo tiernos soniditos.

Los animales se alejaron, llevándose a la pequeña Wendy con ellos, poco después de eso los lobos lograron encontrarlos, y Rave pidió hablar con Kim, la nueva líder del grupo, ella accedió, ella había adoptado a Wendy, y la cuidaba como a su propia hija, pues realmente la quería mucho, Wendy aun no había abierto los ojos, pero ya la habían engañado diciéndole que había sido abandonado en ese lugar, cosa que le había roto el corazón, pero era mejor que ella creyera eso, a pesar de eso Wendy era bastante activa y le gustaba que jugaran con ella a todas horas.

Kim: Se encontraba en una especie de cueva, bastante iluminada, con Wendy jugando a su lado, muy feliz-Entonces cuando tengas que pedir algo, tienes que decir "Por Favor"-le explicaba ella, sin embargo Wendy parecía no ponerle mucha atención.

Rave: Llego seguido por una loba de gran hermosura, pero una sonrisa bastante maléfica-Hola, vaya que me llevo tiempo descubrir donde se habían metido ustedes-dijo sentándose frente a ella.

Kim:-¿Qué quieren?-pregunto fríamente.

Rave:-De acuerdo, pasare al punto, quiero que ustedes sean nuestros sirvientes, nos consigan carne y todo lo que queremos-dijo sonriendo mientras mostraba sus colmillos, amenazándola.

Kim: Pensó en negarse, pero sabía que era inútil, era obedecerlos o morir-De acuerdo, seremos… sus sirvientes-dijo bajando la cabeza.

Rave: Bien… empiecen pronto por favor-dijo levantándose, pero fue detenido por su pareja.

Loba:-Espera Rave ¿Ya viste a esa perrita?-pregunto emocionada.

Rave: Miro a la pequeña Wendy, recordando a la Wendy que el había matado-¿De dónde salió?-pregunto acercándosele.

Kim: Lo detuvo-Sus padres la abandonaron aquí… es huérfana-fingía estar seria, pero realmente estaba aterrada de que el la reconociera y matara.

Rave: Se dio la vuelta sin darle importancia, pero nuevamente su pareja lo detuvo.

Loba:-Rave… amor, la quiero a ella como mi sirvienta personal-dijo señalándola, mirando a Rave con una muy fingida mirada tierna.

Rave: Rió al verla y la beso-De acuerdo Fancy… pero no quiero cuidar cachorritas, vendremos por ella después-.

Fancy: Sonrío muy feliz-Así es, cuando la tenga voy a enseñarle a trabajar como debe ser-dice maléficamente.

Rave:-Por supuesto mi amor, ahora volvamos-ambos se fueron y Kim abrazo a Wendy.

Kim: Lloro tratando de no humedecerla-Perdóname Wendy… no puedo hacer nada… si no lo haces… ellos te mataran-dijo sentándose, volviendo a jugar con ella, sabiendo lo que se acercaba.

Poco después de eso, Rave cumplió su promesa y fue por la pequeña Wendy, el día en que ella cumplía dos meses de edad, luego de llevárselo comenzó su tortura, Fancy la obligaba a hacer tareas innecesarias, y la castigaba con violencia cuando no lo hacía, llegando al punto de hacerla escribir con su propia sangre frases humillantes, pasando así hasta el presente, cuando Wendy tenía más o menos una año y medio.

Wendy era la viva imagen de su madre, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido durante ese tiempo tenía el extraño resplandor en su cuerpo, y su mirada era excesivamente tierna, se encontraba en una cueva, en medio de la nieve, balanceándose un poco mientras Fancy dormía, Rave había sido llamado para ayudar a capturar a Bolt y sus amigos.

Ella estaba haciendo dibujos en la tierra, dibujos bastante artísticos, pero sus favoritos eran los corazones, los que solía dibujar poniendo solo su inicial en ellos, pues no sabía que más poner, realmente ella ya había perdido toda voluntad de que sus padres fueran a rescatarla, ya que ella pensaba que había sido abandonada, ciertamente ella solo esperaba el día de su muerte, pues esa vida la había torturado demasiado.

Wendy había llevado una vida bastante agitada con ellos, pues hacia toda clase de cosas, pero de cada tarde la dejaban ver a sus amigos, como a Kim, a quien quería como madre, Kim le había enseñado a llegar al campo de flores que Crow le había reglado a su madre, y le había contado la historia de sus padres, pero sin decirle que eran de ella.

Fancy: Despertó bostezando, viendo a Wendy, quien ya era mucho más hermosa que ella, por lo que disfrutaba mucho haciéndola sufrir, se levantó y comenzó con la rutina de siempre-Wendy, limpia la tierra del suelo-dice mirándola seria.

Wendy:-Pero… todo el suelo es de tierra…-dice con la cabeza baja, con una voz muy dulce, tierna y suave.

Fancy:-¿Acaso me estas cuestionando?-pregunta amenazándola.

Wendy: Su cuerpo se estremeció-lo siento, ya voy-lentamente comienza a limpiar el suelo, sin hacer nada realmente, solo ensuciando su brillante y suave pelo, pues el Fancy la obligaba a hacerlo revolcándose en el suelo.

Y así la tarde continuo, con tareas absurdas, como ordenar rocas, lamer las paredes para limpiarlas, cortar el pasto a exactamente un centímetro de largo, sin usar ningún material para medir, usando sus dientes, por lo que era en extremo difícil, todas las tareas no tenían sentido ya que ella le daba a Wendy tareas innecesarias en vista de que era una loba, esta vez Wendy la complació bastante, por lo que al medio día le dio el resto de la tarde libre, cosa que no ocurría muy a menudo, por lo que ella salió corriendo muy feliz, tratando de llegar al campo de flores, pero en medio del camino comenzó a llover, y ella tuvo que regresar, mientras trataba de repasar lo que seguro la iban a obligar a decir.

Wendy:-No soy más que una basura inservible... mi existencia no vale nada en absoluto... soy un malgasto de espacio-murmuró con la cabeza baja.

En eso ella ve una sombra difuminada, caminando con suavidad a pesar de la lluvia. Es un Husky Siberiano de gran tamaño, ojos celeste claro, y pelaje entre plateado y negro, que recorre un puente en dirección a ella, o quizás en dirección a la nada.

Wendy: Lo miro muy extrañada y notó que no tenía idea de donde estaba, pues estaba caminando distraída-Disculpe... no sé cómo volver a mi casa... ¿Podría ayudarme?-le pregunto suavemente.

Husky:-Sí...dime alguna referencia, te diré donde es...-dijo con voz grave, sin asomo alguno de emociones.

Wendy:-No lo sé, es con un grupo de lobos-dijo bajando la cabeza de nuevo.

Husky:-Subiendo la colina al este de aquí...unos 20 metros más o menos-.

Wendy: Miró hacia ese lugar y besó su mejilla en agradecimiento-muchas gracias-se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo en esa dirección, desapareciendo.

Husky:-La observó unos segundos, luego giró su cabeza-...Emociones...-dijo desapareciendo entre la niebla, caminando.

Wendy camino con la cabeza baja, lamentando la lluvia, pero antes de llegar con los lobos llego al sitio donde vivían el resto de los animales, y vio a Kim tratando de llamarla, por lo que corrió con ella y se refugió en su casa.

Kim:-¿Qué hacías allá afuera Wendy?... Vas a resfriarte-le dijo secándola con una manta un poco sucia.

Wendy:-Ojalá… tal vez así podría huir de esta vida-dijo deprimida.

Kim:-No digas eso Wendy… créeme que algo pasara, tu saldrás de esto Wendy… eso te lo aseguro… y serás muy feliz con alguien-dijo acariciándole la mejilla maternalmente.

Wendy: Levanto su mirada mientras dejaba de llover, luego miro a Kim como pidiéndole permiso y ella asintió, luego Wendy salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía, esta vez llego al campo de flores que perteneció a sus padres, aunque ella no lo supiera.

Ella comenzó a correr por ahí, persiguiendo hermosas mariposas tiernamente, su cosa favorita era jugar, era el único tiempo del día que no se sentía triste, aunque se sentía un poco sola, ya que no tenía muchos amigos que jugaran con ella, de pronto vio que alguien la observaba, al ver bien vio que era Rave, quien se acercaba a ella molesto.

Rave:-Vaya, vaya Wendy, pensé que te había prohibido venir aquí, necesitaras tu castigo-dijo seriamente.

Wendy: Suspiro-Soy… una basura insignificante… un malgasto de espacio y… mi existencia-comenzó a llorar por la humillación-No vale nada-dijo con dificultad.

Rave:-Así es… y como la basura que eres no mereces nuestro perdón, tengo una de mis patas sucias… lamela-dijo levantando su pata en su rostro, sucia con lodo.

Wendy muy triste comenzó a lamerla, sintiéndose patética. Sin embargo algo que nunca espero ver paso frente a ella, un perro con un hámster sobre el pasaron cayendo por la colina, llevándose a Rave con ellos.

La segunda historia comienza también el presente, en una isla en medio del mar, en la cual había una pequeña prisión, desde la cual incluso se alcanzaba a ver el fuerte que ahora se usaba como Cuartel General, esta es sobre un perro llamado Will, quien tiene más importancia de la que parece.

Will P.O.V.

Flashback.

Estaba soñando, soñaba con partes de mi pasado, mi recuerdo más antiguo era de mí como mi verdadera forma, un lobo negro, no recuerdo mucho de eso, ni siquiera mi nombre, lo único que recuerdo de esa vida fue el momento de mi muerte, un cazador le apuntaba a mi pareja y yo me lance para evitar que le diera, luego de eso lo primero que recuerdo es una laboratorio, estaba en un tubo de vidrio muy grande, rodeado por un extraño líquido, no odia moverme y tenía un aparato para respirar, había dos humanos con batas blancas mirándome, y yo podía escucharlos.

Hombre 1: Miraba una tabla con anotaciones-El experimento 1672 funcionó a la perfección, la creación de un nuevo individuo desde cero, a base de sus genes diferentes, una clonación que permite al individuo conservar sus pensamientos, personalidad y recuerdos-le dijo al otro hombre.

Lentamente moví mi cabeza y pude ver mi pata, pero no era mi pata, era la pata de un perro, luego mire a un tubo de vidrio a lado del mío, donde estaba mi cuerpo, yo no sabía lo que sucedía, pero perdí la consciencia.

Fin del Flashback.

De pronto abrí mis ojos, otra vez estaba teniendo pesadillas con mi pasado, aún tenía algunas dudas, pero ya había solucionado muchas.

El experimento 1627 era un proyecto del gobierno para crear soldados que a pesar de morir pudieran volver a levantarse, y no necesitar entrenamientos para volver al campo de batalla, era como crear soldados reutilizables, el proyecto había sido probado en mí y en alguien más, pero había fallado, por dos razones.

La primera había sido un error al crear nuestras cadenas genéticas, el error provocaba una anomalía compleja, hacía que nuestro pulso controlara también nuestras fuerzas y nuestros sentimientos, mientras más rápido era nuestro pulso más fuertes y rápidos nos hacíamos, pero también nos poníamos más serios y molestos, el máximo problema venia cuando el pulso subía al doble de su punto máximo, perdíamos la capacidad de razonar y pensar, y simplemente comenzábamos a destruís y atacar a cualquier cosa.

La segunda había sido un error fatal para mí, se habían equivocado de sujeto, el otro era un pero, y se había convertido en lobo, con mi cuerpo, mientras que yo me había vuelto un perro, con su cuerpo, un labrador, el nombre del otro sujeto de pruebas nunca lo olvidaría, Hammer.

Al final el experimento no funciono, y la guerra por la que lo habían empezado había acabado, por lo que nos encerraron a ambos, en esta prisión abandonada, pues en esta prisión fue donde se hizo el experimento, el resto simplemente no quería recordarlo.

Camine por el lugar, era muy oscuro y tenebroso en ciertos aspectos, pero ya me había acostumbrado a eso, me metí en una de las celdas, la cerré y me trague la llave y comencé mi rutina de hablar conmigo mismo, pues no había nadie más allí.

Will 1:-Tengo que encontrar un modo de salir de aquí-dije caminando por la celda.

Will 2:-Ya te dije que no se puede, este sitio es a prueba de fugas-me respondí tratando de convencerme.

Will 1:-No… debe haber algún modo… ninguna celda es a prueba de fugas para mí-mire la reja molesta.

Will 2:-Estas hablando contigo mismo, solo sal, ya casi es hora de comer-me recordé a mi mismo.

Will 1:-Cierto amigo-retrocedí y comencé a saltar, haciendo que mí pulso comenzar a subir y de pronto me lance a la reja, rompiendo las partes donde se apoyaba después de varias embestidas.

Después salí a comer algo, no tenía mucha hambre, pero si aburrimiento, por lo que apenas termine de comer me fui afuera de la prisión para entrenar, no era difícil, sentía el salado sabor salado del mar, y a lo lejos observe ese fuerte que había sobre una colina, me sentía raro al verlo.

Después de observarla un largo rato fingiendo que era el capitán de un barco y ordenaba dispararle, decidí comenzar, el entrenamiento se basaba en escalar las paredes de la prisión, corriendo, para eso comenzaba a calentar, aumentando mi pulso mucho, luego solo comenzaba a correr, enterrando mis garras, que si bien eran de perro ya me había acostumbrado a ellas, ciertamente me gustaba más el cuerpo de perro, me parecía más cómodo que haber sido un lobo.

Después de un rato logré llegar al techo, sujetándome de la orilla, mirando todo desde arriba, sin embargo esta vez la orilla se rompió y caí, después me levante con dificultad y mire hacia el mar, había algo extraño en la costa, parecía un trozo de metal, pero sobre el había algo que se movía, algo peludo y blanco, pero extrañamente familiar.

Bien, este fue el capítulo 5, espero que no haya sido aburrido para alguien, y si es así, les ruego me digan.

Les agradezco mucho sus review, son lo mejor que ustedes pueden hacer por mí, y se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Saludos a Cris, Carlo e Ivan, muchas gracias amigos.

"En un mundo donde la locura domina todo, el delirio busca donde cobrar victimas"-Rave.

Adiós y Suerte a Todos 8)


	6. Una vida sin sentido

Capítulo 6: Una vida sin sentido.

Will P.O.V.

Observaba la cosa blanca que se movía, ¿Seria peligrosa?... ¿Sería algo enviado por Hammer?... Esperaba que no fuera eso, pues de ser así tendría que huir a otro lugar, y ese sitio había demostrado ser más que seguro, a pesar de las múltiples noches que pasaba solo, en medio de la lluvia, extrañando aquello que perdí.

El bulto se levantó y mire que tenía forma de perro, pero al intentar dar un paso se cayó , por lo que me acerque lentamente, no parecía peligroso, cuando lo vi bien descubrí que era un Pastor Suizo, extrañamente familiar.

X:-… Mi… ttens… Debo… vol…ver-dijo adolorido.

Will: Me acerque rápidamente-... ¿Quién eres?-pregunte preocupado.

X:-Por favor… ayúdame-me dijo con dificultad, desmayándose frente a mí.

Yo lo observe, no podía dejarlo morir ahí, a pesar de que no sabía sin confiar en él, pero mí sentido del deber me gano, por lo que lo arrastre dentro de la prisión.

Bolt P.O.V.

Desperté en lo que parecía un laboratorio, estaba lleno de extraños aparatos destruidos, así como de polvo y telarañas, ya no me sentía cansado como antes, me sentía extrañamente bien, casi como nuevo, aunque no tenía idea de donde estaba.

Lentamente me acerque a unos tubos de vidrio rotos, teniendo cuidado con los vidrios rotos del suelo, de pronto note lo que parecían papeles, en ellos había dibujos de perros y de lobos, en los que se veían unas anotaciones extrañas.

De pronto note que había algo extraño, en una pared había un gran dibujo de un perro, en los que se marcaban ciertos puntos, pero una parte del dibujo faltaba, como si la hubieran arrancado, pero parecía rasgado por un animal. De pronto escuche una voz a mis espaldas.

X:-Esa parte ya no existe, fue destruida por mí, odiaba leer esa frase… "Imposible regresar a su estado original"-dijo una voz extraña, al girar me di cuenta de que era un perro, un Labrador.

Bolt: Retrocedí-¿Quién eres?-de pronto recordé a Mittens-¿Dónde estoy?... debo regresar-dije buscando a Mittens con la mirada.

X:-¿Quién soy?, mi nombre es Will, ¿Dónde estás?, en medio del mar, en una prisión abandonada-dijo tranquilo, mirando el sitio donde nos encontrábamos.

Bolt:-No… no puede ser… debo volver… Mittens…-estaba realmente preocupado, que habría sido de Mittens, y ¿Si el perro extraño con mascara había ido por ella?... prefería no pensarlo.

X:-Lo sé, cuando te estaba curando no dejabas de mencionarla… ¿Quién es Mittens?-me pregunto curioso.

Bolt:-Ella… es a quien yo amo, ella es… simplemente perfecta-dije recordando sus hermosos ojos, y su bellísima sonrisa.

X:-Mi nombre es Will, y lamento decirte que es… imposible salir de aquí-dijo muy serio, mirando la habitación con algo similar a nostalgia.

Bolt:-Pero… eso es imposible-dije asustado, y rápidamente corrí fuera de ese lugar, temiendo que fuera verdad, cuando Salí me di cuenta de que estaba en una prisión, una gigantesca prisión.

Will:-Así es, esto solía ser una prisión, veras, durante la guerra…-.

Bolt:-¡Mittens!-grite corriendo desesperado, aterrado por lo que pudiera estarle pasando.

Salí corriendo de la prisión, viendo por donde pasaba rejas de celdas rotas, arrancadas, lo que me pareció raro, era como cuando había llegado a Nueva York por primera vez, era un lugar extraño y a la vez aterrador, pero como esa vez, por alguien, tendría que continuar.

Al salir vi que me encontraba en una isla, parecía que no había habido humanos ahí en años, lentamente me deje caer a la arena del suelo, mientras me repetía a mí mismo "Esto no es cierto", no podía creer lo que había pasado, el mundo entero podría acabarse para mí, no sabía dónde estaba mi amada, mi amada Mittens, quien estaba embarazada, por mi culpa la iba a perder, , simplemente no podía ser verdad, después de todo, la última vez que la había visto estaba a lado de Arsix, él podía protegerla… pero… ¿Qué podría pasar si Mittens pensaba que estaba muerto, y comenzaba a rehacer su vida con Arsix?... ¿Qué seria esa sensación que tenía?... ¿Celos?... jamás imagine que se sintieran así.

Will:-No corras así, déjame explicarte… ¿Pasa algo?-sin darme cuenta había comenzado a llorar.

Bolt:-Yo… temo que mi pareja… Mittens, este en peligro… ella es una gata y… está embarazada-dije sin preocuparme lo mas mínimo por su reacción, más bien preocupado por Mittens.

Will: Miro al cielo-Ya veo, vi… algo así en la televisión… ¿Cómo se llamaba eso?... oh, amor… ¿Qué… se siente?-pregunto realmente interesado.

Bolt: Lo mire extrañado-Es… complicado, es una sensación indescriptible, te sientes… feliz a lado de quien amas, sin una razón exacta… solo por estar a su lado-dije recordando cuando sentí eso por primera vez, o más bien cuando me di cuenta de que lo sentía.

Will:-Suena… fascinante, yo… creo que una vez lo sentí, pero fue hace mucho, ya no lo recuerdo bien del todo, digamos que he vivido mucho-dijo con mirada nostálgica.

Bolt: Mire la arena de la isla-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte con curiosidad.

Will:-Pues yo… un amigo me amenazó, y yo me estoy ocultando de el… este es el único lugar donde estoy seguro que nunca me buscara-.

Bolt: Lo que había dicho me había extrañado mucho-Y… ¿Tu lo consideras tu amigo?-.

Will:-Sonara raro, pero sin importar las cosas malas que hizo, aunque nos hayamos conocido en circunstancias extrañas, y aunque él hay cambiado completamente, yo estoy seguro de que mi amigo esta debajo de toda esa locura que ha ido almacenando-dijo decidido.

Bolt:-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué?-pregunte realmente confundido, jamás pensé que algo como eso pudiera pasar.

Will:-Porque, el perdió lo que más amaba, y es por eso que es como es, y yo… también llegue a perder lo que yo amaba, e incluso he olvidado lo que es el amor-miró al cielo con una expresión de profunda tristeza.

Bolt: No supe que decir, si yo perdiera a Mittens completamente… mi vida no tendría sentido-¿Qué edad tienes?-le pregunte tranquilamente.

Will: Rio un poco-No lo sé, pero el recuerdo más viejo que tengo es de 1980-dijo con una mirada sincera.

Bolt: Comencé a hacer operaciones, aunque no entendía bien las matemáticas, eran una de esas cosas que Mittens no me había explicado completamente-Veamos… 1980… 2011… ¿QUÉ?-pregunte incrédulo.

Will:-Así es, aunque no recuerdo la mayoría de mi vida, solo recuero como fue desde hace… unos 3 años-dijo haciendo cuentas.

Bolt-Pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible?-era difícil creerle, pero su mirada llena de confianza hacia difícil no creerle.

Will: Sonrió tranquilo-Yo fui un experimento, estuve muerto unos 10 años, en los que mi cuerpo fue estudiado, pero… se lo dieron al ser equivocado-dijo volviendo a ponerse serio.

Bolt: Me levante-Voy a volver, tengo una pareja embarazada, un futuro, y no puedo darme el lujo de perderlo… vamos-le dije extendiéndole la pata.

Will: Miro mi pata-No-dijo levantándose ye entrando a la prisión, me hubiera podido ir solo, pero no pensaba dejarlo ahí, además era mejor viajar entre dos.

Bolt:-Pero… ¿No te gustaría… buscar el amor?-le pregunte caminando tras de él.

Will:-Solo esperare a que llegue otro naufrago, y pondré toda mi esperanza en que sea una hembra-dijo riendo.

Bolt:-Nunca vas a lograr nada si no te atreves a salir de aquí-le dije rápidamente, haciéndolo detenerse completamente.

Will:-¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente perder lo que amas por no poder controlarte?... ¿Tu qué harías si un día despertaras y hubieras matado a… Mittens?-me preguntó serio.

Bolt: Por mi cabeza pasaron imágenes que nunca me gustaría recordar-No lo sé-admití bajando la cabeza.

Will:-Pues yo tampoco, pero no voy a arriesgarme a salir de aquí para descubrirlo-dijo dándose la vuelta.

Bolt:-Espera… ¿Qué?-lo mire confundido.

Will:-Pues… eso, si salgo de aquí, podría enamorarme de alguien y… podría lastimarla-incluso él se veía confundido.

Bolt:-¿Temes… salir de aquí… por qué temes lastimar a alguien?-pregunte ladeando la cabeza, la verdad todo se estaba volviendo confuso para mí.

Will:-Solo… busca donde dormir, mañana hablamos de esto-me dijo yéndose a algún piso de arriba.

Tuve que buscar donde pasar la noche, al final me resigne a dormir en una celda con un colchón roto, no era nada cómodo, de hecho tal vez hubiera sido más cómodo dormir en el suelo, estaba extrañado por ese perro, pensaba pasar toda su vida en este lugar solo por miedo, eso sonaba inútil, ya que si no lo enfrentaba siempre iba a temer, una de las cosas que aprendí cuando creía que era un superperro.

Un rato después de acostarme me arrepentí de hacerlo, el lugar era tétrico, después de todo era una prisión completamente a oscuras, pero cuando mire a la Luna a través de una pequeña ventana recordé a Mittens, lo que me tranquilizo mucho, pensé en que estaría ella haciendo es ese momento, también pensé en Rhino, Emily, Arsix, y Skull, mas Skull, me preguntaba por qué siempre había actuado tan cálido con nosotros y luego había desparecido.

Mi otra preocupación era como volver a tierra, pues no sabía nada sobre botes, y nadar hasta allá sonaba como algo que solo Skull se animaría a hacer, eso teniendo en cuenta su actitud impulsiva. Lentamente me quede dormido con eso en la cabeza, siendo iluminado por la luz de la Luna, esperando que en algún lugar.

A la mañana siguiente fui despertado por el perro, quien me dijo que tenía algo que mostrarme.

Bolt: Bostecé-No entiendo que es tan importante-dije caminando tras el.

Will:-Yo… pensé en lo que dijiste, y, voy a ir contigo, no puedo huir del destino para siempre-lentamente salió de la prisión y me mostro una lancha, bastante bien hecha.

Bolt:-Wow… es perfecto-dije subiéndome en ella.

Will: Se subió también y tomo el volante-¿Cómo se conducirá esto?-pregunto apretando todos los botones y jalando todas las palancas que podía.

Bolt:-No lo ¡SE!-grite sujetándome de la lancha que comenzó a moverse a una muy alta velocidad.

Will: Se sujetó del volante-¡No tengo la menor idea de cómo se conduce esto!-dijo moviendo el volante de un lado a otro.

Bolt: De pronto alcance a ver el Cuartel General, sobre la colina-Es hacia allá Will-le grite al darme cuenta de que estaba tomando otro camino.

Will: Lo siento Bolt… Lo rompí-Dijo mostrándome el volante roto, la lanchas seguía yéndose al lado equivocado.

Bolt:-¡NO!-grite al perder de vista el Cuartel General.

Will: Tiró de una palanca y la lancha comenzó a ir mucho más rápido-No… fue mala idea abandonar la isla… ahora jamás podré detener a Hammer-dijo sujetándose de donde podía.

Bolt: Lo mire muy sorprendido-¿Tu… amigo es… Hammer?... pero si… el odia a todo el que no es lobo-dije mientras la lancha comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño.

Will:-El ni siquiera era un lobo, él era un perro, por eso me amenazo-dijo mientras veíamos como nos acercábamos a tierra.

Ambos nos sujetamos con fuerza, mientras la lancha chocaba contra unas rocas muy grandes en la playa, explotando en muchos pedazos, por suerte nos habíamos caído antes, quedando recostados en el agua, ninguno de los dos sabíamos dónde podíamos estar.

Arsix P.O.V.

Mittens estaba llorando, ambos nos habíamos logrado salvar de ese lugar, pero ella había visto el vehículo donde Bolt estaba explotar, no sabía qué hacer, era de noche, y Emily aún seguía inconsciente.

Arsix:-Mittens… ti… tienes que ser fuerte… estas embarazada… Bolt se sacrificó por tu seguridad, me parce que lo mejor que puedes hacer es superarlo y ser fuerte por tus ¿cachorros?-claramente no lo estaba haciendo bien, pero para mí era muy difícil hacer algo así, nunca había tratado de animar a alguien que acababa de perder a su amado.

Mittens:-Yo… él debe estar vivo… él y yo hemos pasado por mucho, el seguro sabía que hacer-dijo levantándose, tratando de parecer decidida.

Arsix:-Así se habla Mittens-dije tratando de darle ánimos.

Mittens:-Arsix… mi amado Bolt volverá, tu y yo tenemos que estar listos, sé que Skull también volverá, vamos a tener que… conseguir información-dijo seria.

Yo solamente asentí, ella ciertamente tenía razón, pero yo sabía lo peligroso que podría ser, pero no sabíamos cómo era la organización ahora, tal vez tenia Capitanes, cosa que yo temía, ya que las cosas se pondrían difíciles, pero definitivamente… no teníamos otra opción.

Bien, este fue el capítulo 6, nuevamente espero que haya sido aburrido.

Muchas gracias por adelantado, por sus reviews, si bien no tengo muchos, sé que cuento con el apoyo de mis amigos, muchas gracias.

Saludos a Cris, Carlo e Ivan, gracias por todo amigos.

Adiós y Suerte a Todos 8]


	7. La sombra de los sentimientos mezclados

Capítulo 7: La sombra de los sentimientos mezclándose.

Wendy P.O.V.

¿Qué estaría pasando?... estaba asustada, muy asustada, acababan de atacar al segundo general de el gran Hammer, eso no podía ser de ninguna forma bueno, a pesar de lo feliz que me sentía por dentro, ese perro y ese hámster estarían en problemas, rápidamente comencé a bajar, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar las hermosas flores, ese campo era muy importante para mí, por alguna razón ahí siempre me sentía tranquila, como si tuviera lo que nunca tuve, una familia.

Llegue hasta donde habían acabado ellos, era un pequeño lago, aunque no había nada ahí, de pronto me percaté de que el pequeño hámster estaba ahí.

Wendy:-Oh, señor hámster, ¿Esta bien?-le pregunte ayudándole a levantarse.

Hámster:-… ¿Señor?... oye, no soy tan viejo, mi nombre es Rhino-dijo poniendo una pose heroica.

Wendy:-Está bien, señor Rhino…-.

Rhino:-Señor no, solo Rhino-dijo interrumpiéndome.

Wendy: Sonreí, me parecía bastante agradable-Está bien Rhino, mi nombre es… ¿no había un perro también?-pregunte buscando con la mirada, antes de darme cuenta de que su cuerpo flotaba boca abajo en el lago, algo que me lleno de profundo terror y tristeza por el-No…-dije mirándolo.

Perro: De pronto se levantó y saco su cabeza-¿Eh?-pregunto con una extraña mirada, parecía de cierto modo… inocente.

Wendy: Suspire aliviada-Pensé que había muerto señor-.

Perro:-… ¿Señor?... Me llamo Skull, y tal vez si soy demasiado grande, tengo 8 años, pero preferiría que no me llamaras señor…-dijo saliendo, era un Pastor Alemán, me sorprendí mucho, pues si realmente tenía 8 años, lucia mucho más joven.

Wendy: De acuerdo Skull… ¿Dónde está el amo Rave?-lo busque también, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lugar.

Rhino: Se fue corriendo por allá-dijo señalándolo, se veía bastante lejos, corriendo, algo muy extraño, pero de pronto comenzaron a sonar disparos, dirigidos a nosotros y yo grite aterrada.

Skull: De pronto me subió a mí y al hámster sobre su lomo, aguantando mi peso fácilmente, y comenzó a correr-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunto sacando la lengua como si fuera solo un juego.

Wendy:-Wendy…-dije sosteniéndome de el con fuerza, mirando como el campo sufría muchos daños.

Skull: Noto mi mirada y comenzó a alejarse del campo, comenzando a correr sobre el hielo, poniéndose a patinar, mientras un gran grupo de lobos comenzaban a correr tras nosotros-Rhino, ¿Tienes algún plan?-pregunto ya serio.

Rhino:-Pues… podemos hacer la maniobra de huida que Bolt uso en el episodio de…-fue interrumpido por un disparo que paso silbando sobre nosotros.

Skull:-Lo siento Rhino, no conozco esa maniobra, busca en mi mochila, debe haber algún explosivo, Wendy, sujétate rápidamente comenzó a acelerar.

Rhino se movió debajo de mí y llego hasta la mochila de Skull, en donde comenzó a buscar, consiguiendo encontrar unas pequeñas esferas pequeñas y negras que lanzo, y casi inmediatamente explotaron, pero de pronto saco una caja de madera de color negro, algo grande, yo la tome y la abrí, no pensé que Skull se fuera a molestar, sin embargo encontré algo completamente diferente, era una máscara, aunque del tamaño y la forma perfecta para un perro, pero tenía algo extraño, parecía observarme, observarme de un modo muy extraño, haciéndome sentir toda clase de sentimientos negativos, sobre todo una enorme soledad y melancolía, era como si congelara mi ser, y me hacía sentir un terror hacia ella.

Rhino:-S… Skull… ¿Por… qué?-pregunto con una aterrada mirada.

Skull:-¿Qué?-pregunto extrañado, de pronto notó lo que estábamos viendo-Esperen… no-dijo deteniéndose, dándose la vuelta rápidamente, pero resbalo.

Rhino y yo caímos de él, deslizándonos un poco lejos, mientras Skull trataba de correr hacia nosotros, pero el hielo comenzó a romperse, dividiéndose en muchas plataformas, y el comenzó a saltar en ellas, yo vi que la caja estaba abierta junto a mí, y la máscara parecía de nuevo observarme, pidiéndome que me la pusiera, lo que yo hice sin poder evitarlo, al colocármela comencé a sentir algo extraño, era una gran felicidad, pero una felicidad extraña.

Era como si el simple hecho de tenerla cubriendo mi identidad, me permitiera liberar todos mis instintos sangrientos, instintos que ni siquiera sabía que existieran, sentía ganas de matar al primero que se me acercara, y probar el sabor de su sangre y su desesperación, de pronto vi a Skull que llegaba, gritando que me la quitara, pero al llegar frente a mi simplemente le di un golpe en el rostro, con más fuerza de la que siempre había tenido, lanzándolo al agua, la cual yo sabía a qué temperatura debía estar, rápidamente conseguí recuperar el control sobre mi cuerpo y me la quite.

Wendy:-Skull-dije corriendo hacia él, quien salía del agua, temblando.

Skull:-No… quédate quieta Wendy… la sensación tarda en desaparecer completamente la primera vez-dijo acercándose hasta la caja lentamente, guardando la máscara y cerrándola.

Guardo la caja en la mochila, se notaba que estaba mal después de haber caído al agua, pero aun así me volvió a subir sobre él, junto con Rhino inconsciente, y corrió saltando de plataforma en plataforma, hasta llegar al otro lado de ese inmenso lago congelado, donde se dejó caer al suelo, temblando, yo temía que le hubiera dado hipotermia, pero por suerte solo tenía fiebre, por lo que encendí una fogata, tenía bastante facilidad después de haber sido obligada a encender una fogata cada noche por mis… dueños, luego lo acerque para que se calentara, al anochecer Rhino despertó, y por alguna razón parecía costarle trabajo ver a Skull, cuando los había visto hablar mientras huíamos parecían buenos amigos, pero ahora parecían desconocidos. Yo solo me mantenía en silencio, mirando el fuego, sintiéndome muy mal por lo que le había hecho a Skull, al parecer el amo Rave tenia razón, no era más que una basura inútil y un desperdicio de espacio, sin importar que ahora alguien me había sacado del lugar donde solía estar.

Rhino:-… ¿En qué pensabas cuando la trajiste?-pregunto sin mirarlo.

Skull:-… No lo sé, te lo dije, odio traerla conmigo, siempre lo odie, pero… podría ser de ayuda… una vez que terminemos con Night me desharé de ella, te lo prometo-dijo muy serio, yo no podía creer que estuvieran hablando así de mí, en mi presencia, hasta ellos reconocían que yo era inútil.

Rhino: Lo miro-De cuerdo, más te vale hacerlo, si te quedas con ella yo simplemente me iré Skull, no pienso viajar si tú vas con ella-dijo ya más tranquilo.

Wendy: Comencé a llorar-No es mi culpa… yo trato de hacerlo bien… trato de que mis amos se enorgullezcan de mi… pero no lo hacen… solo me golpean, me insultan y me humillan… me iré ya… no quiero ser molestia para nadie más-dije levantándome, con la cabeza baja y un gran dolor en el corazón.

Skull: Se levantó y me dio una palmada en el hombro, sonriéndome-No estamos hablando sobre ti, estamos hablando sobre la máscara-dijo abrazándome cálidamente.

Wendy: Nunca me había sentido así, era algo más que cariño, pero diferente al amor, era como… tener una familia, lentamente alce mi vista para verlo, también note que Rhino me abrazaba como podía, era extraño, a pesar de que nos acabábamos de conocer yo ya sentía como si Skull fuera mi hermano mayor-Gracias Skull… y Gracias a ti también Rhino-dije levantándolo.

Rhino:-No te preocupes Wendy, si algo nos ha enseñado Bolt, es que nunca debes de abandonar a un amigo cuando te necesita…-de pronto Skull lo interrumpió.

Skull:-… Wendy… "W"…-me miro de un modo extraño, cosa que me puso nerviosa, parecía examinarme, luego puso una de sus patas en su pecho y se separó de nosotros-Yo… vuelvo en un minuto…-dijo yéndose hacia los árboles, me preocupo que estaba enfermo, así como su expresión, que parecía triste, pero supuse que quería estar solo.

Wendy:-Y bien Rhino… háblame sobre ti-dije sentándome frente a él.

Rhino:-Uhm… yo… tengo pareja, es una paloma muy hermosa… llamada Emily, pero… no sé dónde este…-dijo sentándose con la cabeza baja.

Wendy:-Oh, ¿Sabes Rhino? Hay tres cosas que no me gustan en este mundo, la primera es ver a alguien que hiere solo por herir, sin ningún objetivo, la segunda es esa extraña pelusa que se hace en las telarañas que hay en las flores, y la tercera es ver a alguien triste, vamos a dormir ya-dije acostándome mientras lo abrazaba.

Rhino: Suspiro-Si, es lo mejor, ¿Crees que Skull esté bien?-me pregunto tranquilamente.

Wendy:-No lo sé, tú lo conoces más que yo, pero no parece bien… ¿Qué era esa mascara?-.

Rhino:-No sé si debería contarte, pero prefiero hacerlo yo, a Skull le duele recordarlo-.

Así nos quedamos gran parte de la noche, mientras él me contaba la historia de la máscara, así como la historia de cómo conoció a un tal Bolt, un perro que tenía una pareja que era una gata, también me conto la aventura que tuvieron, y luego la aventura que tuvieron con Skull, yo estaba muy interesada, me preguntaba a mí misma si tal vez ellos me aceptarían para formar parte de su grupo, pero al final me daba cuenta de que ellos no tendrían ninguna razón para aceptar a alguien inútil como yo, por lo que con un gran dolor en mi corazón me quede dormida, sin que Skull llegara, pensando en cómo será la vida si tan solo tuviera amigos.

Skull P.O.V.

Caminaba por ese bosque, ya no sentía nada más que dolor, no era posible, ya la había conocido, mi alma gemela, pero aun así no la amaba, no podía ser verdad, toda mi vida la había buscado y cuando por fin la había encontrado, no sentía nada más que amistad por ella. Ella era hermosa, pero no era lo que yo buscaba, caminaba casi moribundo, todo el tiempo fue verdad, yo estaba destinado a quedarme solo, completamente solo, de que me servía tener amigos, de que me servía… continuar viviendo.

Con esa tristeza me acerque al final del bosque, donde se podía ver al mar, tal vez podría llevarla ahí, aunque estaba seguro que incluso ahí no sentiría amor, de pronto escuche una voz, mi propia voz, pero en un tono extraño, yo ya sabía que era, por lo que la saque de mi mochila, era la caja, luego la abrí, mirando a esa mascara.

X: No hablaba realmente, pero yo escuchaba una voz mientras la veía-Vuelves a ver la realidad Skull, a ver tu patética vida llena de soledad, eres un ser no digno de ser amado, y lo sabes ¿Verdad?-dijo con una risa.

Skull:-¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Wendy?-pregunte tratando de no escuchar sus palabras.

X:-Tratas de desviar el tema, yo no le hice nada, yo soy solo lo que tu ocultas, lo que te da tristeza aceptar, a pesar de que siempre tratas de ignorarme algún di a llegare a ti, y te obligare a escuchar la voz que te ruega por sangre inocente, por venganza contra el mundo-dijo con una diabólica risa, sin embargo cerré la caja y la voz se apagó.

Yo sabía que era esa voz, era el principio en que funcionaban las máscaras, al ocultar nuestra identidad nos permitían mostrar todos nuestros sentimientos negativos, aunque realmente yo ya estaba acostumbrado a hablar solo.

Saque una pequeño trozo de papel de mi mochila y comencé a escribir, aprovechando la sensación que me daba ver el mar, "Por siempre a tu lado, Richard" escribí en él, para nadie en específico, solo para quien lo encontrara, tal vez podría verla alguna vez, después deje que el viento se lo llevara, tal vez cayera al mar, pero no me importaba, siempre había querido decirle eso a alguien, pero hasta ahora no había podido, tan solo esperaba que quien lo leyera necesitara oírlo.

Después de eso guarde la caja y regrese, Wendy ya estaba dormida, se veía bastante tierna, pero con ella ahora tenía una nueva misión, conseguir que ella fuera feliz, y lo iba a hacer, aunque me costara la vida no iba a permitir que mi alma gemela sufriera, iba a conseguirle una pareja. Sentía como si fuera su hermano mayor.

Aunque me preguntaba qué clase de pareja sería buena para ella, pero tenía sueño, y la verdad no me sentía nada bien, aún tenía fiebre, por lo que me acosté un poco alejado de ellos y me quede dormido, con una extraña tranquilidad.

Arsix P.O.V.

Mittens y yo caminábamos por el Cuartel General, estábamos huyendo de unos lobos que nos perseguían, no podía creer en lo que nos habíamos metido.

Flashback.

Mittens y yo estábamos vigilando la puerta por la que habíamos logrado huir, era la salida de un estacionamiento, seguía sin entender por qué razón había un estacionamiento en un lugar así, pero eso no importaba, nuestra misión era conseguir información, por lo que ambos nos pintamos el rostro, como los perros y gatos del nuevo Equipo de Eliminación, aunque también me preguntaba por qué no usaban máscaras, la pintura no podía funcionar tan bien, no escondían realmente su identidad, aunque nos hacían un poco difícil de reconocer.

Así ambos entramos al Cuartel General, llevábamos a Emily escondida, pues esta misión era realmente para conseguir con que curarla, pues ya llevaba mucho inconsciente.

Nosotros fingíamos que éramos parte de ahí, no había tantos perros, pero aun así lo estábamos haciendo con dificultad, Mittens realmente me preocupaba, ella estaba embarazada, a Bolt le hubiera molestado que a trajera así, pero Mittens era bastante persistente.

Arsix:-Mittens… ¿Estas segura de que esto está bien?-le pregunte sin mirarla.

Mittens:-Ya te lo dije Arsix, no pienso dejar solo a mi orejón, debo hacer algo para poyarlo, pronto… poder hacerlo-dijo bajando la cabeza.

Arsix:-Puede que Bolt no este, pero yo te prometo que te ayudare cuando llegue… ese día-dije bastante incomodo, viéndola, pues ya se notaba bastante su embarazo.

Mittens: Se detuvo ante una puerta-Es aquí… vamos-dijo entrando rápidamente, seguida por mí.

Arsix: La habitación era la enfermería donde Mittens había estado peleando con ese perro extraño-¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea entrar aquí después de lo que paso?-le pregunte en voz baja.

Mittens:-No lo sé-de pronto me señalo una de las camillas, y ambos nos escondimos debajo de ella, pues habíamos escuchado algo.

Quien se acercaba era Night, sentí unas increíbles ganas de lanzarme sobre él, pero pondría en peligro a Mittens, era mala idea, Night parecía más molesto que de costumbre, y junto a el estaba un lobo negro de aspecto bastante serio, pero era más pequeño que Hammer.

Night:-Hazlo Howl, quiero que la encuentres, y cuando lo hagas… avísame, si necesitas deshacerte de Rave te doy la autorización-dijo molesto, mirando un trozo de sabana en sus patas.

Howl:-Por supuesto señor, la encontrare, ¿Qué hará con la gata… Mittens?-le pregunto sin cambiar su expresión en ningún momento.

Night:-Ya mandare a alguien más por ella-abrazo la sabana entre sus patas-Ella estuvo recostada en esta sabana, tiene su delicioso aroma-dijo en tono extraño.

Mittens: Lo miro incrédula-Ese perro está loco-dijo mientras buscaba alguna escapatoria.

Howl:-¿Ha habido alguna noticia de Bolt?-pregunto acercándose a nosotros.

Night:-No… aunque Hammer ya mando a su tercer General por él, Steel asegura que no murió-dijo acostándose mientras olfateaba el trozo de sabana largamente.

Howl se retiró y Night se quedó allí unos segundo más, luego se levantó y guardo el trozo de sabana en un frasco, suspirando mientras repetía el nombre de Mittens una y otra vez, a penas salió Mittens corrió hacia el frasco y lo lanzo por una ventana, luego ambos sacamos a Emily del escondite y la acostamos en una camilla, comenzando a buscar alguna medicino o algo así en los muebles del lugar.

Para nuestra sorpresa había cientos de ellos, y ninguno de los dos sabíamos nada de medicina, por lo que leímos cada una de las etiquetas, hasta que encontramos algo que le servía, y se lo dimos, luego salimos de esa habitación pero vimos a unos lobos fuera, y al vernos nos reconocieron, pues habían estado en la pelea en la playa, rápidamente comenzamos a huir.

Fin del Flashback.

Y así habíamos llegado hasta este punto, huyendo ya de un gran grupo, Mittens estaba sobre mí, y Emily estaba despertando.

Emily:-Rhino… ya sabes que no me gusta el trigo-dijo abriendo los ojos, mirándonos-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto rascando su cabeza.

Mittens:-No hay tiempo Emily, necesitamos que vueles y encuentres una salida-dijo agitada.

Emily se levantó y comenzó a volar, buscando, pero de pronto llegamos a un callejón sin salida, pero había algo muy extraño, había una ventilación, yo no cabría, por lo que metí a Mittens y a Emily en él.

Arsix:-Buscaré alguna otra salida, huyan ahora-les dije huyendo, mientras entraba en una habitación, escondiéndome de los lobos, pero nunca esperaba encontrar algo así.

En la habitación había una gigantesca máquina, muy extraña, y en ella había un extraño aroma familiar, era el aroma de Clock, sin embargo él no estaba ahí, el aroma provenía de una extraña mancha de sangre, lo que solo podía significar una cosa, aunque trate de no pensar en que era eso, luego encontré unas hojas que me demostraron lo que creía, Howl había sido objeto de los experimentos, y esa máquina era el primer prototipo de la maquina con la que Night esperaba conseguir superpoderes, las hojas decían que Howl no había aguantado lo suficiente, y que había muerto después de muchos experimentos, eso explicaba por qué necesitaban a alguien que resistiera mucho, entonces la verdadera maquina estaba en el almacén de pescado, sentí una gigantesca emoción, pero de pronto sentí una fuerte corriente eléctrica en mi lomo, la que me hizo caer al suelo, y vi al perro blanco, el cual tenía cierto aspecto que me recordaba a Bolt, el me miro sonriéndome.

X:-Mi nombre es Thunder, y lamentablemente has visto la máquina que fui obligado a crear, como lo habrás visto no funciono, pero vamos a probarlo con otro sujeto, lamentablemente no lo veras-puso una de sus patas en mi rostro y me comenzó a electrocutar muy fuerte, haciéndome quedar inconsciente casi inmediatamente, sin saber qué habría sido de Mittens y Emily, tan solo esperaba que ellas hubieran tenido un mejor destino que el mío.

Bien, este fue el capítulo 7 de esta historia.

Quisiera agradecerles por hacerme notar mi gracioso error en el capítulo anterior, donde me olvide de poner "no", pero ya no lo cambie porque me pareció gracioso, aunque también me olvide de la frase, esta vez dejare dos.

"No debemos ver el miedo como un impedimento, sino como una oportunidad para superar nuestras debilidades"-Will.

"No necesito mas que tu calor para tranquilizarme, a pesar de lo que la vida me depare, siempre estaré contigo, cuidando de ti, como a una silenciosa rosa"-Wendy.

Adiós y Suerte a Todos 8]


	8. Cayendo dentro de la oscuridad

Ien, Capítulo 8: Cayendo dentro de la oscuridad.

Mittens P.O.V.

Arsix nos había metido dentro de una ventilación, me sentía bastante apretada, y justo cuando iba a salir para reclamar nos encerró a mí y a Emily.

Emily:-Auch… esto es incómodo-dijo mientras nos acomodábamos dentro de ese pequeño tubo de ventilación.

Mittens:-Espera un segundo Emily… ya casi-dije terminando de acomodarme.

Ambas comenzamos a movernos por ahí, yo me sentía realmente mal, quería creer que Bolt estaba con vida, pero la idea de que Bolt estuviera muerto… le daba vuelta a mi cabeza, y me hacía sentir realmente triste.

Pero por dentro sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, y también sabía que debía tener cuidado, no debía estarme arriesgando como lo hacía ahora, dentro de mi traía a el resultado de nuestro amor. La idea de ser madre siempre me había parecido lejana cuando vivía en las calles de Nueva York, incluso ya me había deshecho de la idea de conocer una pareja, en muchas ocasiones había sido acortejada, pero todos los gatos que lo intentaban eran rechazados rápidamente. Aun me sorprendía bastante que hubiera terminado aceptando a un perro, peor yo amaba a Bolt como nunca había amado a nadie.

Emily: De pronto me saco de mis pensamientos-Oye Mittens… ¿Qué paso con Bolt y Rhino?-me pregunto curiosa, sin embargo sentí un nudo en la garganta.

Mittens:-Pues… Rhino se quedó en la playa… no sé qué habrá sido de el-dije esperando que no preguntara más.

Emily:-Oh no… mi malvavisco peludo-dijo con la mirada triste, y yo simplemente no pude evitar ponerme a reír, ella me miro sorprendida y luego también se puso a reír al darse cuenta del porqué de mi reacción.

Mittens:-Me alegra saber que tu relación con Rhino va bien-dije con dificultad, pues el tubo se hacía un poco más pequeño, o tal vez era mi imaginación, no lo sabía, pero ya me estaba desesperando.

Emily:-Mittens… ¿Qué se siente que a pesar de ser de diferentes especies puedan tener hijos?...-me pregunto en tono triste.

Mittens: Entendí a la perfección porque lo dijo, por lo que no se me ocurría nada que responderle-Pues… no sabría que decir… mira, lo importante es que… ¿Qué fue de tu familia?-pregunte tratando de desviar el tema.

Emily:-No lo sé, pero no me arrepiento de haberme ido, ya estaba en edad para dejar el nido, aunque extraño a mis padres-dijo aun triste.

Mittens: Me detuve y la abrace-Emily… eres nuestra amiga y siempre contaras con nosotros-le dije sonriéndole.

Emily: Me miro muy sorprendida-Vaya… para ser un gato eres bastante amigable conmigo Mittens-me dijo sonriente.

Mittens: Ella tenía razón, y si bien ella era mi amiga también era una enemiga natural-De acuerdo, pero no te confíes… las garras podrían ganarme-dije fingiendo ser peligrosa, mientras ella sonreía entendiendo a la perfección.

De pronto amabas escuchamos algo debajo de nosotros, era una conversación, o algo así, una de las voces me parecía familiar, era la hermana de Bolt, fingiendo voz de macho.

Hermana de Bolt:-Entonces… el perro me lanzo… no pude hacer nada-dijo con voz triste, yo notaba que le costaba trabajo fingir la voz, pero tal vez solo fuera porque yo ya lo sabía.

X:-…-no se escuchaba que respondiera, incluso pensé que estaba sola-… Eso no es una excusa Thunder-dijo con voz vacía, como si no sintiera nada.

Thunder:-Por favor señor… necesito que termine de entrenarme, tengo que estar listo para el momento en que tenga que acabar con mi hermano-dijo decidida.

X:-Ya te lo dije cientos de veces… yo no te estoy entrenando-su voz sonaba extraña cada vez que la oía, era como si realmente no escucharas absolutamente ningún sentimiento.

Thunder:-Hasta ahora solo he sobrevivido con sus enseñanzas… por favor-me sorprendió mucho que ella parecía encontrar sentimientos en sus palabras.

De pronto escuche que alguien entraba, y Thunder salía de la habitación, quien había llegado era Night.

Night:-Al parecer fallaste en tu misión… tenías que matar al perro blanco-.

Me moría de ganas por ver, pero por más que buscaba alguna rendija no la encontraba, hasta que me percaté de que Emily estaba viendo por una, lo cual me hizo molestarme un poco por el hecho de no haberme avisado, pero no era momento para ponerme a pensar en eso, rápidamente mire y pude ver a Night caminando frente a un perro de gran tamaño, completamente cubierto, de él debía provenir la voz.

X:-Falle, pero no lo volveré a hacer-dijo en tono de obediencia, pero con su voz vacía.

Night:-Eso espero… no querrás fallar en una orden-definitivamente las cosas se estaban poniendo extrañas, Night estaba amenazando a ese enorme perro que fácilmente podría intimidar a cualquiera, y el perro parecía realmente temerle.

Night salió y todo continua como antes, y yo continúe caminado por ahí con Emily detrás quien tenía bastante más libertad que yo, al final llegamos a una habitación llena de polvo, donde Emily y yo nos ocultamos, había decidido que ese lugar seria nuestro escondite, y tendría que encontrar a Arsix, y averiguar lo más que pudiera sobre nuestros enemigos.

A pesar de eso mi mente era ocupada solo por dos cosas, una era mi orejón, Bolt, lo extrañaba como nunca antes, cada segundo de no tenerlo a mi lado era difícil, ya estaba completamente convencida de que estaba vivo, era un sentimiento en mi corazón, que me decía que debía esperar.

El otro pensamiento era sobre mi embarazo, no tenía la menor idea de que podía hacer si comenzaba a tenerlos, nunca había conocido a mi familia, y solo una vez había visto a una amiga dar a luz, pero ya no recordaba mucho de eso, lo había dejado en el pasado junto con el resto de mi vida. Me preguntaba como serian, pero realmente no me importaba mucho, pues serian el resultado de nuestra relación, y serian hermosos para ambos, de eso estaba segura, incluso trataba de pensar en nombres, pero no se me ocurría nada, realmente estaba ansiosa por que llegara el día, pero aun no quería hacerlo, no estando lejos de mi amado can, tan solo deseaba… que él no me remplazara.

Bolt PO.V.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, me ardían un poco, sentía mi cuerpo siendo calentado por el cálido sol, estaba recostado en la arena, lentamente me puse de pie, me sentía bastante mareado, no conocía absolutamente nada del lugar donde estaba, pues ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver el Cuartel General.

Camine con dificultad hasta una roca y me apoye en ella, me sentía extraño, me dolía mucho la cabeza, de pronto note a Will mirando la lancha destruida en la playa.

Bolt:-¿Qué estás viendo Will?-le pregunte sentándome a lado de él.

Will:-Nada Bolt… solo… pensaba en el pasado-dijo mirando la lancha destrozada.

Bolt:-No deberías darle tanta importancia a algo así, hasta ahora solo he aprendido que ver hacia atrás solo provoca que tropieces-dije recuperándome.

Will: Sonrió levemente-Si, vámonos de aquí-dijo caminado de un modo extraño, parecía dudoso.

Bolt:-¿Sucede algo?...-pregunte extrañado.

Will:-Pues… hace mucho que no salía de esa isla…-.

Bolt: Camine tranquilamente, y el comenzó a caminar a mi lado-Tranquilo, yo también estaba así cuando salí por primera vez-ciertamente tenía ese recuerdo grabado en mi mente, aun me sentía tonto por ello.

Will:-Mmmm… no me gusta como huele por aquí-dijo con expresión molesta.

Olfateé el aire y note que olía a humano, y después de caminar un poco más me di cuenta de que había una ciudad. El lugar parecía bastante agitado, había personas por doquier, y algunas llevaban perros, los que no parecían muy a gusto, encontramos un cómodo callejón donde podríamos quedarnos por ese día, había estado mucho tiempo inconsciente, por lo que ya casi anochecía, y yo no había comido nada, estuvimos organizándonos y decidimos que yo iría por comida, aunque Will parecía bastante más serio de lo que lo había visto en esa isla.

Bolt: Después de ir a buscar volví, lamentablemente no había encontrado nada-Ya volví Will, lo lamento… no conseguí nada-me sentía muy apenado.

Will: Me ofreció un trozo de carne-Lo sé, yo si conseguí, adelante toma-de cierto modo me recordaba a Skull, Skull siempre se iba y regresaba con comida, la cual nunca sabia de donde sacaba, solo que Will era más serio.

Bolt: Me senté a su lado y comencé a comer-Esto esta delicioso… ¿De dónde lo sacaste?-me lamí los labios, disfrutando mucho esa carne.

Will:-Se la robe a uno de esos humanos… no me agradan mucho-dijo acabando el suyo muy rápido.

Bolt:-Yo si… aunque… no he visto a la mía en mucho tiempo, una niña llamada Penny-llevaba un tiempo sin recordarla, ciertamente no la extrañaba tanto como creía, Mittens había ocupado más en mi mente que ella.

"Mittens" me dije para mis adentros, no había pensado en ella, ¿Dónde podía estar?... debía haber algún modo de encontrarla, pero… si ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba yo, era muy difícil.

Will:-Si, lo sé, eres el Bolt del programa Bolt, y Penny… diría que es la única persona que me agrada-dijo mirando el cielo.

Bolt:-¿Por qué odias a los humanos?-era un poco extraño, temía que Will fuera alguien malo.

Will:-No me malentiendas, no es que los odie, pero no me agradan, los humanos son cambiantes y peligrosos, y nos toman como seres no pensantes, creen que somos simples seres que los siguen lamiendo el camino tras de él, limpiando sus huellas, y cuando ya no nos necesitan se deshacen de nosotros, sin ningún resentimiento-dijo en un tono extraño, sin embargo luego me miro y sonrió cálidamente-disculpa eso, suelo dejarme llevar por ideas así, solo digamos que no me agradan-.

Era extraño, no sentía que el fuera alguien malo, a pesar de sus pensamientos sobre los humanos, de pronto algo se lanzó sobre mí, y sentí que alguien mordía mi cuello, sin clavar sus dientes, era un perro, que tenía una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro, mientras me humedecía con su saliva, la cual olía muy mal.

Perro:-Vaya… miren que tenemos aquí, un cachorrito y un…-antes de terminar de hablar fue lanzado contra una pared, impactando con tanta fuerza como para romperle los huesos, y Will ahora estaba junto a mí, lo había embestido.

Bolt: Me levante-Gracias Will-Will camino en dirección al perro y lo miro, examinando algo en el-¿Qué sucede?-.

Will:-No lo sé, me parece que estaba desesperado-lo recostó en el suelo y coloco junto a él un pedazo de carne.

Luego de eso caminamos durante un largo rato, no comprendía a Will, si bien tenia razón con que algunos humanos eran así, no todos lo eran, Penny había sido muy buena conmigo, o… ¿Tal vez no?... me había negado conocer el mundo a cambio de ser famosa, no, yo sabía que no, ella siempre había querido salir de ese mundo, la había oído mencionarlo alguna vez, eso significaba que no podía culparla, pero alguien debía tener la culpa, y necesariamente era un humano, algún humano que no solo me negara la libertada a mí, sino también a Penny.

Bolt:-Te equivocas Will-dije tranquilamente a Will, quien caminaba delante de mí, y al escucharme me miro confundido-No todos los humanos son así, algunos son buenos, como Penny, aunque son difíciles de encontrar-dije mirándolo convencido.

Will: Desvió su mirada-Tal vez…-después de eso siguió u largo silencio incomodo, el cual no sabía a qué se debía-Y… ¿Cómo es esa Mittens?-.

Bolt: Al fin llegábamos a un punto del que si me emocionaba hablar-Mittens es la gata más hermosa que he conocido, cuando nos conocimos fue un poco… difícil, pero lo solucionamos y ahora estamos juntos, estar enamorado es… sensacional-dije recordándola con los ojos cerrados.

Will:-Ya veo… supongo que sí es sensacional…-de pronto se detuvo-¿Y ella está embarazada?-.

Bolt:-Si… ya te lo había dicho… no pensaras que es raro… ¿Verdad?-pregunte bastante serio, mostrándole que estaba hablando muy seriamente.

Will:-Por supuesto que no, supongo que debes amarla mucho, lo cual es bueno, pero en ese caso tenemos que encontrarla pronto, si no la encuentras a tiempo podría haber problemas-de pronto comenzó a correr rápidamente, conmigo tras de él.

Bolt:-¿Qué sucede Will?-pregunte agitado.

Will:-Lobos…-dijo muy serio, siguiendo un rastro en el aire.

Después subimos a un edificio, desde donde comenzamos a ver a un grupo de lobos, siendo guiados por el perro de antes.

Perro:-Les aseguro que los vi, era un perro blanco y había otro-dijo nervioso, pues los perros parecían comenzar a sospechar que los estaba engañando.

Lobo 1:-Pues si no era un Doberman es difícil de creer, no querrás que informemos a Damon sin tener pruebas… él es bastante serio, no le gusta que lo engañen-dijo amenazándolo, mientras los demás lobos reina.

Perro:-No, le aseguro que era el, el perro al que buscan, pero el otro perro… no era un Doverman, era… un Labrador, un poco grande, parecía serio… me lanzo contra una pared-dijo desesperándose.

Lobo 2:-Jeje… hay que llevarlo con Damon… él le sacara la verdad-tomo al perro y lo comenzó a arrastrar, sin embargo pasó algo que no esperaba, Will, quien nunca supe cuando bajo, los detuvo.

Will:-Déjenlo-dijo muy serio, levantando su pata.

Lobo1:-Mmmm… no, me parece que no lo hare-dijo mientras yo bajaba y me colocaba al lado de Will.

Bolt:-Will… ¿En qué estás pensando? …-pregunte observando nuestro alrededor, no había muchas personas.

Will:-¿Sabes pelear Bolt?-preguntó comenzando a dar saltos en su lugar, lo cual me parecía que había visto antes.

Bolt:-No muy bien-.

Lobo 1:-Jeje… ¿Qué es lo que planeas?-pregunto divertido, sin embargo de pronto su expresión cambio totalmente-¡Huyan!-gritó a los lobos.

Sin que lo notara siquiera, Will apareció frente a ellos, y lo tomo del cuello para lanzarlo en medio de la calle, luego, corrió hacia los demás, que huina lo más rápido que podía, pero Will los alcanzaba muy fácil, y los hacia caer al suelo, sin embargo me comencé a sentir extraño, ya lo había sentido antes, con Skull. Will y Skull parecían acabar con los enemigos rápidamente, y yo me quedaba atrás, pero esta vez no lo iba a permitir.

Rápidamente me lance sobre uno de los lobos que estaba buscando algún punto débil en Will, y lo sujete del hocico para darle la vuelta y estrellarlo en el suelo, casi inmediatamente después de que lo hice me sentí más grande que nunca, había logrado defender a alguien, después de eso comencé a pelear a lado de Will, ambos estábamos siendo rodeados por lobos.

Will:-Lo estás haciendo genial Bolt-dijo sonriendo.

Bolt:-Lo sé, es por Mittens, voy a luchar por ella hasta el final-dije más que decidido, sintiendo mi corazón latir mucho, aún más que en el programa de televisión.

Lobo 1: Entro en el círculo donde estábamos-No sé quiénes sean… pero van a morir…-.

Salto hacia nosotros, pero Will y yo nos preparamos para recibirlo con los puños, sin embargo ninguno de los dos nos percatamos de que en el suelo bajo nosotros había un hilo casi invisible, el cual se tensó rápidamente, enredando nuestras patas, haciéndonos caer al suelo, y de pronto comenzamos a ser arrastrados por los lobos, quienes nos llevaban a algún lugar.

Lobo 2:-Si guardan silencio llegaran vivos con el jefe-dijo serio, mirándome al parecer con especial odio a mí.

Will:-¿Su jefe?... Damon… me sorprende que ese lobo que salvamos de los humanos ahora sea un General de Hammer-dijo mirando al cielo, mientras los lobos se detenían.

Lobo 1: Sujetó a Will del cuello-¿Cómo sabes eso?... ¿Quién eres?-le pregunto enseñando sus colmillos.

Will: Le dio un cabezazo al lobo, doblándole un colmillo, haciéndolo gritar de dolor-Digamos que yo conocí a Hammer en el pasado-dijo con una extraña sonrisa.

Lobo 1: Se levantó y observó a Will largamente-No… puede ser… eres Will… el jefe se alegrara tanto de verte-dijo sonriendo maléficamente, comenzando a caminar más rápido.

No lo entendía, Will decía conocer a Hammer del pasado, y por la reacción de los lobos diría que era así, pero… ¿De qué lado estaba Will?... ¿Había confiado en el perro correcto?... de pronto Will me saco de mis pensamientos.

Will: Me susurro para que los lobos no escucharan-Tranquilo, estoy de tu lado, Hammer… -.

De pronto vino a mi mente el recuerdo, Will había mencionado a Hammer, era su amigo, y… me había dicho que era un perro… ya me empezaba a confundir, por lo que simplemente decidí quedarme en silencio.

Después de unos minutos llegamos a un bosque, un largo bosque, estuvimos algunos minutos caminando, y por lo que veía, era en círculos.

Lobo 1:-No puede ser, ¿Por qué no puedo encontrar la guarida?-dijo molesto.

Will:-Es el aroma humano, estar ahí te confunde… créeme-dijo tranquilo, recibiendo un golpe en el rostro tan fuerte que se pudo escuchar, un horrible sonido.

Lobo 2:-Cállate, nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos-dijo avergonzado, pues incluso él sabía que no era así.

Bolt:-Él es mejor lobo que ustedes-dije retándolo, ya no me importaba en absoluto mi seguridad, iba a salir de ahí sin importar nada.

Lobo 1: Levanto sus orejas, mientras escuchábamos un aullido lejano-Jeje, ¿Lo vez, nosotros siempre encontramos el camino de vuelta, cuando los entreguemos el jefe Damon nos premiara como nunca-.

Will:-Bolt-se acercó a mí para hablarme en secreto, pues los lobos iban un poco adelante, aun arrastrándonos-Tengo un plan, mira, mientras los distraigo molestándolos, tú los comienzas a golpear, luego yo muerdo los hilos que nos sostienen, son metálicos, pero creo que los romperé-dijo, mientras yo veía que exactamente era un hilo metálico.

Bolt:-No Will… te dolerá y…-de pronto los lobos se detuvieron.

Lobo 1:-¿Qué es ese sonido?...-preguntó mirando a su alrededor-

De pronto Will levanto nuestras patas y golpeo el hilo contra unas rocas, liberándonos, y ambos comenzamos a correr. Los lobos lo notaron, pero justo antes de que comenzaran a correr a nosotros, pasó algo inesperado, de hecho nunca me pasó por la cabeza.

Todos los lobos fueron lanzados por una enorme explosión, haciéndolos caer heridos sobre los arbustos de los árboles, no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía, pero Will y yo comenzamos a correr, Will parecía querer buscar la fuente de esa explosión, pues la explosión había provenido de un pequeño aparato lanzado, sin embargo, no podíamos creer de donde provenía.

Minutos antes.

Sin P.O.V.

En una de las casa de ese lugar se encontraba un vendedor de armas, de avanzada edad, toda su vida se había dedicado a eso, en su tienda tenía todo tipo de armas, e incluso tenía armas prohibidas, las cuales llegaba a vender de vez en cuando. Estaba viendo la televisión, ya era tarde, y dentro de poco tendría que cerrar su tienda para irse a dormir, a su lado tenia a una increíblemente hermosa gatita blanca.

Vendedor: Acaricio la cabeza de la gatita-Ya es hora de dormir Princesa, vamos-le dijo mientras la gatita ronroneaba.

Princesa: Dio un suave maullido, sin moverse.

Vendedor: Sonrió-Jeje… De acuerdo, puedes quedarte aquí a dormir-lentamente se levantó y se fue a la parte de arriba de la tienda, cerrando ese lugar con la gatita dentro.

Princesa: Se levantó y rápidamente tapo las rendijas de la puerta con trozos de telas, luego sonrió muy emocionada-Si, esta noche lo hare, llevo semanas esperándolo-.

Rápidamente encendió la televisión, poniendo el programa de Bolt, su programa favorito, luego sacó una caja de debajo de un mueble, y la abrió, dentro había muchos trozos de armas, al parecer inútiles, y comenzó a ensamblarlos.

Princesa: Miro a Bolt en una de sus múltiples misiones, suspirando-Bolt… eres tan apuesto y tan valiente-dijo sonriente, luego continuo continuó su trabajo, al final guardo lo que había logrado y tomo la caja con su mandíbula-Este debe ser mi mayor proyecto hasta ahora-.

Luego salió y se puso a caminar, teniendo cuidado de no toparse con ningún perro, después de una larga caminata llego hasta un bosque, el mismo bosque en el que se encontraba la guarida de un lobo, ella lo sabía, pero eso solo la emocionaba mucho más.

Una vez que llego a su destino, saco el arma en la que había estado trabajando, que no parecía un arma en absoluto, parecían un montón de armas unidas, ella sonrió y levanto el arma, apuntándole a nada en particular, y luego disparo, lanzando un pequeñísimo explosivo, el cual exploto con una increíble, fuerza, sin saber ella que acababa de darle a los lobos que trabajaban llevaban a Bolt y Will, luego continuo disparando.

Sin embargo en unos cuantos minutos sintió que alguien la observaba, lo que la hizo molestarse bastante, tras de unos árboles se encontraban Will y Bolt, escondidos, temiendo que ella los hubiera notado.

Bolt:-Will… ¿Qué hacemos?... ella parece peligrosa-dijo respirando agitado.

Will: Miro a Princesa un momento, luego volvió a ocultarse-Es linda ¿No?-pregunto sonriente.

Bolt:-¿Linda?... ¿No viste lo que hizo?-dijo incrédulo, aunque muy dentro de él sabía que Will tenía razón, Princesa era bastante hermosa.

Princesa:-Ya los escuche perros, salgan de ahí-dijo seria apuntándoles con el arma.

Ambos salieron de los árboles, y ella los examino detenidamente, aunque a Will lo observo menos que a Bolt.

Will:-No queremos lastimarte… estamos perdidos-dijo en tono tranquilo, sin embargo ella ni siquiera lo escucho, pues antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, Princesa estaba abrazando a Bolt.

Princesa:-No puedo creerlo… eres Bolt… en persona… esto es increíble-dijo besándolo muchas veces en la mejilla, dejando a Bolt bastante impactado-Mira perro, estoy abrazando a Bolt-le dijo a Will.

Will: Bajo un poco su mirada-Si…-dijo con una sonrisa fingida, pues sentía algo extraño para él, algo que no entendía.

Mientras Bolt y Will tenían problemas con su nueva amiga, los lobos llegaban con su jefe, humillados por su perdida.

Lobo 1: Se acercó a su jefe, quien estaba oculto en las sombras-Señor… nosotros… encontramos a Bolt y a… Will-dijo en voz baja.

X: Sin salir de las sombras se escuchó muy emocionado-No puedo creerlo… toda mi vida soñé con este maravilloso día… ¿Dónde están?-.

Lobo 1:-Pues… vera jefe… alguien nos atacó desde lejos y…-antes de poder continuar el lobo salió de entre las sombras, tomándolo del cuello, casi rompiéndoselo.

X:-Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto mostrándole sus sucios dientes, era un lobo café, de aspecto salvaje, aunque aun así no tanto como Hammer.

Lobo 2:-Señor… lo encontraremos… se lo prometemos-dijo aterrado.

X: Lo tomo también del cuello-Iré con ustedes esta vez… voy a tener que vengarme yo mismo de esa basura de Will… el sabrá quien es Damon-dijo riendo alocadamente, con la idea de matar a Will muy presente en su mente.

Bien, este fue el capítulo 8, espero que les hay gustado.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, son una muy buena forma de hacerme saber que mi historia es leída, y que es del gusto del público.

Gracias a Cris, a Carlo y a RaTiX por todo su apoyo, en serio muchísimas gracias.

Adiós y Suerte a Todos 8]


	9. Una flor en la nieve

Capítulo 9: Una flor en la nieve.

Night P.O.V.

Estaba tranquilo en mi nueva habitación, tenía una enorme ventana, por la cual podía disfrutar del paisaje, era muy tranquilizador. No podía creer que mi plan estuviera saliendo tan perfecto como yo esperaba, todo iba justo a la perfección, y lo mejor es que había logrado capturar a Arsix, lo estaban torturando para que nos dijera la localización de sus compañeros, pero no lograban ningún avance.

Hammer ya había mandado a sus generales a buscarlos, si lo lograba lo tendría todo preparado, eso si lograban atrapar a mi objetivo, aunque Hammer estaba actuando extraño. Ya sabía lo que era, estaba recordando su pasado, no sé por qué muchos lo hacen, yo nunca miro hacia atrás, solo miro hacia adelante, al paraíso que me espera si logro mi objetivo.

Todo parecía tan simple… y tan fácil, era como un juego, con Bolt y sus amigos jugando, y como tablero, la palma de mi mano.

Wendy P.O.V.

Me desperté en el suelo, aunque eso era normal cuando dormía en el suelo, estaba abrazando a Rhino, parecía dormir tranquilo, me había sorprendido bastante su historia. Lentamente me levante, cuidando no despertarlo, cubriéndolo con un trozo de tela.

Me estire un poco, tenía algo de hambre y cansancio, y estaba muy asustada por ver cómo me iban a castigar mis… dueños, me había ausentado por un día completo… el mejor día de mi vida, por primera vez alguien parecía aceptarme, o tal vez… eso quería creer.

Rhino era bastante agradable, y parecía muy confiable, y Skull, era bastante extraño, pero muy agradable, eso me recordó a Skull, y recordé que se había ido, rápidamente iba a ir a buscarlo cuando note que estaba acostado, lo cual me tranquilizo excesivamente.

De pronto sin poder evitarlo me vino una idea loca a la cabeza, había muchas cosas que no había podido hacer en mi vida, y una de ellas era… besar.

Skull no parecía alguien malo para besar por primera vez, era bastante apuesto, pero… no era exactamente lo que yo buscaba, aunque ni siquiera yo sabía lo que buscaba, pero con Skull, sentía que era diferente a amor.

Me acerque a el bastante nerviosa, y acerque mi rostro al suyo, sentía mi corazón latir más rápido que nunca en mi vida, y casi temblaba.

Wendy:-Los siento Skull… pero no me gustaría morir sin haber besado-dije en voz baja, sin embargo justo antes de poder sentir sus labios me detuve, pues habló.

Skull:-Estoy despierto Wendy-.

Wendy: Rápidamente me alejé un poco, muy sonrojada, dándome cuenta de que él se levantaba y me sonreía-Lo siento Skull, es que yo… no quiero morir sin haber sentido lo que se siente besar-dije bajando la cabeza.

Skull:-¿Qué te hace pensar que te queda poco tiempo para hacer algo como besar?-me pregunto.

Wendy: Levante mi rostro desviando mi mirada-Skull… ¿Has besado alguna vez por amor?-.

Skull: Suspiro-No, y tengo 8 años, o eso creo, si me han besado, y yo he besado, pero nunca por amor… yo no pudo… me es imposible amar-dijo desviando su mirada triste.

Wendy: Me quede en silencio un largo tiempo-Debe sentirse mal-no se me ocurría que más decir.

Skull: Se sentó frente a mí-No has respondido mi pregunta-dijo tranquilo.

Wendy: Quería evitarlo, pero no valía la pena, después de todo, era aceptar la realidad-¡Porque soy una basura inútil! ¡Porque nunca nadie querría recibir un beso de mí! Porque… solo espero mi muerte-dije comenzando a llorar.

Skull: Suspiro-Wendy… me caes muy bien, y te quiero, pero… si vuelves a llamarte así, me obligaras a acabar con mi vida-dijo muy serio.

Wendy: No lo comprendí en absoluto-¿Por qué harías eso?-pregunte bastante confundida.

Skull:-Porque tú no eres eso, y yo debo cuidar de ti hasta que encuentres a alguien que lo haga por toda la vida-me dijo cálidamente-¿Qué clase de chicos te agradan?-pregunto encendiendo de nuevo la fogata, mientras el cielo se iluminaba muy lentamente, ya estaba amaneciendo.

Wendy: Nunca había pensado en algo así-No lo sé… pero-me imagine a mí misma con una familia, corriendo en un campo lleno de flores, rojas-Me gustaría alguien con ojos rojos-dije decidida.

Skull: Rio levemente-Sera difícil, pero sé que lo encontraras Wendy-dijo acostándose en el suelo frente a mí.

Wendy: Me reí también, sabía que era casi imposible, pero guardaría esa ilusión eternamente-¿Y has tenido pareja?-le pregunte olvidándome de lo que me había dicho antes.

Skull:-Yo… no-dijo bajando su cabeza.

Wendy: Recordé en ese momento, sintiéndome muy mal y me acerque para animarlo, sin embargo cuando lo toque tuve que retirar mi mano, estaba ardiendo en fiebre-¡Skull!-grite recostándolo, mientras Rhino despertaba por mi grito.

Rhino:-¿Dónde está el desayuno Penny?-pregunto bostezando, pero luego me miro, y noto el estado de Skull, pero al tocarlo le sucedió como a mí-Oh no… ¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto asustado.

Wendy:-No lo sé Rhino… al parecer su fiebre aumento… no sé qué hacer… nunca había estado frente a algo así-dije más nerviosa que nunca.

Skull: Abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad-Tranquilos… no se preocupen por mi… huyan ustedes…-dijo tratando de sonreír cálidamente.

Después de eso se quedó inconsciente, y tuvimos que quedarnos ahí hasta que el sol calentaba lo más que podía, al haber mucha nieve aun así se sentía mucho frio. Entre Rhino y yo nos acomodamos para llevarlo, aunque de hecho acabe cargándolo solo yo, no era difícil, había cargado cosas muchas más pesadas por órdenes de mis… dueños.

Estaba asustada por él, lo acababa de conocer, pero el mejor migo que había tenido en toda mi vida, aunque dudaba que él me considerara su mejor amiga o siquiera su amiga, pero lo importante es que yo si lo hacía.

Después de estar pensándolo durante un largo rato, decidí que volvería, tendría que pedirle ayuda a mis… dueños, ellos tal vez supieran que hacer, aunque si lo pensaba bien, ellos lo matarían, por lo que acabe decidiendo llevarlo con Kim.

Kim me caía bien, aunque a veces la trataba mal, y ella no lo merecía, ella era lo más cercano a una madre que había tenido, y ella no me había abandonada, por lo que decidí que iba a disculparme con ella.

Después de un largo camino, rodeando el lago congelado, llegamos hasta su casa, me preocupaba Rhino, era bastante pequeño y podía causarle más problemas el frio, Kim nos recibió bastante alegre.

Kim:-Estaba muy preocupada por ti Wendy, Francy vino aquí y me amenazo, creía que te estaba escondiendo, ¿Qué paso?-me pregunto mientras recostaba a Skull en el suelo-¿Quién es el?-pregunto con una sonrisa insinuante.

Wendy:-No es eso-dije sonrojándome, luego salí de ese lugar, se me había ocurrido algo.

Después volví con algo de tela, lo único con lo que hasta yo aceptaba que era buena, todos lo decían, menos mis… dueños.

Rhino: Se sentó cerca de mí-Wendy… ¿Ella es de confiar?-me pregunto en voz baja, sin embargo noto que en ese lugar había una pequeña televisión encendida, la que al parecer funcionaba con una batería de auto, a la que se acercó incrédulo-No… puede ser… después de… tanto tiempo… te vuelvo a encontrar-dijo abrazándola, era en blanco y negro, pero aun así se puso a cambiar de canales muy rápido.

Kim: Lo miro sorprendida-Wow… jamás había visto a alguien que reaccionara así-dijo riendo, mientras examinaba a Skull.

Rhino: Suspiro-No es lo mismo… no sin Emily-dijo apagándola.

Wendy: Me acerque a él y le di lo que le había hecho-Aquí tienes Rhino-dije mientras él lo veía con la boca abierta.

Era una chamarra hecha a la perfección a su tamaño y forma, de color azul, con una "R" bordada en su espalda, la cual se pudo muy rápidamente, disfrutándola mucho, cosa que me alegro, pues era para lo único que servía, también le había hecho una a Skull, negra con llamas rojas, supuse que le gustaría así, también hecha a su tamaño y forma, pensé en hacerme una a mí, pero me pareció que no era necesaria, yo ya estaba acostumbrado a esa temperatura, luego de un largo rato Skull despertó, entre Kim y yo le habíamos puesto la chamarra, pero Kim parecía preocupada.

Skull:-¿Qué paso?-pregunto confundido, mirando su obsequio.

Kim: Iba a hablar yo, pero ella hablo antes de mi-Skull, mi nombre es Kim, y temo decirte que… vas a morir-dijo bastante seria, mientras Rhino y yo nos quedamos en silencio.

Skull: Sonrió levemente-Lo sé, pero por su expresión, diría que usted sabe de algo que me puede ayudar-dijo tranquilo, aunque su mirada se notaba de cierto modo triste.

Kim: Lo miró largamente-Si, aquí están-dijo mostrándole unas plantas, las cuales reconocí inmediatamente-Pero… solo te las daré… si prometes sacar a Wendy de aquí-dijo con la misma expresión.

Skull: Me pareció un abuso, pero el bostezo, para luego sonreír-Por supuesto que lo hare, y las plantas no son necesarias para eso…-.

Kim: Desvió la mirada-Yo… tengo que advertírtelo, estas plantas…-Skull la interrumpió.

Skull:-No me lo digas, es mejor no saberlo, si lo se… temeré-dijo sonriendo levemente, aun con mirada triste.

Sabía lo que ella iba a decir, esas plantas solo lo iban a mantener con vida más tiempo, pero tarde o temprano iba a morir, aunque le daba aproximadamente una semana y media o dos, de vida, pero no lo dije, Skull había dicho que no, luego las tomo y se las comió, recuperándose de su fiebre casi inmediatamente, sonriendo, al igual que Rhino, pero Kim y yo no lo hicimos, sabíamos que el tiempo de Skull ya había comenzado a acabar.

Kim: Note que me miraba-Wendy… este chico te protegerá, por eso debo decírtelo… la verdad sobre tus padres-me dijo sentándose frente a mí.

Wendy: Me sorprendió lo que dijo, pues su expresión me mostraba que no estaba mintiendo, pero hasta donde sabia, me habían abandonado ahí, y nunca habían vuelto-Pero… se fueron… me abandonaron… tú me lo dijiste-le dije acercándome, sintiendo un poco de miedo.

Kim: Lo siento Wendy… mentí para protegerte…-dijo apenada-Veras, tu padre y tu madre eran nuestros protectores y eran muy felices juntos, ambos esperaban por tu nacimiento y el de tus hermanos, pero…-no lo podía creer, por lo que no pude evitar interrumpirla.

Wendy:-¿Tengo familia?-pregunté más emocionada que nunca.

Kim: Desvió su mirada-No… el día en que naciste, todos estábamos más felices que nunca, pero… llegaron los lobos y… asesinaron a toda tu familia, solo tu sobreviviste-dijo comenzando a llorar.

Skull quiso levantarse, pero era tarde, yo Salí corriendo de ese lugar, no podía resistirlo. Toda mi vida había creído que mis padres me odiaban, incluso había aprendido a odiarlos yo, y en ese momento… todo estaba frente a mí, habían muerto y yo los había culpado durante tanto tiempo, quien tenía la culpa eran mis… no tenía por qué seguir así, llamándolos dueños.

De pronto volvió a comenzar a llover, y lentamente me senté debajo de un árbol. Las gotas cubrían mis lágrimas, mientras miraba una flor marchita, en medio de la nieve. No me importaba enfermarme… así era mejor, de nada servía continuar viviendo. Lentamente cerré los ojos, mientras la lluvia se hacía más fuerte que nunca, lastimándome con cada gota.

Skull P.O.V.

Miraba la chamarra que traía, era bastante cómoda, y me daba mucha libertad. Me sentía muy mal por Wendy, se veía bastante afectada cuando se había ido, yo iba a seguirla, pero Kim me había detenido, decía que la dejara sola, que podía arruinar todo, y dejarla peor.

Tal vez tendría razón, yo no sabía lo que era perder a una familia, nunca la tuve, pero suponía que era muy doloroso. Rhino estaba como yo, él también quería a Wendy.

Rhino:-Skull… ¿Crees que Wendy este bien?-me pregunto comiendo un poco de carne de la que había tomado de ese vehículo.

Skull:-No lo sé, supongo que debe ser difícil-realmente quería ir con ella, ella definitivamente debía necesitar a alguien para ayudarla a superarlo.

Rhino: Se levantó-Vamos, no podemos abandonarla ahora, ella nos necesita más que nunca-dijo bastante serio, cosa sorprendente, rara vez lo veía mencionar algo así sin mencionar a Bolt, por lo que sonreí.

Ambos nos fuimos, yo le deje algo de carne a Kim en agradecimiento, estaba lloviendo torrencialmente, lo que me preocupo mucho, y rápidamente trate de seguir su aroma en el aire, con Rhino sobre mí, cubriéndose con su chamarra.

Mientras en otro lugar.

Sin P.O.V.

Wendy estaba con los ojos cerrados, temblando, lista para morir, suspirando el nombre de los únicos dos amigos que había tenido, Skull y Rhino, sonriendo al recordarlos.

De pronto ella abrió los ojos, pues sintió que algo la asfixiaba, y vio que era Rave, el asesino de su familia, que la arrastraba por el suelo, usando una cuerda amarrada al cuello de ella, cortando su respiración, mientras ella sentía su pelo ensuciarse de lodo, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, no podía respirar en absoluto.

Rave:-Ya me harte de ti… voy a matarte-dijo arrastrándola, mientras llegaba a una presa de agua, la cual estaba funcionando a su máxima capacidad por que el nivel del lago estaba aumentando increíblemente, Wendy sintió dolor al comenzar a ser arrastrada por el cemento.

De pronto Skull los visualizo a lo lejos, y comenzó a correr a la máxima velocidad que podía, la cual era increíble, Rhino se sostenía de el con muchísima dificultad, sin embargo era el único modo, Skull tenía que detener a Rave.

Skull:-¡Wendy!-gritó mientras se acercaba a una increíble velocidad.

Rave: Notándolo comenzó a acelerar-Veo que hiciste amigos, al menos alguien ira a tu funeral-dijo riéndose de ella, mientras Wendy comenzaba a marearse.

Sorpresivamente todo paso muy rápido, mientras Rave llegaba a mitad de la presa, Skull llego a el extremo de ella, sin embargo un rápido destello cortó la cuerda, del otro extremo de la presa se encontraba un lobo negro, con aspecto muy poco salvaje, era Howl.

Sobre él se colocó su halcón, ella había sido el resplandor, en su pico tenía una pequeña cuchilla, rápidamente Rave comenzó a correr hacia él, dejando a Wendy atrás.

Rave:-¡No te entrometas Howl!-dijo preparándose para embestirlo.

Skull: Llego junto a Wendy, y la abrazo-Wendy… te prometí que ibas a ser feliz… no puedes morir sin haber besado-le dijo desesperado, mientras Wendy despertaba levemente, sonriéndole.

Howl:-No puedo dejar que la mates, son ordenes, ya mataste a sus padres-dijo serio, sin preocuparse por el ataque.

Rave: Se dio la vuelta y miro a Wendy-Me engañaron… ella sobrevivió-dijo dándose la vuelta en dirección a Skull otra vez, sin embargo Skull se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia él, dejando a Rhino en el suelo.

Sin embargo Rave salto a Skull, cayendo sobre Wendy, estrellando su cabeza en el suelo de la presa, mientras se escuchaba un horrible sonido, como si su cráneo se rompiera.

Rave iba a comenzar a reír, pero recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, dado por Wendy, quien se levantaba como si no le hubieran hecho nada, frotando su cabeza adolorida.

Wendy:-Eso dolió… pero no importa… voy a vengar a mis padres-dijo preparándose para luchar, al igual que Skull y Rhino, quienes se acomodaron sus chamarras, listos para luchar.

Así la pelea estaba a punto de comenzar, y esta vez Wendy iba a defenderse.

Bien, este fue el capítulo 9.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, en especial a Cris, Carlo, Ivan y RaTiX, muchísimas gracias.

"Las armas son usadas erróneamente, como instrumentos son artífices de hermosas creaciones, y como armas son ocasionadoras de destrucción y creadoras de la muerte"-Princesa.

Adiós y Suerte a Todos 8)


	10. Problemas sentimentales

Capítulo 10: Problemas sentimentales.

Will P.O.V.

Me sentía extraño, estábamos en una casa abandonada, y frente a mi Princesa, la gatita que habíamos conocido, estaba abrazando a Bolt, hablaban cosas que no me importaban mucho, era algo parecido a enojo con Bolt, tal vez no tanto así, más bien era tristeza… aunque tal vez ni yo entendía lo que sentía, seria… lo que los humanos llamaban amor. Podría jurar que una vez ya lo había sentido, pero no recordaba absolutamente nada de eso.

Princesa me parecía muy linda, era una gatita Angora, completamente blanca y brillante, y su pelo lucia suave y cálido… para mis ojos era perfecta, pero, para ella parecía no existir.

Después de lo sucedido en el bosque habíamos decidido que lo mejor para nosotros era huir, y esa había sido la primera casa abandonada que habíamos encontrado, el camino había sido incomodo, con Princesa dándole furtivas miradas a Bolt, una y otra vez, y el fingiendo no notarlas, y yo con la cabeza baja, mirando a Princesa todo el tiempo, sin que ella lo notara. Habíamos logrado encontrar una televisión y un sofá al roto, en el que ahora estábamos los tres sentados, viendo el show de Bolt.

Princesa: Estaba recostada a lado de Bolt, con su cabeza apoyada en el-Dime como hiciste esa escena Bolt-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Bolt: Se veía un poco cansado, Princesa ya lo había hecho explicar lo mismo con cada escena interesante que habíamos visto-No lo recuerdo bien… No recuerdo mucho de esos tiempos-dijo bostezando, ya iban a dar las 5:00am y no habíamos dormido en toda la noche.

Princesa:-Que lastima… me habría gustado escucharlo…-también bostezo, para mí fue el más hermoso bostezo que había visto en mi vida.

Bolt: Suspiro-¿Dónde estarás Mittens?-pregunto mirando un comercial de unos gatitos.

Princesa:-¿Quién es Mittens?-pregunto con los ojos cerrados, Bolt iba a decirle, pero noto que ella estaba dormida.

Will:-Ella te quiere mucho-dije sin mirarlo, apagando la televisión.

Bolt:-Si… a mí me cae bien, pero es un poco… agotadora…-dijo con un suspiro.

Will: Sentí una extrañas ganas de golpearlo y decirle que no la insultara, pero tenía razón, además no tendría mucho sentido hacerlo-Si…-bostece-Es hora de dormir Bolt-dije cerrando los ojos, mientras veía a Princesa una última vez.

Bolt:-¿Qué haremos Will?... debo encontrar a Mittens-me dijo mientras también sentí que estaba comenzando a dormir.

No respondí, el sueño me venció, soñé que Princesa era mi esposa, y que teníamos una hija, llamada Lily… era un bonito nombre, no estaría mal llamar así a mi hija, pero estar con Princesa parecía una ilusión muy lejana para mí, sobre todo por mi enorme cantidad de problemas, además… estaba olvidándome de lo que le paso a Hammer, podría pasarme lo que a él, lentamente mire mi estómago, donde tenía una herida algo grande, la que siempre me iba a recordar mi pelea con Hammer, la cual había perdido, esa noche aún estaba grabada en mi mente, esa noche me di cuenta de lo peligrosa que era mi existencia estando con alguien más, lo menos que quería era lastimar a Princesita, ella no lo merecía.

A la mañana siguiente desperté, y para mi sorpresa y máxima alegría, Princesita estaba abrazándome, y Bolt nos estaba observando.

Will:-Hola Bolt…-dije en silencio, cuidando no despertarla.

Bolt:-Hola… veo que estas bastante feliz-dijo sonriéndonos.

Will:-¿De qué hablas Bolt?-dije fingiendo, no sé porque-¿Ella se acostó a mi lado o… tú la pusiste?-le pregunte tratando de no parecer incómodo.

Princesa: Abrió los ojos lentamente, abrazándome, luego noto que era yo y se levantó lo más rápido que podía, sintiendo yo un gran frio en el lugar donde ella antes estaba-Oh… jeje... ¿Dónde está Bolt?-preguntó nerviosa.

Will: Sin hablar le señale a Bolt, y ella rápidamente se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo.

Princesa:-Hola Bolt… ¿Cómo está mi cachorrito favorito?-preguntó muy emocionada.

Bolt:-Pues… yo-de inmediato pude ver lo que iba a pasar, pero no me alcance a girar para no verlo.

Princesa beso a Bolt en los labios, muy muy largamente, mientras ella se sonrojaba mucho, y yo sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Así estuvieron unos minutos, al principio pensé que a Bolt le disgustaba, pero parecía disfrutarlo, o tal vez estaba luchando por separarse, me di cuenta hasta que él se separó de ella con fuerza.

Princesa:-Bolt, te amo-dijo abrazándolo, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

Bolt:-Yo no-dijo muy serio, mientras Princesa se separaba de él, con expresión de dolor.

Will: Sentí la necesidad de entrometerme, a pesar de lo mucho que me doliera decirlo-El no… ha dicho que te amé aun… necesitan… tiempo-dije con algo de dificultad.

Princesa:-Oh, está bien-.

Después de eso volvió a sonreír y Bolt y yo fuimos a buscar algo para desayunar.

Bolt:-¿Por qué le dijiste eso Will?-me pregunto claramente molesto.

Will:-Lo siento, es solo que no quiero lastimarla-baje mi mirada arrepentido, realmente arrepentido, hubiera deseado no haber dicho eso.

Bolt: Bajo la cabeza triste-Lo sé, pero tarde o temprano se va a enterar de que amo a alguien más, Mittens lo es todo para mí, y eso nunca cambiara, ella me mostro el mundo y gracias a ella soy lo que soy ahora, y eso es lo que más me importa, y no me agrada que ella haga eso-dijo suspirando con la cabeza baja.

Will:-A mí tampoco me agrada que lo haga, yo daría lo que fuera por probar sus hermosos lab…-me quede en silencio cuando me percate de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Bolt: Me miro con expresión sorprendida y un poco insinuante-¿Ella… te gusta?-preguntó sonriendo.

Will:-Jajajaja… por supuesto que no, yo la amo-dije tapando mi boca después.

Bolt: Giro sus ojos y continua caminando, conmigo tras de el-Amar es increíble, yo tengo un amigo que no puede amar, una amiga de él nos lo dijo, ella se llama Angie, y el Skull…-.

Durante el camino estuvo hablando sobre su vida luego de ese show, me contó la historia de cómo es que conoció y se enamoró de Mittens y de una aventura que vivió, lo más curioso fue que menciono a Hammer.

Al final conseguimos algo de carne, fue muy fácil robarla, siempre había temido facilidad para hacerlo, luego comenzamos a regresar. Nosotros pensábamos que estábamos lejos de los lobos, yo podría asegurar que era así, pero por alguna razón sentía que no era así, incluso sentía que nos estaban vigilando, pero trataba de no mostrarlo, ya que realmente yo siempre había sido un poco paranoico.

Al llegar Princesa nos recibió muy cálidamente, tal y como yo imaginaba que sería si ella fuera mi esposa, en mi sueño.

Princesa:-Hola Bolt, vaya, conseguiste una gran cantidad de comida-dijo moviendo su cola muy agitadamente, era justo lo que yo deseaba, pero conmigo y no con Bolt.

Bolt:-De hecho Will fue el que la consiguió-dijo yéndose a la cocina, dejándonos solos, en seguida supe que era su plan.

Will: Mire a Princesa nervioso-Uhmmm… si, yo lo hice-dije tratando de desviar mi mirada, cosa que se me hizo imposible.

Princesa: Me sonrió levemente-Que bien… me alegra mucho-se dio la vuelta y se fue, mientras yo me golpeaba el rostro, lo había hecho muy mal.

Yo fui quien cocino, era bueno haciendo eso, muy bueno, había estado unos tres años metido en esa prisión y me había visto en la necesidad de aprender. Prepare el de Princesa de un modo muy especial, puse en el más detenimiento que en el de Bolt y el mío, sin embargo una vez mas no funciono, ella y Bolt comieron del de Princesa, Bolt en contra de su voluntad, mientras yo comía solo, y la miraba, preguntándome si algún día ella se daría cuenta de lo que yo sentía.

Luego de eso decidimos movernos, Bolt quería regresar con Mittens, y yo planeaba ayudarlo en todo lo que podía. Había logrado convencer a Bolt de que aún no le dijera nada sobre Mittens, a pesar de cómo me sentía hacia ella, no quería verla trise, a pesar de que podría verse muy linda triste, no valía la pena si tenía que hacer eso.

Íbamos caminando por la calle, la gente casi no nos observaba, me sentía extraño, nunca me había agradado la gente, aunque nunca la había odiado tanto como para matarlos, a diferencia de Hammer. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos humanos había matado desde que me separe de su grupo, y teniendo en cuenta lo que Bolt menciono de él, el grupo debía haber asesinado por lo menos al doble.

Dentro de mi sabía que debía detenerlo, pero tenía miedo, ya no sabía si temía perder… o ganar, Hammer era mi amigo… y yo sabía por qué había enloquecido, incluso lo comprendía, pero con temor guiando mi vida… ¿A dónde podría llegar?

Tenía miedo de enfrentar a Hammer, pero también lo tenía de decirle a Princesa que sentía algo tan fuerte por ella, definitivamente no sabía cómo funcionaba el miedo, pero como fuera que funcionara, solo demostraba lo débil que era.

Princesa:-¿Por qué te quedas atrás Will?-me pregunto acercándose a mí.

Will:-Digamos que… no me siento tan emocionado el día de hoy-estaba tan distraído que no me había percatado de que estaba hablando con ella.

Princesa:-Ya, no te sientas mal, estando con Bolt todo debe salir genial, además yo también estoy aquí, y me estas ofendiendo-dijo sonriente.

Will: Suspire-Está bien-dije dándole una sonrisa, pero cuando la vi me di cuenta de que estaba hablando con ella, lo que me hizo ponerme increíblemente nervioso.

Princesa: Me abrazó levemente y me llevó con Bolt-Bolt, Will está deprimido, hay que encontrar algún modo de alegrarlo-eso de cierto modo me avergonzó un poco, pero no me importaba en absoluto, estaba abrazándome.

Bolt: Me miro y noto que estaba feliz-Por supuesto, hay que hallar algún modo de divertirnos un rato… ¿Hay algún lugar por aquí?-preguntó sonriéndome.

Princesa:-Yo se dé el mejor lugar para alegrarlo Bolt, el parque de diversiones -dijo moviendo su cola de felicidad y emoción.

Y así lo hicimos, Princesita nos guio a un lugar un poco lejano, bastante curioso, había muchos extraños lugares ahí, y estaba lleno de gente, lo que me ponía bastante incomodo, pero Princesa estaba conmigo, bueno, ya no tanto, ahora estaba con Bolt, al parecer si quería hacerme sentir mejor, pero seguía importándole más Bolt. Me preguntaba si sería mejor olvidarme de ella, por lo que veía, aun si supiera lo de Bolt, no podría interesarse en mí, incluso tal vez solo había hecho eso para estar con Bolt en ese lugar.

Ambos se siguieron caminando, mientras yo me quede atrás, y me aleje de ellos, Bolt iba a volver con Mittens, y no me necesitaba, iba a volver a la prisión, era lo mejor para mí, ellos estarían mejor sin mí, todo el mundo estaba mejor sin mí.

Llegue hasta la reja que rodeaba el lugar, pero justo antes de salir me percaté de que un aroma a lobos, podrían estar rodeando el lugar, no, estaban espiándonos, eso lo sabía por qué el aroma estaba moviéndose, así que rápidamente lo seguí, teniendo cuidado de no ser visto por nadie.

Al final encontré a un gran grupo de lobos, al principio pensé que no estaban organizados, pero me percate del lobo que estaba en el centro, a quien reconocí inmediatamente, era Damon, un lobo que conocí cuando iba con Hammer, él no era tan peligroso.

Damon: Parecía molesto-¿Cómo que Will ya no está?... ¡Búsquenlo!-grito golpeando a uno de sus subordinados, se había vuelto igual a Hammer.

Decidí que lo mejor era volver, y avisarle a Bolt y a Princesa, pero también quería seguir escuchando, al final elegí ir con los chicos, pero cuando llegue ya no había gente, el parque había cerrado ya, Princesa estaba besándolo de nuevo, esta vez no pude resistirme y los separe.

Will:-Detente Princesa… estamos en problemas-le dije a Bolt nervioso, mientras comenzábamos a correr para salir del lugar.

Princesa: Nos detuvo a ambos-Bolt, ya no puedo resistirlo, te amo, toda mi vida soñé contigo y te admiré, y ahora te prometo que seremos felices juntos-dijo rogándole.

Bolt: Suspiro, iba a decirlo, y no podía detenerlo esta vez-Princesa… yo tengo pareja, y está embarazada, voy a ser padre-dijo apenado.

Princesa lo miro, yo espere que me mirara, pero no lo hizo, haciéndome sentir un enorme dolor en el corazón, ella no se daba cuenta de lo que yo sentía por ella, y nunca lo haría si dejaba que se fuera, ella paso a mi lado, llorando muy triste, sentí una inmensas ganas de abrazarla y de besarla y gritarle lo que sentía, pero no lo hice. Era un cobarde, un completo cobarde y un tonto, no debía haber venido, mi corazón estaba rompiéndose.

No, esta vez no lo iba a dejar así, rápidamente me di la vuelta e iba a caminar hacia ella, pero fui detenido por un potente golpe, el cual me estrello contra uno de los juegos mecánicos, Damon había llegado.

Damon: Estaba solo, los otros lobos se mantenían alejados-Nos volvemos a ver Will-me levanto y me arrojó a Bolt.

Bolt:-¿Lo conoces Will?-me pregunto levantándose con dificultad.

Will:-Más o menos-dije levantándome, pero el llego y nos lanzó contra otro juego, sin embargo esta vez sentí que algo golpeo mi espalda, era el activador de la energía, y gran parte de los juegos se encendieron.

Damon: Llego hasta nosotros y nos lanzó dentro de lo que parecía una montaña rusa, lanzándose con nosotros-Jeje, al fin voy a vengarme de ti-nos sonrió mientras los lobos se acercaban a nosotros, y uno de ellos la encendió por accidente al recargarse en la palanca, la que se rompió.

Sorpresivamente comenzamos a movernos, el juego había comenzado a funcionar, y con los tres sobre él, iba a ser un duro campo de batalla, pero no nos quedaba de otra.

Bien, este fue el capítulo 10, espero les haya gustado 8).

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, son una de las cosas que me hacen más feliz de escribir.

Saludos a Cris, Carlo e Ivan, muchas gracias por todo =).

"si tuviera una oportunidad de poder amar de nuevo, definitivamente la daría de nuevo para que tu encontraras a alguien, sin pensarlo dos veces"-Skull.

Dios y Suerte a Todos 8]


	11. Crónicas de la locura

Capítulo 11: Crónicas de la locura.

Flashback.

X P.O.V.

Mi vida había sido larga, muy larga, de la primera parte ya no recordaba nada, lo único que aun recordaba era una extraña y algo confusa imagen. Un cachorrito Labrador, llorando junto a su madre, la que estaba brutalmente golpeada.

Cachorrito:-Despierta mamá… no me dejes solo… el mundo es frio y peligroso… prometiste que ibas a protegerme siempre, que bajo tus brazos iba a ver lo mejor del mundo… no te vayas…-lloraba desgarradoramente, sin embargo bien sabía que era yo.

Madre:-Lo siento hijo… los humanos me hicieron esto por su simple diversión, pero no los juzgues mal a todos, algunos son buenos, y alguno… será tu amigo y compañero-dijo acariciando tiernamente mi mejilla.

Cachorrito: No recuerdo los sentimientos, pero sentía mucha tristeza al recordarlo-Algún día yo cambiare el mundo, y hare justicia, los humanos estarán en nuestro lugar, y se lamentaran por sus actos-.

Abrase su pata, la que ya no se movía, había muerto, muerto por culpa de los humanos, a lo lejos el grupo que la había matado a golpes se alejaba, estaba riéndose mientras continuaban tomando esa sustancia que los atonta y los hacia violentos, nunca me importo como se llamaba. Del cielo comenzaron a caer gotas, las que me mojaron, no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que alejarme del cuerpo de mi madre. Camine unos cuantos metros, y lo último que recuerdo fue ver una enorme cosa metálica ir contra mí, luego todo se apagó.

Después abrí los ojos, estaba en un lugar extraño, había muchos humanos viéndome, estaba en un líquido espeso y transparente, pero sentía mi cuerpo extraño, cuando lo vi me percaté de que ya no era un perro, era un lobo y ya no era un cachorro, mi cuerpo era el de un adulto.

Tengo un total de 21 recuerdos de ese lugar, en los que despertaba y volvía a dormirme, pero ninguno de ellos era importante, lo más importante fue el número 22.

Como las veces anteriores abrí los ojos, ya había notado que en un tubo a lado de mi había un perro, idéntico al de mi sueño, durante mucho tiempo no lo entendí. Sin embargo ese día las cosas eran diferentes, él no estaba, los humanos lo estaban amarrando en un sitio, estaba libre, él estaba viviendo mi sueño más grande.

Me dieron unas enormes ganas de romper ese recipiente y matarlos a todos ahí, pero para mi gran felicidad también me comenzaron al liberar a mí, aunque casi todos los humanos se fueron, quedándose solo el que me liberaba, un hombre con una barba y cabello rubio algo largo.

Humano:-Lo siento amiguito, pero ya no habrá fondos para esta investigación, debemos abandonarlos, pero no te preocupes, nadie más lo sabrá, será nuestro secreto-dijo sonriéndonos.

No lo pensé dos veces, me lance sobre él, y con mi nuevo cuerpo logre derribarlo muy fácilmente, luego le gruñí, y puse mis colmillos en su cuello, mientras el temblaba aterrado. Sin embargo el perro llego a mi lado, había roto la cuerda, se veía bastante serio y caminaba con algo de dificultad.

Perro:-Déjalo, se lo que nos hicieron, pero él también es un ser vivo, podría tener una esposa, familia, amigos, si acabas con una vida sellaras tu destino con una marca mortal, la venganza y la ira solo traen locura-dijo manteniéndose un poco alejado.

Lobo: No lo mire, únicamente vi la expresión en el rostro del hombre-¡Ellos nos convirtieron en monstruos!-grité clavando mis colmillos un poco.

Perro:-Si lo haces TU te convertirás en el monstruo, ¡No muestres lo que tus enemigos muestran contigo! Si lo haces no serás mejor que ellos-dijo acercándose lentamente.

Lo pensé, realmente no quería considerarlo, pero no me quedaba de otra. Él tenía razón si yo lo matara, no sería diferente a él, sería un monstruo, pero ellos habían matado a mi madre, ella no lo merecía, ¿Realmente valía la pena olvidar lo que ellos hicieron solo para ser alguien mejor?

Lobo:-…No…-dije cerrando mis mandíbulas, acabando con la vida de ese humano sin ningún remordimiento, se sentía mejor de lo que pensaba, su sangre sabía salada, pero muy bien, se sentía asombroso como se deslizaba por mis colmillos, me daba una sensación de poder gigantesca.

Perro:-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-me pregunto furioso.

Lobo: Lo tome del cuello y lo levante, mostrándole mis colmillos manchados de sangre-Escucha cobarde, tus ridículas frases solo son para los débiles que temen ensuciarse las patas e inventan excusas para su debilidad-le dije escupiendo sangre en su rostro.

Perro: Desvió la mirada-escucha, no me gusta pelear, y no soy un cobarde, estas abusando del poder que te dieron… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunto haciendo que lo soltara.

Lobo:-No tengo uno-dije mirando el cuerpo del humano, del que comencé a comer, ahora era un lobo, no debía importarme si lo hacía.

Perro:-No lo sé, no lo recuerdo-se acercó al cuerpo y tomo su identificación, el que decía que se llamaba William-Me llamare William-dijo revisando el lugar.

Lobo: El sabor de los humanos era asombroso, era simplemente delicioso-William suena muy tonto, te llamare Will-dije caminando con él.

Will:-Si, suena mejor, hay que encontrar algún modo de salir de aquí-dijo examinado la puerta con sus dedos, era por donde los otros humanos habían salido.

Lobo: Note que había una especie de cerradura, pero parecía para tarjetas-Trae la identificación, debe servir para esto-.

Will: Me tomo del cuello-Que te quede claro lobo, no soy tu sirviente, y aunque no me guste luchar tampoco me gusta que me traten así, yo era el lobo, no lo olvides-me dijo mostrándome sus colmillos, que a pesar de ser de perro eran bastante grandes.

Lobo:-Me agrada tu actitud Will, vamos, no pelemos entre nosotros, podemos ser amigos, ¿Podrías ir por la identificación por favor?-le dije amablemente, realmente pensaba eso, él y yo podíamos ser amigos, ambos habíamos pasado por lo mismo y no valía la pena pelear.

Will: Fue por ella y abrimos la puerta, lentamente comenzamos a salir-¿Qué tal "Metal" o "Iron"?-me pregunto tranquilo.

Lobo: Ambos sonaban bien, demostraban poder, pero no me gustaba mucho-será… "Hammer"-dije sonriendo.

Will:-Me agrada compañero, ¿Es solo mi imaginación o estamos en una prisión?-preguntó sonriendo.

Hammer:-Si, eso parece-de pronto Will me detuvo.

Will:-¡Escóndete!-me dijo rápidamente, pues los humanos que se habían ido estaban regresando.

Humano 1:-¿Por qué William está tardando tanto?-dijo claramente desesperado.

Humano 2:-Me confunde un poco, ya sabes que a él lo que más le importaba era volver, su esposa y su hija deben estar esperándolo hay-dijo caminando con él.

Me sentí extraño, al principio pensé que era remordimiento, pero era diferente, me dieron ganas de reír, de burlarme por esos humanos, pero luego Will llego a mi lado.

Will:-Vámonos-.

Ambos salimos y nos percatamos de que estábamos en una isla, por suerte había una lancha, era la que los humanos iban a usar, nos subimos y luego comenzamos a acerar, curiosamente tenía una extraña habilidad para hacerlo, era excesivamente sencillo.

El trayecto no fue muy largo, llegamos a tierra en unos cuantos minutos, una vez ahí comenzamos a movernos, Will dijo que lo mejor para mí era estar en un ambiente frio, ya que iba a ser más cómodo y no iba a haber muchos humanos, al parecer a él tampoco le caían muy bien. Will era agradable, y a pesar de lo que decía sobre no ser violento, yo sabía que una parte de él buscaba lo mismo que yo, buscaba venganza contra el mundo, y más allá de la venganza buscábamos justicia.

Así comenzamos un largo viaje, no tuvimos muchas dificultades, viajamos desde esa playa hacia el norte, hacia Alaska, mi destino estaba ahí, y yo bien lo sabía, Will también, durante el viaje nos conocimos mejor, hasta el punto de hacernos amigos. En ocasiones tuve que matar a los que trataban de atacarnos, no me agradaba que me vieran feo, los únicos a los que no pude matar fue a los que Will me convencía de no hacerlo, casi siempre era los que lo atacaban a él. Él había dicho en varias ocasiones que matar solo destrozaría mi alma poco a poco, y tenía razón, pero eso no me importaba en absoluto.

Durante ese viaje me conocí completamente, y me encantaba, amaba matar, era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, no solo matar, también herir, por desgracia mientras más estaba con Will, mas se apoderaba de mí ese lado misericordioso. Will me explicaba cómo debía ser un mundo, un mundo guiado por el simple pensamiento de perdonar, pero no me gustaba escucharlo, me parecía que solo era alguien débil que buscaba como justificar su cobardía.

Sin embargo, en ese tiempo, sin poder evitarlo, comencé a ver a Will como una especie de padre, un maestro, después de todo él decía que en su último recuerdo era un lobo adulto, mientras que yo había muerto como un cachorro, Will me había tratado de enseñar el mundo, pero yo me negaba, como un inmaduro cachorro.

Pero el mundo aún tenía una oportunidad para mí, y se me presento en cuanto logramos llegar a Alaska.

El viaje había durado un año, el mundo era maravilloso, y por alguna razón solo lo disfrutaba cuando la vida de alguien acababa en mis patas, cosa que ocultaba de Will, el creía que yo había cambiado, que era capaz de hacer eso que el siempre mencionaba, perdonar.

Alaska era un lugar lleno de nieve, aunque no sentía frio ahí, me sentía más cómodo y fuerte, era como estar en mi propio ambiente. Will parecía tener frio, pero robo un saco de un humano y se lo coloco, la verdad no se veía tan mal, se veía un poco ridículo pero de cierto modo bien.

Lo primero que hicimos fue explorar las montañas, eran un lugar bastante agradable y hermoso, había muchos lagos y bosques, era como entrar en una galería de pinturas de paisajes. Todo comenzó cuando decidimos quedarnos a dormir en un sito cercano a un grupo de humanos.

Hammer:-Incluso aquí se puede sentir el aroma de esos… indeseables-dije molesto, mientras buscaba un lugar para acostarme.

Will:-Lo sé, en eso estamos iguales Hammer, el aroma de los humanos es algo molesto, pero no tenemos por qué meternos con ellos, no nos hacen ningún daño-dijo acostándose debajo de un árbol, en un lugar que parecía bastante cómodo, lo que me molesto un poco.

Hammer: Me acosté en el suelo-Will, algún día entenderás lo que yo digo, entenderás que el único modo de acabar con nuestras torturas es acabando con el torturador-dije mirando la Luna, era bastante relajante.

De pronto escuchamos un aullido, lo que nos hizo levantarnos rápidamente, era un aullido de terror, no hubo necesidad de que ninguno de los dos lo dijera, rápidamente comenzamos a correr en la dirección del aullido, al principio nos sentíamos normales, era como siempre, pero todo comenzó a ser extraño para mí, y al parecer también para Will, era como si mis piernas comenzaran a avanzar más rápido de lo normal, y mi mente se pusiera más seria, sentí un impulso eléctrico atravesarme y de pronto estaba corriendo a una asombrosa velocidad, sin dificultad alguna, con Will a mi lado corriendo también a esa anormal velocidad. Poco antes de llegar notamos que la que aullaba era una loba, aún era cachorra, un cazador le estaba apuntando con un rifle de caza.

Yo me lance sobre el cazador, mordiendo su cuello, matándolo sin dificultad alguna, mientras Will iba con la cachorrita.

Will:-Tranquila pequeña, todo estará bien-le dijo abrazándola, mientras ella se acurrucaba con el asustada.

Hammer: No se me ocurría que hacer, ya había hecho pagar al que la había tratado de lastimar, pero sentí ganas de hacer más-Iré a buscar a su familia-dije alejándome de ellos lentamente.

Will:-No Hammer, tu aun no has aprendido a usar tus habilidades de rastreo, nunca fue necesario pero lo será desde ahora, yo iré, cuídala-dijo mientras se iba a corriendo, dejándome con la pequeña y asustada cachorrita.

Hammer: Nunca había estado en algo así, no se me ocurría nada que decirle, pero recordé mi última memoria, y la abrace-tranquila pequeña… Will ya volverá y vendrá con tu familia, ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunte bastante tranquilo, algo que me hacía sentir extraño, me sentía… relajado.

Cachorrita:-Dalia-dijo tiernamente.

Hammer: Le sonreí, cálidamente, jamás pensé que haría algo así-Bien Dalia, ¿tienes frio?-le pregunte tratando de darle todo el calor que podía.

Dalia:-Ya no señor, gracias, tengo miedo, mis papas… se los llevaron los otros sujetos-dijo abrazándome también, mientras yo sentía una enorme ira.

Hammer: Resistí el gruñir-¿Qué otros sujetos?-le acaricie el rostro, era bastante bonita.

Dalia:-Ellos nos perseguían, nos separamos del grupo, y luego los humanos nos encontraron, luego se escuchó algo fuerte y mamá y gritaba y lloraba, luego sonó de nuevo y los humanos se reían-en su rostro se notaba que estaba confundida por eso.

Hammer: Me comencé a sentir mal, tenía ganas de matar, de ver la sangre de alguien, pero algo me detuvo, Dalia beso mi mejilla

Dalia:-Muchas gracias señor-me dijo sonriéndome con su tierna e infantil sonrisa.

De pronto Will llego, junto a el había un grupo de lobos, ellos nos explicaron la situación, esa lobita era la hija de la pareja alfa, sus padres habían sido asesinados, y teníamos que elegir que hacer, luego de eso elegimos permanecer quedarnos con ellos un tiempo.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar así, yo les enseñe a los lobos lo que teníamos que hacer, les dije que no podíamos permitir que un humano nos hiriera, que debíamos ayudarnos. Y así fue, yo forme el equipo de protección, nuestra misión era proteger a los lobos que estuvieran siendo acechados por humanos, y no solo lobos, cualquier animal, y en todo el territorio, no solo el de la jauría. Will era mi compañero, juntos habíamos logrado salvar a más de 100 lobos, la manada cada vez se hacia la más grande, y Will y yo cada vez éramos más respetados como héroes, mi vida era diferente a la que yo esperaba, era un protector, incluso… había aprendido a no matar a los humanos.

Con el tiempo la jauría se incrementó hasta llegar a ser un grupo de unos 300 lobos, estábamos alejados de los humanos, y a pesar de eso los veíamos constantemente, ningún grupo era tan prospero como el nuestro, Will y yo habíamos logrado crear una sociedad diferente a la del resto de las demás jaurías, éramos casi como una comunidad de humanos, incluso más civilizados.

Los humanos constantemente tenían problemas por lo que llamaban crímenes, en la jauría nunca había habido algo así, ni enfermedades, problemas económicos, inseguridad, racismo social, éramos mejores que los humanos en todo aspecto, estaba muy orgulloso.

Dalia se había convertido en una hermosa hembra alfa en el año y medio que paso, ese día Will y yo volvíamos de haber hecho nuestras rondas de vigilancia en las áreas cercanas a los humanos.

Dalia: Llegamos a su hogar, una cueva en uno de los extremos de nuestro territorio, al vernos llegar sonrió y nos abrazó muy fuerte-Al fin llegaron chicos, iba a enviar a alguien para que los buscara-dijo aliviada.

Hammer: Sabia que debíamos llegar antes, pero Will insistía en revisar el área norte-dije sonriéndole.

Dalia: Me miro-Hammer… tengo algo que decirte-me dijo emocionada.

Will: Sonrió-Le va a alegrar mucho Dalia-al parecer él lo sabía también, por lo que me sentí excluido.

Hammer:-Ya, díganme que pasa-dije abrazándola mientras acariciaba su lomo, ella y yo éramos pareja, pero solo Will lo sabía, lo habíamos mantenido en secreto para el resto de la jauría, no había una razón exacta, pero era muy divertido el romance en secreto.

Dalia: Suspiro muy feliz-Amor, estoy embarazada-me dijo sonrojada.

No pude creerlo, ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, Will nos felicitó y

Juntos le dijimos a la jauría lo que había pasado entre los dos, todos se alegraron increíblemente, consideraban que yo sería un muy buen macho alfa, y lo fui, durante los casi dos meses que siguieron.

No podía ser más feliz, me había casado con Dalia formalmente, tenía amigos, una hermosa esposa, y estaba embarazada, nada podría ser más perfecto, y todo se lo debía a Will, no habría llegado a ningún lugar sin él, ya no podía ir en misiones con él, pero él estaba muy feliz por nosotros, todos lo estábamos, la vida nos sonreía cálidamente, y nosotros devolvíamos esa sonrisa.

Era un tonto, un enorme tonto, esa felicidad y esa calidez fueron los creadores de mi locura actual, si hubiera sido frio como debía ser las cosas no habría llegado a este punto.

Esa mañana fue normal, Will se había retirado a una misión, mis cachorritos ya habían nacido, bueno, cachorrita, era una hembra, la habíamos llamado Diana, era idéntica a su madre, y yo estaba excesivamente feliz, ese día tuve que ir a hablar con un amigo de Will y yo, había sido el tercero al mando del grupo, podría ser el segundo, pero había retado a Will y había perdido increíblemente rápido, él era un prisionero, nos había traicionado.

Hammer: Lo teníamos encadenado a un árbol, nos parecía el castigo perfecto, pues era una especie de humillación tenerlo como si fuera una mascota de los humanos, al verme me sonrió, él no estaba molesto conmigo, todo su odio era hacia Will-Hola Damon-dije sentándome frente a él, acercándole su ración de comida.

Damon: Se lanzó sobre la comida muy rápidamente-Hola amigo, supe lo de tu hija, muchas felicidades, además fue con Dalia, eres un suertudo amigo, ella es la loba más hermosa de por aquí-dijo sonriendo, aunque no amistosamente, el nunca hacia las cosas amistosamente.

Hammer:-Gracias, Will salió hoy-dije para ver su reacción, esperaba ver algún avance.

Damon: Suspiró-Hammer, no lo entiendes, Will es un perro, en una jauría de lobos, los lobos solo deberíamos ayudar a los lobos, tú lo sabes, en el fondo de ti está el lobo que piensa como yo, tu eres mi ejemplo a seguir, pero solo la parte que deja salir todo su odio-me sonrió maléficamente.

No le conteste, sabía que tenía razón el había sido de los únicos lobos que me conocieron cuando aún dejaba salir mi ira y mi odio. Pero decidí que iba a tratar de distraerme de eso, y lo logre, estuve ayudando a la jauría para algunas cosas, aunque ciertamente a cada segundo me venían a la memoria sus palabras, como si una parte de mi me rogara volver a ser como antes, el resto del día lo logre detener.

Al anochecer Will aún no regresaba, pero estaba muy preocupado, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero decidí ignorarlo, no había razón para preocuparme, Will estaba completamente preparado para cualquier cosa, tal vez más que yo, cosa que a esas alturas ya no me molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Cuando volvía a mi hogar tome unas flores, específicamente dalias, el día anterior había sido el parto, ella me había dicho que estaba muy cansada, fue por eso que había hecho sus tareas. Sin embargo al llegar mire algo que siempre iba a estar en mi memoria.

Dalia estaba siendo acorralada por dos perros, Will y yo los habíamos rescatado. Me acerque a ellos rápidamente, mientras las flores se cortaban entre mis colmillos, estaba corriendo más rápido que nunca, mi corazón también estaba muy rápido, demasiado rápido, y de pronto, todo se volvió negro.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue la peor cosa que me pasó en la vida, ese día todo el mundo acabo para mí, todo dejó de tener importancia, esa imagen se grabó en mí peor que una quemadura, estaba en medio del hogar de Dalia, pero ella…

Estaba sentado, y a mí alrededor estaban las entrañas de algo irreconocible, sentía sabor a sangre en mi boca, estaba congelado, mi cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre y piel arrancada, debajo de mi había un enorme charco de sangre, pero en seguida lo supe, esos restos eran los de Dalia y mi hija, mi familia, yo las había asesinado, había asesinado a mis dos razones de vivir, a las razones de mi felicidad.

Enseguida enloquecí, lo único que hice fue gritar, luego, el caos pasó…

Tres horas más tarde.

Aun no amanecía, estaba observando mi obra de arte, un pequeño pueblo en llamas, veía los restos de decenas humanos que habían sido calcinados, por mi simple capricho, ya no me importaba la muerte de mi esposa y mi hija, había tomado el último camino, la locura, y estaba bastante satisfecho, todo parecía excesivamente simple, solo era matar para no sentir mi dolor, así de simple y funcional.

De pronto Will llegó corriendo, tarde como siempre, se veía bastante agitado, al parecer ya había notado lo que había hecho.

Will:-¡Hammer!... toda la jauría… fue asesinada-dijo desesperado.

Hammer: Lo tome del cuello, y lo levante del suelo-Escucha basura cobarde, tú ya no me detendrás-lo mire a los ojos, este día, iba a acabar con mi lado bueno, iba a masacrarlo junto con el inútil perro que tenía sujeto en mis patas.

Rápidamente lo lance con todas mis fuerzas, destruyendo una pared de una casa en llamas luego me lance sobre él mientras aun estaba en el aire y le di una potente patada, destruyendo con él el suelo de la habitación donde estaba, luego salte por el agujero y lo tome de una de las patas y lo lance, destruyendo la puerta de la entrada, luego salí tranquilamente, pero Will llego desde un costado embistiéndome a una velocidad imperceptible y me lanzo muchos metros en el aire para estrellarme en otra pared en llamas luego corrió hasta mí y me dio un enorme puñetazo, mientras rompía algunos de mis huesos.

Me moví del lugar y mordí su pata, rompiendo su muñeca mientras de nuevo lo sujetaba de su cola y lo lance hacia uno de los tejados, rompiendo muchas tejas con él, él tomo algunas y me las lanzo, pero todas las esquive y salte entre dos paredes para llegar con él, después él comenzó a huir sobre los tejados, yo lo seguía muy de cerca, pero se detuvo y me dio un puñetazo hacia abajo en la cabeza, haciéndome caer sobre un bote de basura, luego el saltó y cayó sobre mi estómago.

Lo sujete del cuello y lo empuje para que estrellarlo contra una ventana enrejada, la cual estaba ardiendo, pues el fuego la había calentado, el arranco una de las varillas y me golpeo en la cabeza sin hacerme casi ningún daño.

Ambos nos estábamos comenzando a agitar, y ambos sabíamos lo que significaba, nuestra fuerza estaba aumentando mucho de lo normal, y el daño que le causábamos a ese pueblo comenzó a mostrárnoslo.

El me golpeo con la varilla una y otra vez, mientras yo lo asfixiaba, sin embargo nuestra fuerza ya estaban a mucho más de eso, lo solté y comencé a arrastrarlo por el suelo el grito y puso sus patas para detenerse, me dio una patada y se levantó, mordió mi cuello y me volvió a lanzar hacia una casa en llamas, en la que el entro y tomo un trozo de madera con llamas, al igual que yo, y ambos comenzamos a atacarnos con ellas, como si fueran espadas, pero el no noto algo que yo sí, el suyo era más antiguo y se carbonizo mucho más rápido, por lo que lo rompí con facilidad y le lance un ataque directo al estómago, enterrando una parte de trozo de madera en él.

Pero al parecer yo tampoco note que el aún tenía la varilla, la que también enterró en mi estómago, pero era una lucha de resistencia, y ambos comenzamos a darle vueltas a nuestras armas, era un dolor inmenso, se había clavado al menos 10cm dentro de mí, y se estaba retorciendo, dañando mucho más aun la herida, pero ambos resistíamos viéndonos a los ojos, sin mostrar ninguna sensación.

Will:-¿Por qué?-preguntó muy serio, aguantando el dolor.

Hammer:-Prometiste que no iba a pasar nada amalo… me dejaste matarla… ¡Fue tu culpa!-le grite furioso.

Will:-¡Ahhhhhh!-gritó sin poder resistir más, por lo que la clave con más fuerza aun.

El rompió el trozo de madera y comenzó a caer, sabía que era su perdición, llegue hasta lado de él y le golpee el rostro con tanta fuerza que rompí una puerta enorme, la que se rompió, era una iglesia, luego entré tras de él, mientras el sol comenzaba a salir.

Hammer: Mire el lugar, los humanos parecían ir a ese lugar para algo especial, pero no lo entendía y a esas alturas ya no me importaba en lo más mínimo-A partir de ahora, mi único guía será la locura, matare a quien yo quiera, heriré por gusto. La venganza no llenara el vacío que tengo ahora, la ira solo lo agrandara, la tristeza lo hará incurable y el perdón no hará nada en absoluto… pero la locura, la locura me ayudara a ver ese vacío y reír, a enfrentar mi dolor con la muerte de los demás, así funciona el mundo-dije acercándome a una cruz muy grande que había al fondo.

Will:-La tristeza… te hará retroceder… la locura no te llevara a ningún lugar, pero el perdón… te dejara continuar libremente-dijo claramente cansado.

Con todas mis fuerzas levante la cruz y con ella lo golpee, dejándolo sin posibilidad de defenderse, luego lo levante del cuello.

Hammer:-Escucha… yo… te consideré mi maestro… y por eso te perdonare cuando puedas irte, quiero que vuelvas a la prisión, no quiero volver a verte… la próxima vez no te perdonare la vida…-lo lance al suelo y me aleje, el pueblo ya era casi cenizas, a la salida del pueblo estaba Damon esperándome, era al único al que no había matado-Vámonos ya, Damon-dije serio, sin una emoción al parecer, todas estaban escondidas, por mi locura.

Damon:-Ya voy señor… ¿Qué haremos ahora?-me pregunto viendo lo que dejábamos atrás, aunque yo no lo hacía.

Hammer:-La mafia… seremos una mafia, una… Mafia de Lobos-dije mientras continuaba.

Y así pasaron los años, Damon y yo fuimos de jauría en jauría, recolectando a los lobos fuertes y a las hembras y matando al resto, poco a poco nos hicimos más, Damon era mi segundo al mando, hasta que llego un muchacho bastante increíble, de nombre Howl, el accedió a abandonar a su jauría y matarla para ir con nosotros, el mismo acabo con su propia familia, siempre iba con una muy hermosa halcón hembra sobre él, llamada Hawk. Damon lo reto para que no le quitara su lugar, pero perdió contra él, aunque nunca supe mucho de él, era muy callado.

Poco después llego otro sujeto, de nombre Rave, el llego a ser el tercero al mando, también pudo ganarle a Damon. Damon tuvo que quedarse como el tercero al mando, él estaba molesto, pero aun así seguía teniendo un puesto de mucho poder.

Toda mi vida fue guiada por la locura, mataba cuando quería y sin ninguna razón, mis subordinados temían que de pronto me molestar y matar a alguno de ellos, paso en algunas ocasiones.

Mi mafia se fue convirtiendo en un enorme ejército, y convertí a Howl, Rave y Damon en mis generales, pero todo cambio con él, un Pastor Alemán de nombre Skull, el llego y me dijo que me rindiera y que lo acompañara, que no quería pelear, y que estaba dispuesto a perdonarme y ser mi amigo, el me recordó a Will, por lo que peleamos, fue una pelea bastante increíble, para ser un perro peleaba mucho mejor que un lobo, pero cometí un tonto error y termine intoxicado por comer la comida que él iba a comer.

Y así llegue hasta este lugar, después de haber conocido a un perro llamado Night, que me había ofrecido superpoderes, su plan tenía sentido, así que accedí, ahora mi misión era evitar que lo detuvieran.

Fin del Flashback.

Miraba una flor de dalia, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría, ¿Realmente había accedido porque su plan tuviera sentido?... no, había accedido por que esperaba que alguien acabara con mi locura, que alguien me ayudara a descansar y ver de nuevo a mi Dalia y a mi pequeña Diana, esperaba que de ese modo, alguien… acabar con mi vida, una vida llena de locura… una dolorosa locura.

Bien, este fue el capítulo 11, el más largo que he escrito, no sé por qué, espero que les haya gustado.

"Una flor necesita agua y sol para sobrevivir, nunca necesitó amor… nunca…"-Diana.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son un gran incentivo.

Saludos a mis amigos Cris, Carlo, e Ivan, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.

Adiós y Suerte a Todos 8]


	12. La montaña rusa

Capitulo 12: La montaña rusa.

Princesa P.O.V.

No podía creer lo que sentía, Bolt tenía pareja… amaba a alguien más, no era justo, yo lo merecía mas que ella, había visto su show desde que tengo memoria. Lentamente toqué mis labios, al menos lo había besado… pero eso solo me hacía sentir mucho peor, me hacía sentir insuficiente, como si no valiera nada.

No valía la pena tratar de convencerlo, ¿Qué podía ver el en mí?... ¿Qué vería alguien en mi… lo mejor era… rendirme, regresar con mi amo, ese anciano, me caía bien pero sinceramente era solo porque vendía armas, solo por eso, todos los humanos eran iguales, y en especial yo no sentía mucho gusto por ellos, no desde que mi familia me había abandonado junto a mi hermana Mittens.

Podría buscarla, pero desde que se comenzó a juntar con esos perros cambio mucho, nunca supe lo que había sido de ella, sinceramente la extrañaba. Bueno, ella no era mi hermana "hermana", pero ambas fuimos adoptadas por las mismas personas, nos habíamos llevado bien desde que nos conocimos, pero luego de que nos abandonaran sin garras ambas buscamos algún modo de defendernos sin necesitarlas. Ella encontró a ese grupo que decía que la protegería a cambio de que ella hiciera trabajos para ellos, esos trabajos eran asesinatos, nunca supe cómo es que ella acepto, mientras que yo encontré las armas, nunca me habían gustado para lastimar, pero eran la mejor defensa.

No era tan buena con ellas, me costaba un poco por la forma y el tamaño, pero era muy buena fabricándolas, hasta ahora solo había hecho dos armas en extremo peligrosas, pero las había destruido al ver su poder.

El pueblo había olido extraño los últimos días, era aroma a lobo, lo sabía porque había visto a unos fuera de la tienda, y lo que más extraño se me hacía era que Will también tenía ese aroma… Will…

A él no le había puesto mucha atención, aunque la verdad mucho no me interesaba, no sabía casi nada de él, salvo que era amigo de Bolt… ¿Cómo se sentiría luego de que le hubiera puesto toda la atención a Bolt?... debería haber sido más amable con él, el parecía agradable, no se merecía ser ignorado.

Princesa:-Decidido, volveré con ellos y veré si me aceptan…-me dije a mi misma, muy emocionada.

_¿Will tendrá pareja?_, me pregunte a mí misma sin darme cuenta… _¿Pero qué estoy pensando?_, me dije casi inmediatamente, bueno, Will no era tan malo… era bastante apuesto cuando lo pensaba bien, y parecía protector… al final decidí distraerme mientras volvía con él. Sin embargo un lobo paso delante de mí, murmurando algo, por lo que, aterrada, me escondí para escucharlo.

Lobo:-Debo llegar rápido, me voy a perder la muerte de Bolt y Will-dijo muy nervioso y agitado.

Rápidamente tome una lata vacía y se lance, dándole en la cabeza, tenía buena puntería. Después de que cayo me acerque a él para revisar que aun estuviera con vida, era así, por lo que esta vez si decidí que hacer, iba a buscar una tienda de armas, no iba a permitir que nadie lastimara a Bolt ni a… Will, mucho menos si no estaba segura de por qué suspiraba cada que pensaba en él.

Bolt P.O.V.

Definitivamente las cosas se habían puesto mal, estábamos en un vagón de una montaña rusa, y estábamos avanzando por una subida muy inclinada, y si lo que veía era lo que creía, la bajada iba a ser muchas veces peor, y aun así había algo peor, me acaba de dar cuenta de que Mittens debería dar a luz hoy… había estado con Arsix investigando sobre eso.

Damon:-Jajajajaja… al parecer las cosas no salieron como yo quería… que mal… yo ya soñaba con sus cabezas siendo destrozadas por el vagón, mientras ustedes gritaban… dulces gritos de dolor… muy dulces-dijo sonriendo tenebrosamente.

Will:-Clásico de ti Damon… no has cambiado en nada-dijo mientras se sostenía de una barra de seguridad.

Bolt: Yo también me sostenía de una-Will… ¿Qué hacemos?-le pregunté desesperado, mientras veía hacia abajo, no se cuanta altura era, pero era demasiada, lo que me hizo marear.

Will: El solo se mantenía viendo a Damon-Bolt… trata de pensar en que esto es solo parte de tu show… será más fácil para ti-no esperaba que dijera eso, pero no quedaba de otra.

Damon: Se aferró a una barra de seguridad con sus patas, tan fuerte que se dobló un poco-Llegamos amigos míos… es hora de la diversión-.

De pronto llegamos al punto más alto y comenzó.

El vagón bajo a una velocidad asombrosa, sentía como si mis patas no resistieran y se soltara, pero me aferre con todas mis fuerzas, sin embargo Damon se estaba tomando de dos barras de seguridad, por lo que arranco una y la lanzo frente a nosotros. Will y yo fuimos golpeados de lleno por ella, sin poder evitarlo mis patas se soltaron, y todo se hizo lento, iba a morir, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer… fue cerrar los ojos.

Pero de pronto se hizo claro para mí, y vi una imagen frente a mí. Era Mittens, estaba dando a luz, Emily estaba a su lado tratando de ayudarla, y Mittens no se rendía… yo tampoco podía hacerlo, no podía rendirme, debía aferrarme de nuevo, pero... ¿Podría?

Antes si quiera de pensar en una respuesta, fui detenido, al abrir mis ojos vi a Will sujetando mi pata trasera, mientras con otra de sus patas se sostenía de la barra de seguridad del último vagón. Mire hacia lo que sería arriba y vi que aun seguíamos cayendo

Will:-¡Bolt!... ¡Prepárate!-me grito con fuerza mientras la bajada se terminaba.

Apenas sucedió Will me lanzo hacia el frente, mientras el vagón comenzaba a pasar por una zona llena de vueltas y subidas y bajadas, aunque más pequeñas, pero aun así estábamos a una velocidad demasiado alta. Caí frente a Damon y le di un puñetazo en la cara, mientras con mi otra pata me sujetaba.

Damon: Sonrió-No golpeas bien, te detienes a ti mismo-sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, me golpeó con tanta fuerza que me dejo mareado, tanto que sentí que me soltaba, por suerte no fue así.

Will: Aun se sujetaba con dificultad-¡Bolt!... ¡Concéntrate!-me grito.

Eso me hizo recordar mi entrenamiento con Angie, ella me hacía cerrar los ojos y me golpeaba mientras me gritaba que me concentrara, por muy extraño que sonara, había funcionado, por lo que cerré los ojos, me concentre lo más que pude en que mi misión era aguantar, pero también pelear, por lo que levante mi pata y le di un enorme puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndolo sangrar. Pero no me percaté de que estábamos en una vuelta y resbale, alcanzándome a tomar solo de una barra de seguridad algo floja, temía que se fuera a romper, luego Damon llego a esa parte, sujetándose de donde podía, pero colocó una de sus patas en la barra de donde me sujetaba.

Damon: Recargó un poco de su peso, haciéndola crujir, mientras lo veía y veía hacia donde nos dirigíamos y hacia abajo, estábamos demasiado alto como para saltar-¿Sabes Bolt?... No eres tan malo para ser un perro, te prometo que todos guardaremos 15 segundos de silencio en tu nombre… bueno tal vez solo 10-dijo comenzando a reír, mientras yo veía que comenzábamos a ir en bajada.

Justo cuando la barra se iba a romper Will se llegó corriendo aprovechando la posición y lo embistió en las costillas, haciéndolo caer rodando, pero comenzamos a subir y se levantó para hacer lo mismo que Will, peor Will se metió en uno de los asientos y Damon paso de largo, pero alcanzo a detenerse en el último segundo. Will me extendió su pata y la tome para subir en el mismo asiento que él, pues la vuelta ya iba a acabar, pero al final había una subida más grande que la del principio.

Will: Se colocó la barra de seguridad-Esto será difícil-dijo preparándose.

Bolt: De pronto sentí como si Mittens me llamara-Mittens…-dije mirando hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para ser golpeado por Damon.

Me levanto del asiento, sujetándome del cuello, sin embargo de nuevo llegamos a la bajada, y tan rápido como la primera vez volvimos a comenzar a caer, esta vez ambos logramos detenernos, pero Damon comenzó a patearme.

Damon:-No resistirás lo suficiente-dijo con dificultad por el viento.

Bolt:-No… tengo que resistir… por mi amada Mittens…-dije decidido.

Damon: Comenzó a reír-¿Hablas de esa asquerosa gata?-preguntó mirándome mientras me daba una fuerte patada en el estómago.

Entonces sentí una fuerte ira invadirme, ya me había hartado de que insultaran a Mittens solo por ser una gata, yo era un perro y ella me parecía más hermosa que nadie, ni siquiera Princesa me parecía tan hermosa. Esta vez no lo iba a permitir. Con todas mis fuerzas le di una patada en el pecho, tan fuerte que lo hice soltarse, y solo lo vi salir volando.

Me comencé a sentir mal, había matado a alguien, pero al menos lo había hecho por una buena razón, pero… había alguna buena razón para matar.

Will: Me miro y me ayudo a sentarme mientras la bajada se acercaba a su final-Bolt… tranquilo… él se lo merecía… créeme-dijo al parecer notando lo que yo estaba pensando.

Sonreí levemente pero antes de tan siquiera decirle algo, Damon cayó delante de nosotros, había conseguido saltar en la estructura hasta volver con nosotros. Llegábamos al final de la vuelta y el tomo las barras de protección y las arranco completamente, en extremo furioso, luego nos levantó a ambos del cuello, por suerte note que estábamos llegando al lugar donde nos habíamos subido, lo que significaba que nos detendríamos y el saldría lanzado hacia adelante por la inercia.

Sonreí pero cuando pasamos por ese lugar no nos detuvimos, al parecer íbamos a estar ahí más de una vuelta.

Damon:-Ustedes… van a pagar lo que me hicieron-dijo furioso, mostrándonos los dientes.

Will:-Damon… hay algo que siempre quise decirte… púdrete-le dijo escupiéndole en el rostro.

Damon lo lanzo pero él se sostuvo de su pata y logro derribarlo. Cuando volvimos a comenzar a subir esa gigantesca subida ambos comenzaron a rodar hacia abajo y yo sostuve a Will de una pata, pero Damon se levantó ya sin ninguna dificultad.

Damon: Saco un pequeño cuchillo que escondía-Hacerme usar un arma humana… no se los perdonare-se nos acercó levantándolo.

Sin que ninguno de los tres lo esperáramos escuchamos una explosión, y vimos que las vías por donde habíamos pasado habíamos explotado, y muchas explosiones comenzaron a seguirnos, sin darnos, pero por mucha más suerte no daba frente a nosotros, pero eso significaba que no habría otra vuelta, debíamos terminarlo esta vez.

Will: Me hizo agacharme mientras algo como un disparo paso silbando sobre nosotros para luego explotar-¡Princesa!-grito señalando una alta torre de seguridad en el centro del parque de diversiones, allí estaba Princesa tratando de dispararle a Damon, pero por la distancia y el movimiento era casi imposible.

Princesa: Escuchamos su voz sonar por unos altoparlantes en diversos puntos del parque-Aquí estoy chicos… ¡Cuidado Will!-.

Ambos nos giramos y vimos a Damon lanzando un corte, el cual le dio a Will en la mejilla, algo bueno ya que el corte iba dirigido a su cuello, lo que lo hizo sangrar mucho, Will tomo el cuchillo y se lo arrebato para lanzarlo, pero Damon salto y tomo el cuchillo en sus mandíbulas y luego cayo frente a nosotros, al parecer ya había estudiado la forma de la montaña rusa, no era tan impulsivo como parecía.

Damon: Sacudió su cabeza-Ustedes… son demasiado molestos… se acabó, este juego llego a su final-se lanzó con el cuchillo aprovechando que estábamos en una bajada, iba a herir a Will, pero de pronto recordé a Skull, él siempre se había sacrificado por quienes éramos sus amigos, así que levante mi pata y deje que el cuchillo se clavara en medio de mi pata, haciéndome aullar de dolor, nunca olvidare la fría sensación del metal dentro de mí, calentándose levemente por mi sangre.

Otro disparo paso sobre nosotros para luego explotar, pero esta vez cerca, por lo que toda la estructura se estremeció con mucha fuerza, casi haciendo que el vagón se saliera. Las explosiones habían destruido ya cadi todo por donde habíamos pasado, no sabía si Princesa estaba fallando o si tenía algún plan, pero de pronto los disparos se detuvieron y vimos a Princesa saliendo de la torre en dirección a la montaña rusa.

Will: Me hizo entrar en un asiento y aseguró la barra de seguridad conmigo dentro, luego salto hacia Damon, dándole un potente golpe en la cabeza, casi rompiéndosela-Nunca te odie, ni siquiera cuando hiciste que mi mejor amigo enloqueciera… yo lo sé, sé que tu enviaste a esos perros, tú eras el único que sabía lo que sucedía cuando nuestro pulso aumentaba tanto, esa mañana salí por que recibí una alerta de que dos perros estaban causando problemas, los convenciste de que llamaran mi atención y luego los mandaste por Dalia, por tu culpa Hammer mato a toda la manada… ¡Mas de 400 lobos murieron por tu culpa!...-gritó furioso.

Damon:-457, los demás tuve que matarlos yo-dijo sonriéndole, Will se enfureció como nunca y lo levanto, yo sujetaba una de sus patas para que no cayera-Aunque me mates aún están Rave y el odioso de Howl… tal vez ellos no puedan manipular a Hammer como yo lo hice, pero estoy seguro de que ellos hallaran algún modo de que Hammer no pierda su sentido sangriento-se despido con una pata.

O eso creíamos, realmente les dio una señal a los lobos que desesperadamente trataban de detener el juego. Les indico que corrieran hacia Princesa y la detuvieran, y así lo hicieron, corrieron tras de ella, lo que me preocupo en exceso.

Bolt:-¡Will!... Princesa-dije señalándosela, ya había notado que el sentía algo por ella.

Él la miro y Damon mordió su pata para luego golpearlo, el cayo y se sujetó del último vagón como antes, pero esta vez se soltó y salió volando por los aires. Ni siquiera Damon podía creerlo, estaba igual de confundido que yo, Will había saltado a su muerte, pero no había sido eso, cayo justo sobre los lobos, antes de que llegaran a Princesa.

Princesa lo miro y luego lo beso en la mejilla, Will estaba inconsciente en el suelo, respirando débilmente. Princesa apunto en dirección a mí y disparo, creí que había fallado pero le dio a Damon, el que había llegado tras de mí y había intentado cortarme, el disparo le dio justo al cuchillo, lanzándolo, luego Princesa volvió a tratar de dispárale pero le dio a la estructura, solo que esta vez le dio a la que nos dirigíamos, destruyéndolo.

Damon:-Jamás imagine… que mi vida iba a acabar en esta misión… pero no me iré solo-.

Iba a golpearme, estaba seguro de que iba a matarme, pero, como un golpe de Angie, recordé que debía concéntrame, quite el seguro y la barra se levantó conmigo, Damon cayo en el asiento y luego baje la barra de seguridad con el dentro, asegurándola de nuevo, luego me di la vuelta y comencé a correr, ya que estábamos llegando a la parte destruida.

Escuche a Damon gritar, pero era tarde, el vagón comenzó a caer al vacío, mientras yo corría en dirección contraria, saltando al final. Sentía el aire venir de todas partes, y yo estaba en medio del aire, era como el show de televisión, mucho mejor, era real. De pronto comencé a bajar, creí que iba a morir, pero por suerte me logre sujetar del extremo destruido de la estructura, mientras tras de mi explotaba el vagón, había chocado con un generador de electricidad, Damon había muerto, no había posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Me sostuve con todas mis fuerzas, tuve que esperar ahí unos 20 minutos, Princesa logro llegar hasta ahí y me ayudo a salir, luego tuve que levantar a Will, al parecer había sido muy herido, la caída había sido de mucha altura, una de sus patas estaba rota.

Esa noche dormimos ahí, escondidos tras de una tienda de comida, de la cual robamos un poco para cenar. Princesa estuvo toda la noche cuidando a Will, me pareció que Will iba a alegrarse de eso.

Princesa:-Tranquilo Will… aquí estoy…-dijo lamiendo su rostro.

Mientras yo miraba al cielo, pensando en el momento en el que me había parecido ver a Mittens, no sabía si estaba pasando, esperaba que no, mi sueño era poder ver a mis hijos nacer… ¿Cómo serían?... la verdad no me importaba, el solo imaginarme al producto de nuestro amor, me hizo dormir tranquilamente esa noche, mas tranquilamente de lo normal.

Bien, este fue el capítulo 12, espero realmente que les haya gustado.

"Este mundo es muy divertido, sobre todo cuando el que mata soy yo"-Scratch.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son una increíble razón para continuar escribiendo. Saludos a mi amigos Cris, Carlo, e Ivan, tres de los mejores amigos que he tenido, gracias por todo =).

Adiós y Suerte a Todos 8]


	13. La presa

Capitulo 13: La presa.

Mittens P.O.V.

Desperté, estaba en la habitación que nos había servido de refugio durante un tiempo. Para sobrevivir habíamos tenido que robar comida de los lobos y los perros ahí, Emily y yo habíamos logrado crear un mapa del lugar, no era muy exacto pero servía como… referencia.

A pesar de nuestras investigaciones sobre lo que hacían ahí, no habíamos logrado hallara a Arsix, y comenzaba a temer que pudieran haberlo matado, Emily también lo pensaba, pero ninguna de las dos nos habíamos rendido aun. Aunque al menos habíamos logrado ubicar la habitación de Night, era la más grande, diariamente íbamos ahí para vigilarlo detenidamente, esperábamos que le llegara algún aviso sobre Bolt, o por lo menos algo que nos demostrara que no estaba muerto.

Emily estaba tremendamente afectada por no tener a Rhino, en las coches murmuraba su nombre una y otra vez, mientras lloraba entre sueños, me preocupaba excesivamente por ella, pero también por mí. Ese tiempo no había tenido mucha hambre, y sentía un enorme vacío en mi corazón.

Cada noche antes de dormirme suspiraba el nombre de Bolt, tratando de imaginármelo a mi lado. No entendía cómo es que él se había ganado completamente mi corazón, pero eso me daba tanta felicidad, pero en momentos como este, lo único que me daba era tristeza, quería tenerlo a mi lado, abrazarlo, decirle que lo amo, y lo que lo hacía más difícil aun… mi embarazo ya se acercaba a su final.

Eso me tenía demasiado extraña, a veces me sentía feliz, otras tristes, a veces muy incómoda, otras lloraba sin saber por qué, era algo incómodo, pero me daba una felicidad extremadamente grande.

Emily: Se terminó de acicalarse me miro-¿Cómo estas hoy Mittens?-saltaba a mi alrededor, examinándome, tal vez temiendo que estuviera mal.

Mittens: La seguí con la mirada mientras daba vueltas alrededor de mi-Tranquila, sé que hoy debería dar a luz, pero estoy bien… mira-dije moviendo mis patas, pero sentí un fuerte dolor y me encorvé-Auch…-.

Emily: comenzó a volar desesperada-Oh no… ya vienen… ¿Qué hago?... ¡¿Qué hago?!-comenzó a agitar sus alas.

Mittens: La tuve que detener con mis patas-Guarda silencio, no es eso… solo me dolió un poco… es hora de hacer la vigilancia diaria a Night-me levanté y me dirigí la ventilación.

Emily: Me detuvo-¿No preferirías… que yo lo hiciera sola hoy?-me miró a los ojos tratando de convencerme.

Mittens:-Ya te lo dije, estoy bien, ahora vamos y no digas nada-.

Ambas entramos y seguimos el camino que habíamos marcado en el mapa para llegar, estábamos en la tubería justo sobre su habitación. Lentamente nos asomamos por una abertura que yo había hecho anteriormente, había tenido que doblar un trozo de lámina flojo, eso me había causado un extraño dolor, esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

Emily: Estaba viendo por el agujero que había hecho-Está leyendo algo… podría ser un informe sobre Bolt-levanto su mirada a mí, muy esperanzada.

Mittens: Mire lo que estaba leyendo, no se veía tan claro, pero era una esperanza de saber sobre Bolt-No lo sé, no lo alcanzo a ver claramente, es… -muy molesta dejé de verlo-Es un comic-dije golpeando mi rostro, indignada.

Night: Cambiaba las páginas bastante feliz-Eso es Wolverine, no puedes dejar que se salga con la suya-sonrió mientras leía las últimas páginas.

En la habitación había unos tres lobos y unos cinco perros, todos ellos no querían estar ahí, eso era obvio por sus expresiones. Night siempre estaba leyéndolos, era peor Rhino en eso, se la pasaba todo el día pidiendo nuevos números para leerlos, en serio le apasionaba tener superpoderes, de hecho…. Cuando nadie lo veía se ponía un trozo de tela como capa y se ponía a correr en su habitación, fingiendo que volaba, hasta para él era patético.

Emily:-Parece que hoy va a ser un día como los demás-dijo sentándose aburrida.

Night: Termino de leer y les sonrió a sus acompañantes-¿Alguno podría traerme el próximo número?-les preguntó dejando el que había leído en una pila junto a él.

Lobo1: Se puso nervioso-Señor… ese es el último número que ha salido, pero el próximo sale en unos días-dijo sonriendo asustado.

Night: Continua con su sonrisa y sin decir nada saco una arma con la que le disparo en la cabeza, matándolo, todos los otros se estremecieron al verlo-Miren… así funcionan las cosas, YO leo mi número semanal, USTEDES me traen los nuevos números, ESTE-dijo enseñándoles el que había leído-es el número de hace DOS semanas, creo que si ustedes tuvieran una pizca de sentido común se percatarían de que, por consiguiente, hay otro número-cruzo sus brazos.

Perro 1:-Señor… hay otro a lado de usted-le señaló temblando, otro comic que había junto a él, el que Night levanto y reviso.

Night: Suspiró-Déjenme ver si entendí… ¿Ustedes me dejaron matarlo…. solo para jugarme una broma?-preguntó sonriéndoles, aunque de un modo amenazante.

Perro2: Dio un paso atrás-No señor, se lo aseguro, no nos dimos cuenta de que…-Night lo interrumpió, comenzando a reír.

Night: Estaba riendo alocadamente-¿Saben qué?... fue una buena broma…-los lobos y los perros comenzaron a reír nerviosamente, algunos temblando, y sorpresivamente le disparo al segundo perro-¡Las cosas no funcionan así!-golpeó su escritorio.

Los demás perros y lobos retrocedieron un poco, pero Night le disparo a otro lobo, luego se levantó y se acercó a una ventana, golpeando con el cañón de su arma su cabeza, como si estuviera cansado, suspirando continuamente, luego le puso más balas a su arma. Emily y yo estábamos congeladas la ver tal crudeza.

Night: Suspiró por décima vez-¿Tenían familia?-pregunto mientras les apuntaba con el arma.

Perro 3:-No lo sé señor-claramente estaba a punto de llorar de nervios.

Night le apuntó, pero una pata lo hizo bajar el arma, un enorme lobo negro lo estaba observando.

Hammer:-Déjalo Night, no ha hecho nada que merezca la muerte-aún era sorprendente que Night no se asustara al verlo, en absoluto.

Night:-Hammer… Hammer… Hammer… Hammer, te has suavizado últimamente, ¿alguna razón en específico?-su sonrisa incluso a mí me dio escalofríos.

Hammer:-Tu sabes que no, perdí la señal de Damon, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-.

Night: Enfurecido azotó a uno de los perros contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente-¡NO!... Bolt está vivo…-.

No hubo necesidad de avisarle a Emily, pues ambas comenzamos a volver a la habitación, me dolió un poco, pero eso era para mí lo menos importante. A penas salimos comencé a gritar de emoción, muy fuerte, sin preocuparme en lo más mínimo de que me escucharan, Bolt estaba vivo, y por el tono de Night lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Mittens: Casi estaba llorando de felicidad-Mi orejón lo está haciendo muy bien-dije saltando.

Emily: Me trató de detener-Espera Mittens, recuerda que estas…-.

De pronto un sonido extraño llamo nuestra atención, ya lo habíamos oído antes, parecía ser alguien hablando, pero nunca lo habíamos escuchado tan claro como esa vez. Ambas comenzamos a buscar de donde venía el sonido, y me di cuenta de que la ventilación está abierta, nos miramos sin decir nada y luego nos decidimos a seguirlo. Conforme nos acercábamos guiándonos por el sonido, este se hacía más fuerte, pero aun no lograba entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Al llegar le hice señas a Emily para que guardara silencio, la voz me parecía extrañamente familiar.

X: Sonaba algo agitado, y parecía estar leyendo algo-…Entonces ella grito, mientras el chico corría en dirección a salvarla, preguntándose la razón de su creciente gusto por ella, sin embargo antes de lograr llegar el agua se congelo, convirtiéndose en púas de hielo que atravesaron el ennegrecido corazón del mago de oscuridad, pero hiriendo también al chico que la protegía… así ella lentamente se acercó a él y lo abrazó, cuidándolo… como se cuida a alguien a quien se ama-.

Me acerque a la salida y la abrí, aunque no fue fácil, pero para mí enorme sorpresa quien estaba ahí era Prince, leyendo un libro, mientras por alguna razón trataba de balancear una pila de tazas y platos sobre su cabeza.

Mittens:-¿Prince?...-lo llame, él se detuvo y toda la pila se cayó al suelo, rompiéndose, luego corrió hacia nosotras y nos ocultó de una cámara que no había notado, esperaba que no fuera tarde.

Prince:-¿Qué hacen aquí?...-nos metió en la ventilación y luego revisó que nadie llegara, después volvió con nosotros.

Emily:-¿Lo conoces?-preguntó mirándome extrañada.

Mittens:-Algo así… -trataba de eludir el hecho de que el me había besado una vez.

Prince:-¿Algo así?... si recuerdo bien te bese-me sonrió mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

Mittens:-Y yo te golpee… algo así-le di otro golpee en el rostro, muy fuerte.

Prince: Se acercó frotando su mejilla muy adolorido-Está bien, dejare de intentarlo… espera… ¿Y Bolt?... ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-nos preguntó muy confundido.

Mittens:-No veo que sea tan importante, me parece más importante aún salir de aquí…-cautelosamente me acerqué a la puerta, cuidando mucho que la cámara no me viera.

Prince:-No es posible… aunque ahora que me doy cuenta había una ventilación justo ahí, me pregunto por qué no la noté antes, tal vez fue porque últimamente no he estado muy bien de mi situación mental, ya sabes, escuchaba voces…-dijo mirándonos mientras se percataba de lo que había pasado, golpeándose el rostro indignado.

Emily:-¿Hay alguna razón en específico para seguir aquí cuando hay una ventilación abierta en la que perfectamente cavemos los tres?-pregunto con expresión cansada.

Los tres decidimos salir por ahí, fue bastante fácil, tal y como yo lo esperaba los guardias que revisaban las cámaras debían estar distraídos en muchas otras cosas, hasta yo me daba cuenta de que la organización estaba cada vez peor organizada, al menos Bone sabia como dirigirla.

Seguimos el mapa hasta llegar al estacionamiento, no sabía que hacia Prince ahí, ni donde estaba Arsix, pero no podía hacer nada, mucho menos sin Bolt. Luego nos subimos en un vehículo.

Prince:-Yo conduzco… mejor no, hay que dejar que lo haga ML-señaló a un asiento vacío del auto, mientras Emily y yo lo veíamos muy extrañadas-No me hagan caso, llevo encerrado ahí más de un mes-dijo comenzando a conducir.

Luego de eso comenzamos a viajar, con un rumbo fijo, era lo que Emily y yo habíamos estado buscando. Según habíamos encontrado, habían enviado a uno de los lobos más altos a Alaska, por lo que sentía que allí podría conseguir algo de información.

Durante el camino Prince nos estuvo contando lo que hacia allí, dijo que había sido capturado y que lo habían encerrado, después lo estuvieron torturando para que diera nuestra ubicación, pero él no cedió, dijo que no sabía dónde estaba Arsix, pero que lo más probable era que lo torturaran también, si no conseguían que hablara lo encerrarían, por lo que al menos podía estar tranquila sobre él.

Así continuábamos nuestra misión, esta vez con Prince, mientras yo acariciaba mi vientre, lo había ocultado por un buen rato, pero me preocupaba decirlo. Estaba sintiendo movimientos dentro de mí, ya no faltaba mucho, pero no quería dar a luz si mi cachorrito no estaba a mi lado, tenía que encontrar a Bolt, pasara lo que pasara.

Sin P.O.V.

Demasiado lejos de ahí, en Alaska, más precisamente en una presa hidroeléctrica, se encontraban un Skull, Wendy y Rhino, delante de ellos estaban sus contrincantes, Rave, Howl y Hawk, aunque Rhino no representaba una verdadera ayuda, a diferencia de Hawk.

Howl: Miraba a Skull y a Wendy, dándole poca importancia a Rhino-Hawk… ¿Quiénes son los que están a lado del objetivo?-preguntó muy serio a la hermosa halcón sobre él.

Hawk:-El hámster es Rhino, está en la lista de buscados, su recompensa es demasiado alta, casi la mitad de la de Bolt-dijo casi como si lo estuviera leyendo.

Howl: Miró a Rhino durante mucho tiempo, luego desvió su mirada a Skull-¿El perro?-pregunto en tono demasiado vacío, de todo sentimiento.

Hawk: Examinó a Skull largamente-Richard Skull, hace unos meses se infiltro en la jauría bajo el nombre de "Mike", luego fue descubierto y el jefe Hammer fue por él, pero perdió, ese perro fue el que lo atrapó… pero según los informes estaba muerto, no comprendo lo que paso-sentía algo extraño al ver a Skull, él podía ser la solución a los problemas que la hacían sufrir cada noche.

Rave: Se acercó lentamente a ellos desde el otro lado de la presa-Así que el hámster tiene una gran recompensa, esto será demasiado fácil-comenzó a reír y a correr en dirección a él, pero Howl supuso que iba en dirección a Wendy y se interpuso rápidamente, lanzando a Rave volando por los aires.

Howl:-Las ordenes son no herirla-dijo extremadamente serio.

Skull se lanzó sobre el para sujetarlo, pero Hawk paso rápidamente a su lado y lo lanzo rodando, contra una de las orillas, quedando Skull solo sujeto por una de sus patas, mientras trataba de volver a subir, pero no sabía cómo, el único modo era soltándose, pero no pensaba hacerlo.

X: Una voz familiar sonó dentro de su cabeza, una voz infantil-No te desesperes Skull, todo saldrá bien-.

Skull: Miró a su alrededor-¿Sky?... ¿Eres tú?... cuando me estaba escondiendo de la organización en varias ocasiones tuve que hablar solo, pudiste haber tratado de hablar conmigo-dijo algo molesto.

Sky:-No funciona así Skull, pero está bien, perdóname, ¿Suficiente?-preguntó bastante tranquilo.

Skull:-Está bien… ¿Me ayudas?...-llevaba ya varios intentos por volver a subir, sin mucho avance.

Sky:-Lo siento, lamentablemente solo soy una imagen de tu imaginación-.

Skull: Logró notar una pequeña apertura casi antes del nivel del agua-Deséame suerte-se soltó, cayendo a una gran velocidad, sabiendo que si no se alcanzaba a sujetar caería al agua y seria succionado.

Sin embargo lo logró, se alcanzó a sujetar a tiempo, después entró, se encontraba en una sección entre las turbinas, luego comenzó a correr, muy preocupado por Wendy y Rhino. Se sentía culpable, le había prometido cuidarla y estaba fallando, y a pesar de eso lo que menos le importaba era lo que se acercaba, él sabía lo que le habían causado las plantas, una amiga suya le había hablado sobre ellas, una chica muy importante para él, llamada Diana, que lo había ayudado a atrapar a Hammer. Pues aunque Hammer no lo supiera, y nunca podría saberlo, su hija no había muerto. Skull también sabía eso, pero le había prometido no decirle nada a Hammer, e iba a cumplirlo aunque le costara trabajo.

Por otro lado solo había una cura, pero ya era tarde para él, se había deshecho de ella escribiéndole "Por siempre a tu lado, Richard" y lanzándola al mar, una hoja de papel especialmente fabricada con una planta muy rara de encontrar.

Con eso en su mente llegó a una enorme y larga escalera, demasiado larga, no quería tener que subirlas, pero por sus amigos tendría que hacerlo, por lo que así comenzó subir.

Mientras, arriba, Wendy miraba a Howl, él la había protegido, pero en sus ojos podía ver que sus intenciones no eran buenas, por lo que levanto una de sus patas, un poco temerosa de pelear.

Howl se lanzó en dirección a ella, la salto y corrió hacia Rave, el que se levantaba frotando su cabeza pesadamente, suspirando mientras sonreía.

Rave: Se terminó de poner de pie y miró a Howl sonriendo de manera escalofriante-¿Sabes amigo?, jamás pensé que fuéramos a acabar así, desde que recuerdo siempre me has caído mal, pero no tengo nada personal contra ti, hasta ahora-lentamente saco una pistola larga de detrás de él, la que brillaba al reflejar el sol en una cuchilla en la parte superior del arma.

Howl: No sonrió, solo lo miro serio, mientras se colocaba un extraño objeto metálico, asegurándolo a su muñeca y a su brazo-No me interesa lo que pienses, tengo una misión y debo cumplirla-.

Howl comenzó a correr hacia él, mientras Rave levantaba su arma, pero sin disparar, deteniendo en medio del aire a Howl. El extraño objeto era una cuchilla retráctil, la que había sacado para atacarlo, luego la guardó y dio un salto hacia atrás.

Rave:-¿Acaso pensabas que ya me había olvidado del famoso "Aullido sangriento"?-preguntó mientras le sonreía y apuntaba hacia él.

Howl: Esquivo un disparo de Rave y se acercó a su pecho, colocando su pata en él, sacando de nuevo la cuchilla, pero Rave apunto al suelo y luego disparo, siendo ascendido, esquivando por poco la cuchilla.

Mientras Hawk se lanzó a Wendy, sin intenciones de matarla, pero por otro lado tratando de atacar a Rhino. A pesar de que le doliera Howl le había ordenado hacerlo, y le debía lo suficiente como para tener que hacerlo. Wendy levanto un trozo de madera y se paró frente a Rhino, recibiendo la cuchilla del pico de Hawk, la que comenzó a lanzar picotazos una y otra vez, en dirección a ella hasta que el trozo de madera se rompió, y Wendy se acurruco temerosa, abrazando a Rhino.

Wendy:-No nos lastimes-pidió llorando de miedo.

Hawk: Se detuvo lentamente, luego miro a Wendy largamente, ciertamente le recordaba a ella misma-Vete de aquí pequeña, este no es lugar para una cachorrita-dijo abrazándola comprensivamente.

Wendy: La miro, sentía que debía quedarse por Skull, pero también sabía que debía huir-G… gracias-dijo levantándose y corriendo de ahí, sin embargo Rhino se quedó ahí, una vez más su vida estaba en peligro, y una parte de él quería ser un héroe, pero ciertamente temía por su vida, uno de los miedos más naturales.

Hawk: Lo miro sonriendo suavemente-También huye tu Rhino, no vale la pena morir aquí-le dijo dulcemente, Rhino se dio la vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo con Wendy. Luego Hawk se dio la vuelta y miro a Howl y a Rave luchando, pasando una bala junto a ella, por lo que, seria, comenzó a volar.

Howl sacaba la cuchilla a cada golpe que daba, haciendo el ataque un corte, pero Rave ya conocía esa clase de ataques, su máximo sueño era derrotar a Howl y ser el primer general de Hammer, cosa que hasta ese momento le había sido difícil, por no decir imposible. Pero lo que había aprendido le estaba sirviendo, demasiado, Howl no podía hacerle daño, por desgracia para él, él tampoco le estaba haciendo nada.

Howl estaba serio, no estaba fallando, estaba haciendo justo lo que quería, justo su misión. Desde que se unió a la Mafia de Lobos lo más importante para el eran sus misiones, Howl era quizás uno de los más extraños seres en el mundo. Él pensaba que la vida no era más que nacer, reproducirse, lograr un objetivo, y morir, tanto que había abandonado a una pareja embaraza, pues se había aburrido de ella, pero de cierto modo no era su culpa, era algo… psicológico por así decirlo.

Pero él estaba decidido a hacer sus objeticos mejor que nadie más. Esta vez su misión era asegurarse de que Wendy sobreviviera, Night no le había dicho por qué ella era tan importante, pero no le importaba mucho, lo que le importaba era que Rave no muriera, no había una razón real, pero por alguna razón aún no se percataba de eso.

Howl lanzo un ataque en dirección a su cuello, pero Rave lo evadió y colocó el arma en el cuello de Howl, pero Howl le hizo un corte en el estómago. Rave se hizo hacia atrás y Howl sujetó su arma para luego lanzarla, pero Rave no la soltó, y fue arrojado con ella, quedando a unos metros, dejándole las cosas mucho más fácil, pues conocía los beneficios de las armas de lejana distancia, por ello había agregado la cuchilla, para tener ambas.

Levanto su arma y disparo a Howl, quien sorprendentemente logro detener la bala con su cuchilla, desviándola, luego corrió hacia él, pero antes de llegar Howl ya había disparado de nuevo, la bala le hizo un enorme rasguño en el costado.

Rave:-Acéptalo Howl, no hay modo de que me derrotes, no eres lo suficiente…-.

Antes de terminar Howl le lanzo chispas a los ojos cortando el suelo, después enterró la cuchilla y le dio una potentísima patada en el rostro, lanzándolo mucho más lejos, pero antes de que si quiera él se levantara llego a su lado y clavo la cuchilla en su hombro, hiriéndolo muy gravemente, sus pablaras habían molestado a Howl, no le agradaba que dijeran que él no era capaz.

Sin embargo bajo ellos Skull aun corría, pero por más que trataba no podía avanzar como él lo deseara, y la presión por no poder hacerlo era tal que comenzaba a considerar su última opción, la opción a la que tanto le temía.

Skull: Lentamente disminuyo su velocidad, luego miró hacia arriba, suspirando-Lo lamento… Wendy, Rhino… por favor… huyan-dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras su pata comenzaba a temblar fuertemente.

Se quitó la mochila y la coloco en el suelo, luego la abrió y sacó una caja de madera, colocándosela muy tembloroso.

A penas se la puso todo cambio para él, los ojos que se veían por los huecos cambiaron su calidez y su desesperación por un enorme odio, y en menos de un segundo comenzó a correr muchas veces más rápido, comenzando a lanzar explosivos todas partes, pues Skull llevaba una gran dotación de ellos en su mochila, por si acaso los necesitara.

Con Howl y Rave las cosas estaban en una enorme desventaja para Rave, estaba perdiendo, Howl a penas tenia rasguños de bala, y Rave ya tenía demasiadas heridas por la cuchilla de su enemigo.

Rave: Su mirada ya era demasiado nublada-Jaja… este no es mi fin… no me prepare durante tanto tiempo para perder aquí-su pata trasera derecha estaba comenzando a temblar.

Howl:-Ya te lo dije no me interesa eso en lo más mínimo, lo que me interesa es acabar con tu vida de una vez-.

Iba a dar la última arremetida, pero ambos escucharon un fuerte grito de ira, mientras el suelo explotaba, saliendo Skull con su máscara puesta, Rave aprovecho ese momento y le disparo a Howl, pero el disparo no alcanzó a llegar. En el momento justo en medio del trayecto de la bala, toda la presa explotó estruendosamente.

Howl enterró su cuchilla en el suelo, sujetándose del enorme trozo de en el que estaba, mientras Skull se sostenía con sus patas. Rave noto lo que Howl hizo, y se le ocurrió intentar atacarlo, pero apenas se soltó para correr, salió despedido, muriendo por su propia mano.

Wendy observaba desde lejos lo que había pasado, con Rhino sobre él, ambos con la boca abierta, incrédulos al ver la gigantesca ola que se dirigía a ellos, con muchos enormes trozos de la ahora destruida presa, por lo que Wendy se ocultó tras una enorme roca.

En medio del aire Howl se dio cuenta de que la cuchilla estaba atorada, y comenzó a intentar sacarla, pero sin esperarlo Skull apareció frente a él y le dio una patada en la muñeca, ocasionando que la cuchilla se rompiera. Howl furioso comenzó a golpear a Skull con lo que quedaba de su arma, pero Skull recibía los golpes con su máscara, consiguiendo salir ileso.

Skull sujeto la pata de Howl y lo lanzo en medio del aire, haciéndolo volar decenas de metros en el aire, viendo como Hawk iba a ayudarlo, cosa que su Howl noto y espero a que Hawk llegara junto a él, y sin preocuparle en lo más mínimo la uso como base para saltar, rompiéndole la espalda a la pobre halcón, la que cayó en picada, mientras Howl caía de nuevo en el trozo en el que estaba Skull, sacando otra cuchilla, mientras Skull sacaba la que estaba atorada.

Ambos vieron como llegaban a la playa, saltando ambos de la roca. A penas tocaron el suelo se lanzaron uno sobre el otro y comenzaron a lanzar fuertes ataques, golpeándose ambas cuchillas, mientras vibraban y producían un frio sonido metálico.

Howl:-No sé quién eres… pero desde el momento en el que decidiste atácame, comenzaste a ser mi enemigo-dijo con dificultad, mientras ambos cruzaban sus ataques.

Skull:-Puedo sentirlo… tu vida no tiene ningún sentido, ni siquiera para ti, voy a acabar contigo-dijo mientras presionaba con más fuerza, lanzándolo al suelo, mientras se arrojaba a él, pero Howl se movía, quedando clavada la cuchilla de Skull en el suelo.

Howl le hizo un profundo corte en el lomo, iba a darle en el ojo, pero Skull hizo que le diera en parte del pecho, a pocos centímetros de su corazón, sin embargo la cuchilla de Skull atravesó a Howl directamente en el corazón, acabando con su vida.

Howl: Escupió algo de sangre en el suelo-Yo… deje a mi pareja em… barazada, dile que… no es mi culpa… ella se merece algo mejor… -dijo mirando al cielo, recordando a quien el habría deseado amar, pero que por su modo de ser no lo había logrado-Lo lamento… Nova…-dijo cerrando los ojos, quedando muerto, como el siempre había soñado.

Skull miro el cuerpo y de pronto escucho un sonido proveniente del bosque, el cual estaba nevado y lleno de agua fría que quedaba luego de la explosión de la presa. Lentamente se acercó hacia allí, encontrando que era Wendy, quien abrazaba a Rhino, temblando ambos por la apariencia de Skull con la máscara.

Rhino: Le sonrió nervioso, saludándolo con su patita lentamente-Hola Skull… veo que acabaste con los m… malos-dijo mientras Wendy lo abrazaba más fuerte, con la intención de protegerlo, pues ella sabía de lo que era capaz esa mascara.

Skull levanto la cuchilla, llena de sangre, en el aire, listo para matarlos, pero una minúscula cuchilla cortó una de las cuerdas que la sostenían, haciendo que la máscara se cayera, cayendo luego Skull en el suelo inconsciente, y Wendy y Rhino lo revisaban, comenzando a curar su herida.

Lejos de ahí se encontraba Hawk, con ambas alas rotas y la cabeza sangrando por la caída, ella había lanzado la cuchilla, tal como lo esperaba Skull había logrado liberarla de lo que a ella la torturaba, Howl, a quien había amado y había perdido lentamente por no ser capaz de detenerlo mientras se transformaba en el monstruo vacío que era.

Luego comenzó a arrastrarse, buscando comenzar una nueva vida, pero demasiado cansada, acostándose en el suelo y viendo hacia el aparentemente infinito cielo azul, siendo lo último que vería, a un lobo acercarse, uno con el cuerpo lleno de vendas, que tal vez podría no ser bueno, pero que ella sabía, le daría felicidad.

Bien, este fue el capítulo 13, espero que le haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y en especial a mis amigo, Cris, Carlo e Ivan, muchas gracias por su apoyo, es muy importante para mí.

"La mayoría no son capaces de diferenciar una ilusión de la realidad, solo hasta que su sangre es derramada miran con los ojos abiertos… cuando ya es demasiado tarde"-Hawk.

Adiós y Suerte a Todos 8]


	14. Reunión

Capítulo 14: Reunión.

**Entre enamorados.**

Bolt P.O.V.

Aburrido, muy aburrido observaba como se movía el limpiaparabrisas de un lado a otro. Princesa y yo habíamos decidido robar un auto, ninguno de los dos sabíamos conducir muy bien, pero Skull tenía razón, era bastante fácil. Aun así en ese momento Princesa estaba conduciendo, y yo estaba el otro asiento, por lo que no tenía mucho que hacer más que ver como se movía el limpiaparabrisas, estaba lloviendo en mucha cantidad.

Will estaba dormido, él y Princesa habían estado actuando demasiado amablemente el uno con el otro, yo esperaba que él y ella se declararan su amor luego de lo que sucedió, pero no fue así, actuaban más amistosos y hablaban más, eso si no estaban con la cabeza baja apenados, me recordaban mucho a mi cuando estuve enamorado de Mittens y aun no se lo decía.

Yo suponía que estaban bien, pues de cierto modo era completamente lógico que se sintieran de ese modo, o al menos para mí lo era, solo que de vez en cuando eran tan amables que acaban peleándose, como en esa ocasión. Princesa le había pedido a Will que condujera, el accedió con mucho gusto, pero por alguna razón Princesa dijo que mejor ella lo hacía, después comenzaron a discutir porque Will pensaba que ella lo sentía incapaz de hacer.

Habían pasado 5 días luego de lo de Damon, y todos estábamos muy bien, mi pata ya casi se acababa de recuperar, pero aún me dolía de vez en cuando. Ahora mi misión era volver a reunirme con mi amada sin importar nada, y en eso estaba, pero Will insistía en que debíamos ir a Alaska, y así lo estábamos haciendo.

Princesa: Conducía también con expresión aburrida-¿Cuánto falta para llegar Will?-le preguntó muy tranquila, me sorprendía la facilidad con la que conducía, tenía bastante facilidad para usar instrumentos de los humanos.

Bolt:-Tranquila Princesa, ya no debe faltar mucho, además está dormido-cerré los ojos y recosté mi cabeza en el asiento, pero Princesa me dio un suave golpe.

Princesa:-Ni se te ocurra dormirte, no me quedare sola en esto-me miro algo molesta.

Bolt: Bostecé-¿Por qué no me dejas conducir a mí y duermes un rato?-le pregunté sonriéndole.

Princesa:-Estabas pensando en dormirte, no me voy a arriesgar a…-de pronto cerro los ojos y se cayó dormida sobre el volante, mientras yo lo tomaba y trataba de moverlo, consiguiendo estabilizar el vehículo.

Ne me enojé con ella, después de todo ella había conducido muchas horas, y muchas veces habíamos tenido que ocultarnos para que no notaran que éramos animales conduciendo.

Sin embargo el vehículo comenzó a sonar extraño y se detuvo lentamente, una vez más se había descompuesto, no entendía por que pasaba eso con todos los vehículos que robábamos luego de un tiempo de conducir, razón por la que habíamos robado muchos autos.

Bolt: Comencé a mover a Will-Despierta Will, el auto se volvió a descomponer-.

Will: Abrió los ojos lentamente, estirándose-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó tallando sus ojos.

Bolt:-Según el mapa ya no falta mucho para dejar Canadá y llegar a Alaska-dije bastante feliz por el progreso que llevábamos.

Will: Se levantó-¿Cómo esta Princesita?-acarició suavemente la mejilla de Princesa.

Bolt:-Bien, pero ya sabes que ella ha estado conduciendo, es la mejor de nosotros en eso, pero esto se volvió a descomponer-dije mientras comenzaba a buscar algo que nos sirviera.

Will: Cargó a Princesa y la subió sobre él-Vamos-.

Ambos bajamos del auto y comenzamos a caminar, buscando algún otro auto que robar, ya me estaba acostumbrando a eso de no depender de los humanos, ya casi no recordaba a Penny, me preguntaba si ella aun me recordaría, yo aún la quería, pero me sentía extraño al pensar en tener que regresar a mi vida tranquila.

Bolt: Alcancé a notar una cabaña a lo lejos-Hay que quedarnos ahí-le dije sonriente, aunque temblando de frio, cosa que el sorprendentemente no hacía.

Will: Cubrió a Princesa con un trozo de tela de los asientos, y me dio uno a mí-Úsalo, es la mejor forma de conseguir calor-.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la cabaña. Al llegar nos dimos cuenta de que estaba abandonada, y decidimos aprovecharla para dormir ahí. Encendimos la chimenea y Will fue a conseguir algo de comida, y nos quedamos ahí esa noche, sin saber lo que nos esperaba al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente desperté como siempre, me estiré un poco y me senté, había dormido en el piso, un poco frio, pero no incómodo. Iba a despertar a Will, pero me percaté de que no estaba, ni él ni Princesa, pero me pareció escucharlos hablando afuera, y lentamente me acerqué a la puerta.

Al llegar los encontré hablando, viendo juntos la salida del sol.

Will:-¿Y has estado feliz?-le preguntó sin mirarla, pero por lo visto nervioso.

Princesa:-Si, aunque me duelen un poco las patas, hemos caminado mucho, a pesar de eso nunca había estado tan feliz-dijo acercándose a el-¿Cuándo se lo diremos a Bolt?-Recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Will.

Will:-Cuando tú quieras amor-la abrazó y la besó largamente en los labios.

Princesa: Cerró los ojos-Yo… no puedo creer que realmente haya encontrado al macho que siempre busque -.

Bolt:-¿Ustedes son pareja?-pregunté excesivamente sorprendido.

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escucharme, pero después suspiraron y me miraron muy apenados.

Will:-Sé que deberíamos haber confiado en ti, la verdad es que ella y yo… pues… ya sabes, por algo tu pareja está embarazada-me sonrió sonrojado-Aunque Princesa y yo aún no… -trató de continuar, pero estaba completamente sonrojado.

Princesa: Lo abrazó con mucho amor-Perdónanos Bolt-me pido casi rogándome.

Los perdoné y luego desayunamos, quería salir temprano ese día, algo dentro de mí me decía que ese día iba a ser muy bueno.

Me alegraba mucho que ambos acabaran juntos, ambos se lo merecían, pero verlos me recordaba a Mittens, cada vez la extrañaba más y más, y me daba mucha tristeza no poder abrazarla y besarla como Will lo hacían frente a mí.

Pasado la mañana fue que tomamos la decisión de continuar, el día estaba nublado, parecía casi un mal augurio, pero a ninguno de nosotros nos importó eso. Al principio caminamos durante un largo rato, esa parte del mundo no la había conocido, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por conocerla a lado de mi Mittens, y de mis preciosos hijos, aun no los veía pero sabía que iban a ser igual de hermoso que su madre. Yo no recordaba haber conocido a mi padre, ni a mi madre, pero quería suponer que me parecía a alguno de ellos. A pesar de eso aún me quedaba el recuerdo de una voz, dulce y cálida, además de muy tranquilizadora, que me hacía prometer que sin importar nada, siempre estaría a lado de mi familia.

Tal vez había sido esa la razón por la que había elegido proteger a Penny durante tanto tiempo, pues ella era mi familia, e iba a cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi madre.

Para nuestra suerte el día se puso soleado conforme avanzaba, bueno… tal vez no tanta suerte, pues hacia demasiado calor. Nuestro camino nos había llevado hacia una gran montaña, por la que decidimos caminar por la carretera, dándole la vuelta, era mucho más seguro que tratar de escalarla, sobre todo siendo nosotros perros, bueno, perros y una gata.

Will: Iba con Princesa recargada en su hombro, ambos notablemente felices y cómodos, casi como si me lo presumieran, tal vez no, yo solo fingía que estaba cómodo, a pesar de mi notable incomodidad-Este es un día maravilloso Bolt-aspiró el aire puro y luego sonrió-.

Princesa:-De eso estoy más que seguro-suspiró alegre, mirándolo a los ojos.

Bolt: Antes de poder responder, me entro una extraña sensación, como si algo no estuviera bien ahí-¿No creen que… hay algo extraño con este lugar?-pregunté mirándolos nervioso.

Will:-Ya tranquilo Bolt, Mittens estará bien, te prometo mi amigo… si quieres podemos bajar un poco nuestro nivel de romanticismo-rió suavemente, pero Princesa no lo siguió, sino que se quedó pensando.

Princesa:-Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿No te parece que hay muy pocas personas por aquí?-miró a nuestro alrededor, pensativa.

Will:-Mejor para nosotros, como saben no me agradan mucho que digamos-.

Bolt:-No Will… esto está demasiado solitario… y con lo que he vivido, diría que una zona alejada de los humanos, es una zona en la que los animales son libres-sentí como si alguien nos acechara, y no con intención de asustarnos.

X:-¡Bolt!-escuche a lo lejos, por lo que me gire inmediatamente, viendo lo que tanto esperaba, aunque no precisamente en la situación que yo esperaría, y nosotros tampoco estábamos en las mejor situación, habíamos sido rodeados, eso se iba a poner difícil…

**Amores platónicos.**

Rhino P.O.V.

Estaba sentado, sobre una maleta, aún tenía mi chamarra, al igual que Skull, quien se encontraba frente a mí, charlando con Wendy, ambos se sonreían y reían, yo podría estar riendo, pero no me dejaba de pasar por la cabeza que debía haber algo entre ellos, Wendy estaba demasiado amable con Skull, y Skull parecía bastante cómodo a su lado, y si algo había logrado aprender de tener a Bolt y a Mittens frente a mí, era que así se comportaban algunos enamorados.

Sobre como habíamos llegado a ese lugar, era bastante complicado.

Skull se había tardado un tiempo en recuperarse, Wendy había estado cuidándolo con mucho detenimiento, desde ahí comenzaba a pensar que Wendy sentí algo por él, luego cuando Skull despertó le dio un abrazo y le pido disculpas como 1000 veces, sin exagerar, aunque si había algo que nunca podría olvidar de ese día…

Flashback.

Skull iba guiándonos, cojeaba un poco, aunque su herida ya estaba cicatrizada, Wendy iba conmigo en su cabeza, algo preocupada por lo que sería de ella. Skull y yo ya habíamos notado que por alguna razón Wendy pensaba que la abandonaríamos, y habíamos estado planeando como decirle que ella iba a ser nuestra compañera, fue desde ahí que comencé a pensar que Skull sentía algo por Wendy.

Skull:-Ya casi llegamos chicos, estoy seguro de que luego de esto podremos irnos-dijo sonriéndonos a ambos, sonrisa que yo devolví, a diferencia de Wendy, quien solo se quedó con la mirada triste.

Rhino:-Estoy ansioso de irme de este lugar frio, ojala y consiguiéramos una televisión-dije bajando la cabeza, recordando aquellos bellos y placenteros momentos frente a la caja mágica.

Wendy:-Así es… al fin podrán irse-dijo en tono vacío.

Skull me miro y yo asentí con la cabeza, ya habíamos llegado al lugar que teníamos planeado, luego Skull se detuvo, dejando quieta a Wendy, la que seguramente pensaba que íbamos a deshacernos de ella.

Skull:-Wendy, ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer de ahora en adelante?-preguntó sentándose frente a ella.

Wendy: Lo abrazo con fuerza, dejándome en el suelo a mí-No me abandonen, yo ya me encariñe con ustedes, no les pido que me lleven con ustedes, porque de seguro les seré inservible, solo les ruego que no me dejen así, les temo a los lobos, y a la oscuridad, y a los truenos, a los arboles cuando se mueven extraños, a los topos, a los payasos, a los niños, a las rocas muy grandes, a las nubes que parecen verte odiándote, a…-Skull la interrumpió.

Skull:-No te vamos a dejar, adelante-dijo señalando a un enorme campo de flores, de cientos de colores diferentes, Wendy miro a Skull confundida-Adelante, ve a jugar-.

Wendy:-¿Jugar?... ¿Quieres decir, correr, saltar y esas cosas?-se notaba que estaba incrédula.

Rhino:-Así es, Skull y yo decidimos que ya es hora de que juegues, según supimos nunca has jugado en tu vida-le dije sonriéndole lo más cálidamente que pude.

Wendy: Tenia lágrimas en sus ojos-¿No me dejaran aquí?-pregunto casi temblando.

Skull:-Claro que no, es más, queremos que vengas con nosotros, pero ahora solo quiero que vayas a jugar-le indico con su cabeza.

Rápidamente Wendy se fue corriendo, y comenzó a saltar por ahí. Solo se podía ver su colita moverse entre las altas flores, moviéndose tan rápido como podía, casi podría hacerse funcionar un motor con ella.

Wendy: Llego con nosotros, con una enorme y muy hermosa corona de flores, en su rostro tenía una hermosa expresión de felicidad, tan linda que incluso me haría dudar entre ella y Emily, bueno, no tanto así, pero muy hermosa-¡Miren! Hice una corona de flores, toma-me la puso a mí, cubriéndome completamente, luego rio tiernamente y se la puso a Skull, yéndose de nuevo corriendo, dando felices y tiernos saltitos de alegría, emoción, e ilusión-No puedo creerlo, estoy persiguiéndome a mí misma-dijo dando vueltas, muy rápido. Me gire para ver a Skull, el que al principio parecía triste, pero al notar que lo observaba sonrió mucho, Wendy se lanzó sobre nosotros, comenzando a lamernos a ambos-Este es el mejor regalo que alguien me haya dado chicos, desde ahora ustedes serán mis mejores amigos-se alejó una vez más, luego se asomó sobre las flores-¿Qué no piensan venir? Juguemos a los piratas-nos pidió casi rogándonos, a lo que ambos accedimos muy alegres y satisfechos de haber hecho eso.

Fin del Flashback.

Luego de eso, Skull y yo decidimos que debíamos encontrar el modo más rápido de regresar, y Wendy nos sugirió infiltrarnos en una avioneta. Skull sugirió que era mejor robarla, pero luego de varias discusiones con Wendy sobre seguridad (principalmente porque Skull no sabía conducir una avioneta) decidimos que era mejor la idea de Wendy. Normalmente pensaría que Skull le reclamaría a Wendy, o que estaría triste por no poder intentar algo así, pero estaba feliz, sonriendo, hablando con Wendy, mientras ambos reían frente a mí, ocultos en la sección de equipaje de una avioneta.

Rhino: Los interrumpí-¿Hay algo entre ustedes?-pregunte bastante directamente. Skull rió, pero Wendy se sonrojo mucho.

Skull:-Por supuesto que no Rhino, quiero a Wendy, pero no como pareja, es más bien como mi hermana-la abrazó con una de sus patas, haciendo que el rubor de Wendy aumentara, pero Skull se preocupó por que ella no dijera nada-¿Verdad Wendy?-.

Rhino:-¿Wendy?-.

Wendy:-Pues no lo he pensado, nunca se me ocurrió que tendría que considerar la opción de tener pareja, no se veía tan cerca esa posibilidad, hasta… ahora-.

Skull: Se separó, y luego suspiro-Esperaba no tener que decirle a nadie más esto, pero Wendy, tu y yo, simplemente no podemos estar juntos, yo…-de pronto se sintió una fuerte turbulencia, luego Skull miro a Wendy-Hablaremos de esto después, ahora, tenemos que bajar aquí, según mis cálculos justo aquí debe encontrarse el fuerte que es ahora el Cuartel General-miró un mapa queriendo asegurarse de estar en el lugar exacto.

Wendy movió la cabeza, como si asintiera, luego Skull abrió una pequeña compuerta que había en el suelo, desde donde se podía ver la enorme altura a la que estábamos. El viento estaba demasiado fuerte, lo más seguro era que el piloto se hubiera percatado de que algo sucedía.

Piloto:-¿Qué?... ¿Hay alguien ahí?-se escuchó a lo lejos, tal como lo pensaba se había percatado, era como una película de acción, conmigo como la estrella, razón por la que no aguantaba la emoción.

Skull:-¿Están listos chicos?-Pregunto colocándose unos lentes de piloto, al igual que Wendy, la que me cubrió a mi entre sus patas.

Ambos asentimos y saltamos al vacío. Sentía como Wendy me apretaba muy asustada, aterrada , en medio del aire, Skull, quien parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho, se acercó a nosotros muy tranquilo, como si caminara en el aire.

Wendy:-¡¿El paracaídas?!-preguntó apretándome más fuerte, tanto que me comenzó a sacar el aire.

Skull:-Pensé que lo haríamos al estilo Indiana-dijo sacando una lancha inflable, cosa que no entendí al principio, hasta recordar la película de la que hablaba, luego abrió la lancha, la que se infló, escapándose de las patas de Skull, quedando nosotros cayendo al vacío sin ninguna salvación-Es la última vez que intento algo que vi una película-dijo aun sorprendentemente tranquilo, como siempre, pero de pronto se quedó mirando hacia abajo-Tengan cuidado-le colocó a Wendy un paracaídas, luego lo abrió mirando Wendy y yo como caía él solo, sin ningún paracaídas.

X:-¡Bolt!-Escuchamos los dos, una voz bastante familiar. Como pude me asome por las patas de Wendy y pude verlo, al fin lo habíamos hecho, podría haber muerto de felicidad en ese momento, pero iba a morir antes, al caer al suelo…

**Buscando al ser amado.**

Mittens P.O.V.

Mittens:-¡Cállate ya Prince!-le grité a Pince, furiosa.

Prince:-No lo hare hasta que ella lo hago-miró a Emily a su lado, luego le mostro los dientes en señal de molestia.

Emily:-Yo solo digo que si él fuera menos… orgulloso, estaríamos más cómodos en este lugar-desvió su cabeza, ignorando a Prince.

Mittens:-No he querido callarte porque eres mi amiga Emily, pero si sigues peleando con Prince por esa tontería, te prometo que hare lo posible por recordar la cadena alimenticia-le dije amenazándola con un dedo.

Llevábamos varias horas de viaje en auto, mi vientre me dolía bastante, temía que hubiera perdido a mis pequeños, pero me había parecido sentir una patadita, eso debía significar que aún estaban bien. Ya estaba bastante más tranquila con todo eso, hasta que se me ocurrió preguntarles a los Prince y a Emily, que nombres podrían funcionar…

Al principio fue bastante entretenido, hasta que Emily dijo que estaba segurísima de que serían dos machos y tres hembras, luego Prince dijo que serían tres machos y una hembra… y así continuo, discutieron sobre el machismo, sobre el liderazgo, sobre qué tal me sentía, sobre que era mejor para mí, sobre qué harían si comenzara a dar a luz, sobre los usos correctos de la medicina, sobre el abuso de los humanos, sobre las series de televisión, y siempre por alguna razón, ambos tenían opiniones opuestas, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a aceptar que se equivocaba.

Estaba completamente harta de la situación, era como estar entre bebes que se pelean por un juguete, lamentablemente la mayoría de las veces ese juguete era yo.

Emily:-Está bien…-suspiré aliviada, pero al momento siguiente el camino se dividió en dos, y Prince tomo el de la derecha-Era por la izquierda-dijo seria.

Prince:-No es así, el mapa decía una vez a la izquierda, dos a la derecha-le reclamo también serio.

Emily:-Así es, pero luego era otra hacia la izquierda, ¿Quieres ver el mapa, Sr. Mala Orientación?-.

Prince:-¿Otra vez con lo de "Sr. Mala Orientación"?, Soy un gato, soy incapaz de perderme… si desconfías tanto de mí, ¿Por qué no te vas volando y llegas antes que nosotros?-la miro a los ojos, retándola, sonriente.

Emily:-Si, eso debería hacer-se comenzó a tratar de quitar el cinturón de seguridad, bastante indignada.

Mittens:-¡Ya cállense los dos!, llevan todo el día peleando por tonterías, no vamos a llegar más rápido de ese modo, estamos en medio de la nada, lo más probable es que perdidos, siento mucho calor, me duele la espalda mucho, estoy agotada, y ustedes simplemente no se dan cuenta de que no tiene absolutamente ningún sentido ponerse a discutir si las series de televisión tienen el presupuesto necesario para subsistir-les grite con todas mis fuerzas, llevaba mucho tiempo de no estar tan molesta, tal vez años.

Emily:-¿Lo ves gato? Estamos perdidos-dijo molesta, como si no le importara en absoluto todo lo que les había dicho.

Mittens:-¡OHHHHH!-grité más fuerte de lo que esperaba, antes de percatarme de un agudo dolor en mi vientre.

Prince:-Oh no, ¿Ya es hora?-me preguntó acercándose, olvidándose del volante absolutamente.

Emily: Sin percatarse, también se acercó, pues yo estaba en el asiento trasero-Fue nuestra culpa, no deberíamos haber peleado tanto-.

Mittens: Trate de decir algo, pero no lo logre, pues solo volví a gritar de dolor, la verdad jamás pensé que fuera a sentirse tan doloroso.

Emily:-Hay que ponernos de acuerdo, no podemos equivocarnos en algo tan riesgoso, necesito tu ayuda para… ¿Es mi imaginación, o Mittens está tratando de decirnos algo?-le pregunto a Prince examinándome.

Prince:-Creo que está queriendo decir que necesita que la ayudemos, aunque eso me parece que es más que obvio… tal vez solo quiere agradecernos.

Mittens:-¡Alguno de ustedes conduzca!-le di una patada a Prince en rostro, tanto para que pusiera atención en el volante, como porque no quería que me viera dar a luz.

Prince:-Eso no era necesario… Emily, vuela y ayúdame a buscar algún lugar donde pueda estacionar esta cosa-.

Emily siguió sus indicaciones y se alejó volando, quedándose Prince al pendiente de mi estado, yo trataba de aguantar lo más que podía, me había prometido a mí misma que no daría a luz sin antes haber encontrado a mi orejón, y tenía pensado que era mi deber hacerlo. Bolt podía estar en cualquier lugar, yo bien sabia lo grande que era el mundo, y viajar por Estados Unidos había sido bastante largo, podría haber sido más rápido si hubiéramos recurrido a robar autos, como Skull nos había acostumbrado, pero aun robando un auto, Bolt podía estar en cualquier parte.

Sorpresivamente Un gato salto de la nada, pateando a Prince en un costado, haciéndolo soltar el volante, inmediatamente Prince saco sus garras y las clavo en el asiento, evitando así caer por la ventanilla. El gato se paró frente a él, me parecía lejanamente familiar, cuando me di cuenta de que la mitad de su rostro tenía una enorme marca hecha con pintura negra, lo que en menos de un segundo me recordó a los sujetos que trabajaban para Bone, solo que con seguridad esta vez para Night.

Gato:-Las órdenes del jefe Night fueron claras, asesinar al gato y la paloma y recuperar a la gata como prisionera-dijo con voz seria, para después lanzarse sobre Prince, el que a su vez, reacciono instantáneamente, sujetándose de la parte de arriba de la ventanilla, saliendo ambos impulsados al techo del auto.

Me sentía muy mal, pero más aún al no saber lo que pasaba, por lo que me asome, y pude ver a Prince esquivando los rápidos ataques del gato, logrando darle un rasguño después de cada dos o tres intentos de su atacante, de pronto miré hacia adelante y note que había un vehículo de humanos frente a nosotros. El conductor noto a Prince y al gato peleando en el techo, por lo que freno instintivamente.

Lo más rápido que pude, me levanté y me puse en el asiento del conductor, tomando el volante a pesar de no saber qué hacer, y a pesar del enorme dolor que sentía. Debido a mis enormes nervios comencé a inspeccionar el volante, buscando el freno, y por error metí mi pata en uno de los huecos del volante, en el preciso momento en el que el auto se salió del camino, dando un fuerte estremecimiento. Sentí como mi pata se rompía, haciéndome gritar de dolor, sin embargo todo eso desapareció al recordar a Prince, quien ahora solo podía haber muerto.

Me asomé por la ventana, sacando mi cabeza con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, a pesar del enorme riesgo que era, pero a lo lejos pude ver lo que tanto ansiaba, era Bolt, mi amado Bolt, el que me miraba, rápidamente junté todas las fuerzas que me quedaba.

Mittens:-¡Bolt!-lo llamé, antes de quedar inconsciente por la sensación, cayendo mi cuerpo sobre el freno, logrando que el auto se detuviera…

**Reunión.**

**Sin P.O.V.**

Bolt, Will y Princesa se encontraba rodeados, por gatos, los que trabajaban para Night, todos con diferentes marcas en sus rostros, pero todos tenían el espiral como una forma común.

Will:-Princesa, quiero que vayas con Mittens, y veas lo que puedes hacer por ella-ella asintió y se alejó, el grupo no pareció hacer movimiento, suponiendo Will que al menos tenían el honor de dejar a una hembra irse.

Skull los miro desde arriba, y coloco su cuerpo verticalmente, cayendo muy rápidamente en dirección a un árbol cercano, luego casi al llegar se quitó la chamarra, usándola para disminuir su velocidad, para después caer en la copa del árbol, cayendo después hasta el suelo, donde ágilmente comenzó a rodar por el suelo hasta llegar al lado de Will y Bolt, los que lo veían incrédulos.

Skull:-Wow… funciono… aunque me duele un poco el bra… ¡OH POR DIOS!-grito extremadamente sorprendido, pues se podía ver su hueso, el que se había roto y había atravesado la piel, finalmente cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

Bolt:-Bueno, pasamos de ser tres a ser dos-dijo poniéndose en guardia, listo para luchar contra los enemigos.

Will:-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto serio, comenzando a saltar-Llévatelo, ve con Mittens y Princesa, súbanse al auto y huyan…-.

Bolt:-No te abandonare, eso te lo aseguro, además no se conducir tan bien que digamos… es difícil siendo un perro-rió nerviosamente.

Will:-Estas desvariando Bolt, me imagino que él es Skull, eso explicaría por qué cayó del cielo, dijiste que fue él el que los enseño a no actuar como perros…-.

Bolt:-Es curioso, pero cuando pensé que ser un perro normal era lo que quería, acabe aburriéndome de eso… jaja-miro de reojo a Skull, preparándose, pero noto que Will le hacía una seña con su pata trasera, moviéndola de adelante a atrás.

Los gatos se lanzaron, sacando sus garras, todos apuntando a puntos como el cuello, donde pudieran hacer mucho daño fácilmente, pero Will levanto tierra con su pata, dejando sin posibilidad de atinar a la mayoría, mientras Bolt hacia lo mismo en otra dirección, quitándole la posibilidad al resto, rápidamente Will y Bolt levantaron a Skull sobre ellos, y comenzaron a correr montaña abajo, saltando ambos las rocas en el camino. Los gatos fueron tras ellos, sin notar lo mucho que Will y Bolt se estaban separando el uno del otro, para sorpresivamente detenerse, sujetando ambos un cordón muy largo, el que tensaron provocando que los gatos impactaran contra el, aunque por desgracia para ellos, no la mayoría, debido a eso tuvieron que continuar, tratando de ganar la máxima distancia posible.

Mientras Wendy descendía con el paracaídas, el que al principio no logro quitarse, pues estaba demasiado nerviosa, aprovechando eso, Rhino logró escapar de sus patas y correr en dirección al auto donde estaba Mittens, en donde ya también estaba Princesa, examinando a Mittens.

Princesa:-Me imagino que tú debes ser Rhino, ayúdame por favor, Mittens esta inconsciente-le pidió en exceso asustada, pues no parecía que fuera a dar a luz, y por lo visto tampoco había dado a luz ya.

Wendy: Llego arrancándose las cuerdas que sujetaban el paracaídas, y miro a Mittens y a Princesa-¿Qué le paso?-preguntó muy preocupada.

Rhino:-¿Y Emily?-inspeccionó el interior del vehículo, sin encontrar a su amada Emily.

Bolt y Will llegaron en ese preciso instante, con Skull sobre Will, los dos entraron en el auto, encendiéndolo, luego Bolt notó a Mittens, y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, casi llorando de emoción, viendo lo que había esperado durante días, cumplirse.

Al fin estaba con quien amaba tanto, y también con sus amigos, y Wendy, a quien aún no conocía, pero no le importaba, en ese momento pareció que no estaban siendo perseguidos por un grupo de asesinos, y pareció que no tenía ninguna herida, ni él, ni ella. Todo era demasiado perfecto, bien podría estar ahí, o podría estar en un campo de flores, o en medio de un campo de batalla, en medio de la nada, o en medio del lugar más ocupado del mundo, en el momento más feliz de su vida, o en el mas traumático recuerdo que quisiera olvidar, él era feliz por tener a su amda Mittens a su lado, con esa sensación de profunda felicidad, perdió el conocimiento, sin saber lo que pasaría, pero ciertamente, sin importarle en absoluto.

Bien, este fue el capítulo 39, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.

Quisiera justificar mi tardanza, pero la verdad es que yo ya había decidido dejar Fanfiction, pero gracias a mis grandes amigos cambie de opinión, en especial a mi muy estimado amigo Cris, a quien por cierto dedico este capítulo ya que me convenció de que debía volver.

Sin más que decir por ahora, me despido de ustedes lectores, y mando saludos a Cris, a Carlo, y a Ivan, a quienes agradezco de todo corazón, muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo en esos momentos difíciles que preferiría olvidar.

"Si… veo que sin mí no eres capaz de ser fuerte, pero no estarás verdaderamente conmigo hasta que entiendas que no me necesitas para serlo"-Cipher.


	15. Felicidad con contratiempos

Capítulo 15: Felicidad con contratiempos.

Sin P.O.V.

Will tomó el volante y comenzó a conducir, siendo perseguidos por los gatos, los que conducían un auto militar. Luego de unos cuantos metros el camino se comenzó a poner peligroso, pues estaba lleno de rocas y plantas.

Skull: Despertó y miró a Bolt abrazando a Mittens, quedándose inconsciente-Creo que ambos están bien, pero los cachorros… ¿No nacieron?-peguntó algo dudoso.

Princesa:-Parece que no… -lentamente bajó la mirada, suspirando.

Rhino: No tenía idea de que decir, nunca esperó estar frente a algo así, por lo que solamente se acercó a Princesa, sin embargo le vino a la cabeza el hecho de que aún no sabía nada de Emily, pero antes de poder decir algo fue rápidamente abrazado por ella, la que llego volando desde atrás.

Will: Miró a Skull de reojo-Hola…-lo saludó amablemente, aunque sin voltear a verlo.

Antes de poder contestarle, comenzaron a disparar al vehículo, quedando ellos en medio de ua lluvia de balas. Princesa se aferró a Will fuertemente, gritando, Rhino y Emily lograron ocultarse de los disparos muy fácil gracias a su tamaño, por otro lado, Wendy se ocultó debajo de un asiento, muy asustada, sin embargo sintió algo que se acurrucaba a su lado.

Wendy se giró y vio a dos pequeños cachorritos, los que se refugiaban en ella buscando su calor, sin embargo comenzaron a llorar al sentir que ella no era su madre. Wendy, sin tener idea de que hacer, salió de debajo del asiento, pasando una bala sobre su cabeza, ocasionando que volviera meterse, luego abrazo a los cachorritos, para que no se asustaran.

Skull: Su movilidad estaba demasiado limitada por la herida de su brazo, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse acostado-Auch…, no debí hacer eso, aunque du asombroso, por poco y me muero al caer, podía asegurar que iba a morir…-notó una pata negra que le hacía señas desde fuera de la ventana, lentamente estiro su pata sana y la tomo, ayudando a subir a Prince.

Prince:-Wow… pensé que nadie me iba a notar… bueno, estoy cansado, despiértenme en unos minutos-se sentó tranquilamente, sin embargo otra lluvia de disparos comenzó, aun así el solo se acomodó.

Wendy:-¡Skull! Aquí hay unos cachorros-le gritó desde debajo del asiento.

Todos:-¡¿CACHORROS?!-preguntaron incrédulos, sin embargo el vehículo dio un salto, golpeándose todos con el techo, menos Prince, ya que él tenía su cinturón.

Prince: Suspiro-Está bien, a veces ser tan caballeroso es demasiado para mí-se levantó y luego se dirigió a la ventana trasera, la que golpeo para acabar de romper. Se hizo hacia atrasa para tomar vuelo y se lanzó del auto, cayendo sobre el auto de los gatos.

Rápidamente el vehículo comenzó a oscilar, para luego quedarse completamente quieto, en el preciso momento en que los chicos comenzaban a sentir cansancio, ya había sido demasiado, uno a uno fueron quedándose inconscientes, salvo por Emily y Rhino, siendo ellos los que acabaron conduciendo, Emily al volante y Rhino en los pedales, continuando su camino por horas, logrando llegar hasta un pequeño pueblo, donde finalmente ellos también cayeron, quedándose todos dormidos, con el auto en casi destruido por completo.

A la mañana siguiente.

Bolt P.O.V.

Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, por no decir que del todo el cuerpo, además de un fuerte cansancio. No quería abrir mis ojos… tal vez ni siquiera podría hacerlo. En mis patas sentía que abrazaba algo peludo y muy suave, solo se me ocurría un cojín muy peludo, hasta que lentamente comencé a recordar lo que había vivido el día anterior, y al llegar a la parte de Mittens, simplemente no pude aguantar y comencé a abrazar lo que estaba en mis patas, con todo el amor que podía, feliz, después de mucho tiempo feliz.

Mittens:-¿Por qué estas abrazando un cojín?-preguntó, era su voz, era inconfundible.

Abrí mis ojos y pude ver a mi amada, la que tenía una hermosa sonrisa, estábamos en el suelo de un auto, ella estaba sentada y yo acostado, abrazando uno de los rotos cojines, en el asiento del conductor estaba Will, inconsciente, en el del copiloto, estaba Skull, solo que en su caso estaba dormido, debajo del asiento se asomaba una cola de color dorada, la que estaba inmóvil, la primera imagen que me vino a la mente era que era un cadáver, pero luego recordé que había visto a una perrita Golden Retriever al llegar al auto, la que obviamente era ella, aunque me doliera aceptarlo era bastante hermosa, pero no había tiempo como para concentrarme en ella, pues frente a mi estaba mi hermosa amada.

Bolt: Sin darme cuenta me había quedado con la boca abierta, aun abrazando y apretando el cojín, con la mirada perdida, y Mittens ya estaba frente a mi moviendo su pata-Oh, lo siento, es que yo… estaba…-me levante rápidamente y la abrace, besándola muy profundamente.

Mittens: Me abrazó con fuerza, frotando sus labios con los míos-Te estaba observando, llevaba mucho tiempo de no ver a mi orejón dormir-me miró a los ojos, con esos profundos y brillantes ojos esmeralda, los que fácilmente podrían quitarme el dolor del todo cuerpo.

Bolt:-Estas tan hermosa como siempre-la abrace y lamí su mejilla-¿Qué pasó aquí?-pregunté extrañado, pues por más que trataba no podía imaginarme como habíamos acabado así.

Mittens:-No lo sé, aun no los he despertado, Emily y Rhino se fueron a buscar un lugar para quedarnos, es mejor que sepamos a donde ir-sonrió y se quedó observando el cielo, pensativa, sin embargo en su expresión se sentía un aire de tristeza.

Bolt:-¿Pasa algo Mittens?-salté sobre el asiento, mirando una enorme herida en la pata de Skull, luego recordé lo que le había pasado, me sorprendió que el hueso ya estuviera dentro, además de que también estaba cerrada la herida, al menos ya no se veía tan mal, pero aun así era extraño verla.

Mittens: Comenzó a llorar, por lo que baje y la abrace para revisar que estuviera bien-Estoy bien Bolt, es solo que… perdí a los cachorros-me dijo mirándome a los ojos, mientras yo sentía una gran desilusión, sin embargo logre sonreír.

Bolt:-No te preocupes… mira… tu y yo lograremos superar esto, pero es importante que no nos dejemos dominar por la tristeza…-miré a Mittens, no me miraba, sino que veía algo tras de mí, cuando me giré pude ver a dos pequeños cachorros tratando de escalar el asiento del copiloto.

No eran cachorritos del todo, pues sus orejas eran de gato, y la fisonomía del rostro conservaba cierto parecido, así como los bigotes, era en esencia perros con bigotes y orejas de gato, per o aun así eran precisos, uno negro con tres manchas blancas en el pecho, y el otro era blanco con una mancha negra en el costado, aunque sin una forma realmente definida, por un momento me ilusioné con la idea de que tuviera forma de trueno, pero no era así.

Lentamente Mittens y yo nos acercamos, observándolos, pero, tal como si pudieran sentir el calor, se acercaron a Mittens y la derribaron, comenzando a alimentarse de ella, al principio me asuste, pero luego recordé lo que decía en el libro, y me acerque a Mittens con cuidado.

Bolt:-¿Cómo se siente?-pregunte increíblemente feliz, acariciando sus cabecitas con suavidad.

Mittens:-Me duele un poco, pero es increíble-comenzó a llorar de felicidad, y yo limpié sus lágrimas, lamiéndolas.

Bolt:-No llores, ni siquiera por felicidad, exprésalo con amor-le besé la cabeza y luego me acosté con ella.

Emily: Sorpresivamente llegó volando, con Rhino sujetándose de ella-Hola Mittens, veo que ya despertaste Bolt, yo…-se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando a los cachorritos que teníamos entre nosotros.

Rhino: Sin poder aguantar salto de ella, corriendo hacia nosotros, abrazándonos hasta donde pudo-Mi héroe Bolt, tiene hijos… esto es lo más maravilloso que ha pasado…-dijo llorando sobre nosotros.

Mittens:-Ya tranquilo roedor, mojas mi pelo-rió suavemente, mientras yo la besaba con suavidad.

Emily: Salto también y comenzó a despertar a Will, luego a Princesa, la que estaba acurrucada en sus brazos-Muchas felicidades chicos-nos sonrió y luego despertó a Skull.

Will: Nos miró rápidamente, como si asimilara la situación, Princesa solo se levantó y bajo con nosotros, frotándose la cabeza adolorida.

Princesa:-Felicidades Bolt, y también a ti, debes ser Mittens, es todo un placer conocerte-.

Emily:-Bueno, ya habrá más tiempo para felicitarlos, ahora debemos movernos, Rhino y yo encontramos una casa cerca de aquí que podemos usar, aunque no tiene techo, pero mientras no llueva no habrá problemas-.

Skull:-¿Cómo esta Wendy?-preguntó asomándose, con dificultad.

Rhino:-Lo sabía, yo bien sabía que había algo entre ustedes y… ¡Wendy!-rápidamente corrió hacia debajo del asiento, entonces comprendí que la chica era Wendy y lo ayude a sacarla.

Wendy dormía plácidamente, hecha bolita, mientras murmuraba algo entre sueños, algo que sonaba como "Situación de rehenes", acurrucada sobre sí misma, luego Will la levantó y la subió sobre mi lomo, luego subió a Skull sobre el suyo.

Will:-Concuerdo con Emily, debemos refugiarnos para tratar la herida de Skull, y para que Bolt y Mittens puedan disfrutar un poco de su felicidad-.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, llegamos a una hermosa casa, o eso parecía, porque por dentro estaba destruida casi por completo, incluso faltaba todo el techo, y el suelo estaba repleto de pasto, hasta cierto punto me recordaba a la casa de Penny, aunque la principal razón era que llevaba mucho de no entrar en una casa, y de ser sincero no estaba nada mal, hasta podía ser bonita, y muy cómoda.

Emily y Princesa se encargaron de revisar a Skull, a pesar de que el no dejaba de decir que estaba bien, ambas pensaban que Skull era un inmaduro. Wendy continuo dormida, junto con Rhino, parecía que había logrado un lazo muy fuerte con ella, algo que note, le provocaba celos a Emily. Will eligió quedarse vigilando y yo me quede con Mittens, extremadamente feliz.

Bolt:-Son hermosos… como tú-la miré a los ojos y la bese largamente.

Mittens:-Y tú-me devolvió el beso-El negro, es macho, y la blanca es hembra, son muy parecidos, a pesar de tener colores diferentes… ¿Cómo los llamaremos?-me preguntó mientras acariciaba a nuestros hermoso hijos.

Bolt:-No lo sé, no había pensado en algo así… me gusta Mía…-le dije acariciando a la pequeña hembra blanca, con la mancha en forma de… mancha.

Mittens:-Suena muy bien, el chico será… Anthony-levantó al pequeño cachorro, viendo las tres manchas blancas en su pecho-No sé por qué, pero ese nombre me gusta-.

Bolt:-La verdad suena muy bien, serán Anthony y Mía… me pregunto por qué son solo dos, pensé que serían al menos unos… seis-reí, bastante feliz.

Mittens:-Lo importante no es cuantos son, sino que estén bien, y… por como comen, diría que están bastante sanos-.

Bolt: La mire a los ojos-Me has hecho el macho más feliz del universo… no sé cómo te lo voy a pagar.

Mittens:-Nada que no hayas hecho ya, y eso incluye haberme hecho a mí la hembra más feliz del universo… no sabes que tan feliz estoy, siento como si estuviéramos en una nube… no, en la Luna, o mejor aun, una nube en la Luna…-sonrió ampliamente, cerrando los ojos.

Bolt:-Yo pondría nubes en la Luna por ti, preciosa-lentamente fui acercando mis labios a los suyos, hasta que ambos se rozaron suavemente, e inmediatamente nos unimos en un largo y profundo beso.

Mittens: Acarició mi mejilla-El amor es lo mejor que alguien puede sentir… y me alegra sentirlo contigo-.

Sin embargo en ese momento notamos que Skull había llegado, arrastrándose con una pata (probablemente huyendo de Emily y Princesa), y Mittens bajo la mirada, ella y yo ya sabíamos lo que pasaba con Skull, y nos dolió un poco el que hubiera escuchado eso, sin embargo él nos sonrió.

Skull:-Muchas felicidades por lo de sus hijos, la blanca se parece a ti Bolt, y… también muchas felicidades por lo suyo, Mittens dice la verdad, el amor es algo maravilloso-.

Bolt: Reí algo nervioso-Lo sé muy bien, ¿Qué tal está tu herida?-.

Skull:-Creo que bien, ya puedo mover mi pata, siempre he tenido una sanación bastante rápida, aunque tengo mucha hambre… no saben cómo me gustaría comer ahora mismo, pero Emily y Princesa no me dejan… tal vez ese Will me ayude-rápidamente continuó arrastrándose.

Mittens: Lo miró alejarse-Debe ser difícil para el-me dijo suspirando, abrazándome.

Bolt:-Yo no sé qué haría si no pudiera amarte, creo que enloquecería-dije riendo.

De pronto sentí que algo se acercaba, cuando me gire pude ver a la Golden Retriever, Wendy, la que caminaba vacilante.

Wendy:-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó claramente adormilada.

Bolt:-Estamos…-antes de poder responder, ella ya estaba viendo a nuestros hijos de cerca, con una mirada de infinita ilusión y ternura, tanto que me dio escalofríos.

Wendy:-Son muy lindos, me gusta la combinación, aunque pienso que se ve más elegante el negro, parece que tuviera una corbata-nos sonrió alegremente.

Mittens:-Lo se… me es familiar… pero no recuerdo porque-me miró a mí, tal vez buscando que le ayudar a recordar.

Bolt:-Yo no lo recuerdo, pero si, son muy lindos, tu eres Wendy ¿Verdad?-.

Wendy:-Así es, según una amiga mi mamá se llamaba así, mi padre se llamaba Crow, yo no los conocí… los asesinaron, al igual que a mi hermanos, solo yo sobreviví-lentamente bajó la cabeza.

Mittens:-No tienes que recordar eso Wendy-la interrumpió nerviosa-Lamento mucho lo que paso, pero lo mejor es no recordarlo-le dio una palmadas en el lomo.

Rhino: Salió de detrás de ella-Hola amigos, ¿Ya decidieron los nombres?-nos preguntó saltando sobre mi costado, pues estaba acostado.

Bolt:-Anthony y Mía,-le dije levantándolo y poniéndolo junto a ellos, los que dejaron de comer y comenzaron a olerlo, asustándolo.

Rhino:-Oh no… no dejen que me lastimen… me van a morder… me van a morder-apretó los ojos, muy aterrado.

Emily: Legó volando, riendo al verlo así de asustado-Aun no tienen dientes Rhino, ¿Por qué no le pides a tu nueva amiga que te salve?-rió mientras veía a Rhino sonrojarse mucho, hasta pareciera que se asfixiaba, por lo que lo ayudé a tranquilizarse, haciéndolo respirar.

Rhino:-No te pongas así, ya sabes que te amo a ti-le dijo saltando sobre mí, llegando hasta Emily para abrazarla, mientras ella se frotaba con él.

Emily:-Ya lo sé tontito, sé que me amas demasiado-lo miró largamente a los ojos, suspirando enamorada.

Wendy:-Oh, entonces ella es Emily, Rhino habla de ella a cada rato, hacen una bonita pareja-dijo ladeando la cabeza, sonriendo tiernamente.

Mittens:-¿Y tú tienes pareja?-.

Wendy: Cambió su expresión por completo, a una de tristeza-No… mis amos no me dejaban…-Rhino la miró seriamente, y Wendy sacudió la cabeza-Perdón, los que asesinaron a mis padres y me obligaron a trabajar como su sirvienta, nunca me dejaron tener pareja-.

Mittens:-Ya… veo-se frotó la parte trasera de la cabeza, sintiéndose incomoda por haber hecho esa pregunta, pero Wendy le dio una sonrisa, la que hasta yo interprete como una señal de que todo estaba bien.

Así nos quedamos hablando un largo tiempo, Wendy y Rhino nos contaron lo que pasaron con Skull, y yo le conté a Mittens y a Emily lo que Princesa, Will y yo habíamos hecho.

Mientras yo estaba disfrutando de estar al lado de mi familia, mi amada Mittens, mis hermosos hijos y mis amigos, nada podría arruinar esa enorme felicidad. Aunque hubiera estado más tranquilo si supiera el por qué Emily y Rhino parecían estar ocultando algo a momentos, ¿Estaría ella embarazada?, la verdad no me imaginaba como podría ser un hijo de un hámster y una paloma, pero si los de un perro y una gata eran tan lindos, no estaría mal que pasara. Aun así decidí estar vigilándolos, sentía que había algo mal en todo eso.

Wendy P.O.V.  
Estaba muy tranquila, escuchando la historia de Bolt, ya Rhino me había contado mucho de él, y tenía razón, era muy agradable, sin embargo sentía una sensación de soledad, y era porque Skull no estaba.

Aun me preguntaba que sentía realmente por él, la verdad era que, después de lo sucedido en la presa, me sentía extrañamente cercana a Skull, como una necesidad bastante fuerte a abrazarlo, o tan siquiera escuchar su voz, pero ¿Era eso amor?, como jamás lo había sentido no sabía cómo era, aunque si no lo reconocía no podría saberlo, todo era bastante complicado para mí, y muy confuso.

Lentamente me levante y me estire, normalmente a esa hora del día estaría limpiando el suelo, u ordenando rocas, pero este día no tenía ninguna orden, ni tarea, jamás pensé estar ante algo así, por lo que solo se me ocurrió comenzar a seguir mi sueño, que era juntar al menos una muestra de todas las plantas del mundo.

Al salir de la casa encontré a uno de los perros que estaba en el auto, creo que se llamaba Will, estaba viendo el cielo mientras comía un gran trozo de carne, el que me provoco un poco de hambre.

Wendy:-Hola…-le dije amistosamente, sonriéndole lo más cálidamente que pude.

Will: Me miró y sonrió-Hola, Wendy ¿Verdad?-me extendió la pata y respondí el saludo-Skull dejó un poco de carne para ti… dime la verdad, ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?-.

Wendy: Me sonrojé mucho-No, solo somos amigos… además Rhino dice que…-.

Will:-Rhino es el hámster ¿Verdad?-me preguntó confundido.

Wendy:-Así es, él dice que Skull no puede amar, no me dio muchos detalles… ¿Cómo es amar?-.

Bolt: Llegó desde detrás de nosotros, y se sentó entre nosotros-Es algo que se siente muy bien… ¿Me dejaron a mí?-se acercó y Will le dio un trozo de carne.

Wendy:-¿A dónde se fue Skull?-les pregunté algo aburrida, como fuera Skull siempre se estaba divirtiendo.

Will:-No lo sé, se fue caminando por ahí, bueno arrastrando, pero se fue, menciono algo del aroma a mar, me parece que está por aquí cerca… de hecho… el aroma que menciono es el inconfundible para mí, lo estuve oliendo cada día durante unos tres años, significa que el mar que olemos es el mismo que esta frente al Cuartel General, debemos estar bastante cerca-dijo muy serio.

Bolt:-Entonces es eso lo que Rhino y Emily escondían, debieron verlo cuando volaban sobre este lugar-.

Aunque tal vez no fuera lo correcto, me sentía aburrida por esa conversación, y Rhino estaba con su pareja, así que solo me quedaba buscar a Skull, así que me levante y me puse a caminar, siguiendo su aroma en el suelo, lo que se hizo un poco difícil, ya que era un bosque, y había mucho aromas mezclados, aun así continué, muy feliz.

Skull P.O.V.

Estaba mirando al mar, el largo y hermoso mar, que por momentos parecía infinito, extendiéndose hasta donde se podía ver, y con el atardecer pareciera ser una enorme herida en el mar, pero que sin importar eso sigue tranquilo… a diferencia de nosotros, quienes sufrimos cuando se nos hace una herida… era muy diferente, aunque la verdad no importaba mucho eso.

Skull:-Sky… Sky…-.

Llevaba más de una hora hablándole, el había dicho que podía llamarlo cuando fuera… o eso creo, pero por más que lo llamaba no escuchaba que contestara, solo había hablado con el dos veces, y en una de ella estaba fuera de peligro, por lo que dudaba que eso fuera la razón por que aparecía.

Tal vez estaba loco, no tenía sentido lo de Sky, ¿Qué podría ser el?, ¿Estaría alucinando?, ¿Sería mi inconsciente que trataba de decirme algo?, no se me ocurría otra explicación, aunque él había mencionado que el nombre de mi alma gemela comenzaba con "W", y había conocido a Wendy, quien hasta cierto punto si era muy parecida a mí, pero tanto como mi alma gemela… me hacía dudar.

Wendy: Me sorprendió desde atrás-Aquí esta Skull-dijo con su tierna y suave voz.

Me gire para verla, sin embargo ella había corrido hacia mí para abrazarme, y quedamos ambos con el rostro muy cerca del otro, casi podía sentir su respiración en mi nariz, pero ninguno de los dos nos movimos, solo nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos.

Por primera vez pude apreciar enteramente la belleza de sus ojos, eran de un color entre café y miel, y de una increíble profundidad y ternura. Jamás pensé que pasaría, sin embargo el estar cerca del mar, de cierto modo me hacía sentir así, como si tuviera unas inexplicables ganas de abrazarla.

Con mucha lentitud fui acercando mis labios a los de ella, sin embargo justo antes de que se rozaran, me separe rápidamente, quedándose Wendy temblando, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ladeada, sin embargo yo aclare mi garganta, haciéndola abrirlos.

Wendy:-Oh… venía a… bueno yo… quería decirte que…-me acerque con la intención de besarla, pero una vez más algo me lo impidió, y solo me volví a hacer hacia atrás, en el preciso instante en que ella se preparaba de nuevo.

X:-A Wendy no-escuche en mi cabeza, seguido de la voz de Sky.

Sky:-Shhh, no puedes interferir-dijo en voz baja.

Skull:-¿Interferir con qué?-pregunté en voz alta.

Wendy:-¿Con quién estás hablando?-la mire y estaba viéndome confundida, aunque no asustada.

Skull:-Con nadie… solo estaba…-.

De nuevo me quede mirándola, era muy bonita, demasiado bonita, pero por alguna razón simplemente no la besaba, no sabía a qué podría deberse, tal vez a la diferencia de edades, tal vez a que yo ya la consideraba mi hermana, tal vez… al miedo de ser herido por ella… pero decidí concentrarme en otra cosa, que era en lo que no interferirían, en lo mío con Wendy, ¿Por qué no lo querrían?... ¿Quién era la otra voz?... ¿Realmente estaba pasando todo eso?

De pronto me di cuenta de que ella me estaba besando, en los labios, por su expresión diría que lo estaba disfrutando, sin embargo yo no podía moverme, y a pesar de que los labios de Wendy sabían bien, yo no lo quería, simplemente no quería, pero aun así no me separaba, porque sabía que le rompería el corazón, así que solo me quede inmóvil ahí, disfrutando al menos de la felicidad de Wendy, quien movía su cola tan rápido que no se veía.

Skull:-…Wendy…-le dije sintiéndome mal.

Wendy: Se separó, mirándome a los ojos-No digas nada, ya vengo, quédate aquí-se dio la vuelta y se fue dando saltitos de alegría.

Yo simplemente me tiré al suelo, suspirando, iba a tener que romperle el corazón a Wendy… ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, hacerlo sin lastimarla. Y con ese desagradable sentimiento me quede ahí dormido, aguantando las ganas de llorar de desesperación.

Wendy P.O.V.

No podía creerlo, estaba casi flotando, había besado a un chico, yo Wendy había besado a un chico, además había sido al chico más adorable del mundo, no había nada que pudiera hacerme sentir mejor, nunca en mi vida había sido feliz, pero por primera vez lo era, era realmente feliz. Definitivamente era amor lo que sentía por Skull.

Aun recordaba lo que Skull y yo habíamos hablado en la avioneta, sobre flores, me dijo que su flor favorita era la rosa azul que una vez había visto, una rosa azul era muy complicada de encontrar, pero era posible, por lo que busqué el campo de flores más cercano que pude encontrar.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, logre hallar un enorme campo de flores, y con mucha suerte logré encontrar 5 rosas azules antes de que anocheciera, las envolví en un pequeño ramo, sujetándolo con un cordón hecho de tallos, pintado de azul también, todo especialmente hecho para que Skull lo disfrutara, con algo así simplemente no podría negarse a amarme.

Sin embargo lentamente me surgió un momento de dudas, ¿Y si el simplemente no quisiera decirme que soy muy poco?... la verdad es que si era poco para él, ¿Por qué razón merecería a un macho tan perfecto como él? Un macho que fuera cálido, protector, divertido, pero que también fuera valiente, decidido, aventurado… era demasiado para mi… seguramente me rechazaría.

Pero cuando veía el ramo de flores, me daba cuenta de que no podía rendirme, o nunca sabría su verdadero sentir hacia mí, y valía la pena el riesgo, Skull valdría cualquier riesgo.

Con esa idea comencé a correr de regreso, saltando prácticamente, cuando al fin pude visualizar a Skull, duplique mi velocidad, vienolo dormir tan tranquilo, sin embargo de pronto una sombra lo cubrió, y me detuve con mis patas, las que me dolieron muchas al usarlas como freno. Frete a mi estaba un Rottweiler, de sonrisa aterradora, el que acercó su pata a mi cabeza, dándole unas suaves palmaditas.

Night:-Hola, tu eres Wendy… ¿Me equivoco?-me preguntó con una voz que me causó escalofríos.

Wendy:-Si… soy yo-logré decir con un hilo de voz.

Night: Acercó su rostro al mío-Dime la verdad… ¿Por qué a las chicas les interesa tanto Skull?-en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

Wendy:-Yo… yo no… no lo sé-fue lo único que pude decir.

Night:-Pues como sea… no creo que quieras ir con el-de detrás de él comenzaron a salir gatos, todos ellos con dibujos en sus rostros, y con armas de fuego, yo bien sabía que si iba con Skull lo iban a lastimar, por lo que solo baje la cabeza-Ahora voy a explicarte lo que vas a hacer, si no quieres que tu noviecito se muera-dijo dando una gran carcajada, tendría que obedecer sus órdenes, y lo haría a cambio de la seguridad de Skull.

Sin P.O.V.

Skull estaba tranquilamente dormido, sin embargo de pronto sintió que alguien lo observaba largamente, por lo que abrió los ojos lentamente. Frente a él se encontraba Wendy, quien llevaba el ramo de flores azules en la pata, aunque pisándolas, con la cabeza baja, verdaderamente triste.

Skull: Suspiró, sabiendo lo que se acercaba-Wendy yo…-Wendy levanto su pata, haciéndolo guardar silencio.

Wendy:-Skull… no te amo… no te amo porque… eres un monstruo… un monstruo que no merece la capacidad de amar… la vida fue solo justa contigo… quitándote lo que nunca mereciste…-fuertemente comenzó a apretar el ramo-Nadie nunca podrá amarte… menos yo… si lo hiciera… estaría desgraciando mi vida eternamente… ahora quiero que salgas de mi camino… criatura indigna, no… no… no quiero volver a verte en mi vida-rápidamente se giró, y comenzó a alejarse, sin que Skull viera las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, ni Wendy pudiera ver la enorme herida que acaba de causarle a Skull, quien simplemente se quedó parado, viendo a Wendy alejarse.

Night: Esperaba a Wendy desde un árbol lejos de ahí-Ahora vendrás con nosotros, y no le haremos daño a Skull-le dijo sonriendo maléficamente.

Wendy: Secó sus lágrimas, pero sin poder dejar de llorar-Por supuesto… ese fue el trato… vámonos…-.

Night sonriente la llevó hasta una camioneta, metiéndola en la parte trasera, siendo un par de gatos los que conducían. Night al fin había encontrado la última pieza que faltaba para su plan, y los superpoderes estaban más cercanos que nunca, o tal vez eso pensara el, pues nadie podría predecir lo que sucedería desde ese momento. El vehículo comenzó a alejarse, con la deprimida Wendy comenzando a llorar desgarradoramente en asiento trasero, y Night riendo estruendosamente, imaginando su futuro.

Bolt: Caminaba junto a Will, el que llevaba a Rhino en su lomo, contándole las historias de cuando estaba en la manada de lobos, relatando las misiones que hizo al lado de Hammer.

Will:-Entonces Hammer logro noquear al último guardia, y luego liberamos a todos los animales de ese laboratorio-terminaba, bastante feliz por tener a alguien que estuviera interesado en sus historias.

Rhino:-Wow… eso fue megaincreible, cuanta otra… por favor-le pidió muy emocionado.

Will:-Ahora me viene a la mente otra, paso hace muchos años, era una noche de tormenta y la nieve cubría todo, entonces…-Bolt lo interrumpió.

Bolt:-¿Qué está haciendo Skull ahí?... ¡No!-.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pues acaba de ver a Skull saltando al mar, pero no nadó, simplemente permaneció inmóvil, esperando su muerte.

Nunca nada lo había lastimado así, una de sus mejores amigas le había dicho lo que él siempre pensó, que era un monstruo, y nada podía cambiar eso… su única solución fue el suicidio, cobardemente eligió eso, ya no quería sufrir, pero tampoco quería luchar, o eso pensó, ya que mientras caía en círculos hasta el fondo, pudo escuchar esa voz que tanto esperaba, Sky, pero tal vez ya era tarde, simplemente cerró los ojos, al mismo tiempo que su aire se acaba, liberando las ultimas burbujas, las que Bolt, Rhino y Will observaron, todos destrozados e incrédulos por lo que acaban de ver, esperando que todo fuera un mal sueño, esperándolo con todo el corazón.

Bien, este fue el capítulo 15, sin decir nada más, me despido.

"El mundo no es más que una broma… una muy mala broma"-Karl.


	16. Dificultades por solucionar

Capítulo 16: Dificultades por solucionar.

Sin P.O.V.

Night se encontraba bastante alegre, por fin había logrado conseguir lo que más anhelaba. Wendy era su más grande deseo, con la ayuda de Hammer, había logrado averiguar que Wendy tenía realmente una capacidad de resistencia asombrosa, cosa que había ocasionado una obsesión en la mente del Rottweiler, el solo hecho de imaginarla lo hacía poder soñar tranquilamente durante horas.

Wendy: Iba en el asiento trasero, llorando destrozada, viendo como la posibilidad de ser feliz a lado del perro que amaba se alejaba, todo para poder protegerlo, sin embargo eso no disminuía su tristeza, de nuevo la vida no la dejaba ser feliz, aun después de que creyó haber encontrado la alegría.

Gato: Conducía, harto de Wendy-Señor… ¿No podemos hacer que se calle?-le preguntó bastante molesto.

Night:-Tranquilo, no te preocupes por eso, además esta es una buena oportunidad para probar su capacidad de resistencia-le respondió sonriente, luego se pasó al asiento trasero, donde abrazó a Wendy, acariciando su mejilla-Tranquila preciosa… la verdad es que estoy enamorado de alguien, pero eso no significa que pueda apreciar la belleza que tienes… vamos, sonríe para mí-le pidió mientras le daba una lamida en la mejilla, la que únicamente provocó que Wendy se aterrara.

Night se separó de ella y le colocó un pequeño aparato en el pecho, luego de eso sacó un pequeño interruptor con un medidor, el que colocó a la mitad. Al instante siguiente, Wendy pudo sentir como una enrome carga eléctrica era liberada en ella, haciéndola casi saltar.

Wendy:-No, por favor no lo haga de nuevo, le prometo que dejare de llorar-le pidió rogándole, sin embargo una segunda descarga, casi el doble de fuerte, sacudió todo su cuerpo, haciéndola caer temblando-Por favor… me duele mucho-lo miró a los ojos, con los suyos llenos de lágrimas, las que reflejaban el enorme dolor por el que estaba pasando.

Sin ninguna piedad, la electrocutó de nuevo, esta vez con una potencia inaguantable, nunca antes había sido herida así físicamente, y lo único que pudo hacer, fue aferrarse a la idea de que estaba bien, pues lo hacía por una buena razón, el bien de Skull, el primer chico que había sido bueno con ella, y el más importante que conocía.

Night simplemente se dedicaba a disfrutar de la tortura que ejercía, disfrutando con toda tranquilidad, la expresión de intenso dolor y sufrimiento de Wendy, aumentando cada vez más la potencia de las descargas, hasta que al fin vio como el cuerpo de Wendy se quedaba quieto, pero sin dejar de respirar, por lo que sonriente le dio un beso en los labios, mientras los gatos se reían, alabándolo.

Night:-Es una chica hermosa, lástima que tendrá que morir, ahora vamos, sube la velocidad, no quiero perder ni un segundo para poder sacrificarla, y conseguir al fin mis superpoderes-.

Con esa idea en la mente, Night continuó su camino, impaciente por alcanzar su sueño adorado, a pesar de saber que aunque hubiera logrado destrozar a Skull, no significaba que esa amenaza se hubiera acabado, mientras menos tiempo le llevara logarlo, sería mejor para él.

Skull P.O.V.

Caía lentamente, sintiendo mi aire acabarse, no me sentía orgulloso de haber tomado ese camino, pero… simplemente no podría vivir toda mi vida con esa imagen en mi cabeza, recordándome cada día, que sin importar lo mucho que me esforzara, jamás conseguirá eso lo que más he deseado, que jamás encontraría a alguien que me amara. Sin embargo antes de que se me acabara el aire, pude escuchar la voz de Sky, la que sin embargo, ya no me interesaba oír.

Sky: Pude escuchar un suspiro proveniente de el-Así que aquí acaba todo ¿No?-preguntó bastante tranquilo.

Skull:-Vete… ya no tengo otra salida…-dije en tono vacío, sin saber si realmente estaba hablando o solo pensando.

Sky:-Lo sé, y lo comprendo, sería imposible vivir con esa imagen… Wendy es bastante hermosa-sorpresivamente comencé a ver la imagen en mi mente, aunque pareciera en cámara lenta, pues lo recordaba demasiado claro, con cada detalle, sin embargo me di cuenta de algo que no tenía sentido en todo eso-Tienen una hermosa sonrisa, unos precioso ojos, y su… aroma-.

Skull:-En su pata… había un ramo de flores azules… le dije que eran mis flores favoritas… ¿Por qué las llevaría para decirme que soy un monstruo?-en ese momento comenzaba a darme cuenta de lo sucedido.

Ya no escuché la voz de Sky, pero ya no importaba, me había dado cuenta de lo sucedido, lo supe al recordar el aroma de Wendy, eran flores, de muchos tipos, pero uno de los aromas era más bien como metal quemado, el mismo aroma que sentí una vez venir de Night. La única razón que se me ocurría era que Wendy hubiera hablado con él, pero eso significaba algo que me hizo sentirme peor. Sin embargo el aire se me acabó, moví mi pata, pero ya era muy tarde, lentamente cerré mis ojos, sintiendo todo desaparecer, absolutamente todo.

Al instante siguiente estaba acostado en la tierra, con Will golpeando mi pecho muy fuerte, haciéndome escupir agua, para después comenzar a toser, temblando mucho. Sentía mucho frio y estaba muy mareado, sin contar que mi herida me ardía mucho.

Bolt: Estaba mojado y respiraba con dificultad, al parecer él me había sacado-¿En qué… estabas pensando?-preguntó temblando.

Skull:-Wendy… se entregó por mí-lentamente me levanté como pude, cojeando, aunque al instante Will trato de detenerme.

Will:-No te muevas, no quiero que se te ocurra hacerte daño a ti mismo-me colocó una pata en el hombro-Dinos por qué te querías suicidar… y no digas que no intentabas eso-.

Rhino:-Diles que no es verdad Skull, ninguno me cree que tú no eres así, pero te conozco mejor que ellos, y sé que… por favor… dinos que no estabas haciéndolo-me pidió esperanzado.

Skull:-Yo… no me quedaba de otra-bajé mi cabeza, buscando evitar las miradas de negación de los chicos-Pero ya no es lo que busco, ahora necesito salvar a Wendy…-Me logré levantar y me dispuse a ir a buscarla, pero fui detenido por Will y Bolt.

Bolt:-No te vamos a dejar ir Skull, no sé de qué estés hablando, pero no te dejaremos ir hasta que nos expliques por qué intentaste suicidarte… ¿Tienes algún problema?-me preguntó preocupado.

Skull: Les sonreí para mostrarles que estaba bien, intentando levantarme de nuevo, pero una vez más me detuvieron-Por favor, tengo que ir a buscarla, si no lo hago le harán daño, tengo que salvar a Wendy-.

Will:-Tienes que calmarte Skull, entiendo que ames a esa chica, pero debes poner tus ideas en orden antes de decírselo, te daré un consejo, mira, cuando…-.

Sin poder aguantar más, le lancé un puñetazo muy fuerte en la mejilla, luego me gire a Bolt y le di una patada, lanzándolo hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para levantar mi pata y bloquear un puñetazo de Will, para después lanzarlo al mar.

En cuanto lo hice comencé a correr, saltando las ramas en el suelo, esquivando por accidente una bala. En los arboles había gatos que trabajaban para Night, todos con armas de fuego, ágilmente me agaché para esquivar otra, saltando y recargando todo mi peso sobre una de mis patas, dando un giro para finalizar rodando en el suelo, tomando un pequeña piedra que lancé, dándole exactamente a la pata de un gato.

Una bala pasó rozándome, provocándome una larga herida en el lomo, tome otra roca y la lancé hacia la base de una rama, haciendo que esta se quebrara tirando al suelo a dos gatos, pero antes de dejar que la rama cayera completamente, salté y sujete la punta, luego la dirigí a una roca, provocando con esto un contrapeso, consiguiendo lanzarla por los aires, aprovechándola yo como defensa, pues tres balas dieron justo en la rama.

No solía usar tanta planeación en una pelea, ni mucho menos pensaba en usar alguna estrategia como lo hacía en ese momento, pero esa vez era diferente, Wendy estaba en peligro, y con alguien como Night me sería imposible esperar, cada minuto significaría una tortura que él le provocaría, si bien aún no decidía cual era mi sentimiento hacia Wendy, tenía que protegerla sin importar absolutamente nada más.

Al avanzar unos metros más pude ver que había un camino, el que reconocí de inmediato, llevaba al cuartel general, algo que comprobé segundos después, al ser emboscado por un enrome grupo de lobos, normalmente habría sonreído, pero esta vez no, esta vez no me lo tomaría a juego como siempre.

Al llegar entre los lobos, sujete al primero que me ataco, usándolo como escudo para el segundo, luego cuando el tercero se lanzó logre golpearlo en la oreja, dejándolo momentáneamente mareado, tomándolo del cuello para lanzarlo al aire, al mismo tiempo que agachaba mi cabeza para esquivar a un cuarto lobo que se abalanzo sobre mí. Rápidamente me di una vuelta, levantando una gran cantidad de tierra con mis patas traseras, la que aproveché como cortina para esquivar el puño de otro lobo, dándole un golpe muy fuerte en el pecho, mientras sujetaba su pata y la usaba para golpear el cuello del lobo junto a él, pateando luego yo su costado, escuchando como se rompían huesos de sus costillas.

De pronto uno de los lobos llego a mí con un trozo de madera, el que rompió con mi lomo, al principio creí que caería, pero me resistí con todas mis fuerzas, justo a tiempo para detener un segundo golpe otro lobo con una madera. Con mucha fuerza logré sostenerlo y quitárselo, para luego golpearlo con el en el rostro, saltando al momento en que otro lobo barría el suelo con otra madera.

Detuve otro golpe con mi brazo, dándole una palmada al pecho del que lo sostenía, tan fuerte que lo hice caer al suelo inmediatamente. Sin embargo al distraerme dejé que otro lobo me diera con una madera en el lomo, esta vez logrando hacerme caer, comenzando a golpearme una y otra vez en el suelo, al igual que el resto de los lobos, sin darme ya oportunidad de defenderme.

Mientras estaba en el suelo examiné mi situación, no tenía muchas oportunidades, aunque sentía una fuerza muy grande en mí, que me llenaba de decisión, casi como una llama, la que con cada golpe en lugar de apagarse se hacía más fuerte y grande, pero a cada segundo vacilaba, mientras en mi mente se repetía la misma pregunta una y otra vez, _¿Por qué?_ Lo peor de todo era que no sabía ni siquiera a que me refería yo mismo, pero sentía que algo me faltaba.

Levanté mi pata y detuve el puño de un lobo, el que aparté y comencé a torcer, haciéndolo rodar al suelo, sin embargo no lo solté, sino que lo usé para lanzarlo al resto de los lobos. Y a pesar de los muchos que ya había logrado detener, aún estaban llegando más y más, haciéndome llegar al límite de mi desesperación.

Continué con ese nivel durante un par de minutos, usando todas las técnicas de combate que conocía, incluso algunas que ni yo recordaba conocer, pero por más que luchaba parecía no tener fin, y justo en el momento en que me iba a rendir, una lluvia de esferas de plástico comenzó a caer.

A lo lejos alcancé a ver a Princesa, disparando con una especie de arma, en el mismo instante en que noté que algunos lobos se iban, pensé que estaban huyendo hasta que Bolt y Will llegaron a mi lado. Por sus expresiones diría que estaban molestos, incluso yo me sentí mal por lo que les había hecho.

Will lanzó un puñetazo a mi rostro, el que logre esquivar rápidamente, dándole él a otro lobo. Levante mi pata trasera y le di una patada en la mejilla, pero él también consiguió esquivarla, dejándome darle a otro lobo. Comencé a lanzar golpes a Will, quien simplemente los detenía o los esquivaba, atacándome igual, aunque también fallaba todos, sin que ninguno de los dos nos percatáramos de que ya no había lobos, pues todos habían sido derrotados.

Bolt: Se paró entre nosotros-Ya deténganse, no ganaremos nada con ustedes peleando, ya sabemos que debemos darnos prisa si queremos salvar a Wendy, pero ir ahora nos lo haría más difícil, esperemos hasta mañana-me dijo tratando de calmarme.

Skull:-¿Acaso no lo entienden? Wendy está ahí por mi culpa, ese bastardo de Night se la llevo-le di un puñetazo al suelo, haciendo tronar mis dedos, cosa que sin embargo no me importo.

Rhino: Llegó corriendo de la nada, y sonrió al escucharme-Wow, jamás te había oído llamar a alguien así, ya dilo, amas a Wendy-me dio un codazo en la pata, pues no alcanzaba más alto.

Sin haberlo imaginado me di cuenta de lo que me hacía falta, fue tan rápido como si me lanzaran un chorro de agua helada, en toda la extensión de la palabra, ya que sentí como mi cuerpo se quedaba quieto al mismo tiempo que una sensación fría atravesaba mi espina dorsal, haciéndome suspirar.

Skull: Sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar, apretando mi puño-¿Por qué?... Wendy es muy hermosa… tierna… su sonrisa es simplemente maravillosa… tiene un corazón muy suave y cálido… y… y me ama… entonces…-comencé a temblar-¿Por qué… por que no la amo?-les pregunté estrellando mi cabeza con una roca, furioso.

Mittens: Salió desde detrás de Will-Tal vez es porque a pesar de todo eso, ella no es con quien quieres pasar el resto de tu vida-me dijo dándome unas amistosas y cálidas palmadas en el hombro.

Me sentí extrañamente mejor, aunque aún tenía en la mente el hecho de que, si ella no era lo que yo buscaba, ¿Qué lo seria?... ¿Realmente valía la pena continuar en busca de algo tan lejano como mi felicidad?, a pesar de que intentara no pensarlo, me era demasiado difícil.

Aunque aún me quedaba una esperanza, Angie era feliz, había logrado encontrar a alguien que la hacía feliz, de hecho muchas de las chicas que tuve que rechazar habían logrado ser felices, yo también debería ser feliz… a pesar de no tener a alguien a quien amar debería ser feliz, ya había pasado 8 años de mi vida solo, podía aguantar mucho más de proponérmelo… no solo podría, tendría que hacerlo.

Will: Movía su pata frente a mi rostro-Skull, despierta-me dijo dándome un golpe en el hombro.

Skull: Le regresé el golpe, aunque sonriendo-Tranquilos, estoy bien, pero olvídense de como estoy, tenemos que ir a salvar a Wendy-señalé con mi pata al enorme edificio que se veía a lo lejos, el Cuartel General.

Bolt:-¿Estás loco?... Entrar en medio de la noche al Cuartel General no funciono la primera vez que lo hicimos, lo más seguro será espera a que…-a partir de ahí ya no lo escuchaba, estaba demasiado lejos.

No podía perder ni un minuto en algo así, mi misión era protegerla, protegerla hasta que fuera feliz, y como siempre pasaba (o tal vez quería pensar que pasaba) yo iba a lograr ser feliz con eso.

Tal como pensaba fui tacleado por Will, quien me estrelló contra una roca, al mismo tiempo que le daba una patada en el mentón, sin embargo yo ya no tenía tanta fuerza, y simplemente comencé a bajar mi pata, quedándome finalmente rendido, por lo solamente sonreí.

Will:-¡Ya deja de correr! Mañana en la mañana iremos a rescatar a Wendy, tú le explicaras por que no la amas, y luego podremos continuar con nuestra vida, es así de simple-.

Skull:-No… ahí dentro nuestras vidas estarán en riesgo mortal, sería imposible salir vivos sin acabar con Night-dije con algo de mala gana.

Bolt:-No nos queda de otra que esperar, estás cansado… y nosotros también, no nos conviene meternos en un sitio donde nuestra muerte está asegurada-me dijo algo molesto por mis intentos de huir.

Acepté de mala gana regresar, Mittens y Princesa habían sido las de los disparos, al parecer Princesa logró construir una pistola de pelotas de plástico muy rápidamente, Will y Bolt dijeron que tuvieron que pelear con los gatos, y Rhino tuvo que correr todo el camino, me sorprendió el que lograra hacerlo, por lo que me dediqué a felicitarlo mientras él iba sobre mi lomo, ciertamente ya me sentía mejor luego de ese corto descanso, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en Wendy en ningún momento, a cada segundo me imaginaba las cosas por las que debía estar pasando.

Sin embargo me propuse fingir que no me preocupaba eso, y solo sonreía con los demás chicos, mientras planeaba mi escape, aun si ninguno de los chicos estaba tan preocupado como yo, iría a salvar a Wendy, y me aseguraría de que Night no le volviera a hacer daño, ni a nadie más.

No conocía los sentimientos que tenía, nunca antes había sentido tanta ira hacia alguien, a menos que fuera yo, la verdad era que me odiaba por todas las heridas que había causado, físicas y sentimentales, había enamorado y rechazado a muchas chicas en mi vida, y cada vez sentía que me alejaba más de mis sueño, incluso había decidido alejarme de todo eso, de todos los seres vivos, solo así podría estar seguro de no hacer más daño.

Cada vez me era más difícil resistirme al impulso de usar mi mascara, más aun luego de haber estado cerca de herir a Wendy. Y pesar de todo eso había reparado la máscara, temía que una vez más la máscara se convirtiera en una obsesión, y en ese momento parecía querer inundar mi alma como nunca antes, era como tratar de mantener a un león atrapado con mis propias patas… aunque una vez lo había hecho.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos logramos volver a la casa, donde yo simplemente me senté en silenció, sufriendo por la falta de Wendy, y más aún el saber que mientras yo estaba sentado, Wendy debería estar siendo torturada. Por lo que lentamente cerré los ojos, sin dormirme, solo descansando y esperando a una oportunidad.

Mittens P.O.V.

Estaba bastante tranquila, luego de lo que había pasado con Skull todo parecía estar bien, aunque aún sentía algo extraño de él, Skull no era de los que abandonan algo tan fácilmente, así que decidí estar vigilándolo. A pesar de que yo también estaba siendo vigilada, ya había notado a Princesa observarme en varias ocasiones, se me hacía lejanamente familiar.

Aunque había pasado algo demasiado extraño, Princesa me había preguntado si recordaba mi pasado, yo le dije que no quería recordarlo, pues eran malos recuerdos, sin embargo, una vez que ella se fue, me di cuenta de que no solo no quería recordarlo, no podía hacerlo, solo recordaba lo que le había dicho a Bolt, luego de eso estaba en Nueva York, perdida y sin un lugar a donde regresar.

Aunque sinceramente quería ignorar todas esas cosas, por mí y por mis cachorros, su madre no podía estar preocupada.

Era sorprendente lo mucho que comían, y ciertamente me dolía un poco, pero era tan tranquilo y placentero, llevaba unas cuantas horas con ellos y ya los amaba con todo mi corazón, me imaginaba que a eso se referían con instinto materno.

Will había ido por comida junto con Bolt, y yo me quede con Princesa, Emily y Rhino, y Skull dormido, cuando volvieron Bolt me ayudó a cocinar, no era necesario pero teníamos que celebrar que al fin habíamos conseguido una familia.

Bolt:-Te vez preocupada amor ¿Pasa algo?-me preguntó amorosamente.

Mittens:-Nada, he estado pensando en… lo feliz que estoy contigo-dije sonriéndole cálidamente, lo más cálido que pude.

Bolt:-Mittens, no me mientas, sé que pasa algo malo, y me duele que no me lo quieras decir, soy tu pareja Mittens, y tu felicidad es lo más importante para mi-me acaricio el mentón, mirándome a los ojos, en lo que me quede completamente perdida.

Mittens:-Amor… creo que mi memoria está fallando, ya no recuerdo mucho de cómo era mi vida antes de ser abandonada-lo abracé y acaricié sus labios con los míos.

Bolt:-Mittens… durante mi viaje con Will y Princesa… yo… bueno, nos refugiamos detrás de una joyería y… conseguí algo… Mittens te…-sorpresivamente comenzó a llover, y ya que el techo no estaba, la lluvia llego a nosotros, por lo que rápidamente levantamos la comida y nos alejamos de ahí.

Will:-¡Mittens, Bolt, aquí hay un pedazo de techo!-nos gritó desde una habitación, entramos y vimos que había un poco de techo en esa habitación, por lo que nos sentamos ahí.

Bolt y yo nos ocupamos de mantener a nuestros pequeños, calientitos, mientras que Rhino y Emily se dieron calor el uno al otro. Aún tenía la enorme duda de lo que Bolt me había querido decir, por más que pensaba no se me ocurría que podría ser, solo estaba el que quisiera casarse, pero Bolt no sabía lo que eso significaba, no había tenido tiempo para hablarle sobre las relaciones y el amor, aunque en gran parte porque me daba pena hablar de eso sin poder decirle que lo amaba.

Princesa estaba terminando de cocinar y Will había ido en busca de algo para encender fuego, sin embargo Skull estaba en la parte sin techo de la habitación, mojándose, aun dormido, algo que me hizo pensar que él estaba fingiendo, aunque no le veía una razón para hacer algo así.

Mittens:-Bolt… ¿Skull está dormido?-le pregunte abrazándolo, con nuestros cachorritos entre nosotros.

Bolt: Al parecer no lo había notado, pero al verlo se quedó notablemente confundido-No, tiene los ojos abiertos-.

Después de revisar me di cuenta de que era cierto, Skull estaba con los ojos abiertos, respirando tranquilo como si la lluvia no lo molestara, tenía la mirada desviada, de no haberlo oído decir que no amaba a Wendy, hubiera asegurado que estaba así por amor, pero sin esa opción solo me quedaba que estuviera nervioso por ella. Y tenía razón, cuando había estado escondida en el Cuartel General, a cada momento que Night se acercaba sentía un terror enorme, además de unas grandes ganas de golpearlo en el rostro, así que imaginaba como debía sentirse Skull.

De pronto escuche las cuerdas de una guitarra, y al voltear pude ver a Will con una, examinándola.

Bolt: Miró la guitarra sorprendido-Es una de esas cosas que Penny le pidió a su mamá para su cumpleaños-dijo sonriendo emocionado, señalándomela.

Mittens: Reí al escucharlo describir algo que aún no conocía-Guitarra, orejón-le dije besando su mejilla.

Will:-Así es, la encontré en un armario, en la prisión había una, así que aprendí a usarla-la sostuvo y comenzó a tocarla, la verdad es que muy bien.

Me pareció que el ritmo sonaba bastante bien, y Bolt y yo lo disfrutamos, pero sorpresivamente Skull comenzó a cantar.

Skull: A pesar de todo cantaba muy bien, aunque no se movía mucho, parecía estar tranquilo bajo la lluvia:

"_Un ángel sin alas me dijo  
"Perdí mi mapa para volver a casa"  
Impotente, recogí mi pincel  
Y vertí agua sobre la pintura seca_

_Incluso si mis ojos comienzan a perder toda su luz  
Yo seguiré dibujando para ti  
Incluso cuando mis manos pierdan toda su fuerza  
Yo seguiré dibujando para ti_

_Un callejero gato se reía pavoneándose  
Se estaba riendo de mí por vivir una vida indecisa_

_En mi pequeña y patética paleta con poco color  
Esta fuerza en mi pecho no se mezclará con mi temor_

_Incluso en el frío y oscuro mundo  
Yo juro que seguiré dibujando por ti  
La fotografía de un sol que es rojo y perfora el cielo  
Yo juro que seguiré dibujando por ti_

_Para alguien está bien, ¿Qué puedo hacer?  
Solo con ese sentimiento, voy a seguir_

_Incluso si mis ojos comienzan a perder toda su luz  
Yo seguiré dibujando para ti  
Incluso cuando mis manos pierdan toda su fuerza  
Yo seguiré dibujando para ti  
En los colores que parecen envolver todo  
Hay una oración llenas de deseos."_

Will: Lentamente dejo de tocar, sonriendo mientras todos mirábamos a Skull, quien se había quedado finalmente dormido, al mismo tiempo que la lluvia se detenía-Tengo sueño Princesa-lentamente la abrazó y ambos se quedaron dormidos, al igual que todos nosotros, con la canción de Skull aun en nuestras cabezas.

Sin P.O.V.

Skull esperó hasta que los chicos se hubieran dormido, cantar de cierto modo lo había tranquilizado, aunque no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Rápidamente se levantó y corrió sigilosamente, saliendo de la casa lo más rápido que pudo, logrando sacar también su mochila.

Skull:-Te salvaré Wendy, solo espera-se dijo a sí mismo, muy decidido.

En menos de un minuto ya se encontraba corriendo, el suelo estaba hecho lodo, pero su instinto protector era más fuerte, por lo que corrió en contra del viento, cerrando los ojos para acelerar su velocidad casi al doble, sin embargo al abrirlos vio a Bolt y a Will saltar frente a él, por lo que usando todas sus fuerzas logró frenarse.

Will:-¿Piensas ir por Wendy?-le preguntó sonriente.

Bolt:-Sería un suicidio ir solo-le extendió su pata a Skull, el que respondió.

Skull:-¿Están listos para esto?-Sonriente comenzó a caminar.

Will y Bolt asintieron, por lo que Skull les dio a ambos una bebida energética, no estaba seguro si funcionaria igual en ellos dos, pero era la mejor idea que tenía, así que luego de beberla los tres comenzaron su camino hacia el Cuartel General, poniendo su vidas en peligro, pero decididos a salvar a Wendy a como dé lugar.

En el Cuartel General.

Todo parecía estar tranquilo, pero la llegada del jefe en un estado de completa felicidad, tenía a todos nerviosos. En el recibidor principal estaban gran parte de los miembros de la organización, aunque eran del nivel bajo, razón por la que no llevaban armas como los gatos del escuadrón principal.

Sorpresivamente la puerta se abrió, viendo todos a tres perros, un Pastor Suizo, un Pastor Alemán y un Labrador, los tres preparados para la lucha y con las energías completamente llenas.

Uno de los lobos tomó un radio, y dio aviso a Night, justo antes de que todos comenzaran a caer, la lucha había comenzado, y no solo la vida de Wendy estaba en riesgo, desde ese momento, todo estaría al límite.

Bien, este fue el capítulo 16, espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, son lo que más me motivan. Y como siempre quiero agradecer a mis amigos Cris, Carlo, Ivan y Doki muchas gracias por todo.

"Mis sueños se rompen, pero no me importa, aun me queda suficiente esperanza como para luchar, y no necesito nada más"-Skull.

Adiós y Suerte a Todos 8].


	17. Una espada rota y una flor marchita

Capítulo 17: Una espada rota y una flor marchita.

Sin P.O.V.

Mientras la enorme pelea había iniciado en la entrada principal, Night se encontraba en su habitación, impaciente por comenzar su experimento. En sus patas estaba Wendy dormida mientras él la usaba como taburete, sin importarle en absoluto lo que ella sufría. En la misma habitación estaban Hammer, Steel y Thunder, quien solo desviaba su mirada para no ver como trataban a Wendy.

Night:-Nos iremos dentro de unos minutos, estén preparados-dijo sonriendo mientras pateaba a Wendy, despertándola.

Hammer:-No es necesario que la trates así, Night-se levantó y ayudo a Wendy a levantarse, sin embargo Night levanto un dedo hacia él, y sorprendentemente Hammer retrocedió.

Night:-Así me gusta, recuerda que si te niegas a lo que yo decido, no tendrás lo que me pediste-se levantó y le dio otra fuerte patada Wendy, quien lloraba muy triste y adolorida.

Wendy:-Deténgase por favor… me duele mucho…-lo miró a los ojos, temblando con fuerzas.

Night iba a golpearla, pero justo antes de hacerlo se pudo escuchar un radio que sonaba, por él se alcanzó a entender la desesperación del emisor.

X: De fondo podía escucharse como algunos perros luchaban-Señor, estamos bajo ataque… esos intrusos nos están derrotando-gritó desesperado.

Night: Destrozó el radio con un golpe, furioso-Rápido, vámonos-le ordenó a sus acompañantes, los que obedecieron colocándose tras de él, luego se acercó a Wendy, colocándole un extraño dispositivo en el lomo, el que tenía unas cuerdas que se sostuvo a las patas de Wendy, luego se acercó lentamente-Dime hermosa, ¿Te estas divirtiendo?-le preguntó acariciando su lomo, llenando a Wendy de un profundo terror.

Wendy:-No… no…-le respondió temblando.

Night activó un interruptor y las cuerdas se tensaron, colocando sus patas sobre su lomo de un modo increíblemente doloroso, ocasionado que sus hombros se dislocaran por la posición. Wendy simplemente gritó.

Night:-¿Te duele?... ¿Quieres que lo arregle?... ¡Cierra la boca!-le gritó con fuerza, sin embargo Hammer le coloco una pata en el hombro, Night suspiró y comenzó a caminar.

Hammer le dio un pequeño toque al dispositivo y las cuerdas se aflojaron un poco, luego la subió sobre su lomo y comenzaron a caminar los 4. Thunder estaba nerviosa por como trataban a Wendy, y Steel solo caminaba sin importarle nada en absoluto más que su misión de hacer lo que Night le ordenara.

Luego de un par de minutos llegaron a una parte del pasillo que se dividía en tres, todos con un número grabado en el suelo frente a él. Night les hizo una seña perezosa y Hammer, Steel y Thunder entraron uno en cada uno, Hammer dejando a Wendy en el suelo con suavidad.

Wendy se había quedado observando a Night, ya que estaba escribiendo algo en una pequeña nota adhesiva, la que después pegó al suelo. Una vez hecho eso se giró a ella, haciéndola sentir escalofríos.

Night:-Hora de irnos, preciosa, tu novio vino por ti, y no queremos que arruine nuestros planes ¿O sí?-le preguntó mirándola a los ojos, respondiendo Wendy simplemente negando con la cabeza-Así me gustas, lindura-.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y activo uno de los ladrillos, abriéndose una puerta en el suelo, a la que luego entró, arrojando a Wendy en un pequeño vehículo para interiores, el que sin embargo al tratar de encender falló, lo que hizo que, de mala gana, Night tuviera que acabar yendo a pie, arrastrando a Wendy consigo.

Wendy:-¿A… a donde me llevas?-le preguntó temblando.

Night:-A una bodega de pescados cerca de aquí, hay un pasadizo subterráneo, te contaría la historia del porqué, pero la verdad es que ni yo la sé, ya estaba aquí antes de usarlo, solo que estaba bloqueado desde la bodega, supongo que conectaba este fuerte con lo que había en lugar de esa bodega, me fue de bastante ayuda-.

Wendy:-…puedo caminar por mí misma-dijo con la cabeza baja.

Night: La liberó, dejándola caminar a su lado-No tengo nada personal contra ti, pero necesito matarte para lograr mis objetivos… tranquila, no le haré daño a Skull, a menos que él quiera hacerme daño, en ese caso me defenderé y no tendré la culpa si lo mato por accidente-.

Wendy:-No le hagas daño… me estoy entregando por su bien-sonrió levemente.

Night no respondió, jamás había comprendido que tenía Skull que les interesaba a las chicas, y ciertamente no le interesaba saberlo, así que solo continuó su camino. Todo lo que había planeado estaba en orden, y de hecho no necesitaría a Hammer y a Steel, pero si necesitaría tiempo, el más que se pudiera.

Sobre ese lugar, alejado de la enorme pelea que se estaba suscitando en la entrada, Steel estaba mirando a la Luna. Su misión era cuidar cierta parte del Cuartel. Sin embargo por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba recordando, su máscara estaba en el suelo a su lado, y el la miraba, viendo pasar cada hecho de su vida que aún recordaba con inmensa claridad, todo lo bueno que pasó hasta el día de la muerte de… ella.

Flashback.

Steel P.O.V.

Aun recordaba claramente mi vida, a partir del día en que nací. Desde el principio todo había sido muy confuso, en gran parte porque no podía ver, ya que mis ojos aún no se abrían. Aun así recordaba esos días de pura oscuridad, siempre sentía algo cálido que me abrazaba y unas cosas moverse a mi alrededor, a veces sentía como si algo me levantara, pero su textura era diferente, no tenía pelo, y parecía tener 5 extremidades con las que me rodeaba completamente.

Había periodos de tiempo cambiantes, a veces hacia frio y a veces hacía calor, lo relacionaba con lo que una voz llamaba día y noche, la voz era muy suave y tranquilizadora, de vez en cuando cantaba algo para mí, ya que yo aún no sabía que éramos más, siempre me había sentido único.

Sin embargo al abrir mis ojos, todo lo que nunca supe explicar pareció tomar forma, lo que se movía junto a mí, eran mis hermanos, las cosas que me levantaban eran humanos, seres que en ese entonces no entendía en absoluto. Y aquella voz suave era mi madre, una cálida y amorosa Pastor Alemán, a la que quería mucho.

El lugar donde estaba era una jaula, bastante grande y espaciosa, pero obviamente limitada por los fríos barrotes de metal, los que no me dejaban ver lo que se extendía más allá de la puerta principal del edificio donde estábamos, del que solo recuerdo el letrero que decía "Criadero", aunque en un idioma diferente al que conocí después, pues era alemán.

Yo era un cachorro Pastor Alemán del nivel de raza más pura, nacido en un criadero en Berlín.

Mis primeros días habían sido bastante tranquilos, muy diferente a lo que fueron una vez que crecí un poco y aprendí a caminar. Desde ese momento me comenzaron a enseñar toda clase de cosas, desde saludar hasta reconocer alguna sustancia ilegal en un lugar lleno de humanos. Sorprendentemente era el mejor de mis hermanos en aprender, tenía 4 hermanas y un hermano, y todos ellos me admiraban por ser tan eficiente, y los humanos estaban mucho más que complacidos con mi avance.

Con el paso de las semanas me hice un perro del nivel más alto, ganador de varios concursos a pesar de ser un cachorro de apenas 2 meses de edad, sin embargo mi vida se estaba haciendo aburrida y difícil, con el tiempo ni siquiera me dejaban ver a mi familia, pues consideraban que perdía lo que ya había logrado aprender.

Poco a poco mi vida se complicó, era un cachorro de tres meses, pero que ya no dejaba estar con su familia ni estar con ningún otro animal ni ser vivo que no fuera mi entrenador, un hombre viejo que usaba unos anteojos desviados, y que a pesar de eso parecía no percatarse de que estaban así.

Pero todo cambió un día, el mejor día de mi vida, pero donde comenzaría aquello que acabó conmigo, y que me hizo apagar mi mente.

Ese día parecía ser uno como el resto, sin absolutamente nada nuevo, como todas las mañanas mi entrenador me llevó una charola con comida, pero antes de comenzar a comer pude notar que se veía bastante nervioso, y sus anteojos parecían incluso más desviados que de costumbre, como siempre no sonreía, era muy diferente al primer día que estuve con él, ese día había sonreído como si encontrara una mina de oro frente a él.

Entrenador:-Hola muchacho, este día comenzaremos con ejercicios de defensa-se agachó frente a mí y me acarició, por primera vez en mucho tiempo-Has crecido mucho… tus hermanos también, pero tú siempre has sido especial…-sorpresivamente escuché que tocaron la puerta.

El entrenador salió y me dejó solo, una vez más como siempre, así que decidí quedarme dormido un rato antes de comenzar con el pesado entrenamiento.

Cuando desperté el entrenador me estaba colocando un collar, diferente al que siempre usaba, se veía bastante feliz pero nostálgico, y sorprendentemente sus anteojos estaban bien. Una vez que acabó de ponerme el collar me sacó de la habitación, caminando tras de él, conmigo examinándolo a cada paso, muy extrañado por su anormal conducta.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de caminar llegamos a una gran sala, nunca había estado en esa parte de la casa y me sentía bastante temeroso, pese a mi entrenamiento de defensa, aunque dudaba que el entrenador me hubiera llevado hasta ahí solo para probar mis habilidades, y tal como lo pensaba, la razón por la que me había llevado llegó caminando tranquilamente.

Era un humano de avanzada edad, unos 35 años, vestía un traje de color negro con un saco sobre sus hombros, a pesar de verse formal estaba sonriendo mientras llevaba a su pequeña hija de la mano, una niña muy tierna de 4 años, con un vestido color rosa y con una sonrisa excesivamente cálida.

Ambos llegaron hasta a mí y el entrenador, y como todos los humanos se saludaron con un apretón de manos, luego de eso comenzaron a hablar así que solo me quedé sentado. Por un segundo me había pasado por la cabeza que todo iba a cambiar para mí, pero me había llevado una gran decepción al acabar del mismo modo que siempre, eso hasta que la niña se acercó a mí.

Niña:-Hola perrito-lentamente me acarició con su manita, pasándola por mi cabeza. Fue una sensación muy reconfortante, era como una caricia a de mi madre, por lo que cerré los ojos y me dejé acariciar.

Hombre: Se me acercó sonriendo-Hola muchacho, veo que tú y Giselle se llevan bien-me acarició la cabeza, con una sensación menos cálida pero si agradable.

Entrenador:-Es un ejemplar del más alto nivel, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de su adquisición-lo vi guardar sonreírme y darle el collar al hombre.

En ese momento tenía sentimientos confusos, mi vida con ese hombre había sido bastante aburrida y rutinaria, pero la idea de irme con alguien más me hacía vacilar, no estaba segura si realmente lo había llegado a querer, pero era mi dueño. Pensé en alejarme y tratar de detenerlo mientras se alejaba caminando, pero la niñita me dio un abrazo, el que me hizo olvidar completamente mis preocupaciones. El hombre me quitó el collar y tomó a la niña de la mano, comenzando ambos a caminar, y sin poder evitarlo los seguí bastante feliz, ansioso de disfrutar más de la calidez de estar junto a ellos.

A partir de ahí mi vida se hizo maravillosa.

Todos los días despertaba en mi nueva casa, la que en realidad era una gigantesca mansión. No sabía de donde salía el dinero, pero el padre de Giselle era el humano con más dinero que había visto, aunque en ese momento no supiera cuál era su trabajo, solo que de vez en cuando salía de viaje y no regresaba hasta después de semanas, a veces hasta meses.

Giselle se convirtió en la persona más importante para mí, todos los días estaba con ella, desde que desertaba a sus pies en su cama hasta que dormía abrazándome por las noches, ella era lo que más me hacía feliz, era como si mi madre aun estuviera allí, y ella sentía lo mismo por mí. Éramos el compañero del otro, ambos éramos una familia.

La madre de Giselle había muerto unos meses atrás debido a una enfermedad del corazón, y su padre me había comprado para que ella no se sintiera sola. A pesar de eso Giselle estaba radiante de felicidad conmigo, había logrado sanar su corazón tras la pérdida de su madre y yo estaba a su lado para asegurarme de eso.

Y así fue durante 3 años, en los que fui su mejor amigo al igual que ella la mía, los días eran casi siempre iguales, ya hasta me había acostumbrado a los muchos guardias que había, pues la mansión estaba completamente vigilada.

Pero todo cambió el día de su cumpleaños.

Esa mañana me había levantado como siempre, a diario me despertaba hasta la tarde, justo a tiempo para comer e ir a esperar al vehículo que traía a Giselle de la escuela, un auto blindado y con bastante vigilancia.

Desde ese momento comenzó a ser un mal día para mí, todo comenzó desde que regresó, pues su padre le había dado permiso para invitar a sus amigas. Desde que llegó pareció no prestarme atención alguna, ya que inmediatamente se fue al jardín para jugar con ellas, razón por la que yo me tuve que subir al techo y las estuve observando desde ahí, bastante triste al verla divirtiéndose sin mí, probablemente fueran celos o algo así.

Luego de 4 largas horas bajo el sol, un rayo de esperanza apareció frente a mí, su padre llegó a la mansión, con un enorme pastel que era llevado por unos ayudantes. Inmediatamente me puse a dar vueltas, muy emocionado, eso hasta que quise entrar y me di cuenta de que accidentalmente había cerrado la puerta por dentro.

Gracias a eso me perdí la fiesta y me tuve que quedar esperando sobre el techo más de 4 horas, la mayoría ya de noche, así que había pasado por un frio muy largo, para mi suerte una vez que las amigas de Giselle se fueron logré llamar la atención de ella.

Después de eso pude al menos pasar unos minutos con ella en su cumpleaños, pero estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida poco después. Al principio sentí que ella ya no me quería igual, pero lentamente me fui dando cuenta de que no era así, y que todo eso había sido solo por su cumpleaños, lo que era muy probable. Sin embargo lo peor de todo ese mal día sucedió cuando fui a ver al padre de Giselle. En cuanto llegue note que estaba hablando con otro hombre, el que lucía bastante serio y notablemente preocupado.

Padre de Giselle:-¿Estás seguro de que tenemos que hacerlo Marco?-le preguntó a su acompañante, obviamente desesperado.

Marco:-Ya te dije que no hay otra opción Rick, si se enteran de donde estas, tanto como tu hija estarán en peligro de muerte, deben irse a América, estarán más seguros que aquí… son riesgos que un miembro de la mafia debe soportar-le dijo levantándose, tomando un saco de un perchero.

Rick:-No es justo… es por mi padre que entre en la mafia… y ahora que muere me deja todos los problemas a mi… es tan injusto…-noté que apretaba su puño, haciéndolo tronar.

Marco:-Mira Rick, tu vete a Nueva York, llévate a tu hija, mientras yo tratare de desviar la atención, con el tiempo lograremos que se olviden de ti, pero debes irte ya mismo-luego de decir eso salió de la habitación, mirándome con una sonrisa cálida.

Rick: Me miró y me llamo suavemente-Hola muchacho, ya creciste mucho-dijo riendo suavemente, sin embargo luego se puso serio y preocupado-Mira, sé que nunca te he exigido demasiado, pero esta vez tengo una orden para ti, por ninguna razón dejes a Giselle sola, tu misión es protegerla sin importar nada-accedí inmediatamente, sin saber que ese sería el inicio de todos los problemas.

Tal como lo planeaban nos mudamos a Nueva York, a una gran casa, no tan grande como la de Alemania, pero más grande que las casas cercanas. Al principio Giselle se había resistido ya que decía que perdería a sus amigas y sus compañeros, pero luego de que su padre le había prometido conseguirme una pareja ella había aceptado.

La idea me agradaba un poco, pero me daba muchos nervios, me preguntaba como seria ella, si sería agradable o amenazante, tierna o peligrosa… como fuera al menos a Giselle no le importaba, pues estaba muy feliz planeando mi boda y cosas así, las que sinceramente me hacían sonrojarme.

Pero después de todo no se pudo eso, ya que el padre de Giselle le aseguró que sería peligroso llevarme a un criadero a buscar a una chica para mí, aunque yo supiera que en realidad era peligroso que me vieran y supieran donde estamos, y eso lo sabía porque había estado investigando sobre la mafia, y comprendía lo peligroso que era en realidad su padre.

Sin embargo se me hacía ya muy difícil continuar observándolo como solía hacerlo, a cada momento temía que algo malo le pasara a Giselle por su culpa, mucho más porque a Giselle le parecía inofensivo y amoroso, absolutamente no merecía tener un padre como él.

Aún estaba metido en mi misión, era la única orden que me habían dado y sentía una enorme obligación por cumplirla, tanto por mí mismo como perro de protección, tanto por el bienestar de Giselle, mi persona.

Pero absolutamente todo cambio un día, luego de 4 años de vivir en Nueva York. Giselle era bastante feliz, ya se había adaptado a no llamar la atención, o a "Ser precavido" como llamaba su padre a ocultarse, yo era un perro común y corriente, y si bien no sentía que nada me faltara, en el interior sabía que era no tener una pareja, jamás había sentido lo que en las películas llamaban "Amor".

Hasta ese día.

Todo fue muy corto, Giselle me despertó porque dijo que quería jugar conmigo un poco antes de ir a la escuela, algo a lo que accedí mucho más que feliz, una vez que salimos al jardín empezamos a jugar como siempre, a perseguir una pelota, o atraparnos el uno al otro, como siempre era muy divertido.

Pero durante el juego me gire al ver la entrada de la casa, y pude ver a lo lejos a la cosa más hermosa que vería en toda mi vida, era una gatita de color negro con manchas blancas en su pecho y su estómago, además de en sus patas, dándole la apariencia de tener botitas, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda extremadamente hermoso.

Parecía que caminaba en cámara lenta, o tal vez era yo que trataba de procesar todo lo que estaba viviendo, lo que pasaba frente a mis ojos haciéndome quedar con la boca abierta, para mí todo el mundo se había detenido, pero justo como había comenzado, terminó, pues deje de verla. Estuve a punto de ir tras de ella, pero Giselle se acercó preocupada al ver que me quedaba estático.

Giselle:-¿Pasa algo Steel?-me preguntó acariciándome muy preocupada.

Steel:-Nada…-dije con dificultad, con la mente en blanco y la boca totalmente abierta.

El autobús llegó y se la llevó, pero yo me quede en ese mismo sitio todo el día, recordando con excesivo detenimiento cada uno de los detalles, desde el modo en que sus hombros se movían hasta su hermosa expresión preocupada.

Al quedarme dormido no pude evitar soñar conmigo y ella juntos, en toda clase de situaciones, siendo yo un superhéroe y ella una damisela en peligro, o siendo un aventurero y ella la chica que se resiste a mí pero que acababa conmigo, tal vez había visto muchas películas, pero sin importar lo que fuera estaba excesivamente feliz.

Desde ese di atoas las mañanas me paraba en ese mismo sitio, esperando a verla pasar, a pesar de ser alguien penoso que no se atrevía a acercarse sin importar el que ella hubiera pasado decenas de veces por ahí, con su enorme hermosura, su brillante y suave pelo y su tierno caminar. Era perfecta en todo sentido, era simplemente maravillosa, y lentamente mi corazón comenzó a pertenecerle completamente.

Pero pasados unos días su diaria rutina se fue acabando, pues comencé a verla menos cada día, hasta que un día simplemente ya no pasó. Desde entonces comenzó en mí una enorme etapa de constante nerviosismo, a diario despertaba por las noches al soñar que la volvía a ver, y corría a la ventana para darme cuenta de que no era así, cada vez más desilusionándome mas.

Pero debido a eso no le puse atención a lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, de haberlo hecho las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, de haberlo hecho mi vida pudo ser tranquila, y la vida de Giselle… pudo no ser como realmente fue, todo por mi culpa.

Fue ese fatídico día, un domingo por la mañana, en el que como muchas otras veces había soñado con esa hermosa gatita pasando frente a nuestra casa, y a pesar de que yo creía haber sobrepasado la etapa en la que correría a ver a la ventana, ese día sentí muchas más ganas que nunca, como si algo muy dentro de mí me rogara hacerlo.

Tal como traté de evitarlo me acerqué, y miré incrédulo como pasaba frente a la casa esa hermosa gatita, con otra gatita blanca tras de ella, al parecer discutiendo, aunque en ambas se notaba un gesto de tristeza y preocupación, así que sin pensarlo dos veces bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que me permitieron mis patas, estando incluso cerca de tropezar y caer, sin embargo mi voluntad para hablar con ella esa vez era enorme.

A pesar de eso, cuando al fin logré salir ella ya no estaba, solo quedaba su hermosa y suave esencia, pero esa vez estaba decidido, no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, no si había la posibilidad de no volver a verla, así que comencé a seguir su aroma, alejándome… fui un tonto.

Estuve todo el día buscando, con la esperanza de encontrarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, y si, la amaba, a pesar de lo poco que la había visto y que nunca había hablado con ella, dentro de mi corazón sabía que era una chica suave, agradable y tierna, esos ojos me lo decían, esos preciosos ojos verdes. Era tan deprimente que sin importar mi esfuerzo no lograba hallarla por ningún lugar, a pesar de revisar en cada callejón de Nueva York, y a pesar de haber caminado tanto que mis patas me ardían por el cansancio.

Cuando logré hallar el camino de vuelta ya era de noche, estaba hambriento y sediento, además de muy muy desilusionado, sin embargo cuando al fin alcancé a visualizar mi casa sentí que algo no estaba bien, pues a pesar de ser de noche las luces estaban apagadas. Fui un tonto, un gran tonto.

Me acerqué a la entrada y la pase muy tranquilamente, pues la puerta estaba abierta, pero al ver lo que había dentro mi corazón se detuvo de inmediato, frente a mi estaban los cadáveres de Giselle y su padre, ambos con un disparo en medio del cráneo y con los ojos abiertos, mirándome, como si me regañaran por no haber cumplido la única orden que se me había encomendado, no, mucho peor que eso, como si me culparan por sus muertes, sabiendo yo que si era mi culpa.

Los dos seres que más quería en el mundo se habían ido por no haber cumplido mi orden, era demasiado simple, nunca dejar a Giselle sola, cuidarla con todo mi ser, ver por su seguridad… y me había alejado buscando a una hembra, y eso había llevado a su muerte. Fui demasiado tonto… pero por primera vez… pasó.

Una gigantesca ira comenzó a crecer en mi interior, haciendo hervir mi sangre, no quería asumir que tenía la culpa, y simplemente decidí culpar a quienes les dispararon, por lo que me levante furioso, memorizando el aroma ajeno a la calidez de mi hogar, y a penas se grabó en mi mente comencé a correr.

Corría más rápido que nunca, superando incluso la velocidad de un auto, pues corría en medio de la carretera, en mi mente parecía latir mi sed de venganza, mi sed de sangre y muerte, iba a atraparlos e iba a matarlos con mis propias garras, y me aseguraría de que a cada momento sintieran un infinito dolor por lo que había hecho.

Estaba tan enojado que no ponía ninguna atención a lo que sucedía, ya ni siquiera iba tras del aroma, solo corría sin ninguna dirección, saltando sobre los vehículos que se interponían en mi camino, estuve corriendo horas, hasta que finalmente pasó lo que tenía que pasar, y un vehículo me atropelló, quedando yo en el suelo, sin poder mover ninguna de mis extremidades, al mismo tiempo que mi mente se apagaba, quedando solo grabado lo que mi conciencia me ordenaba… nunca desobedecer una orden, sin importar quien la diera ni lo difícil que fuera, solo no desobedecerla.

Fin del Flashback.

Flashback.

Thunder P.O.V.

Toda mi vida había sido basta vacía, cuando nací mi único hermano fue alejado de mi madre y yo, nunca supe exactamente por qué, pero nuestras personas siempre decían que lo mejor era eso, decían que no tenían dinero para mantenerlos a los tres, una excusa que los humanos usan continuamente para no verse obligados a hacerse cargo de nosotros.

Sin embargo, mamá nunca se olvidó de su otro hijo, a veces incluso pareciera que se olvidaba más fácilmente de mí que dé él. Poco después mamá y yo escapamos de esa casa, comenzando a viajar en busca de mi hermano. Cada día desde entonces fue igual, mamá me despertaba todas las mañanas y me hacía ayudarla a buscar.

Pasando así tres años, sin nada que nos diera pistas de donde podría estar. Mamá ya se había olvidado completamente de mí, siempre estaba primero su adorado hijo, y cada que yo le preguntaba el por qué no se preocupaba por mí, ella respondía "Porque me podré preocupar por ti una vez que estemos los tres juntos de nuevo".

A veces deseaba haber sido separada de ella también, tal vez así podría haberme querido más, incluso aun en su lecho de muerte sus últimas palabras para mi fueron para pedirme que encontrara a mi hermano y le dijera que mamá siempre había querido mantener a la familia junta.

Y a pesar de haber llorado la muerte de mi madre durante semanas, me vi en la necesidad de continuar buscando a mi hermano, tanto por deber como por deber con mi mamá, como por querer que el viaje no hubiera sido en vano… y lo fue.

Thunder: Caminaba hablando sola-Bien hermano, este día te encontrare, y al fin seré libre de toda esta búsqueda… y poder estar con alguien que me quiera-sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar, recordando lo mucho que me dolía jamás haber sentido lo que era el verdadero amor, sin embargo algo me llamó la atención, destrozando mi corazón por completo.

Frente a mi había un enrome cartel con el nombre "Bolt" y en el había un perro que lanzaba lásers por sus ojos, era idéntico a mi madre, lo supe de inmediato, era él, mi hermano, mientras yo había arruinado tres años de mi vida, él se la había pasado a lo grande, siendo una estrella de Hollywood.

Lentamente me alejé de ahí, con el corazón completamente roto, nada de lo que yo había hecho había sido bueno para mí, absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo todo cambio cuando noté que había algo en el suelo, y cuando me acerqué pude ver que era un perro, un Pastor Alemán, pero al darme cuenta de cómo estaba realmente me dio un vuelco el corazón, sus 4 patas estaba casi cercenadas, y sin embargo aún estaba con vida.

Lo arrastré con todas mis fuerzas y temiendo que pudiera morir me puse a buscar una solución, al final lo único que encontré fue una revista donde explicaban como hacer un robot básico. A base de eso se me ocurrió hacerle partes biónicas, a pesar de ser algo sumamente más complicado que un robot básico, pero luego de leer la revista un par de veces, entendí a la perfección el método para hacer las partes biónicas. A demás de un modo bastante simple y rápido, tiempo era lo que menos tenía en ese momento.

Logré conseguir los materiales suficientes, y con mucho esfuerzo termine por crearle 4 patas completamente funcionales, las que fueron algo difíciles de trasplantar a su cuerpo, sobre todo por los nervios que lo conectaban, pero de cierto modo sentía que sabía cómo hacerlo, y así lo hice perfectamente. Luego de eso vino una muy larga espera a que el chico pudiera despertar, pero el día que lo hizo se levantó como si nada.

Thunder: Me acerqué sigilosamente, pues había despertado y tenía una expresión de absoluta seriedad-Hola… Steel-le dije suavemente, ocultándome tras una caja, pues estábamos en una casa abandonada, llena de polvo.

Steel: Me sujetó del cuello y me pegó contra la pared-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-me pregunto con voz increíblemente aterradora.

Thunder:-Auhh… estaba en tu medalla…-por un momento creí que iba a matarme, pero me soltó y arranco un trozo de tela de una cortina, colocándoselo como capa.

Steel:-Voy a ir en busca de alguien que me dé ordenes… ¿Vas conmigo?-me preguntó con mirada amenazante.

Thunder:-Si, si, iré contigo a donde sea-me paré detrás de él y lo seguí, desde ese entonces todo se hizo de cierto modo… gris.

Steel iba por ahí buscando a alguien que se atreviera a darle una orden, aunque yo pensaba que era un modo de ver quien se atrevía a levantarle la voz para matarlo y demostrar lo fuerte que era. Sin embargo también había algo bueno, por primera vez me sentido necesitada, ya que me había comprometido a mejorar las patas de Steel cada que pudiera.

A lo largo de más de un año logré convertir sus patas en armas letales, así como logré que mi mente se hiciera extremadamente grande, sabia sobre cualquier tema, pero mi favorito era la ciencia y la robótica, aunque me era sumamente encontrar sujetos de prueba, así que incluso llegué a colocarme a mí misma, aparatos en mis almohadillas, los que realmente se conectaban hasta mis muñecas, y que con el fluir de mi sangre podía producir electricidad, la que incluso almacenaba.

Lo único malo fue que durante todo ese tiempo, en ningún momento Steel me vio más que como una acompañante, era extremadamente indiferente conmigo, a pesar de lo mucho que lo ayudaba, pero de cierto modo eso me hacía más fuerte, pues sentía que podía hacer lo que fuera yo sola.

Lo peor era que nunca tuve el valor para decirle que era una hembra, no había una razón exacta, pero me asustaba que si él sabía que era una hembra, se iría y yo ya no serviría para nada, además de lo bueno que era para mí tener a Steel a mi lado, pues también me preparaba para matar a mi hermano, quería venganza.

Sin embargo uno de esos días Steel encontró lo que buscaba, un perro Rottweiler que le ofreció un puesto en su organización, siempre y cuando obedeciera sus órdenes al pie de la letra. El puesto finalmente fue innecesario, y Steel se unió a esa organización, pero desde ahí todo fueron asesinatos y búsqueda, algo que yo aborrecía, pero que finalmente tuve que aceptar.

Todo se había resumido hasta mi verdadero objetivo, matar a mi hermano, quitarle lo que yo no pude disfrutar, haría justicia, aunque no fuera lo que la mayoría considera "justicia", pero yo quería asegurarme de que el no fuera feliz.

Fin del Flashback.

Y ahora estaba frente al momento, la hora de matar a mi hermano había llegado, y mi miedo estaba haciéndome arrepentirme, ¿Realmente yo había decidido matar a mi única familia? ¿Iba a deshacer lo que mi madre había estado queriendo?... no sabía ninguna respuesta, y cada segundo mi consciencia me lo hacía más difícil, pero ya no había marcha atrás. En esa guerra solo un bando podía ganar, y no podía permitirme perder.

Bien, este fue el capítulo 17, tal vez se pregunten por que estoy actualizando tan rápido, la verdad es que tengo algo de euforia de escritor, y para alguien con tanto tiempo libre como yo, no me queda de otra que escribir.

En fin… Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en especial a Cris, Carlo, Ivan y Doki, muchas gracias por todo amigos.

"La muerte no es más que el final de la misión"-Steel.

Adiós y Suerte a Todos 8]


	18. Caminos, Parte 1

Capítulo 18: Caminos, parte 1, El triturador.

Sin P.O.V.

Skull, Bolt y Will estaban completamente alocados, era un milagro que aún no mataran a nadie, pues aún les quedaba lo suficiente de conciencia como para no hacerlo, pero se estaban asegurando de que todos los perros ahí estuvieran fuera de combate, o que salieran del Cuartel General, lo importante era que no representaran algún riesgo para ellos. Y con la influencia de las bebidas energéticas sus fuerzas estaban al extremo.

Skull: Cantaba con fuerza, mientras se defendía de los perros que lo atacaban-¿Cómo van ustedes chicos?-les preguntó sonriendo, dándole un golpe con la palma al pecho de uno de sus atacantes, arrojándolo contra el resto.

Bolt: Pateó a perro en el rostro, evitando que este lo atacara con un cuchillo-Es maravillosa esta sensación… ¿Siempre es así para ti Skull?-.

Will:-Si lo es, es increíble-respondió mientras los tres se quedaban quietos, dejando que los perros se levantaran y huyeran.

Luego simplemente se fueron caminando, bastante tranquilos, hasta que el efecto de las bebidas energéticas se terminaba, dejándolos como antes. Aunque ninguno de ellos se detuvo.

Skull:-Bueno, fue increíble mientras duró, pero ahora tenemos que ir a salvar a Wendy-miró al frente, increíblemente decidido.

Bolt:-Ya repasamos el plan muchas veces, vencemos a Night y salvamos a Wendy… ¿No crees que deberías tratar de elaborar un plan más… especifico?-le preguntó a Skull, corriendo tras de él.

Skull:-Tal vez, pero no hay tiempo para eso, conozco a Night y sé muy bien que si nos tomamos demasiado tiempo, no lograremos salvar a Wendy con vida, solo nos queda aferrarnos a la idea de que al final de este pasillo estaremos en un juego de Night, tendremos que ganar y llegar a Wendy a como dé lugar, luego huimos, aunque no acabemos con Night, pero la vida de Wendy es más importante-dijo serio, acelerando su velocidad.

Will:-Dime una vez más, ¿Estás seguro de que no amas a esa chica?-aceleró también, alcanzando fácilmente a Skull, quien solo lo miro serio-Está bien, lo siento-lentamente bajó su velocidad, llegando hasta Bolt.

Bolt:-Sabes que no es fácil para él, imagina si no pudieras amar a Princesa…-.

Sorpresivamente Skull se detuvo, obligando también a Will y a Bolt a detenerse, pues habían llegado al punto donde el camino se dividía en tres, sin que ninguno de ellos sospechara si quiera dela puerta que estaba debajo de sus patas, pues toda su atención se centraba en la pequeña nota del suelo, la que estaba doblada y tenía una carita feliz dibujada, pero que sin embargo desprendía el aroma de Wendy y de Night, por lo que Skull la arrancó inmediatamente, comenzando a leerla.

"Hola muchachos, veo que ya avanzaron bastante, les ahorrare parte del camino, en mi oficina encontraran los planos y se darán cuenta de que hay tres generadores de electricidad para todo el Cuartel, tal vez no me crean, pero no les queda de otra, solo hay tres caminos, pero les pondré las cosas aún más fáciles. Primero que nada, Will, de los tres caminos que hay frente a ustedes, te aseguro que hallaras más interesante el primero. Bolt, te recomendaría no entrar ni en el 1 ni en el 3. Y Skull, te prometo que te divertirás en cualquiera de los tres. Bien chicos, cuídense, pero recuerden que Wendy no tiene mucho tiempo, así que les recomendaría no quedarse a descansar"

Will: Se quedó observando la nota largamente, la que luego Bolt tomó-¿Podemos confiar en lo que dice aquí?-les preguntó dudoso.

Skull:-Diría que sí, obviamente no nos lo está diciendo para tendernos una trampa, nos lo dice porque quiere hacer que le demos tiempo, y aun si lográramos apagar los tres generadores le estaríamos dando el tiempo necesario… pero no nos queda de otra, tenemos que acabar con ellos cuanto antes-dijo decidido.

Bolt: Miró incrédulo a Skull, sorprendido por como había logrado pensar lógicamente en todo eso, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que detrás del papel había algo más escrito-Chicos… aquí dice algo más… "1 Triturador, 2 Tormenta Eléctrica, 3 Asesino"… ¿Por qué me toca a mí la tormenta eléctrica?-preguntó más bien para sí mismo.

Skull:-Asesino suena divertido-antes de que pudieran ponerse más de acuerdo, Skull ya se había alejado por el camino 3, muy emocionado y decidido a acabarlo pronto.

Bolt lanzó la nota y se metió al camino 2, decido también a acabar con quien quiera que fuera, aunque presentía que era el más fácil, pues la nota claramente especificaba que no le recomendaba entrar en alguna de los otros dos.

Will se quedó un momento más, bien sabía que solo quedaba una opción, pero el nombre "Triturador" no le inspiraba mucha tranquilidad, sonaba como algo que cualquiera evitara, además había otra cosa, un mal presentimiento sobre ese camino.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar, no tan decidido, pues su mente estaba llena de dudas, por Princesa, por Wendy, a quien, si bien no conocía tan profundamente, sentía que debía salvar, por Bolt y Skull y finalmente por Hammer, pues Bolt había mencionado que Hammer trabajaba para Night, además de que había tenido que enfrentar a uno de los tres generales, Lo que significaba que Skull iba directo hacia Hammer, no se le ocurría quien más pudiera quedar con el nombre "Asesino", y sin embargo no le pasó por la cabeza en ningún momento, a que se refería la carta diciendo que hallaría ese camino el más interesante.

Sin embargo se dio cuenta muy tarde de la razón, pues cuando se percató, el camino se terminaba, y debido a su enorme distracción cayó al vacío en una enrome habitación. Luego de caer unos 10 metros, se dio cuenta de que el suelo era metálico, pues a pesar de no haber mucha luz, la sensación del frio metal era inolvidable. Pero más inolvidable era el aroma que acababa de reconocer, era el, no había otra opción.

Hammer estaba frente a él, acercándose al mismo tiempo que la luz del techo iluminaba la habitación completamente, notando Will que en realidad el suelo era una especie de disco enrome, con unas cuchillas levantadas en ciertos lugares, sobre ellos había por lo menos 15 aspas gigantes, separadas unos 75cm una de otra, las que de inmediato comenzaron a girar, convirtiendo la habitación en un verdadero triturador, y las reglas eran bastante claras, subir hasta el techo que se alcanzaba a ver por momentos, para escapar del suelo, el que también comenzó a girar, subiendo muy lentamente.

Hammer:-Tiempo de no verte Will… imagino que con ti inteligencia ya te habrás percatado de que si no subimos por las aspas, el suelo nos subirá lentamente hasta matarnos… solo te pregunto ¿Estás listo?-le preguntó mirándolo serio.

Will:-Yo te quería hermano… toda mi vida busqué que fueras un gran lobo alfa, todo el tiempo estaba buscando que al menos tu si fueras feliz… ¿Lo has olvidado Hammer?... tu y yo nos conocimos incluso antes del experimento…-con sus garras se aferró al suelo, le quedaban unos minutos antes de que el disco giratoria que era el suelo, llegara a la primera aspa.

Hammer: Sacudió su cabeza-No… no te dejare volver a entrar en mi cabeza… siempre quisiste controlarme para vivir la vida que tu no pudiste, pero yo no soy como tu… no soy tan patético… prepárate Will… solo uno de nosotros podrá salir de aquí con vida-rápidamente levantó su pata hacia Will.

A una increíble velocidad, Hammer apareció frente a él, embistiéndolo colosalmente con su hombro, haciéndolo resbalar y rodar, sin embargo Will, sin perder el conocimiento, esquivó cada una de las cuchillas en el disco, hasta que finalmente, este llego a la primera aspa, la que sorprendentemente se detuvo, al igual que todas las demás aspas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tanto Will como Hammer comenzaron a subir, pues por la posición en que se habían detenido podían ser fácilmente usadas como escalones pero segundos después de que ambos alcanzaran a llegar a la tercera aspa, estas volvieron a comenzar a girar, sosteniéndose ambos con fuerza, al a vez que, con el subir del disco, las primeras aspas se destruían al chocar con el y las cuchillas.

Will:-¡Esto no tiene que ser así Hammer!... ¡Aún podemos volver a ser amigos… hermanos!-gritó fuertemente, haciéndose oír sobre el motor que giraba las aspas, y en ese momento notó que en el techo estaba el generador, era el que tenía que apagar para desactivar la energía de ese sector.

Hammer:-¡NO!... no regresare a ser ese patético lobo… seré grande Will, seré mucho más grande que toda la manada que logramos reunir… ¡Afróntalo! El Hammer que te escuchaba y que creía en ti ya no existe, y no volverá a existir… no mientras yo tenga el control-.

Will:-Te demostraré que no es así-Con dificultad logró levantarse, y sin dudar en ningún momento, saltó hacia la cuarta aspa, siendo golpeado en el estómago por ella, pero para su suerte estaba tan cerca que no logró partirlo a la mitad.

En ese preciso instante las aspas se volvieron a detener, por desgracia quedando Will exactamente sobre Hammer, quien ágilmente saltó y levantó la cabeza de Will, estrellándola contra la aspa, haciéndolo caer inevitablemente.

Will: Apenas tocó el suelo, logró saltar a tiempo antes de que las aspas comenzaran a girar, quedando el sobre la cuarta aspa de nuevo, pese a que Hammer había logrado llegar hasta la séptima-No dejare que acabes conmigo Hammer… te demostraré de lo que soy capaz-.

Cerrando los ojos, comenzó a saltar de aspa en aspa, superando incluso a Hammer, logrando llegar hasta la onceava aspa antes de que estas se detuvieran, por lo que Hammer continuó saltando tras de él, furioso.

Hammer:-Ya estoy harto de este juego-.

Sujetándose fuertemente del aspa en la que se encontraba, Hammer dio un salto enorme, llegando hasta Will, a quien sostuvo del cuello y lanzó hasta la salida, una reja circular donde ya no había aspas. Luego simplemente saltó hasta ahí con todas sus fuerzas.

Will: Se levantó con dificultad, pero Hammer llegó y lo volvió a estrellar contra la reja que era el suelo, haciéndolo escupir sangre.

Hammer:-No eres lo suficientemente decidido, no quieres hacerme daño… tienes que desear matarme para derrotarme, ¡Esto ya no es un juego!-levantó su pata y le dio una potente patada en el costado, haciéndolo rodar hasta estrellarse contra la pared-¡Pelea Will, ya no seas ingenuo!-.

Will: Lentamente se levantó, limpiando un poco de sangre de su labio-Tu… sabes lo que es ser ingenuo… Night solo te está usando para sus planes… si lo que quieres es morir… lo hare-rápidamente sacó un pequeña pastilla de su colar, una pastilla negra-¿Creíste que estaría todo ese tiempo en esa cárcel jugando?... no, he creado lo que tú y yo evitamos imaginar…-.

Hammer: Observó la pastilla largamente-No lo creo… sé muy bien que tú le temes a tu poder… no serias capaz-por un momento su pata trasera tembló, solo se le ocurría algo, algo que incluso Will había mencionado pero que ambos consideraban una broma imposible de hacerse realidad.

Will sujetó la pastilla y la acercó a su boca, sin percatarse de que las aspas se accionaban una vez más, creando una enorme corriente de aire, la que le arrebató la pastilla. Quedando esta volando en el aire

Sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera que pensarlo, ambos se lanzaron por ella, quedando golpeándose puño contra puño, al mismo tiempo que se veían a los ojos, como si pelearan mentalmente por el control del otro, sin embargo al fin el disco llego hasta lo más alto, destrozando la última aspa, y al acabarse el aire la pastilla cayó rápidamente.

Ágilmente Will logró golpearla con su cola, lanzándola por los aires, e inmediatamente ambos comenzaron a saltar levemente, comenzando a aumentar su pulso, hasta el preciso instante en que la pastilla quedo a menos de un metro del suelo, sabiendo ambos que si caía por la reja no podrían recuperarla sin verse inmersos en cientos de pedazos afilados de aspas.

A penas la pastilla llegó a la reja, ambos liberaron toda esa presión, llegando a momento para detenerla, sin embargo al hacerlo juntos solo la sacaron volando contra una pared. En ese momento Will se acostó en el suelo y le dio con sus patas traseras al pecho de Hammer, lanzándolo al mismo tiempo que Will atrapaba la pastilla con su boca, tragándola.

Hammer lo miró incrédulo, retrocediendo rápidamente, mientras el cuerpo de Will se comenzó a mover interiormente, como si se inflara, pues su masa muscular estaba duplicándose a cada segundo, convirtiéndolo lentamente en un monstruo. Primero sus patas traseras se engrosaron y endurecieron, cayéndose sus garras para dar lugar a unas garras más filosas, al igual que sus patas traseras, las que se sin embargo en lugar de egresarse se hicieron más delgadas, hasta obtener una forma ágil y aerodinámica. Su torso se hizo mucho más musculoso y su lomo pareció hacerse tan duro como el acero, mientras su rostro su hocico se alargaba, dándole un aspecto aterrador, casi como si fuera una especie de mezcla entre humano, lobo, y antílope.

Hammer: Comenzó a temblar al verlo, sabía que la pastilla aumentaría el pulso de Will al extremo, y el código genético que los humanos habían controlado a su gusto había tenido esa reacción-Después de todo será necesario… mi trato con Night era servirle y ayudarlo a conseguir sus poderes… a cambio de perdonarte la vida… siempre serás mi hermano… aunque yo ya no pueda regresar a lo que fui… el precio que tengo que asumir por no haber sido capaz de controlarme… y solo te estoy diciendo esto porque sé que no lo recordaras cuando recuperes el conocimiento… te quiero hermano-.

Lleno de decisión levantó su pata en dirección a él, lo quería, pero tendría que derrotarlo para devolverlo a la normalidad, y sería necesario no matarlo, no se perdonaría por algo así.

Aun así, antes de que si quiera se pensara, fue golpeado con una fuerza destructiva, siendo estrellado contra una pared, al momento en que la criatura en que Will se había convertido, daba un rugido ensordecedor, casi haciendo que los tímpanos de Hammer explotaran, pero dejándolo temporalmente sordo, algo que Will aprovechó, estrellando su cabeza contra el suelo muchas veces más fuerte que él.

Hammer miró al disco que estaba a pocos centímetros de él, y metió una de sus patas por uno de los agujeros de la reja, consiguiendo alcanzar un trozo de lámina de las aspas, el que rápidamente sacó y usó para provocarle un largo corte al pecho de Will, del que comenzó a salir una enorme cantidad de sangre por un momento casi como una tubería rota, sin embargo, como si su cuerpo lo detectara, la herida fue cubierta por mas músculos.

Hammer lo observó desde lejos, sujetando el trozo de lámina con mucha fuerza, pues se acaba de percatar de que no tenía mucho tiempo, el corazón de Will bombeaba sangre tan rápido que, en cuestión de minuto, todos sus vasos sanguíneos explotarían, su única opción era drenar toda esa sangre, procurando no acabar con él.

Will se abalanzó sobre Hammer, quien ágilmente lo esquivó, rasgando toda la parte inferior de su pecho, haciéndolo derramar más sangre aun, pero su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar automáticamente y se cubrió su herida, sin embargo Hammer aprovechó ese pequeño momento y clavó la lámina en su lomo, haciéndolo sangrar como si hubiera cortado una arteria, haciéndolo dar un aullido aterrorizante.

Luego de eso Hammer retrocedió, estaba cansado y sin haberse percatado, Will le había hecho heridas con cada ataque, y tano su vista como su consciencia se estaba apagando, pero bien sabía que ya no era solo por detenerlo, tendría que liberar su sangre, sobre todo porque su cuerpo se estaba comenzando a poner rojo y a brillar levemente, el corazón de Will ya no aguantaría más, era cuestión de un par de minutos.

Sin embargo debido al cansancio de Hammer, Will se había acercado al generador y había comenzado a golpearlo con las patas traseras, logrando sorprendentemente separarlo dela base que lo sostenía, derribándolo para luego saltar hacia una de las paredes, enterrando sus largas garras, aferrándose con fuerza. Por otro lado Hammer reaccionó demasiado lento, ya que el generador había roto la reja que había en el suelo, abriendo un gran hueco hacia el disco y las mortales laminas.

Con todas sus fuerzas logró sostenerse de ese trozo de reja, pero ni así fue suficiente, sus patas llegaron hasta las láminas y le causaron diversas cortadas, algunas muy profundas, sin embargo comenzó a escalar, usando todas sus fuerzas, incluso doblando los alambres de la reja.

Sorpresivamente notó que el enrome generador se había quedado en el disco, y usando toda su agilidad, saltó hacia este, para después saltar directo hacia Will, logrando caer sobre el para hacerlo caer a las láminas, más exactamente al sector con las láminas más pequeñas, las que se clavaron a lo largo del cuerpo de ambos.

El cuerpo de Will comenzó a regresar a la normalidad, disminuyendo el tono rojizo de su piel, al mismo tiempo que sus garras se caían y volvían a salirle garras normales. Con mucha dificultad Hammer logró levantarlo y arrojarlo sobre el generador, ya que las múltiples heridas se estaban sanando en Will, lamentablemente no en Hammer.

Hammer: Observó como Will abría los ojos lentamente-Will… Me alegra que estés bien… hermano…-le dijo sonriendo levemente.

Will: Al verlo, trató de levantarse, sin conseguirlo por el cansancio-¿Por… por qué?-recostando su cabeza en el generador, aun levemente tibio, comenzó a llorar.

Hammer:-No llores… hice lo que pude para protegerte… Night es un riesgo, podrá parecer un idiota, pero no lo es, es inteligente y controlador, y con la chica… nada lo podrá detener… le prometí que le serviría si te permitía vivir a pesar de todo…-dijo con dificultad, escupiendo algo de sangre.

Will:-Entonces ¿Por qué no lo dijiste y peleaste contra mí?...-no podía dejar de llorar, la vida de su hermano estaba acabando.

Hammer:-Porque quería mantenerte lejos de Night, te conozco… sabía que toda esa prueba no sería nada para ti, además… ¿Ya lo olvidaste?... en la cárcel estarías seguro… de Night… de mi… entiéndeme Will… te quiero, pero no me puedo controlar, tarde o temprano volvería a ser un riesgo para ti… la puerta se abrirá dentro de unos minutos… no vayas por Night… huye-le dijo cerrando los ojos.

Will:-¡No! ... ¡No huiré de nuevo!-sus fuerzas estaban regresando, pero ya era tarde, Hammer solo sonrió levemente y luego dejo de respirar, muriendo.


	19. Caminos, Parte 2

Capítulo 19: Caminos, Parte 2, Tormenta Eléctrica.

Aun con Skull, Bolt y Will dentro de los caminos, el Cuartel General estaba al borde del colapso, los prisioneros de los niveles inferiores estaban escapando, y los pocos guardias que habían quedado conscientes después de la infiltración de los chicos, estaban huyendo, dejando todo el Cuartel rápidamente solo.

Y mientras ellos escapaban, una hermosa loba de pelaje azul profundo como el mar, y ojos del mismo color, suaves, pero cálidos como el cielo, se acercaba al complejo, con una reluciente sonrisa, y una tablilla en una pata, con un lápiz. Su brillante hermosura destacaba enormemente a medida que se acercaba, y más aún cuando hubo llegado a la entrada del complejo. Su misión era simple, ofrecer a los muchos animales que había ahí, una opción de ser más que el resto, de probar la verdadera valía de su existencia en el mundo, convirtiéndose en superiores, seres dignos de una nueva era.

Sorpresivamente la puerta se abrió, saliendo una enorme cantidad de perros, lobos y gatos, algunos riendo mientras otros gritaban, sin percatarse de ella en su afán por huir. La loba miró a su alrededor, algo confundida, sin embargo, procedió a entrar cautelosamente, pero sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

Sin embargo el lugar parecía estar completamente vacío, en el suelo había cientos de papeles rotos, al fondo se podía ver que había una pared al parecer rota, la que sin embargo era una puerta secreta

La loba sonrió un poco más, diciéndose a sí misma en su mente "Bien, Jean, viniste aquí por una razón, y sabes que lo vas a conseguir". Pensó mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta, abriéndola suavemente para finalmente entrar.

Lejos de ahí, Bolt se encontraba corriendo decidido, aunque un tanto preocupado por la pelea en que se vería enfrascado, pero esperaba que fuera posible salir de ahí sin pelear, tendría que convencer a quien quiera que fuera su enemigo de dejarlo apagar el generador, esa era sin lugar a dudas la salida más segura, sin embargo era también la más complicada.

Observaba el suelo bastante pensativo, se preguntaba por qué Night había dicho que no le recomendaba entrar ni en el primero ni en el tercero, sentía que los demás lo consideraban el más débil del equipo, algo que él no consideraba cierto, era un miembro del equipo muy valioso, y aunque siempre resultaba ser el quien acabara con menos enemigos, estaba al mismo nivel que los demás, pero ¿Seria eso cierto? ¿Sería cierto que estaba al mismo nivel que los dos monstruos que habían sido sus compañeros las últimas horas?

Will había demostrado una asombrosa capacidad tanto para pelear, como para defenderse e incluso huir, de no haberlo conocido como lo conoció, lo hubiera evitado lo más posible, pues pese a conocerlo bien aún le parecía amenazante en ocasiones. Por otro lado, Skull simplemente era un monstruo, desde que lo conoció pareció ser demasiado anormal, y con el tiempo de conocerlo se di cuenta de que era precisamente anormal, su resistencia iba mucho más allá de la natural., incluso había sobrevivido al caer del edificio que era el Cuartel General, y aun luego de que Angie le hubiera explicado que se debía a un entrenamiento de varios años, le costaba trabajo creer esa enorme habilidad.

Pero… ¿Qué tenía el?, ciertamente era bueno luchando, pero no parecía sobrepasar lo normal. Casi nunca había tendió oportunidad de defenderse, así que no podría decir que fuera realmente bueno, y huir… jamás había considerado algo así, por lo que no era malo, pero tampoco parecía ser bueno en eso.

De pronto se detuvo, había comenzado a tener un gran miedo, ¿Qué pasaría si ni siquiera fuera suficiente para su enemigo? Si su habilidad simplemente no fuera la necesaria para ser el último del equipo.

Su pata trasera comenzó a temblar, haciéndolo retroceder lentamente, sus nervios y su miedo lo estaban comenzando a dominar.

Bolt:-Tu puedes Bolty… solo tienes que seguir avanzando-se dijo a sí mismo, utilizando todas sus fuerzas para poder continuar, sin embargo su cuerpo aun no respondía, estaba como congelado, no, parecía que su mente era lo que se había congelado, pues solo avanzaba hacia atrás.

Sorpresivamente comenzó a ver muchas cosas, a Mittens, a quien amaba con todo su ser, a Rhino, quien seguramente lo apoyaría y lo alentaría a continuar, a Skull, quien simplemente no lo perdonaría si debido a su miedo Wendy no sobreviviera, y por ultimo a sí mismo en el pasado, seguramente no se dejaría intimidar por estar en una situación así, no se preocuparía y continuaría sin importarle los peligros, siendo temerario.

De pronto recordó lo que siempre le mostraba la verdad, Skull era un perro común y corriente, Angie también, Prince también era común y corriente, Night, Damon, Bone… todo ellos eran comunes, pero habían logrado llegar tan lejos gracias no haber tenido miedo, y él no lo haría, no de nuevo.

Rápidamente volvió a comenzar a correr, decidido a no dejar esa oportunidad de volver a ser un héroe.

Luego de correr unos metros más se dio cuenta de que el camino acaba, dando lugar a una habitación circular muy grande, en la que no había techo, y de hecho el suelo estaba mojado debido a que comenzaba a llover suavemente. Sin embargo había algo más con el suelo, estaba completamente lleno de gruesos lunares de color bronce, separadas por muy poco espacio uno de otro.

Al fondo se podía apreciar una entrada, por la que lentamente se acercaba una sombra, haciendo resonar sus patas al golpear con los charcos que se estaban haciendo. Sin poder evitarlo, un escalofrió recorrió su lomo, pues la figura parecía amenazante, y a pesar de ser el más débil se imaginaba que sería imposible para el sobrevivir. La final vio salir lentamente a una Pastora Alemán, prácticamente idéntica a él, sobre todo sus ojos.

Thunder:-Saludos Bolt…-se quedó observándolo largamente, era la primera vez que veía a su hermano en persona, y ciertamente le recordaba mucho a su madre, lo que sin embargo le causo una ira gigantesca-Eres igual a ella-.

Bolt: Pensó en retroceder, sin embargo su voluntad y su decisión no se lo permitieron, así que simplemente trago saliva y la miró serio-¿Quién eres tú?... ¿A quién soy igual?-preguntó nervioso, dándose cuenta de que la puerta por la que entró estaba cerrada.

Thunder:-A mi madre… NUESTRA madre… soy tu hermana Bolt, y vengo a matarte-le dijo sacando de detrás de ella un florete, hecho completamente de metal, el que sostuvo con sus patas, tocándolo con sus almohadillas eléctricas.

Bolt: Se colocó en posición de ataque-No lo permitiré-la observó serio, no entendía por qué quería matarlo, mucho menos siendo ella su hermana, tampoco entendía que era el florete, pues no había visto uno antes, y era una de las cosas que Mittens jamás pudo explicarle.

Thunder:-Mamá siempre quiso conocerte… no me perdonaría que te matara, pero no tienes idea de cuánto te odio, quiero acabar contigo para vengarme por todo lo que ella me hizo… me dolió mucho pasar todos esos años de desatención… todo por ti… mientras tú estabas viviendo una gran vida siendo una estrella, yo tenía que pasar cada uno de mis días buscándote… sin descanso y con una madre que siempre me regañaba cuando no podía-.

Bolt:-Ser una estrella tampoco fue lo más feliz para mí, cada uno de mis días estaba dedicado a proteger a Penny… y cuando al fin lo hacía me dejaban en un camerino, solo, durante muchas horas… y todo era falso… siempre fue falso-dijo mirando al suelo, suspirando.

Thunder: Negó sacudiendo la cabeza-No dejare que me hagas perdonarte, ¡Este será tu fin!-luego de decir eso, se lanzó Bolt, logrando darle un golpe con la punta del florete, justo en el pecho, dándole una enorme descarga eléctrica, tan fuerte que lo lanzó rodando por el suelo.

Bolt trató de levantarse, definitivamente pedirle que lo dejara apagar el generador sería inútil, de hecho ni siquiera veía el generador en esa habitación. Sorpresivamente su vista pareció distorsionarse, pues el suelo aparentemente se estaba moviendo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, al bajar la mirada notó que en realidad si estaba moviendo.

Los cientos de lunares del suelo se estaban levantando, convirtiéndose en largas antenas, aunque de diferentes tamaños, pues aumentaban de distintos modos, pareciendo incluso un tapete con cosas vivas debajo.

Le sorprendió que pese a estar parado en muchas antenas, no sintiera que se clavaran a sus patas, pues aunque él no lo comprendiera, tenían el mismo principio que una cama de clavos.

De pronto Bolt resbalo y comenzó a rodar, el suelo se movía como si fuera de agua y una gran ola lo había derribado, sin embargo logró sostenerse de una de las antenas, pero Thunder saltó sobre él y volvió a tocarlo con el florete, lanzándolo una vez más, esta vez incluso más lejos.

Sorpresivamente todas las antenas se detuvieron y del centro salió una antena más grande, la que se veía de cierto modo diferente, pues era negra y más gruesa.

Thunder:-Es tarde para explicarlo completamente, pero todas las antenas están conectadas en un circuito específico a la antena más grande, es un pararrayos, cuando un trueno le dé, una enrome corriente eléctrica comenzara a recorrer todas las antenas que formen parte del circuito, no te recomendaría estar en alguna de las que reciba descargas, aunque es completamente al azar-dicho eso corrió hacia uno de los puntos más alejados de la antena, esperando que el trueno impactara el pararrayos.

Para cuando Bolt intentó correr ya era muy tarde, pues un gran relámpago consiguió impactar la antena, haciendo que todo incluso pareciera temblar. Por un momento casi le pareció ver como la electricidad parecía avanzar como un charco hacia él, solo que mucho más rápido, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos, dando un grito, pero para su enorme suerte la electricidad no pasó por donde estaba, pues se había quedado en una de las que estaban fuera del circuito.

Pero antes de poder tranquilizarse Thunder pasó saltando sobre él, logrando darle un fuerte contacto con la punta del florete, el que sin embargo no funciono, y solo le causo un pequeño dolor a Bolt.

Thunder:-No puede ser… ¿Qué salió mal?-preguntó en voz alta, examinando tanto sus almohadillas como el florete, sin hallar una posible respuesta.

Bolt:-Ríndete y déjame apagar el generador, será lo más seguro para ambos-su voz se oía temerosa, pues a pesar del error de Thunder, ella parecía decidida a matarlo, algo que obviamente el no comprendía, pues en los últimos días de formar parte del programa de televisión, deseó haber podido tener un hermano o una hermana, alguien que le hiciera compañía en aquellas vacías noches.

Furiosa, Thunder se sujetó el florete y con fuerza y encendió su electricidad, sin percatarse de que una parte de sus almohadillas reales hacia contacto con él, provocándose a sí misma una fuerte descarga, por lo que instintivamente lanzó el florete lejos, algo que extrañamente preocupó a Bolt.

Bolt:-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó tratando de acercarse.

Thunder:-Creo que si… no es la primera vez que me pasa-le dijo extrañamente calmada, frotando su pata muy adolorida, hasta que se percató de lo que estaba haciendo-¿A ti que te interesa?-le preguntó poniéndose en guardia, corriendo hacia el florete para tomarlo y ponerlo en su hocico.

Rápidamente llegó hasta Bolt y le lanzó un golpe con su pata abierta, buscando tocarlo con su almohadilla, pero Bolt logró esquivarla por poco, agachándose, sin embargo Thunder lanzó otro golpe, esta vez hacia abajo, el que Bolt esquivo dando una salto hacia atrás, por desgracia no cayó bien y quedo tirando en el suelo, lo que Thunder aprovechó para darle una fuerte descarga con el florete, sosteniéndolo una vez más con sus patas.

De pronto Bolt se levantó, pero se percató de que estaba contra la pared, sin posible escapatoria, sin embargo, su salvación llego rápidamente, pues las antenas sobre las que estaba ascendieron, dejando a Thunder abajo. A penas subió suficiente comenzó a correr por la orilla, sin dejar de ser perseguido por su hermana.

Sorpresivamente resbalo y cayó como si estuviera en un monte pequeño, llegando hasta el centro, donde, llenándolo de un terror profundo, el pararrayos comenzó a subir, esta vez con Bolt sobre el.

Bolt:-¡No!-desesperadamente trataba de liberarse, sin embargo al ser solo una antena la que soportaba su peso, esta se estaba clavando lentamente en su estómago, aunque sin atravesar su piel, o al menos no aun.

Thunder sintió una sensación incomprensible para ella, no quería ver a Bolt muerto, por muy imposible que fuera para ella, simplemente no quería verlo así. Su madre no la había querido, pero no había sido culpa de él, ni tampoco había sido culpa de ella, ¿Por qué castigarse llenándose de ira, con el único afán de matar a la última familia que le quedaba?

Thunder:-¡Espera hermano!-corrió en dirección al pararrayos, pero se detuvo a la mitad, una parte de ella quería ir a salvarlo, pero otra parte, pequeña, pero increíblemente fuerte, quería dejarlo morir, quería disfrutar cada uno de los segundos de desesperación de él, su ira se estaba apoderando rápidamente de ella.

Bolt: Sentía como su aire se acababa, ya que no podía respirar por la fuerte presión-Por favor… yo no te hice nada-le pido desesperado, no podría resistir más-Te lo ruego… eres mi hermana-luego de decir eso se quedó observando a Thunder, ella solo se quedó parada, inmóvil mientras su mente estaba completamente llena pensamientos y dudas.

Con todas sus fuerzas consiguió levantar su cuerpo lentamente, arrojándose en el preciso instante en que un relámpago alcanzaba el pararrayos, para su suerte la electricidad pasó antes de que el terminara de caer, por lo que no se vio muy afectado, al igual que Thunder, la que seguía sin moverse, pensando a que parte hacerle caso.

Sorpresivamente, Bolt, se dio cuenta de que las antenas deberían moverse por una razón, más bien de algún modo, y lo único que se le ocurría era que debía ser el generador, de hecho tenia absolutamente todo sentido. El pararrayos recibía electricidad, y la enviaba al generador, el que la convertía en energía para subir las antenas y darle luz a una tercera parte del Cuartel General.

En medio de sus pensamientos, Bolt no notó que Thunder se acercaba corriendo, al estar suficientemente cerca, dio un gran salto y, tomando el florete, le dio una potentísima estocada en el lomo, dándole una muy fuerte descarga, la que incluso dejó a Bolt mareado y temblando.

Bolt:-No lo comprendo… pensé que ya habías decidido no pelear-le pregunto aun en mal estado luego del fuerte choque eléctrico.

Thunder:-No puedo… una parte de mi te odia… te odia a muerte… perdóname, no podré detenerme, ni ahora ni nunca… yo ya no tengo otra opción… ya no quiero sufrir-levantó su florete lentamente, al mismo tiempo que el pararrayos se comenzaba a levantar-¡Muere!-.

Se lanzó directamente hacia Bolt, tocando su pecho directamente, sin embargo el trueno que tocó la antena fue demasiado grande, ocasionando que tanto Thunder como Bolt fueran despedidos por la enorme energía causada.

Bolt logró sostenerse de una de las antenas, pero Thunder simplemente impacto contra la pared, sintiendo sus huesos romperse al instante en que quedaba inconsciente.

Sin siquiera haberlo podido imaginar, todo las antenas se elevaron al máximo, sobresaliendo incluso del fin de las paredes, quedando ellos sobre el edificio, en medio de una fuerte tormenta. Bolt se sentía muy cansado, y una vez en su mente estaba repitiéndose la misma pregunta "¿Qué tengo yo?, la pelea prácticamente había acabado, no podía moverse, al parecer Thunder tampoco lo haría, pero al menos el generador había explotado (suponía que a eso se debía el que las antenas se hubieran elevado por completo), había logrado su misión, y estaba seguro de que Will y Skull también lo habían hecho, pensaba que Skull ya debería estar incluso salvando a Wendy, y dándose cuenta de que esa voluntad por salvarla se debía a que la amaba.

A pesar de su situación se tomó un segundo para considerar esas cosas. Desde que había conocido a Skull, no le parecía que sufriera, pero cuando se fue, Angie les había contado todo lo que Skull había pasado, no había comprendido exactamente como se podía perder la capacidad para amar, y no era del todo capaz de ponerse en su lugar, simplemente no imaginaba lo que sería no poder amar, incluso una vez lo había oído decirle que se rendía, e incluso lo había visto tratar de suicidarse. Y a pesar de todo eso, seguía luchando.

En ese momento se percató de lo que necesitaba, algo que seguramente, de estar ahí, Skull le diría, no era necesario ser fuerte, ni resistir mucho, lo único necesario era la voluntad de seguir, de que sin importar cuál sea el problema, siempre se tenga una razón para seguir. La razón de Skull al parecer siempre había sido la esperanza de llegar a ser feliz, y con eso era suficiente. Mientras él tenía infinidad de razones, su amada, sus grandes amigos, sus hijos, eran muchas razones para continuar, y desde ese día tenía una más, lograr que su hermana lo perdonara y crear un lazo más fuerte con ella.

Sin embargo un fuerte estruendo lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, se acercaba otro trueno, tal vez más grande que el anterior, por suerte si algo había logrado entender de las noches en que Penny estudiaba repitiéndose las cosas en voz alta, era que un rayo siempre buscaba el modo más rápido de llegar al suelo, y estando más alto que lo demás, era más probable ser alcanzado, pero ya que también se encontraban al mismo nivel que el resto de las antenas, las posibilidades disminuían bastante.

Pero al mirar a Thunder, notó que su florete estaba levantado, probablemente por la mala posición con que había caído. Todas las antenas comenzaron a bajar al mismo tiempo, muy rápido, pues lo que los sostenía debía haber cedido, pero no sería suficiente.

Lo más rápido que pudo corrió hacia Thunder, quitándole el florete, para luego darle un pequeño golpe con el que la tiró de ahí, cayendo ella en una parte del techo. Pero al hacerlo no se percató de que tenía el florete levantado, y antes de poder reaccionar, un rayo lo alcanzó.

Sintió como algo parecía atravesarlo por completo, seguido de una sensación de entumecimiento y una extraña debilidad. Lentamente cayo, al mismo tiempo que las antenas llegaban hasta abajo, dejándolo acostado en el suelo, al momento en que todo se hacía oscuro, ya no había dolor, ni se sentía la lluvia, todo había acabado, su voluntad no había sido suficiente para resistir, ya no quedaba nada, solo una lagrima que rodo por su mejilla, mientras en su mente se disculpaba, con todos a los que le había fallado, en especial… a sí mismo.

Bien, este fue el capítulo 19, espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias, como siempre, a quienes tiene la amabilidad de dejarme un review, no se imaginan lo importantes que son para mí. Le mando saludos a mis amigos, Cris, Carlo, Ivan y Doki, muchas gracias por todo.

"Impotente suspiro, siento la ira invadirme y no la puedo detener, triste adiós, siento la felicidad desaparecer… y no soy capaz de detenerme"-Thunder (Blair).

Adiós y Suerte a Todos.


	20. Caminos, Parte 3

Capítulo 20: Caminos, Parte 3, Asesino.

Sin P.O.V.

En uno de los oscuros calabozos de ese antiguo fuerte, ahora usado como Cuartel General, se encontraban aun encerrados, los más peligrosos criminales que habían logrado ser detenidos. Nadie se podía preocupar por ellos nunca, así que era obvio que no irían a avisarles que podían huir, pese a que ellos ya habían notado que no había guardias vigilándolos, y no parecía que hubieran ido a cenar o a dormir, aunque al ser de madrugada la mayoría estaba dormido, a excepción del quizás los más peligrosos, sobre todo uno en especial.

En la celda del fondo se encontraba un Pastor Alemán Negro, recostado en su cama con los ojos abiertos, con sus platos de comida y agua a los lados, completamente llenos, pues consideraba que ese trato no era lo que merecía, no le gustaba ser tratado como un animal, a pesar de serlo.

En la celda de a lado estaba un Labrador de pelaje casi blanco, jugando con un cuchillo en sus patas, haciéndose unos cuantos cortes, pero sin darle más importancia.

Labrador:-¿Ya te diste cuenta?... Al parecer alguien entró… ¿Escapamos ya?-le preguntó tranquilo, aunque sonriendo de un modo bastante aterrador.

Pastor: Miro una foto en su pata, suspirando-Llegó la hora-.

Rápidamente se levantó y de una fuerte patada derribó la reja, acercándose luego a abrir la jaula a su lado, liberando así a su compañero. Inmediatamente ambos se comenzaron a alejar, bastante tranquilos, muy diferente al resto de los prisioneros, que también patearon sus rejas y se percataron de que se abrían fácilmente, pues el sistema que las sostenía era eléctrico, y esa parte del cuartel ya no tenía electricidad.

Labrador:-Por lo visto ya te resignaste a que no la encontraras… ¿Verdad?-le dijo suspirando, sin dejar de sonreír.

Pastor:-Aun no… pero permanecer aquí ya no es la misión…-a ellos dos se les unieron tres chicos más, todos ellos bastante serios y tranquilos, sin hablar-Primero tenemos que encontrar un Cuartel, y luego comenzaremos a localizar a todos nuestros objetivos…-sorpresivamente fueron detenidos por un enorme Dálmata, el que gruñó.

Dálmata:-Hola preciosuras-les dijo a las dos hembras del grupo, quienes lo ignoraron y siguieron su camino, al igual que el otro chico y el Labrador-¡Vamos!, soy un mejor jefe que este payaso… y se los voy a demostrar-levantó su puño y lanzó un fuerte puñetazo directo al rostro del Pastor, pero sorpresivamente logró detenerlo, colocando luego su pata abierta en el hocico del Dálmata, quien comenzó a tratar de gritar, moviendo sus ojos de un modo perturbador, para luego caer al suelo, muerto.

Labrador:-Creo que te excediste un poco… en fin, se lo merecía… vámonos-.

Dicho eso los cinco continuaron su camino, sin notar la sombra que pasaba detrás de ellos, pues Jean estaba avanzando por un pasillo secreto, siendo guiada a un lugar inesperado.

Mientras tanto, Skull corría lo más rápido que podía, sentía su decisión más grande que nunca, casi hacia vibrar su cuerpo. La idea de proteger a Wendy era todo para él, jamás se perdonaría si no fuera capaz de salvarla, pues Wendy se había convertido en la única chica en quien podría confiar para decirle sus sentimientos, lo mucho que había sufrido al no poder amar, el temor que sentía a jamás ser feliz, y muchas cosas más, Wendy era como su hermana, una hermana que jamás pudo tener.

Pero el tiempo avanzaba, rápidamente también, y Skull bien sabía que una pelea contra el tiempo era inútil, pese a haberlo retado en varias ocasiones. Dentro de él había un extraño miedo, un miedo natural a lo que se desconoce, y teniendo cuenta que se dirigía directamente hacia algo sobre nombrado "Asesino", el miedo tenía más sentido, y a pesar de eso, la voz que le gritaba que tuviera cuidado era diminuta en comparación a la que le gritaba que continuara corriendo lo más rápido que podía, así que no le quedaba duda de a cual hacerle caso.

En su mente había muchas ideas, algunas no completas, pero la mayoría eran pensamientos sobre salvar a Wendy, sobre Sky, y sobre averiguar de quien era la voz que había oído antes de la de Sky cuando Wendy lo había besado. El beso ciertamente le había gustado, no tanto como para repetirlo, pero al recordar todos los besos que había recibido en su vida, le dolió darse cuenta de que el nunca había besado a alguien, a nadie que no hubiera besado por no quedarle otra opción, como a Stacy.

Ciertamente su vida no había sido grata, pero tampoco se quejaba, pues siempre había tenido al menos una razón para no dejarse vencer, y siempre la había. Aun se lamentaba de haber pensado en el suicidio, ya que se había dado cuenta de que había sido una tonta solución, pero haber escuchado a alguien a quien quería tanto como Wendy decir algo así, lo había destrozado y lo había hecho desear acabar con la tristeza.

Había sido un tonto al pensar que con algo así lo solucionaría, y mucho peor, había sido más tonto aun al pensar seriamente que Wendy sería capaz de decir algo así por sí misma. Y más preocupante todavía, las voces que escuchaba.

Las voces siempre habían sido bastante reconfortantes, Sky siempre animaba a Skull, pues era parte de su ser y sabía exactamente lo que él pensaba, a veces antes de que el mismo Skull lo supiera, pero como fuera eran muy preocupantes, sentía que algo no estaba bien, y mucho más aun temía que fuera una enfermedad mental, era la única explicación posible.

Sin embargo estaba decidido a que nadie lo supiera, no haría que los demás se preocuparan por él, no quería verlos preocupados o tristes, y aceptaría las consecuencias.

Aun recordaba con inmensa claridad el por qué se había separado del resto de los chicos una vez que lograron acabar con Bone, había huido, sus miedos habían incrementado en ese momento, y su decisión de renunciar a la búsqueda de la felicidad lo habían convencido de que no le quedaba de otra que huir, pero con el tiempo sus malos pensamientos se fueron alejando, y aun con eso decidió ir a los restos del primer Cuartel General, y buscar la caja donde había guardado su máscara, la que irónicamente había comenzado a aumentar sus miedos de nuevo.

Mientras pensaba eso no se percató de que había llegado al final del pasillo, y se estrelló fuertemente contra la puerta de metal que había al final del camino.

Skull:-Auch…-dijo frotando su nariz, mirando la puerta-¿Esto es el asesino?... ¿Una puerta?-se preguntó a sí mismo, adolorido.

Para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió, por lo que lentamente se levantó y la atravesó, llegando a una especie de puente, hecho de concreto, que conducía hasta una torre, la que en su época habría sido un buen puesto para defenderse en caso de un ataque al fuerte. El puente era bastante grande, y en los lados había unas cajas de madera. Por alguna razón la base estaba demasiado gruesa, como si hubiera un pasillo debajo de él, algo que consideró muy probable.

El puente estaba al aire libre, y Skull sintió un frio muy fuerte, aun no amanecía, por lo que el cielo estaba oscuro y todo estaba muy silencioso. Sin embargo se sintió algo triste, pues a pesar de buscarla, la Luna no estaba, tal vez por la posición del fuerte, que debía cubrirla. Ciertamente habida creado un lazo muy fuerte con la Luna, lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía sentir en casa, fue la primer cosa que vio y la primera a la que le hablo, era muy especial para él.

Sorpresivamente se percató de que alguien se acercaba saliendo desde la torre, algo de n tamaño bastante grande, que hacia un ruido metálico. La primera reacción de Skull fue confusa, pues sintió una enorme emoción por haberse encontrado con el asesino, luego preocupación por lo difícil que podría ser, y al final miedo al notar que había algo que le daba mala espina, era su aroma.

Steel:-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos… espere esto durante mucho tiempo… mi misión era acabar con todo el Equipo de Eliminación, pero tú y Arsix lograron sobrevivir… es una misión no cumplida, eso solo traerá consecuencias no deseadas-le dijo con la máscara puesta.

Skull: Sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, e inevitablemente comenzó a temblar-Tu… no te acerques-por su mente comenzaron a cruzar las imágenes de lo vivido en esa noche, de todos sus compañeros muertos, asesinados por el mismo que estaba frente a el-No me lastimes-le dijo comenzando a llorar de desesperación y nervios, retrocediendo.

Steel: Lo observó largamente-Ponte tu mascara… eres más valiente con ella-sus oscuros y amenazantes ojos cafés se posaron en los de él, provocándole un increíble terror.

Skull: Pensó en correr, pero la idea de Wendy siendo torturada lo hizo salir de ese estado-¡No lo hare!... incluso si el mundo fuera mi enemigo, no descansare hasta que esté feliz y tranquila… aunque desgarres mi cuerpo y mi alma, te juro que no la abandonare-.

Dicho eso comenzó a correr lo más radio que podía, al igual que Steel, pero antes de encontrarse cara a cara, saltó hacia las cajas de un costado, corriendo sobre ellas con todas sus fuerzas, decidido a llegar antes que Steel a la puerta y cerrara para poder desactivar el generador tranquilamente, luego buscaría la entrada a la que llevara el pasadizo secreto y podría regresar, pero todo ese plan fue inútil, pues Steel, que corría a la misma velocidad que él, empezó a golpear las cajas de la base.

A pesar de su velocidad, Skull acabó cayendo al suelo, al instante en que Steel lo levanto tomándolo de la cola con sus patas biónicas, luego comenzó a dar vueltas fuertemente, hasta finalmente lanzarlo con una potencia increíble, directo hacia la puerto metálica de la torre, abriéndola de golpe con su cabeza, estrellándose después con el enorme generador.

Estaba en medio de una habitación circular como la torre, aunque un poco más pequeña, como si hubiera un pasillo circular alrededor, en medio de ella estaba el generador, donde había impactado, alrededor de la habitación había varias puertas metálicas negras, cerradas, todas con pequeñas aperturas rectangulares a la altura de los ojos de un humano, dando la impresión de que en alguna de ellas podrían aparecer sorpresivamente un par de ojos, algo que por un momento le pareció a Skull, pues momentáneamente creyó ver unos ojos azules profundos que lo observaban, pero estaba demasiado adolorido como para ponerle atención.

En ese momento alcanzó a agacharse, pues Steel acaba de lanzarse hacia él, clavando sus garras en el generador, haciéndolo tronar fuertemente, por desgracia no apagándolo.

Skull se arrastró rápidamente y al alejarse se levantó y corrió alrededor de la habitación, huyendo de Steel con todas sus fuerzas y su voluntad, así como un enorme miedo a lo que él le pudiera hacer.

Pero aun así no lo logró, Steel lo alcanzo y, sujetándolo de la cabeza, lo estrelló excesivamente fuerte contra el suelo, comenzando a avanzar arrastrándolo, raspando la mitad de su rostro, haciéndolo dar un enorme grito de dolor, para luego soltarlo al momento en llegaban a la pared, estrellándolo brutalmente.

Ágilmente Steel dio un salto hacia atrás, dejando a Skull mareado, respirando con dificultad y con la mitad del rostro lleno de sangre.

Lentamente Skull se levantó, sacando de su mochila la máscara, colocándosela temerosamente, no quería tomar ese camino, pero no le quedaba de otra, solo así estaría al nivel de Steel, solo así podría usar toda su fuerza sin preocuparse ni temer, ni a Steel ni a sí mismo.

Steel notó eso al instante, y se lanzó a atacarlo con un puñetazo, corriendo en sus patas traseras para darse el impulso suficiente, sin embargo, a pesar de conseguir la fuerza suficiente para destrozarle el cráneo, Skull simplemente detuvo su puño con su pata, mirándolo amenazante a la vez que murmuraba algo.

Skull:-Solo provocarte aquel dolor que te mate será capaz de acabar con mi miedo, tu vida caerá bajo mis patas… y tu existencia inútil desaparecerá-sujetó con fuerza la pata de Steel, logró torcerla, lanzándolo dando giros, con fuerza, haciéndolo estrellarse contra la pared.

Steel lo observó, sintió como las cosas se habían equilibrado de un segundo a otro, Skull simplemente había cambiado completamente, y se había convertido en un monstruo. Su mente no podía concebir que algo así hubiera pasado, pero estaba listo para eso, y a pesar del enorme incremento de fuerza de Skull, él iba a acabarlo.

Rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia él, al encontrarse lanzó un puñetazo a su rostro, el que Skull esquivó muy fácilmente, al igual que cada golpe que Steel le daba, sin importar en qué dirección lo hiciera, o que tan fuerte o rápido.

Steel:-Tarde o temprano recurrirás al poder que la máscara te da… es natural desear la fuerza… desear dejar atrás el miedo o las preocupaciones… tu y yo nos entendemos… solo uno de nosotros dos será capaz de sobrevivir y lo sabes bien…-le dijo sin dejar de atacarlo muy rápidamente, ataques que Skull solo esquivaba.

Skull:-Tu voluntad de sobrevivir está acabada… sé que tu única razón para seguir es obedecer ordenes… una parte de ti desea la muerte… sabes que tu existencia simplemente ya no tiene sentido-.

Muy rápidamente se agacho, colocando una de sus patas traseras en su pecho, sosteniéndolo a la vez que levantaba su otra pata trasera sobre su cabeza, recargándose con una delantera para fuertemente patear su cabeza hacia abajo, estrellándolo bestialmente contra el suelo, sorprendentemente sin lograr romper la máscara.

Steel:-Eso no te servirá-aprovechando la posición, le asestó un fuerte golpe en el estómago, sacándole el aire completamente, lo que aprovechó para tomar su máscara y tirar de ella, buscando quitársela.

Reaccionando a tiempo, sujeto su brazo y apretó con tanta fuerza como para romperlo, pero ya que era de metal no pudo romperlo, por lo que solo lo separó de él.

Skull se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él corriendo, mientras Steel lo seguía tranquilamente, como quien solo espera a que su presa se quede sin escapatoria. No había pensado en ese gran punto débil, si alguien le lograra quitar la máscara tendría suficiente tiempo para acabarlo, algo que simplemente no lo dejaría acabar con su misión, y él se había prometido jamás dejar que eso volviera a suceder.

Finalmente Skull se quedó quieto, pegándose contra una pared. Pero Steel intuyó que planeaba algo, aun así simplemente corrió hacia él, levantando su puño al mismo tiempo que Skull, usando sus garras, diera un gran salto. La pata de Steel acabó enterrada en la pared, y Skull logró caer justo sobre él, haciendo crujir su pata con mucha fuerza, casi quebrándose.

Justo en el instante en que Steel, lleno de ira, lanzaba un golpe hacia Skull, se percató de que había un explosivo en el suelo, e instintivamente saltó hacia un lado, girando por el suelo para lograr quedar lejos de la pequeña bomba, la que inmediatamente explotó.

Inmediatamente Steel se lanzó hacia Skull, completamente enloquecido por la furia, dándole un fuerte puñetazo a su mejilla, el que fue respondido con una patada en el pecho. Steel rápidamente dio un salto para esquivar otra patada, apenas cayó logró rasguñar parte de la máscara de Skull, haciendo una pequeña marca, a la vez que Skull dejaba caer un pequeño objeto esférico al suelo, el que inmediatamente comenzó a liberar una cortina de humo color blanco.

En medio del humo, Steel logró visualizar a Skull. A pesar de solo llevar una máscara, la diferencia a su apariencia normal era enorme, sus ojos, que era lo único que de su rostro que no era cubierto por ella, ya no tenían la calidez e inocencia natural en su mirada, ahora solo daban una sensación de frio y soledad, pareciera que cada sensación que Skull sentía fuera transmitida a quien lo observara, y claramente en ese momento sentía un miedo gigantesco, pues justo eso era lo que su mirada provocaba.

El humo hacia muy difícil ver claramente, pero sus ojos se podían ver completamente a la perfección, por lo que lentamente se fue acercando hacía Skull, suponiendo que fuera rápido o lento, huiría antes de conseguir llegar, sin embargo Skull solo permaneció ahí, mirándolo a los ojos en un conseguido intento por provocarle miedo y desesperación.

Sorpresivamente la imagen de Skull pareció distorsionarse, hasta finalmente desaparecer, sin siquiera moverse, algo que sin embargo no inmutó a Steel en absoluto.

Steel:-Esa es una de las técnicas del Esquió de Eliminación… no podrás engañarme con esa sucia trampa del gas… colocaste una bomba de gas debajo de ti y aprovechando a distorsión huiste, eso explica el aroma leve a gas-sorpresivamente abrió los ojos, el aroma no provenía del objeto redondo que estaba en el lugar donde Skull se encontraba.

Ágilmente Skull salió de la nube de humo, arrojando un pequeño cerillo, provocando inmediatamente que la nube se convirtiera en una enorme bola fuego. Skull simplemente se alejó y se recargo en una pared, escuchando lo que parecía alguien sollozando, lo que distrajo su mente y lo hizo calmarse levemente.

Skull:-¿Hay alguien ahí?-preguntó pegando la parte trasera de su cabeza a la pared, recargándose en dos patas.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido para él, y para cuando escucho la suave voz femenina gritando "Cuidado", Steel ya se había lanzado hacia él, saliendo de las llamas con un enorme salto. Su pata delantera derecha estaba al rojo vivo, como si hubiera usado las llamas para quemarla, y lanzándose con el puño levantado, rasgó una parte de la máscara de Skull, atravesándola hasta llegar a clavarse en la pared, sin embargo él consiguió mover su rostro para que no lo atravesara, pero no logró evitar que su pata le rasgara el ojo, el que al contacto con el metal ardiente, se quemó inmediatamente, provocando un enorme grito de Skull. La furia de Skull lo hizo golpear la pata de Steel, tan fuerte que la quebró por completo, dejándolo con una pata menos. Al mismo instante Skull sintió un frio en su costado, la pata delantera izquierda de Steel se había clavado en su costado, atravesándolo por completo, perforando su pulmón, destrozando sus costillas, atravesando su pulmón derecho para finalmente salir por su lomo, bañada en sangre, y si bien esa no estaba al rojo vivo, había logrado acabarlo, por lo que la cabeza de Skull simplemente bajo, como si mirar al suelo, con la máscara aun colocada y un hilo de sangre cayendo desde sus labios y su ojo.

Steel observó el cuerpo de su derrotado adversario, respirando agitadamente por la enorme fuerza que había tenido que usar, Skull había sido un enemigo digno, pero que la final lo había decepcionado, pues tenía la esperanza de que sería él quien acabara con su vida, su sufrimiento. Skull a pesar de estar en ese estado tenía la razón, Steel ya no tenía voluntad de nada, ni de vivir, ni de continuar esa lenta agonía, ni siquiera de morir, ya no había nada de voluntad en él, absolutamente nada.

A lo lejos escucho a alguien llorando, y cuando miró pudo ver a Jean llorando a través de una abertura en una de las puertas, pero antes de poder decir algo, sintió que algo lo detuvo, por lo que aterrado volteó.

Para su indescriptible sorpresa y terror, Skull sujetaba su pata, mirándolo a los ojos, con los suyos inyectados de sangre, con una inmensa ira que incluso pareció hacer que el aire a su alrededor se hiciera más denso. Lentamente levantó su pata, aun sujetando la de Steel con inmensa fuerza, y ya que su otra pata estaba destrozada, le era imposible defenderse, además de sentir su cuerpo completamente congelado. Tenía su pata dentro de él, atravesándolo, ¿Cómo era posible que pese a eso aun tuviera la fuerza suficiente para moverse y más aún para sostenerlo?

Antes de poder contestarse, recibió un bestial puñetazo en el rostro, el que destrozó su máscara por completo, rebelando que en realidad su rostro era normal, como el de cualquier otro perro, pero con una sonrisa, una sonrisa quebrada, que se había quedado grabada en su expresión desde la primera vez que sintió la euforia de usar la máscara, y que a pesar del momento en que estuviera, jamás había logrado borrar de su rostro.

Sin embargo luego de eso vino otro golpe, y luego otro más. Una enrome cantidad de golpes lo comenzaron a destrozar, pues Skull a pesar de su enrome herida no dejaba de golpearlo en el rostro, con la fuerza suficiente como para cuartear una pared, destrozando poco a poco su rostro, incluso luego de que Steel muriera, murmurando "Gracias" con suavidad, sonriendo ya tranquilo, aun cuando cada golpe ya no ejercía resistencia, pues se hizo como si golpeara simple carne, habiendo roto ya todos sus huesos. Una vez acabó, miró al generador, al que se acercó y con un fuerte golpe logró apagar inmediatamente, dando un fuerte tronido, provocando que todas las puertas se abrieran. De pronto dirigió su mirada a una de las puertas, donde se encontraba Jean, acurrucada llorando, observándolo, mientras él se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, llenándola de un incalculable terror, recordando el trauma vivido años atrás por un grupo de perros .

Skull: A pesar de su enrome herida continuó caminando como si no la tuviera-Yo…-la máscara finalmente se cuarteo, destrozándose para caer al suelo con un sonido seco, dejando ver su verdadero rostro, cálido… con un aire de inocencia y una mirada tranquilizadora, llena de esperanza-Lo lamento… Wendy-dicho eso su cuerpo colapsó, cayendo al suelo, muerto, al igual que su oponente.

Una pelea entre voluntades había acabado, con ningún ganador, y el único premio había sido igual para ambos, la inminente muerte.

Bien, este fue el capítulo 20, no tengo mucho que decir sobre él.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y a lo que no los dejan, gracias de todas maneras por tomarse un tiempo para leer mi historia, cada lector vale la pena, y aunque no puedan tomarse unos segundos para dejar su review, les agradezco que sigan esta historia. Un saludo a Cris, Carlo, Ivan, Doki y Carlos (Si llegas hasta aquí algún día), gracias por todo amigos.

Un agradecimiento a Cris por su enrome ayuda con Jean en este capítulo, muchas gracias por dejarme llamarte amigo.

"Voluntad autoimpuesta… deber fallado… error incorregible... muerte inevitable"-Steel.

Adiós y Suerte a Todos.


	21. ¡Hora de volar!

Capítulo 21: ¡Hora de volar!

Horas antes.

Mittens P.O.V.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, sentía mi cuerpo muy cansado, como si llevara días de caminar sin descanso, aunque tal vez fuera por la enorme cantidad de energía que había usado durante todos esos días, la mayoría para lograr resistir el dar a luz. Instintivamente intente a abrazar a Bolt, quien, como siempre debería estar a mi lado, solo que esa vez era no era así. Rápidamente me levante, temblando al darme cuenta de que Bolt no estaba ahí, pero la respuesta llegó inmediatamente a mi cabeza.

Mittens:-Skull-dije dándole un golpe al suelo, indignada. Aunque Skull sintiera tanta obligación de salvarla como para enfrentarse contra el Cuartel General, no era razón para meter a Bolt en esa idea suicida.

Princesa: Se despertó al escuchar mi golpe-¿Qué pasa Mittens?... ¿Dónde están los chicos-me preguntó adormilada, bostezando.

Mittens:-Skull debe haberlos convencido de que fueran a rescatar a Mittens… no debí haberme dormido-me sentía extremadamente nerviosa por el estado de mi amado orejón, era fuerte, pero no sabía si fuera capaz de superar algo tan difícil.

Princesa: Me miraba como si supiera en lo que pensaba-Deberías confiar en Bolt… puede que Will y Skull parezcan más rudos, pero estoy segura de que Bolt también es fuerte y…-fue interrumpida por el sonido de unos gritos y muchas pisadas-Rápido, hay que escondernos-me dijo murmurando, ya que al parecer habían entrado a la casa.

Nos escondimos rápidamente debajo dentro de un armario con la puerta rota, ambas muy asustadas, sin embargo me di cuenta de que mis cachorritos no estaban conmigo, y pues estaba abrazando a Emily y Rhino, por lo que llena de terror salí y los comencé a llamar.

Mittens:-¡Anthony! ¡Mía!-grité con fuerza, desesperada por encontrarlos, pero para mi desgracia fui encontrada primero, por un enorme lobo de aspecto excesivamente amenazante.

Lobo:-Miren lo que tenemos aquí… una hermosa gatita, y justo como me gustan, sola y vulnerable…-comenzó a reír aterradoramente-Te voy a comer como a un bocadillo-se lanzó sobre mí, pero alcance a ver a mis pequeños parados detrás de él, y una furia pareció nacer en mí en ese preciso instante, pues le di un puñetazo tan fuerte que le destroce la nariz, dejándolo noqueado al instante.

Princesa: Llegó lentamente, mirándome sorprendida-Wow… eso fue un gran ataque de instintos maternos, hermana-me dijo al parecer sin darse cuenta de que me llamaba así. No teníamos una relación tan cercana, pero no me molestó que me llamara así, de hecho me gusto, por alguna razón mucho.

Me quede abrazando a mis cachorros, con la mente llena de ideas. Quería que Bolt entrara y me abrazara, diciéndome que lo habían logrado y seriamos al fin libres para hacer lo que quisiéramos. O que de pronto despertara y me diera cuenta de que era un mal sueño y Bolt estuviera abrazándome como siempre. Pero una parte de mi me decía que era la realidad, y que tenía que hacer lo que estuviera a mi alcance para ayudarlo, a pesar de solo contar con migo misma, una gata, un hámster, una paloma, y dos cachorros recién nacidos. Pero sorprendentemente una solución me llegó a la cabeza inmediatamente.

Mittens:-Rápido hay que despertar a Emily… queda lejos de aquí pero creo que no nos queda otra opción-lo más rápido que pude fui hasta Emily y la hice despertar agitándola, dejándola bastante mareada y sorprendida, pero antes de dejarla hablar le cerré el pico con mi pata-No hables, esto es urgente, Skull, Bolt y Will huyeron para poder salvar a Wendy, necesito que vayas por Angie para que nos ayude-le dije rápidamente, aunque asegurándome de dejarlo claro.

Emily: Le solté el pico para dejarla hablar-Pero Angie vive lejos de aquí… tardare por lo menos una hora en ir y regresar, además no sé si esposo acepte que nos la llevemos para que nos ayude en una batalla-me respondió, claramente ya despierta por completo.

Mittens:-Pero no hay otra opción Emily, sin Angie simplemente no lograríamos llegar lejos… la necesitamos-admití con la cabeza baja. No me molestaba pedirle ayuda, pero me sentía mal de no ser capaz de pelear por mí misma, entendía lo que Bolt sentía estando con Penny luego de nuestro viaje.

Emily: Miró mi expresión largamente, finalmente suspiró-Está bien-la solté y se acercó a Rhino-Despierta mi algodoncito peludo-le dijo moviéndolo un poco, mientras Princesa y yo no pudimos evitar ponernos a reír al escucharla llamarlo "algodoncito peludo", finalmente Rhino despertó, bostezando-Amor, tenemos que ir por Angie-le dijo besándole la mejilla.

Rhino: Se estiro-¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Despidieron a Olivia Benson de la Ley y el Orden y quieren a Angie?-le preguntó ilusionado, por lo que todos nos quedamos observándolo-Si lo sé, no haría un buen equipo con ese otro agente… ¿Entonces para qué?-.

Emily le explicó la situación, y finalmente Rhino accedió y ambos salieron por la ventana, dejándonos a nosotras preparándonos. Princesa buscó algún material para crear armas improvisadas, mientras yo alimenté a mis cachorritos y traté de mantenerlos calientitos, pues hacia mucho frio. Menos de una hora después pudimos escuchar un auto derraparse fuera de la casa, por lo que salimos a ver muy esperanzadas, fuera de la casa estaba un vehículo negro, del que Angie salió muy rápidamente, seguida por Emily y Rhino, en el asiento trasero iba un humano atado y con la boca cubierta, el miraba todo, incrédulo y asustado.

Angie:-Ya llegué Mittens, ¿Qué tontería hizo mi hermano esta vez?-preguntó furiosa.

Mittens:-Entró al cuartel general para rescatar a una chica-dije observando al hombre-¿El quien es?-.

Angie:-Oh, nadie, le robe su auto, ya pueden dejarlo ir, nadie le creerá que una Border Collie le robo-dijo sonriéndole al humano, luego regresó a verme-¿Es su novia?-me preguntó con curiosidad.

Mittens:-No, él no la ama, ella creo que sí, pero lo importante es que debemos ir a salvarlos… podrían estar en grave peligro-le dije muy preocupada.

Angie miró a nuestros cachorros, sonriendo, luego me subió a Princesa sobre su lomo y se alejó corriendo, al mismo tiempo que Emily y se iba también volando con Rhino sobre ella. En ese momento entendí que eso planeaban, pues ciertamente yo tenía que quedarme con mis cachorros, no podía arriesgarlos llevándolos a ese sitio, por lo que simplemente me senté, rezándole a lo que los humanos llaman "dios" pidiéndole que cuidara a mi amado.

Sin P.O.V.

Bolt lentamente abrió los ojos, los que al instante cerró, pues la brillante luz del lugar lo deslumbró. No estaba en el Cuartel General, sino en un lugar completamente blanco, muy brillante, al igual que Bolt, lo que lo confundió en vista de que recordaba haberse ensuciado mucho por la lluvia. A su lado estaba Skull, quien también despertaba, levantándose lentamente, con una expresión de confusión.

Skull:-Hola Bolt… estas muy limpio…-dijo riendo suavemente, aunque notablemente adolorido, pues colocó una de sus patas en su costado-Auch… ¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó mirando el lugar, descubriendo al igual que Bolt que no había nada a la vista.

Bolt:-No lo sé… también me acabó de despertar, solo creo recordar estar peleando contra mi hermana, ella cayo y…-sintió un fuerte y agudo dolor de cabeza.

Skull:-Yo solo recuerdo estar peleando contra Steel… escuché un sollozo provenir de la pared…-sorpresivamente abrió los ojos por completo, girándose a Bolt-Espera… ¿Tienes una hermana?-le preguntó confundido.

Bolt:-Si… no lo sabía… pero dijo que sufrido por mi culpa…-suspiró-jamás pensé haberle hecho daño a alguien solo por existir-dijo bastante apenado.

Skull: Se quedó mirándolo-Oh, es cierto, Steel me mató-dijo instintivamente mirando su pecho-Aunque no tengo herida…-.

Bolt:-Yo… ¿Estamos muertos?-preguntó preocupado, mirando al cielo.

X:-Aun no, pero diría que les queda poco tiempo-dijo una voz tierna detrás de ellos, la misma voz que Skull había oído antes de la de Sky al ser besado por Wendy.

Era un tierno cachorrito de apenas un mes de edad, increíblemente parecido a Skull, casi idéntico, salvo por tener un cierto brillo azul en sus ojos. En su rostro tenía una tierna e inocente sonrisa, también idéntica a la de Skull, y en general toda la calidez que radiaba de Skull, parecía radiar también de él.

Skull:-¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó mientras el cachorrito avanzaba entre ellos, caminando campante.

X:-Soy Mike, tu hijo-le dijo señalando a Skull.

Skull y Bolt:-¡¿HIJO?!-preguntaron ambos sorprendidos e incrédulos, con la boca y los ojos totalmente abiertos.

Bolt:-No mencionaste que tenías un hijo… ni siquiera Angie nos lo mencionó…-le dijo a Skull sintiendo que no había confiado lo suficiente en ellos.

Skull:-Pero… yo jamás he… ya sabes… nunca he tenido relaciones con nadie-aceptó bastante avergonzado.

Mike:-Eso se debe a que aún no existo, pero eso no significa que no sea real, por desgracia para ustedes tampoco significaría que lo soy, tal vez solo están soñando, o tal vez murieron y por azares del destino ambos tiene una segunda oportunidad… aunque para papá seria como una cuarta o quinta oportunidad-dijo sonriente, subiéndose sobre Skull para jugar con sus orejas.

Bolt:-¿Nos darán una segunda oportunidad de… vivir?-pregunto aun sin entender claramente lo que pasaba-¿Eso no significaría que esto es real y estamos muertos?-su mente estaba funcionando a una increíble velocidad, pues estaba lleno de demasiadas dudas.

Mike:-O podría significar que es un sueño y ustedes esperaban escuchar eso, por lo que obviamente pasó-sonrió colocando sus pequeñas patitas en la cabeza de Skull.

Skull: Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, aunque no queriendo esconderlo, pues sintió que verdaderamente ese cachorro era su hijo-Y si nos dan una segunda oportunidad… ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-lo sujetó y levantó, colocándolo frente a él, a la vez que él le acarició la nariz, sonriendo tiernamente.

Mike:-Porque esta es una segunda oportunidad, eso significa que pueden elegir-se liberó y cayó al suelo suavemente, interrumpiendo a Bolt antes de que preguntara lo obvio-Digo elegir porque aquí tendrán lo que siempre soñaron, y será eterno-miró a Skull de reojo al decir eso.

Bolt:-Pero… yo tengo todo lo que deseo en mi vida… Mittens, mis hijos…-Mike levantó su pata, indicándole que guardara silencio.

Skull: Observaba al frente, pues frente a el había aparecido la imagen de una hembra, la que a pesar de no verse claramente, y de estar de espaldas, era notablemente hermosa-Quiero quedarme aquí…-

Bolt:-No podía creer que acaba de escuchar a Skull decir algo así-¿De qué hablas Skull?... esto podría no ser verdad, y si lo fuera… morirías… ¿Quieres renunciar a todo lo que tienes por una posible ilusión?-le pregunto incrédulo y ciertamente indignado.

Skull:-Porque no estoy renunciando a nada en verdad… ya no quiero continuar una búsqueda que podría jamás terminar… aquí está todo lo que busqué, mi esposa-señaló sonriendo a la hembra que veía, luego levantó a su hijo abrazándolo-Un hijo… esto es perfecto-.

Mike:-De hecho somos 11-dijo sonriendo, abrazando a Skull fuertemente.

Bolt:-No puedes estar hablando en serio… seria como suicidarte… dime Skull, ¿Qué pasara con Wendy?-le preguntó astutamente, haciendo dudar a Skull por un momento.

Skull:-Confió en que tu lograras salvarla, eres fuerte Bolt-le extendió su pata-Fue un placer conocerte-.

Bolt: Le respondió a Skull con un puñetazo en la mejilla, dado con todas sus fuerzas-Eres un cobarde Skull… abandonar a la pobre Wendy para ser feliz… y todavía mas no darte cuenta del enorme tonto que estas siendo… es tu ultima oportunidad… ven conmigo-lo miró directo a los ojos, esperando que se percatara de lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo Skull simplemente desvió su mirada-Bien… salvare yo a Wendy, y le diré que preferiste morir a salvarla… no merece ni que sufra por ti-dicho eso se dio la vuelta, para alejarse caminando lentamente, hasta desaparecer de la vista.

Skull se quedó observando el suelo, ciertamente estaba abandonando a Wendy, y a todos sus amigos, todo para ser feliz en ese lugar, pero todo parecía excesivamente real para él, desde Mike hasta la hermosa hembra con quien estaba casado. Era todo lo que siempre deseó, la vida que buscó durante años, y que incluso luego de 48 largos años aun no encontraba, y probablemente jamás encontraría. Una parte de él le pedía que se levantara y regresara, salvara a Wendy y fuera feliz aunque fuera solo, y la otra parte le pedía que se quedara y disfrutara de su esperado destino.

Mike:-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres regresar allá?...-le preguntó mirándolo-Ya no podrás regresar si te arrepientes…-saltó y cayó sobre la cabeza de Skull, alegre.

Skull:-Así es… ya lo decidí y…-dio una última mirada hacia atrás, suspirando-No tengo nada que me espere ahí… tal vez mis amigos, pero sobrevivirán sin mí-le sonrió cálidamente.

Mike:-Está bien-dijo emocionado, sobre su cabeza, sujetándose de sus orejas-Es un poco triste que no podré nacer, pero no importa, será divertido tenerte aquí… mamé habla mucho sobre ti… dijo que eres cálido y gracioso, tenía mucha razón-se comenzó a balancear suavemente, jugando sobre la cabeza y el lomo de Skull.

Skull:-¿Cómo es ella?-preguntó inevitablemente, sentándose tranquilo.

Mike:-Ella es la mejor mamá del mundo, es suave, cálida, y muy amorosa… dice que hablas de ella a cada rato… ¿No te agradaría conocerla?-.

Skull lo miró incrédulo, sin creer que realmente pudiera verla, sin embargo Mike asintió suavemente con la cabeza y bajó para caminar a su lado, sonriendo de un modo idéntico al de su padre, una sonrisa que fácilmente transmitía confianza y calidez, lo que hizo que Skull sonriera desde el fondo de su corazón, con mucha felicidad, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer. Por fin sentía una tranquilidad que solo recordaba luego de haberse prometido que encontraría a su alma gemela y se aseguraría de que fuera feliz, pero al recordarlo, de golpe le llegó a la cabeza Wendy, su alma gemela, la que simplemente no sería feliz, por su culpa.

Skull: Se detuvo de golpe, quedándose parado, no podía abandonar así a su alma gemela, estaría faltando la promesa más importante que había hecho en su vida-No puedo hacerlo… Wendy aun no es feliz… mi razón de vivir no era ser feliz con ella, sino asegurarme de que fuera feliz-dijo decidido, al instante en que una duda cruzó su cabeza rápidamente-Yo… tal vez no deba saberlo, pero... ¿Encontraré el amor y podré ser feliz?-preguntó dudoso, temiendo un poco la respuesta.

Mike: Lo miró largamente a los ojos, quedándose ambos estáticos-No…-dijo con expresión un poco triste, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, mientras un silencio muy incómodo, largo y frio comenzaba, la mente de Skull estaba completamente en blanco luego de haber escuchado decir esa respuesta, todo su cuerpo parecía congelado y a pesar de separar sus labios no logró articular alguna palabra-Pero Wendy si… ella conocerá al amor de su vida, será feliz con él, y siempre te agradecerá eso-.

Skull se quedó observándolo mucho tiempo. Ciertamente debía regresar y salvar a Wendy, pero no sabía si sería capaz de resistir la vida sabiendo que no lograría lo que tanto había buscado. De cierta manera él siempre lo había pensado, pero nunca había estado tan seguro como ese día. Toda su vida parecía lejana, como si hasta ese día simplemente hubiera estado en un largo sueño, sus objetivos, sus aspiraciones… sus sueños. Ya no importaba si eso fuera real o no.

Lentamente toda su felicidad se apagó, y solo le quedo aferrarse a su único deber, salvar a Wendy, pero quería verla al menos una vez, por lo que corrió hacia la hembra que se veía a lo lejos, abrazándola mientras todo comenzaba a brillar, hasta finalmente oscurecerse, haciéndolo sentir una enorme presión, como si volviera a sentir dolor.

Bolt P.O.V.

Sentí como si una enorme pesa cayera en mi pecho, sacándome el aire por completo, devolviéndome la sensación del dolor. Rápidamente me traté de incorporar, pero me fue imposible, pues sentía un fuerte cansancio azotarme a cada segundo, incluso me dolía respirar. Sobre mi estaba mi hermana, llorando a la vez que me veía muy emocionada, con sus almohadillas en mi pecho. Rápidamente me abrazó con fuerza.

Thunder:-Ohh… logré resucitarte hermano… perdóname, no quise hacerlo, pero… no supe como detenerme…-lloraba muy triste y arrepentida.

Bolt:-Tranquila-me comencé a levantar con lentitud, extremadamente cansado y adolorido, además de tener un fuerte mareo.

Thunder:-Lo lamento, me desperté allá arriba y me di cuenta de que me salvaste… tu no tuviste la culpa de nada de lo que me pasó…-me levantó y me comenzó a examinar, asegurándose de que estuviera bien, al verlo suspiró aliviada-Estas bien… no puedo creerlo… recibiste un rayo y lograste sobrevivir… es sorprendente-dijo cayendo al suelo.

Bolt:-¡No!...-la levante con todas mis fuerzas, y vi que estaba algo herida, pero por estar tan concentrada en mí no se preocupó por sus propias heridas-Debiste tratar de curarte primero… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunté buscando algo que me pudiera ayudar a curarla.

Thunder:-Me llamo Thu… Blair-dijo desviando su mirada-Tienes que ir por tus amigos… -se levantó agitada-¿Cuál entró en el camino 3?-pregunto muy preocupada.

Bolt:-Skull…-me quedé en silencio luego de haber recordado mi sueño, y en mi mente comenzaron a cruzar preguntas "¿Qué habría pasado con él? ¿Habría sido real todo eso?... ¿Skull había muerto?, pero decidí que antes de continuar preguntándome, debía asegurarme de que ella estaba completamente bien-¿Por qué?-.

Blair:-Porque ya debe estar muerto, muy poco han sobrevivido contra Steel…-con lentitud logró levantarse por completo, por lo que la ayudé a mantenerse así-Tenemos que ir a verlo… aunque ya debe ser tarde-.

Lentamente nos dirigimos a la puerta del lugar, la que estaba abierta luego de dejar de funcionar la electricidad, por lo que nos pusimos a caminar a lo largo del pasillo, con ella sobre mi lomo. Me alegraba mucho poder tener a mi hermana conmigo, ciertamente el parecido era mucho, y cualquiera notaria que éramos familia, pero también estaba muy preocupado, pues mis amigos pudieron acabar igual que yo, y muy probablemente no hayan logrado ser resucitado como en mi caso. Mi mente creaba los peores escenarios posibles, y luego de ver a Skull diciendo que se quería quedar, imaginaba que al menos él había muerto, por otro lado no había visto a Will, ¿Significaría eso que había muerto y no le habían dado una segunda oportunidad, en caso de haber sido real lo que había visto? ¿Qué tal si solo hubieran podido dar una segunda oportunidad a dos de nosotros y Will había quedado fuera?... ¿Habría sido real?, ya me estaba desesperando y confundiendo de tanto reflexionar esa última pregunta.

Para mi sorpresa y alegría pude ver a Will a lo lejos, caminando hacia nosotros, algo que instintivamente me hizo correr hacia él, casi llorando de felicidad de ver que también había sobrevivido.

Bolt:-Will… estas bien…-lo revisé para asegurarme de que fuera real lo que mis ojos veían.

Will: Me miró, sonriendo muy levemente-Pues… estoy vivo-dijo suspirando-Pero debemos salir de aquí ya… antes de que sea demasiado tarde… ¿Quién es?-preguntó indicándome con la cabeza a Blair.

Blair:-Soy Blair, la hermana de Bolt, tú debes ser Will… ¿Eso significa que Hammer…?-se quedó en silencio, desviando su mirada.

Will no contestó, sino que se quedó observando lejanamente. Bien sabía yo que eran como hermanos, Will me lo había dejado claro muchas veces, e imaginaba el dolor de haberlo matado él mismo, a pesar de no saber exactamente como había ganado, ni como había muerto Hammer, pero ciertamente no me pareció correcto preguntar. Sorpresivamente escuchamos unos pasos y en menos de unos instantes Angie llegó corriendo, con Princesa sobre él, y Emily volando con Rhino sobre ella.

Angie: Se acercó al instante en que Princesa saltó hacia los brazos de Will, besándose y abrazándose con mucho amor-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-preguntó preocupada, aunque en su voz se notaba un poco de enojo, algo a lo que me había acostumbrado siempre que ella mencionaba a Skull. No supe que decirle, por lo que lo único que se me ocurrió fue bajar la mirada, y guiarlos para ir en busca de Skull por el camino 3.

Sin P.O.V.

Skull estaba aun con los ojos cerrados, uno de ellos en una pésima condición, aun con el rostro llenó de sangre. Jean se encontraba a su lado, nerviosa por revivirlo, pues a pesar de haberle colocado un compuesto especial para hacerlo sanar más rápido de lo normal, y haberlo curado por completo del enorme orificio en su costado, aun no despertaba, y su corazón no latía, estaba muerto.

Jean:-Por favor, no mueras... descuida, voy a ayudarte... sé que puedo lograrlo-murmuraba tratando de resucitarlo.

Skull: Sorpresivamente la abrazó con mucha fuerza, pegándola a su pecho mientras su corazón volvía a latir, abriendo los ojos con lentitud.

Jean: Se separó de él lentamente, viéndolo a los ojos-¿Estás... vivo?-preguntó examinándolo para asegurarse.

Skull: Se levantó de inmediato, completamente lleno de energía, casi temblando por la enorme emoción, saltando absolutamente enloquecido por la decisión, que pareciera encenderse en su pecho, quemando absolutamente todo su cuerpo, su alma y su ser, sin importarle en absoluto ya no tener un ojo-No lo sé… ¿Esto es real?-le preguntó sonriente.

Jean: -Pues... sí... cielos... t-tu tu ojo... lo tienes muy herido... déjame ver si puedo ayudarte, ¿Sí? Quédate quieto...-

Skull:-No-dijo sonriendo-No hay tiempo para algo así, debo salvar a Wendy-saltó lleno de decisión, subiéndola sobre su lomo-Sujétate fuerte-rió suavemente.

Jean: -Yo...está bien-dijo sujetándose de él, escondiendo su rostro en su lomo-¿Dónde vamos?-.

Skull:-Cuando lleguemos quédate fuera de la pelea-le dijo preparándose para luego salir prácticamente disparado, con ella en su lomo.

Jean: Se sujetó tan firmemente como pudo a él, cerrando los ojos, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

Skull corría a una sorprendente velocidad, más aun después de haber estado muerto menos de 5 minutos más tarde, su cuerpo parecía estar funcionando al límite, su corazón bombeaba sangre como si no hubiera otro día, y sus patas parecían casi deslizarse por el instantáneo contacto con el suelo. Logrando avanzar más rápido incluso que cuando llegó, pero no le quedaba de otras, ya no le quedaban razones para vivir por él, pero vivirá por el bien de los demás de ser así necesario.

Angie: Se encontraba terminando de examinar a Blair, asegurándose de que estaba completamente sanada-Creo que ya es suficiente Blair, podrás luchar si quieres, pero no es lo que recomiendo-sus orejas se levantaron y miró hacia el pasillo frente a ellos.

Bolt: Al igual que Blair ya estaba casi recuperado, y logró escuchar un sonido extraño provenir del pasillo, al momento en que Angie se pegaba a la pared, algo que ciertamente confundió a Bolt-¿Por qué…?-la respuesta llegó segundos después, pues Skull pasó arrasando, llevándose a Bolt colgando, quien se sostenía de la cola de Skull, sorprendentemente sin hacerlo enojar no bajar su velocidad.

Skull:-Hola Bolt… Bolt, chica que me salvó; chica que me salvó, Bolt-dijo presentándolos, , muy sonriente-Hablé con Mike un poco… logró convencerme de que regresara… tan solo espero que sea la decisión correcta-dijo aún muy acelerado, hasta sorpresivamente se detuvo.

El Cuartel General estaba en medio de una guerra, los gatos que trabajaban en el nuevo Equipo Eliminación estaban peleando contra una gran multitud de perros y gatos, dirigidos por Arsix y Prince, quienes también luchaban en una batalla campal. Tras de Skull, Bolt y Jean llegaron también Angie, Will y Blair, quienes al verlo se quedaron completamente preparados para luchar. Todos estaban dispuestos a luchar para lograr detener a Night, sobre todo Skull, Bolt y Will, ya habían luchado, pero aún les quedaba un largo camino, el que sin duda alguna sería difícil de terminar.

Bien, este fue el capítulo 21, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a todos pos sus reviews, son verdaderamente importantes para mí. Un saludo para mis amigos, Cris, Carlo, Ivan, Doki y Carlos, gracias por todo.

"No me interesa si es el fin del mundo, hasta que mi aliento se abe no me dejare vencer"-Skull.

Adiós y Suerte a Todos 8]


	22. Rebelión

Capítulo 22: Rebelión.

Días antes.

Prince P.O.V.

Luego de haber saltado hacia el vehículo de los curiosos gatos que nos perseguían, logré caer justo en el parabrisas, usando mis garras para aferrarme al techo, sosteniéndome mientras ocultaba mi rostro buscando evitar el polvo del aire, el que sin embargo me daba más emoción, era como estar en medio de una tormenta, sosteniéndome de un auto usado mientras gritaba el nombre de la chica principal de la película, algo que por un segundo comencé a hacer, gritando a todo pulmón el nombre "Claire", hasta que recordé que estaba sobre un auto… mi mente estaba muy distraída.

Llevaba tiempo de no ser capaz de concentrarme en algunas cosas, por no decir que en la mayoría de las cosas, no sabía que podría tenerme en ese estado, pero después de haber sido encerrado y torturado durante días, mi estado mental no estaba precisamente en el nivel óptimo, y, visto que solo podía aceptarlo y quedarme así, o buscar un modo de curarme (probablemente reposando), decidí continuar como si no pasara nada… no era la mejor solución, pero si la más rápida.

Como pude me deslice sobre el techo para sujetarme de la parte trasera, aprovechando un que una parte estaba dañada para entrar, aprovechando mi flexibilidad natural de todo gato avancé por las piezas dañadas hasta llegar al interior, sonriéndole a los gatos para provocar su confusión y sorpresa, aprovechándola para saltar al freno y presionarlo con todas mis fuerzas, provocando que el vehículo se detuviera en seco, arrojando a los gatos contra el parabrisas.

Prince: Salté tranquilamente al tablero, mirando a los otros gatos inconscientes-Lamentable… por lo visto trabajar para Night es malo para ustedes, en lo personal no aceptaría trabajar para alguien como él, y lo digo es únicamente porque es un perro, y odio a los perros, menos a Skull… y a Bolt, ellos si son agradables, pero… Night, eso sí es caer bajo-patee la cabeza de uno de los gatos, uno negro también.

Gato: Al parecer mi patada lo hizo despertar, por lo que se levantó lentamente, furioso por lo que acababa de hacerle-Por lo visto eso significa que tú no eres uno de…-rápidamente le di un puñetazo en el rostro, para después manchar mis dedos con la pintura de su rostro y dibujarme en el rostro en espiral, luego lo levante y lo encerré en la guantera con un poco de dificultad, al mismo tiempo que el resto de los gatos se levantaba.

Gato 2: Me miró, pues fingí despertar, era un gato blanco, de ojos azules, con una gran marca en forma de círculos alrededor de su ojo, sin embargo no pareció posar su mirada en mi más que en los demás-Los objetivos se han alejado, nuestra misión ahora sería regresar, y según las reglas, eso es lo que debemos hacer, prepárense… ¿Dónde está ese gato?-se quedó parado frente a mí-¿Tú lo sabes?-.

Prince:-Pues, yo… diría que llegó una luz del cielo y se dio cuenta de que este trabajo no era el mejor del mundo, y desesperado por una solución se encerró en la guantera a llorar y a protegerse de nosotros, o tal vez una tropa alienígena bajó y se lo llevó a su mundo futurístico-antes de dejarme continuar fui golpeado en el pecho, el estómago y el lomo, haciéndome caer al suelo instantáneamente, mientras me comenzaban a golpear muchas veces, dejándome inconsciente luego de unos minutos, sobre el asiento.

Unas 5 horas después.

Desperté en medio de una celda, encadenado a la pared, lleno de golpes y heridas, obviamente de esos gatos. Mi cuerpo me dolía mucho, había sido usado como un saco de boxeo, por lo que me costaba demasiado trabajo incluso mover una de mis patas, sentía un gran mareo y un cansancio absoluto, desconocía el tiempo que había sido golpeado, pero podría asegurar que lo habían hecho durante días. Un poco de luz entraba por una diminuta ventana en la pared en la que me encontraba. Sorpresivamente la puerta se abrió, entrando por ella una hermosa gatita atigrada, con una marca en el rostro, muy parecida al del resto.

X:-Hola señor Prince… tengo una orden para interrogarlo-me dijo acercándose, dándome un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho-Usted puede decidir cuál método usaremos, el amable y tranquilo o el doloroso y fuerte-acercó sus labios a los míos, pero al momento siguiente me dio una fuerte mordida.

Prince:-Auch… ¿Por qué te mandaron a ti Niki?... eres una sadomasoquista de primera…-eso era bastante cierto, Niki formaba parte de mi división, y en algunas ocasiones había hablado con ella, e incluso en esos casos ella de algún modo acababa haciéndome daño, al igual que con los demás, incluso con las chicas, y cada que recibía daños parecía disfrutarlo, pero después de todo era un miembro muy importante de la división, pues interrogaba mejor que nadie más, sobre todo por su manía a causar dolor por cualquier método.

Niki:-Me dio un largo rasguño en el pecho-Dígame donde están los objetivos-lanzó delante de mí un par de fotos, una de Bolt, una de Mittens, una de Will y finalmente una de una labrador muy hermosa-Si no lo hace seguiré lastimándolo-tomó un tubo, hablaba seriamente.

Prince: Observé las fotos, y tras unos minutos finalmente desvié mi mirada-La gatita… Mittens, ella…-Niki se acercó con una libreta, lista para anotar lo que dijera-Sus labios… saben bien-le dije sonriendo-No voy a traicionar a mis amigos-furiosa, Niki me dio un golpe muy fuerte con el tubo, casi rompiendo mi pata trasera-Está bien… lo diré… Bolt es mi compinche-le dije tratando de resistir el dolor, al momento en que una risa familiar se escuchó desde la parte oscura de la celda.

X:-Se los dije… Bolt debe estar salvando el mundo-rió divertido, era Arsix, también encadenado-No logro entender por qué ellos piensan que les diremos dónde están… ya deberían saber que nadie traicionara a esos chicos… tal vez el dálmata, aunque no sé si aún este con vida-dijo sonriendo, aunque tosiendo un poco-¿Cuánto llevas aquí Prince?-.

Prince:-No mucho Arsix… solo llevare unas cuantas horas… ¿Tu?-le pregunté bastante divertido, mientras Niki me daba fuertes golpes en el estómago usando el grueso tubo.

Arsix:-Ya perdí la cuenta… creo que semanas… al parecer ascendieron a Niki… sigue golpeando fuerte, pero sirve respirar profundamente y pensar que no estás aquí… yo imagino que estoy en un valle con una hermosa chica, abrazándola y besándola… siendo feliz, ahora… ¡Hazlo!-me gritó.

Ágilmente levanté mis patas traseras, apoyándome en las cadenas que me sostenían, al momento en que Arsix rompía sus cadenas y las usaba para darle un golpe a Niki, golpeando también la pared donde yo estaba, luego simplemente presioné un poco las cadenas y las logré quebrar, liberándome.

Prince:-Bien hecho… deberían haber conseguido cadenas más resistentes, estas deben tener como 100 años, aunque ciertamente Night jamás ha sido recordado como una gran estratega… aun no entiendo cómo es que logró engañarnos durante tanto tiempo-suspiré avergonzado, pues era cierto que Night no sabía ocultar las cosas tan bien, y al pensar en el modo en que nos engañó, me preguntaba cómo es que no lo había notado, algo que sabía que era normal sentir.

Arsix:-Puede que no lo parezca… pero Night tiene bastante habilidad controlando a las masas… y después de todo era el Subcapitan por una razón, lo elegí luego de ver sus habilidades en una lucha de demostración, venció a todos, menos a mí-se limpió el cuerpo, quebrando los grilletes para quitarse el resto de las cadenas.

Rápidamente salimos por la puerta que Niki había dejado abierta al entrar, no sin antes dejarla encadenada, y corrimos buscando el modo más rápido de salir. No había nadie a la vista, era como si todos se hubieran ocultado, absolutamente todos, y al parecer a Night ni siquiera se le había ocurrido poner cámaras, pues por donde pasábamos no alcancé a ver ninguna, a menos de que estuvieran escondidas, había sido una muy mala decisión de parte de él. Al menos así fue hasta le entrada, donde si había unos cuantos guardias, pero todos ellos aparentemente débiles.

En plena entrada había una especie de mostrador, donde estaban dos guardias descansando y charlando, ambos muy tranquilos, más cerca de la puerta estaban tres guardias en la entrada principal, uno de ellos dormido y los otros dos un poco somnolientos. Tomé un poco de mi sangre y me dibujé en el rostro una espiral, tal como lo había hecho en el auto horas atrás, luego le di a Arsix una trozo de cadena que había tomado de la celda, él lo tomó y lo enredó como si estuviera encadenado, tomé el otro extremo y ambos caminamos hacia la puerta, ambos excesivamente tranquilos, aunque Arsix fingiendo que estaba molesto. Tal como lo planeaba ninguno de los perros ahí pareció alarmarse, pero aun así a cada paso planeaba que hacer en caso de necesitar defendernos. Pese a que ninguno de ellos parecía ser un verdadero riesgo, salvo tal vez los dos de la entrada que estaban despiertos, y aun de ser peligrosos estaba más que listo para pelear, pero la presión era mucha, podríamos disparar una alarma de cometer algún error.

Guardia 1: Se acercó a mí-Disculpe señor… ¿Quién ordenó el traslado de Arsix?-miró una libreta en su pata, donde probablemente tuviera las notas de traslados y cosas por el estilo (que realmente no me importaban mucho), sin embargo en su voz se notaba cierto titubeo, el que imaginaba a que se debía.

Prince:-¿Desde cuándo el Equipo de Eliminación debe rendirle cuentas a los guardias?-lo miré levemente, lo más amenazante que pude, provocando que él temblara un poco, retrocediendo mientras hacía reverencias y se disculpaba muchas veces, pidiéndome también que le perdonara la vida. Me costó trabajo evitar sonreír al ver el poder que tenía, o tal vez solo sonreír por lograr mis objetivos.

Había funcionado a la perfección, e incluso Arsix lo sabía pues sonrió muy levemente, por momentos incluso sentí ganas de gritarles que lo había logrado y correr, pero sería arriesgar mi vida tontamente, por lo que simplemente terminé de llegar hasta la puerta. Pero justamente en el instante anterior de poder tocar la puerta, esta se abrió, entrando por ella Night, con una expresión demasiado feliz, tras el llevaba arrastrando a la chica que había visto en las fotos, una Golde Retriever que se veía increíblemente hermosa, y que incluso me distrajo, sorprendentemente también a Arsix.

Night: Se giró a verme, y observó a Arsix, luego dejando a la chica en el suelo, se acercó lentamente, quedando a menos de un metro de mí, con su sonrisa maligna-No sabía que el traslado de Arsix seria hoy… oh, claro, esta noche se suponía que el seria el conejillo de indias, pero no te preocupes, ya halle a mi objetivo principal… Wendy es la respuesta a mi dilema del conejillo perfecto-se acercó hasta Arsix, escupiéndole en el rostro.

Por un segundo pensé que Arsix se arrojaría sobre Night y lo mordería hasta matarlo, incluso más aun, hasta no dejar lo suficiente de él como para decir que existió alguna vez, pero no fue así, Arsix desvió su mirada, algo que entendí al ver que tras de Night estaban tres de los gatos del Equipo de Eliminación, quienes observaban a Night preparados para cualquier cosa. Finalmente Night se alejó campante, cantando una canción muy mal. Luego de eso me dirigí a la salida con Arsix, logrando ambos salir de ahí

Arsix: Corrió hacia un árbol y le dio un puñetazo tremendo, rompiendo una parte del tronco, incluso haciendo sangrar sus nudillos-¡Te matare Night!-rugió furioso.

Prince: Llegué lentamente hasta el, dándole una palmada en el hombro-Tranquilo Arsix… fuiste fuerte al lograr resistirte a golpearlo, fue lo más inteligente, pudimos habernos metido en graves problemas de haberte dejado dominar…-miré hacia el cielo, ya era de noche-La tiene Arsix… esa chica era lo que buscaba-suspiré largamente, sentándome.

Arsix:-Hay que hallar a Bolt, seguramente aún debe estar por ahí… puede no ser tan anormal como nosotros, pero tiene bastante talento, y yo lo entrené… sé que podemos confiar en él… también hay que juntar a cuantos perros y gatos podamos, de ser necesario tendremos que comenzar una guerra contra el Equipo de Eliminación… los conozco y sé que ellos no son lo que logramos ser nosotros-también miró al cielo, tenía mucha razón, hasta yo había notado que sus técnicas no eran tan buenas como las nuestras, pero me llegó a la cabeza algo que había olvidado.

Prince:-Skull está vivo… está con Bolt y los demás, también hay otro llamado Will, y una gatita blanca…-olfateé el aire en busca de algún aroma familiar, pero no encontré ninguno-No tendremos el tiempo suficiente… ni para encontrarlos a ellos ni a Angie, pero hay que crear un ejército, volveremos a hacer la organización desde cero… "Justicia Nocturna"… Stacy-sonreí, si bien había desarrollado cierto odio hacia ella, era nuestra única opción.

Con esa idea decidimos ir hacia la ciudad más cercana, ambos corriendo a lo más que nuestros cuerpos podían, incluso más aún. La idea era volver a crear la organización, con Arsix como El Capitán General, y yo como el Capitán de la primera división, algo que no me molestó en absoluto, él tenía más fuerza y experiencia que yo, además de que la primera división seria solo de gatos. No llegaríamos a tiempo como para localizar a Bolt y a los chicos, pero si para lograr igualar un poco las cosas y ayudarlos como pudiéramos. No me había percatado hasta ese momento, pero mi mente ya estaba más clara, y había logrado concentrarme en algo luego de mucho tiempo.

La ciudad más cercana estaba a unos 20 minutos de ahí, estaba algo alejada pero en toda ciudad hay animales callejeros, y seguramente preferirían cambiar esa vida para poder vivir en el Cuartel General que crearíamos, claro que con el tiempo y con muchos esfuerzo, pero habría un Cuartel General. Aunque eso traería la dificultad de que necesitaríamos crear nuevas divisiones con nuevos capitanes, y muchas otras cosas que requerirán de mucha planeación. Pensándolo bien no me estaba concentrando, mi mente no dejaba de volar con la idea de comenzar toda una organización desde ceros.

Arsix: Me hizo detenerme frente a un callejón, donde había algunos gatos dormidos, por lo que se acercó cuidando no sobresaltarlos, pero ellos estaban demasiado hambrientos como para hacer algo, así que se limitaron a verlo levemente y volver a lo de antes-Tengo una oferta para ustedes… les conseguiré comida y ustedes se unirán a nosotros, soy Arsix, no de los capitanes de la extinta organización que los protegía, y planeo junto con Prince volver a crearla… necesitamos miembros para luchar-dijo serio, sin conseguir nada realmente.

Prince:-Son gatos Arsix, y tú no eres precisamente un perro amigable, deben creer que los estas engañando para matarlos, hasta yo creería eso-le di una palmada en el hombre y fui con los gatos-Tranquilos, dice la verdad, les traeremos comida y ustedes nos ayudaran, ¿Es un tarto?-pregunte mirándolos, hasta que uno hizo una movimiento leve con su pata-Tomare eso como un sí, vamos Ar-le dije a Arsix, amistosamente.

Arsix:-Si vuelves a llamarme "Ar" te matare Prince… aunque gracias-sonrió levemente, olfateando ambos el aire en busca de algún aroma a comida para poder pagarles, en el mundo de los animales callejeros la comida siempre había sido dinero, y necesitaríamos una gran cantidad-Este parece un barrio lleno de casas, dudo que haya un restaurante aquí… por lo menos debe estar a unos metros de aquí…-de golpe ambos nos detuvimos, había un aroma familiar, justo el que buscaba-Es Stacy-.

Inmediatamente ambos corrimos siguiendo el aroma, el que por momentos se hacía pequeño por estar en una ciudad, un lugar constantemente lleno de aromas, por suerte para nosotros conseguimos llegar hasta la fuente. Stacy estaba en un edificio abandonado, como siempre, rodeada de muchos perros y gatos, sin embargo esta vez también había hembras, y la mirada de Stacy ya no parecía la de una psicópata obsesionada, sino como una chica normal. Se encontraba dándole alimento a un pequeño cachorro, que notablemente no era su hijo, pues era un Pastor Alemán, al verme me sonrió, corriendo hacia mí a abrazarme.

Stacy:-¡Prince!... tanto tiempo de no vernos, te extrañaba mucho, no sabes cuantas veces deseaba verte para poder pedirte disculpas por todas las cosas malas que te hice, estaba cegada por una obsesión por Skull, pero a pesar de que es maravilloso, me di cuenta de que no soy lo que él busca, y quiero ser su amiga… ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?-preguntó muy confundida, ofreciéndonos un poco de comida.

Prince:-Pues de hecho me gustaría poder decir que pasábamos por aquí y quisimos pasar a saludar, pero realmente estamos huyendo del Cuartel General y venimos en busca de perros y gatos que quieran ayudarnos en la pelea… esto parece un refugio, pero necesitamos ayuda Stacy, nosotros dos no seremos suficientes-le dije suspirando, era cierto, cualquiera ayuda sería suficiente, aunque todos ahí parecieran cansados y hambrientos. Sorpresivamente uno de ellos se levantó.

X:-Ire con ustedes… si no logramos detener a Night estaremos ocultándonos toda la vida, no podemos dejarle todo al gran Bolt…-se acercó, era un gato atigrado, de ojos amarillos, luego me extendió la pata amistosamente-Chester- respondí el saludo, mientras una hermosa gatita se levantaba también.

Gatita:-Yo también quiero ir, me llamó Foxy, ¿Me dejan dirigir una división?-pregunto ilusionada, acercándose a mi demasiado.

Prince:-Yo… ok-le sonreí algo incómodo por lo cerca que estaba de mí, luego miré a Arsix para que me ayudara a separarla, algo que hizo-Bien, todos los que quieran seguirme pueden hacerlo, Arsix, Chester, Foxy y yo seremos los jefes, nos dividiremos y atacaremos el Cuartel General, si está en la capacidad de alguien matar a Night, puede hacerlo, pero si su vida está en riesgo es una orden huir-sentí cierta emoción al decir eso, era ser el jefe de algo.

Arsix: Sonrió al verme así y se acercó-Tengo un plan, necesitaremos energías para pelear, hay que robar una carnicería… aunque también hay que ir por los gatos de ese callejón, luego…-sorpresivamente Stacy lo interrumpió.

Stacy:-Aquí hay suficiente comida, la podremos recuperar, pero ustedes dos tiene que comer, puede que sean unos monstruos pero hasta los monstruos comen-rió suavemente-Mientras nosotros nos pondremos de acuerdo para el orden, porque no pienso quedarme aquí, soy la Capitana de la tercera División… yo me encargo de los gatos-.

Tal como lo dijo nosotros nos fuimos a comer, mientras Stacy y Foxy se quedaron organizando al ejército que habíamos logrado juntar, sin duda alguna lo lograríamos. Seguro seriamos una gran ayuda para ellos, tan solo esperaba que no hubieran empezado a pelear mientras nosotros aun comíamos, eso era lo peor que podría pasar. Luego de comer nos dirigimos al salón principal, donde ya estaban todos formados y listos, algo que nos sorprendió increíblemente. Eran unos 30 gatos y 20 perros.

Stacy:-Ya están listas las tropas jefe-me dijo con tono solemne, rompiendo a reír luego de eso, junto con Foxy-Como sea, son 6 escuadrones, los dirigiremos así, Arsix 1, Prince 2, Chester 3, Foxy 4, yo 5 y Thazadar 6-Thazadar era un Golden Retriever, no parecía amanzánate a primera estancia pero supuse que por algo debió elegirlo Stacy.

Una vez que nos pusimos de acuerdo salimos, todos en dirección al Cuartel General, llamando la atención de muchos humanos que pasaban por las calles, éramos una jauría gigantesca después de todo. Incluso antes de llegar notamos que muchos de los prisioneros estaban huyendo, así que el 6 escuadrón se quedó para encargarse de ellos, pero conforme avanzamos también se hizo necesario que el 5 se quedara, pues los prisioneros que escapaban eran demasiados. Una vez dentro las cosas se pusieron más extrañas, todos los guardias estaban noqueados. Imaginaba lo que había pasado, pero era una posibilidad entre muchas otras.

Arsix:-Skull… estuvo aquí-dijo en tono de sorpresa.

Prince:-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunté confundido, mientras el señalaba en la pared un letrero que decía claramente "Skull estuvo aquí" seguido de una carita feliz-Oh, claro, jeje, es el Skull que recuerdo-.

Sorpresivamente un gato llegó y me dio un potentísimo puñetazo en el rostro, lanzándome lejos de ahí, hasta estrellarme contra Arsix, quien me volvió a lanzar y corrió hacia él, embistiéndolo con su cabeza, sin detenerse hasta que finalmente se estrelló contra una pared, noqueando al gato de inmediato, al instante en que la guerra se desataba. Decenas de gatos salieron de la nada, arrojándose a luchar contra nuestro ejército, al parecer tan decididos como nosotros, pese a que yo bien sabía que el entrenamiento para el Equipo de Eliminación disminuía bastante las emociones como la decisión, casi todo era tristeza y miedo. Al menos teníamos eso de nuestro lado, pues sorprendentemente nos superaron numéricamente, aunque fuera por unos cuantos más nos ponían en una enorme desventaja, y en un riesgo latente.

Arsix estaba al frente, batallando contra 3 gatos al mismo tiempo, y ya que ellos eran más rápidos y agiles, le estaban causando problemas al Doverman, quien a pesar de eso aprovechaba cada oportunidad que se le presentaba para atacarlos. Uno de los gatos se subió a su lomo y rasguñó todo su lomo, a la vez que el otro le rasguñaba el pecho, sin conseguir ninguno de ellos alguna reacción por parte de él, hasta que firmemente tomó al gato delante de él y dio un vuelco, estrellando su lomo contra el piso tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente, luego lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al otro, tanto que lo perdí de vista en medio del aire.

Arsix: Llegó hasta mi-Al parecer Skull, Bolt y alguien llamado Will están luchando en el sótano… no sé las condiciones, pero algo me dice que podemos estar tranquilos por ellos-me dijo mientras saltaba para esquivar a un gato que pasó deslizándose por el suelo, cayendo Arsix de lleno sobre su cuerpo, seguramente rompiéndole huesos.

Prince: Me hice a un lado para esquivar el puño de un gato, y una vez que estuvo tras de mi le di una patada con mi pata trasera, noqueándolo instantáneamente, sin dificultad alguna-Tampoco sé quién es ese Will, pero confió en que Bolt y Skull deben tener todo controlado, tu entrenaste a Bolt, y Skull podría vencerte hasta a ti, la pregunta aquí es ¿Cómo esta esa chica?...-sonreí esquivando a otro gato para tomarlo del rostro y estrellarlo de espaldas al suelo, tan fuerte como para quebrarle la columna. Sin embargo otro se lanzó al mismo tiempo que el otro, aferrándose a mi lomo muy fuerte con sus garras, pero alguien lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo noqueó, solo alguien era capaz de dar un puñetazo tan fuerte, Angie.

Angie: Tal como lo pensaba tenía el puño levantando-Hola Prince, Arsix-hizo una saludo con la cabeza, bastante tranquila, con la gaita blanca sobre su lomo y Emily volando con Rhino sobre él-Por lo visto también te enteraste de la locura de mi hermano-comenzó a ser atacada por unos gatos, pero ella solo los esquivaba sin dejar de hablar-Al parecer Night se llevó a un chica que se enamoró de Skull, y como siempre el caballeroso de mi hermano vino a rescatarla…-se quedó observando la batalla, aun esquivando los golpes-Aunque después de todo puede que haya sido una buena idea… Night no sobrevivirá a esta noche-se detuvo y le dio una patada al gato en el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente.

Arsix:-Vayan, dicen que está en el sótano, para ir allí se tiene que usar ese pasillo de ahí-le dijo señalándole una entrada algo grande, y cuyo interior de veía bastante oscuro-Y dale un buen golpe a Night de mi parte-sonrió, regresando a la pelea, la que a cada segundo parecía hacerse más grande, por desgracias más grande por el bando de los gatos del Equipo de Eliminación.

Las cosas se ponían caóticas, nuestra desproporción era ya muy notable, e incluso luego de que los escuadrone se unieran, la derrota parecía acercarse. Era sorprendente que estuviéramos en tanta desventaja luego de nuestro gran esfuerzo, pero nuestra salvación llegó como un rayo de esperanza, Skull, Bolt, Will y Angie habían llegado, con ellos sería suficiente, o por lo menos eso quería pensar.

Bien, este fuel el capítulo 22, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son muy importantes para nosotros los escritores. Un saludo para mis amigos, Cris, Carlo, Ivan, Doki y Carlos, gracias por todo.

"Cuando la hora de pelear llega, el príncipe ondeara su capa al frente de todo"-Prince.

Adiós y Suerte a Todos 8]


	23. Al borde de un abismo

Capítulo 23: Al borde de un abismo.

Wendy P.O.V.

Finalmente Night y yo habíamos logrado llegar a una especie de laboratorio oculto en una bodega de pescado, la que por cierto aun olía un poco mal. El suelo de la entrada estaba secreta estaba húmedo y un poco pegajoso, pero Night me obligó a cargarlo sobre mi lomo… con mucho dolor tuve que aceptar. Caminaba hacia mi muerte, y eso lo sabía perfectamente pero ya había aceptado que mi destino era ese, sacrificarme por el bien de mis amigos y de mi amado.

Night: Sonreía, burlándose de mi-Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces pequeña… si no tuviera que matarte te podría que te casaras conmigo-rió divertido, besándome el cuello, me sentí muy mal por ellos, y tenía muchas ganas de bajarlo de mí y decirle que no se acercara, pero eso pondría en riesgo a todos mis amigos, y ya de por si les había causado muchos problemas.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar sobre ese líquido pegajoso llegamos hasta una parte donde el líquido era hielo, y había una puerta muy grande, la que me distrajo mucho, nunca había visto una puerta tan grande como esa, aunque cuando recordé la situación me di cuenta de que no era tiempo para impresionarme por el mundo. Sin embargo me era difícil, jamás había visto el mundo, no sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas ahí, y lo único que había visto era un mundo cruel y triste… pero también había conocido cosas muy hermosas, entre ella la amistad, el compañerismo… el amor. Ese amor que a pesar de tranquilizante y hacerme muy feliz me estaba haciendo ir hacia mi propia muerte, una muerte que, después de todo, aceptaba tranquilamente. Mientras estaba distraída, Night se acercó a mí y me pateo, haciéndome estrellarme muy fuerte contra la puerta, lastimándome una de mis patitas, haciéndome derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Wendy:-Auch… mi patita…-la froté resistiendo llorar, pero él me sujeto y me azotó contra la puerta, luego me levantó y arrastró por el suelo, restregando mi rostro contra la gruesa capa de hielo que lo cubría, para finalmente, de una fuerte pada, me dejó en el borde de la puerta, sujetando mi cuello mientras todo mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, aterrado y adolorido, sentimientos que se expresaron con las gruesas lagrimas que cayeron por mis ojos.

Night:-Escucha Wendy… no me gusta hacerte daño, pero te juro que si vuelves a ignorarme te matare a golpes, ¿Entendiste?-me miró a los ojos, y yo simplemente pude asentir llena de terror-Bien, entonces ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!-me gritó a la vez que me daba un puñetazo en el pecho.

Abrí la puerta lo más rápido que pude, no quería que se molestara de nuevo, la puerta estaba algo pesada, pero gracias a que era corrediza no me causó muchos problemas, lo que me causaba problemas era mi dolor en el pecho luego de ese puñetazo, el que sin embargo oculté. El lugar al que entramos era completamente diferente al resto de la bodega, estaba llena de aparatos enormes, y el suelo ya no era de hielo, sino de madera. La habitación era muy espaciosa, y en medio había 10 grandes paneles formando un círculo, separados más o menos por un metro uno de otro, dentro del círculo el suelo era blanco, y parecía cerámica, también habían un par de grilletes con cadenas muy pequeñas, obviamente ese sitio era donde yo iba a estar. Había una especie de balcón con un vidrio que lo aislaba del resto de la habitación, además de tener una gran consola de control, allí estaría Night. Me quedé observando el lugar, nunca había imaginado que mi muerta fuera a ser en un lugar así, no estaba tan mal después de todo, pues en la pared de fondo había una pequeña ventana, desde donde entraba un cálido rayo de sol, y por lo menos ya no olía mal.

Night:-Párate en el centro Wendy-me dijo abriendo una puerta, que seguro llevaba al balcón desde donde observaría, probablemente disfrutando mi muerte-Y te recomendaría que te pusieras los grilletes, el primer sujeto de prueba fue despedazado por moverse en el momento final… fue por eso que los pusimos-rió y entró por la puerta, saliendo luego de un rato en el balcón, usando un micrófono para que lo escuchara.

Mientras caminaba hacia el sitio muchas cosas comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza, Bolt y Mittens con sus dos hijos, jugando felizmente en un campo lleno de flores, sonriendo de todo corazón, disfrutando de la vida con enorme entusiasmo, mientras Will y Princesa los observaban recostados bajo la sombra de un árbol, abrazándose el uno al otro a la vez que Will acariciaba el vientre de Princesa, disfrutando los movimientos que realiza su hijo dentro de su madre, muy orgulloso del futuro fruto de su amor. En lo alto de un árbol, Emily y Rhino, enseñándole modales a un par de hámsters con alas (tal vez eso si era bastante imaginativo, pero se veían ambos muy lindos y felices de poder tener descendencia) y finalmente, él, Skull, riendo divertido, como siempre desde el día en que lo conocí, abrazando a un hembra a su lado, para luego mirarla a los ojos y besarla con suavidad, disfrutando ambos de su amor y su felicidad, cosas que habían conseguido gracias a mí, a mi muerte.

Sonreí llegando al centro, colocándome las frías cadenas, un poco pesadas, pero no me importó en absoluto. Todo a mi alrededor se veía diferente, lo observaba más detenidamente, sería lo último que vería y al menos quería apreciar eso, pues me di cuenta de que nunca había apreciado las cosas a mi alrededor… solo se aprecian por completo cuando sabes que tu hora a llegado, en ese instante la vida, el mundo… las preocupaciones y parecen más complejas de lo que son, tan complejas que no te tomaste un tiempo para apreciar cada parte de ese festival de emociones y sensaciones, un festival más que hermoso.

Night: Al parecer dejó el micrófono encendido sin darse cuenta-No me importa cuántos sean, mátenlos a todos… oh, y tráiganme las cabezas de Bolt y Skull, creo que voy a comenzar mi colección con ellas-dijo riendo muy fuerte.

Wendy:-¿Qué?... No, dijiste que no los ibas a tocar…-me miró desde el balcón y luego comenzó a bajar, caminando hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros, mientras las cadenas que me había puesto se apretaban, aprisionándome con mucha fuerza-Te lo ruego… me estoy sacrificando por ellos-comencé a llorar mucho-Por favor… no les hagan daño-me miraba a los ojos sin quitar su sonrisa, luego me sujetó y me beso en los labios, hasta que yo logré separar mis labios de los suyos.

Night:-Ya no seas ingenua Wendy, voy a matarlos a todos… menos a Mittens, a ella si la voy a dejar viva, la quiero a mi lado, pero Skull, Bolt, Rhino… hasta la paloma, a todos los matare y coleccionare sus corazones… aunque pensándolo bien creo que Emily estaría mejor en mi estómago… pero no te preocupes preciosa, si queda algo de ti me asegurare de ponerlo en el mismo frasco que el corazón de Skull-dijo rompiendo a reír, burlándose, llenándome de un enorme horro y tristeza, me había equivocado al confiar en él, había sido una gran tonta.

Wendy:-Te lo ruego… haré lo que sea, pero no les hagas daño…-temblaba fuertemente sin dejar de llorar, bajando mi cabeza.

Night: Subió rápidamente al balcón y tras unos momentos bajó, mostrándome un pequeño aparato con una imagen, en ella estaba Skull tirado en el suelo, con un enorme orificio en su costado y con el cuerpo lleno de sangre, algo que me hizo comenzar a gritar, no podía ser verdad-Sé lo que estás pensando hermosa, pero si es verdad, Skull, tu noviecito, está muerto, me dijeron que sufrió mucho antes de su muerte-.

Lo miré a los ojos, y a pesar de estar riendo me di cuenta de que era cierto, lo que destrozó mi corazón por completo, como si me atravesaran con un cuchillo por completo, yo había metido a Skull en eso, debí saber que Night no planeaba perdonarlos, pero había creído en su palabra, y la muerte de Skull pesaría en mi eternamente, no lo iba a dejar así, si era necesario vengaría la muerte de mi amado. Nunca había sentido la sensación de ese momento, era ira, una ira que parecía quemarme, como si una bestia rugiera en mi interior pidiendo venganza.

Usando más fuerzas de las que pensé que tenía, logré arrancar las cadenas del suelo, quedando estas colgando desde los grilletes en mis muñecas, ante la mirada incrédula de Night. Levante mi pata y me giré, dándole un fuerte golpe con las cadenas en el rostro, rompiéndole la nariz al instante. Trató de levantarse, pero le di una fuertísima patada, estrellándolo contra un panel, y sin dejar que se incorporara me lancé y, dando una vuelta, volví a azotar la cadena contra él, esta vez en su pecho. Debido a eso quedé de espaldas a él por un instante, el tiempo suficiente para que, aguantando el dolor, me diera un golpe en el estómago, tirándome al suelo adolorida.

Acercándose tomó la cadena y la enredo alrededor de mi cuello, comenzando a asfixiarme, intenté liberarme, pero fue totalmente inútil, y sentí como mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas, al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo se relajaba, necesitaba respirar, ya no aceptaría mi muerte, acabaría yo misma con Night por cualquier medio, aunque tuviera que morir con él, había cometido el peor crimen posible, había matado al ser más dulce del universo.

Wendy:-Suéltame… voy a matarte… te lo juro-cerré mis ojos, luego Night me soltó, pero ya estaba demasiado débil y cansada, dentro de poco me desmayaría-No… te saldrás con la tuya…-.

Night:-Te necesito viva… pero te aseguro que disfrutare tu muerte durante todo el proceso, y toda tu tristeza por haberlo matado me dejara estar feliz, y haré que todo el mundo se entere de que la culpable de todo lo que les espera era una perra llamada Wendy, una insignificante, inútil, tonta, perdida de espacio que solo arruina la vida de los demás-sentía mi corazón ser atravesado por sus palabras, era igual a Rave, y ni con eso era capaz de defenderme contra él, lentamente caí al suelo, totalmente agotada, jamás me había defendido como esa vez, y eso me hizo sonreír levemente, aun con el muy pesado dolor de lo que estaba sucediendo, todo por mi culpa, solo mi culpa, incluso más que la de Night, porque yo le había dado la oportunidad, la única cosa que por sí mismo no era capaz de tener.

Night volvió a sujetar, usando nuevas cadenas, pero para mi suerte había conseguido descomponer el panel con el que lo estrellé, dificultándole las cosas. Estando tirada pude ver una luz de esperanza, pues el pequeño aparato que en donde había visto a Skull muerto, mostraba a una chica tratando de revivirlo, haciéndome sonreír con dificultad. Cerré los ojos levemente, concentrando todas mis esperanzas para que Skull, Bolt, y todos los que murieran por mi culpa tuvieran más fuerzas, no para salvarme, sino para huir, huir y sobrevivir a Night, visto que por mucho que me esforzara, derrotarlo ya estaba fuera de mi alcance, pero al menos seria para quitarle tiempo. Estaba siendo inútil de nuevo, un malgasto de tiempo y espacio, aun siendo para Night, era un asco, un completo asco.

Miré por la pequeña ventana, se veía la hermosa Luna brillando en el cielo, que pareciera sonreírme cálidamente, tratando de tranquilizarme. Se veía igual que cuando estaba en Alaska, igual de redonda y brillante, como una pelota, cosa que me hizo reír para mis adentros, cuando era una cachorra me recostaba boca arriba y fingía jugar con la Luna, mis… amos nunca me dejaron tener juguetes que no fueran rocas, y casi siempre acababa siendo golpeada por ella por accidente, pero con la Luna nunca era así, ella parecía querer jugar conmigo, como una madre que no tuve. Lentamente me desmayé, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, de profunda felicidad, mientras todo se apagó, menos la cálida sensación de haber podido vivir, aunque fuera por tan poco tiempo.

Bolt P.O.V.

Nos encontrábamos frente a la gran batalla, habíamos logrado sobrevivir por poco a nuestros últimos enemigos, y tener un reto tan grande inmediatamente era agobiante, pero necesario para acabar con Night y salvar a Wendy. A simple vista se veía cierta desproporción en la pelea, por desgracia a favor de los gatos, pero también noté que nuestro lado estaba más decidido a ganar, y estaba decidido a ayudar a llegar hasta ese punto, y con Arsix, Prince y Stacy de nuestro lado, era muy difícil que perdiéramos realmente.

Skull:-Las cosas están difíciles, ¿No, Bolt?-me miró, sonriendo, cuando recordó a la chica en su lomo-Oh, perdona…-la bajó de su lomo y le acarició la cabeza con suavidad, mientras ella lo veía dudosa-Ocúltate, es lo más seguro para…-antes de poder continuar ella se alejó, decidida al parecer a luchar de nuestro lado, por lo que él suspiró-Está bien, cuídate-le hizo una seña con la pata y luego me miró a mí-Yo… -trató de hablar, pero aparentemente tenía dificultades, y ya me imaginaba por qué.

Bolt:-No tienes que decirlo Skull… imagino que… Mike te convenció de regresar-sentí una extraña sensación al decir eso, no estaba seguro si verdaderamente había pasado, y lo más probable era que Skull no tuviera idea de lo que estaba hablando.

Skull: Sonrió levemente mirando al cielo a través de una ventana, aunque solo con un ojo, pues el otro se veía inútil ya-Algo así… No es muy importante, y… no quiero recordar ciertas cosas… te agradecería que lo dejáramos en secreto-iba a contestar, pero un gato se lanzó hacia mí, rasguñándome el lomo muy fuerte, provocando que diera un alarido de dolor.

Gato:-Objetivo 2, Bolt, la orden directa es matarte-dijo rápidamente, para darme una patada en el cuello, sujetando mi costado con fuerza, desequilibrándome hasta hacerme caer al suelo, después, apoyándose en sus patas delanteras (con las patas traseras levantadas en el aire) me comenzó a patear el rostro, caminando de esa manera lo más que pudo, hasta finalmente perder el equilibrio y caer, y aun así logró caer de perfectamente.

Volvió a levantarse pero esta vez detuve su pata, por lo que él me pateó con su otra pata, dando un giro para golpearme con su cola. Se movía tanto y tan extraño que me era imposible defenderme de sus golpes, él lo notó y continuó aprovechando esa ventaja, sin embargo para mi sorpresa comencé a esquivar sus golpes, pues mi mente había entendido sus movimientos. Detuve una patada con mi puño, desviándola con un simple movimiento, logrando detener la que, como pensé, lanzaría, me levante en mis patas traseras y le di una patada en el rostro con una de ellas, girándome ágilmente para acabar sujetándolo antes de que él cayera, estrellándolo con fuerza contra el suelo.

Sentía una sensación de omnipotencia increíble, era como si pudiera aguantar muchos más rayos que el que ya había recibido, mucho más aun, como si pudiera sobrevivir a cualquier cosa que intentaran en mi contra, pero todo desapareció sorpresivamente, de un modo que jamás esperé.

Sentí un dolor agudo en mi pecho, tan fuerte que me hizo caer al suelo. Mi corazón se había detenido, Mittens lo había llegado a mencionar mientras veíamos una serie sobre doctores, estaba sufriendo un paro cardiaco. En el suelo alcancé a ver a Skull, él estaba en el mismo estado que yo, debía de ser un efecto de haber muerto y revivido, ambos nos veíamos a los ojos, muy seguramente pensando lo mismo ¿Cómo saldríamos de algo así?, y peor aun, nadie se había percatado de que estábamos en ese estado, nadie se detendría a ayudarnos, y para cuando se dieran cuenta nosotros ya habríamos muerto. Cerré mis ojos y me comencé a repetir "Late… late… por favor, por lo que más quieras late". Un gato me golpeo vio y rápidamente me dio un golpe en el pecho, probablemente si darse cuenta realmente de mi estado, pero haciendo que mi corazón volviera a latir, a penas lo hizo me levanté y le di un puñetazo en el rostro, corriendo hacia Skull para darle también un golpe, el que para mi suerte funcionó perfectamente.

Bolt: Respiraba con dificultad, y aun me dolía un poco el pecho, por lo que me senté-¿También esto ser aun secreto?-le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos, examinando también su herida, se veía ciertamente aterradora, pero a él simplemente parecía no importarle, pues sonreía, respirando también muy agitado.

Skull: Rió con suavidad-Si… lo mejor sería no decírselo a nadie, los preocuparíamos demasiado-se levantó-Bolt, hay que ir por Night, te necesitare, no puedo vencer a Night y salvar a Wendy, tu tendrás que vencer a Night mientras yo salvo a Wendy-me miró a los ojos, realmente serio, más de lo que recordaba haberlo visto en toda nuestra amistad.

Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y observamos la batalla, de un segundo a otro teníamos la ventaja, pues solo se podían ver a los gatos derrotados, ya eran pocos los que aun peleaban, aunque también se estaban alejando muchos de los perros de nuestro lado, claramente agotados y heridos, y después de todo ya habían hecho bastante, se merecían un descanso, las cosas ya parecían mucho a nuestro favor. Tan rápido como inesperado, un gato lanzó un explosivo entre nosotros, muy tarde para que huyéramos, sin embargo no explotó, sino que liberó una gran cantidad de humo, que yo al principio consideré inofensivo, pero Skull saltó sobre mí y me sacó, saliendo él tras de mi casi al instante precios en que se convertía en una bola de fuego gigantesca.

Bolt:-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunté incrédulo, temblando.

Skull:-Una técnica muy mal usada-dijo suspirando, peor luego se volvió a poner serio-Rápido, debemos encontrar alguna pista de donde se esconde Night-dicho eso comenzamos a correr entre los que aun peleaban, la mayoría o eran muy fuertes, o estaban muy cansados, por lo que la pela parecía equilibrada al menos lo suficiente como para darnos tiempo de averiguar el escondite de Night, no podía estar lejos, pero si lo suficientemente oculto para pasar desapercibido, en eso estábamos cuando Angie llegó a nuestro lado, dándole una paliza a un gato sobre ella, hasta arrojarlo al suelo derrotado.

Angie:-Imagino lo que planean, los ayudare… veamos, este era un sitio turístico, por consiguiente… debería haber algún mapa de visitantes, pero Night debe haberlo quitado, es un tonto pero no tanto… tal vez un folleto, algo que nos explique cómo está hecho este lugar…-miró a nuestro alrededor, el que sin embargo estaba moviéndose mucho como para poder ser suficientemente claro, pero a lo lejos noté el mostrador que estaba en plena entrada, y los tres corrimos hacia el.

Bolt:-Tal vez aquí podamos encontrar algo así-en la parte trasera del aparador me percaté de que había una pequeña puerta, sin embargo estaba cerrada con un grueso candado, del que tire con todas mis fuerzas, sin conseguir abrirlo, aunque ciertamente no esperaba logarlo, pero Angie de un fuerte puñetazo abolló la puertecita y arrancó la pequeña argolla que sostenía el candado-Eso fue bastante rápido…-Angie como siempre era sorprendente.

Angie: Aprovechó su tamaño y se metió en el pequeño compartimientos-Aquí solo hay muchos folletos-su voz se escuchaba bastante extraña por estar ahí dentro-Veamos, hay unos cuantos libros, una caja de cartón… con más folletos, y… una revista de monumentos históricos-suspiró, no había nada de provecho, sin embargo cuando salió llevaba un libro bastante grueso en su hocico, el que tiró frente a nosotros. A nuestro alrededor Arsix y Prince se aseguraban de darnos tiempo.

Bolt:-¿Para qué es el libro?-antes de que ella respondiera me di cuenta de lo ridícula que había sido esa pregunta, un libro no servía para muchas cosas, pero aun así era demasiado grueso como para ponernos a leer-¿En serio vas a leer todo eso?... te llevaría días-dije expresivamente, sin embargo ella me sonrió.

Angie:-Yo no, Skull lo hará-le dio el libro a Skull, quien solo lo miro confundido, luego trató de no que ella guardara silencio, pero ella lo detuvo-Así de tonto como lo ves, Skull es capaz de leer, estas-Abrió el libro en la última página, al parecer para ver el numero-435 páginas sobre la historia de este edificio, en aproximadamente… 20 minutos-creí que era una broma, pero para mi sorpresa estaba sonriendo más que confiada.

Bolt:-¿Es… es en serio?-le pregunté incrédulo, con la boca completamente abierta, sin embargo no cambió su expresión-Pero… ¿Cómo puede leer todo eso tan rápido?-observé a Skull, quien de mala gana tomó el libro y lo abrió.

Skull:-No es necesario leerlo, yo… tengo memoria fotográfica, basta con solo ver la página para memorizarla por completo, solo que aprendí a no usarla y no le dije a nadie mas que Angie porque… me hacía sentir raro-desvió su mirada, y por primera vez sentí la misma necesidad de Angie de golpearlo, definitivamente Skull era el primero que veía con algo tan útil y simplemente no lo usaba.

Rápidamente se puso a leer, no me pareció que realmente fuera muy productivo acabar el libro en 20 minutos, a pesar de ser de demasiada ayuda, aun no sería suficiente. Skull pasaba cada página observándola levemente, y con eso parecía suficiente para haberla memorizado. A nuestro alrededor la mayoría de los gatos había sido derrotada, pero la fiera lucha aún continuaba, ya solo estaban los que habían logrado aguantar tanto. Arsix se enfrentaba a un gato negro con una marca blanca, que peleaba usando cuchillos y, aprovechando su agilidad, estaba evitando que Arsix lograra detenerlo, Prince al contrario estaba como loco, peleando contra 3 gatos al mismo tiempo, no diría exactamente que ganando, pero se veía que se esforzaba bastante; a lo lejos Blair luchaba agitadamente contra un gato con un bastón con el extremo afilado, un Golde Retriever le estaba ayudando, y ambos sonreían de un modo que me recordaba a mi cuando aún no le decía a Mittens lo que sentía por ella, aparentemente ambos se estaban divirtiendo mucho, a un lado Stacy estaba golpeando a dos gatos, esquivando los ataques de ellos con una gracia admirable. Lo único extraño era que ni Rhino ni Emily se veían por ningún lugar, a pesar de que los había visto en aquel pasillo, no podía dejar de preguntarme a donde se pudieron haber ido.

Sorpresivamente Skull gritó, sacándome de mis pensamientos como si me hubieran lanzado un chorro de agua fría, tanto que di un salto, al igual que Angie, quien le respondió a Skull con un leve golpe en el lomo, mirándolo bastante seria.

Skull:-Bien, según lo que leí en el libro, este lugar era un fuerte usado durante una guerra en que…-Angie y yo lo miramos, pidiéndole con la mirada que fuera directo al punto-Como sea, la cosa es que había rumores de que este lugar estaba conectado por medio de un túnel a un refugio que estaba en la costa, el refugio ahora deberá ser esa bodega donde estaban cuando los trajeron aquí… eso explicaría por qué estaba blindada la puerta-se quedó con una expresión de felicidad la haber hecho su misión bien y a tiempo, luego me miró-¿Me daría un golpe en la sien?-accedí y le di un puñetazo ahí, dejándolo con la mirada perdida y su sonrisa cálida natural de él-Ya-.

Angie:-Entonces Night debe haber puesto su máquina o lo que sea ahí… pero imagino que en el libro no te dicen dónde está el pasadizo secreto… nos llevara mucho tiempo buscarlo, aunque creo que el medio más rápido para llegar seria montaña abajo-dijo pensativa, calculando muy concentrada.

Bolt: A mi mente llegó el recuerdo de que había un estacionamiento, donde seguramente podríamos hallar un vehículo que nos llevara directamente-Hay un estacionamiento, creo que ahí encontraremos el medio perfecto para llegar-iba a comenzar a correr, y ellos tras de mí, pero me vino a la cabeza el que no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba, por lo que golpeé el suelo con ira, ni para eso era de ayuda.

Sin embargo se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, y por alguna razón todos los gatos que quedaban comenzaron a huir despavoridos, algunos incluso gritando. Todos ahí comenzaron a gritar, alegres de haber podido vencer en esa batalla tan difícil, algunos lloraban de emoción, como si creyeran que ya por esa victoria Night estaba derrotado, pero yo lo conocía más, sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil, era como un mal presentimiento, un presentimiento de que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. Pero por un segundo, a pesar de ese sentimiento, también sentí mucha felicidad, una felicidad momentánea, pero suficientemente placentera, habíamos logrado superar otra parte de nuestra misión, y cada vez nos acercábamos más y más a Night, ya casi podía sentir los golpes que le daría para hacerlo pagar todos los problemas que nos había dado. Pero el segundo terminó, tan rápido como comenzó, pues Emily y Rhino legaron, ambos demasiado agitados y claramente asustados.

Rhino: Se acercó, casi sin poder respirar, y Angie, Skull, Arsix, Prince y yo le prestamos atención debido a su extraño aspecto-Bolt… yo… Emily… no quisimos... fue un accidente… te lo juro… el botón se veía curioso… luego se encendió la pantallita… creí que era un juego… te puse a ti primero…-todos lo observamos confundidos, y Angie trato de ayudarlo a apoyarse para que nos pudiera decir todo más claramente.

Emily: Movió sus lasa, llamando nuestra atención, por desgracia también estaba demasiado agitada-Yo también lo vi… es gigantesco… debemos huir de esa cosa… ahora-todos seguíamos igual de confundidos, sin embargo Thunder comenzó a repetir "No" una y otra vez, retrocediendo.

Thunder: El Golden Retriever se le acercó buscando tranquilizarla, pero Angie lo detuvo, y la interrogó con la mirada-Yo… Night me dijo que todo superhéroe necesita un vehículo… le presenté varios diseños, pero el… rechazó todos… tuve que… pedirle que me describiera lo que quería…-hablaba entrecortado, pues estaba llorando-Él lo hizo… y creé justo lo que me había pedido… el Destructor Rojo-dijo vacilante, como si el simple hecho de pensarlo le provocara escalofríos, de hecho hasta a mí me los provocó, el nombre sonaba simplemente amenazante.

Miles de diferentes ideas comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza, todas sobre cosas horribles de color rojo sangre, algunas incluso con huesoso en su boca, luego, sin poder evitarlo, a la cabeza me vino la idea de que a pesar de haber estado en un show de televisión y ser la estrella, jamás tuve un "Boltmovil" o algo por el estilo, aunque acabaría siendo Penny la que condujera, y la idea de un "Pennymovil" no era tan alucinante. Incluso por un instante me vino a la cabeza la idea de un "Calicomovil" pero el show habría bajado mucho de audiencia con algo así. Pero al regresar a mi mente la idea de un vehículo para Night, sentí una horrible sensación atravesarme por completo, teniendo en cuenta la mente de Night podría ser cualquier cosa.

Pero todas mis dudas se dispersaron en un segundo, cuando una enorme cosa destruyó una pared, produciendo entre la nube de polvo un fuerte chirrido, como un derrape. Antes de que el polvo se dispersara se encendieron dos luces rojas, que parecían ser ojos, luego se escuchó como si el piso fuera destrozado por algo muy grande, lanzando incluso trozos del suelo hacia atrás. Cuando finalmente el polvo se dispersó, dejando ver lo que era en realidad. Parecía una cuatrimoto, solo que más grande, con largas y filosas púas en las ruedas y en muchas partes del vehículo, al frente tenía colocada una cabeza de dragón metálica, de ahí era donde venían las luces, parecía un pequeño tanque de guerra, y extrañamente era blanco, pese a llamarse "Destructor Rojo", pero eso no le quitaba lo aterrador.

Prince: Tragó saliva, mientras todos observábamos esa cosa sin palabras-Uhm… pues… no es rojo-miré a nuestro alrededor, todos estaban igual, aún estaban ahí la chica que salvó a Skull, Blair, el Golden Retriever, Stacy, y un par de chicos más, todos pegados contra la pared, al pendiente de lo que esa cosa fuera a hacer, pues se había estado moviendo sola.

Blair: dijo con un hilo de voz-Aun no… pero dentro de poco lo estará-al momento que dijo eso las ruedas comenzaron a girar muy rápido, sacando chispas y lanzando partes del suelo hacia muchas direcciones con sus púas.

Todos parecían congelados, y cuando recordé lo que había dicho Rhino me di cuenta de que estaba en problemas, dijo que me había puesto a mi primero, si estaba en lo correcto, yo era el primero en la lista de objetivos, iría directo por mí, peor no tenía tiempo para huir, sin embargo las ruedas aún seguían girando a una increíble velocidad. Sin embargo la tensión se acabó cuando Skull se puso a reír, haciendo que todos volteáramos a verlo.

Skull: Reía muy fuerte-Jeje… Destructor Rojo… ya lo entendí-antes de que Angie, Arsix o yo lo golpeáramos, el Destructor se comenzó a mover, tal como lo suponía tras de mí.

Rápidamente me puse a correr, llegando hasta el aparador, el que salté, sin embargo el Destructor simplemente lo destrozó al pasar. A mi lado estaban corriendo Arsix y Angie, quienes se acercaron y luego se alejaron para ver si el Destructor los seguía, pero sabía que no pasaría así, y realmente continué siendo perseguido por él. De pronto me di cuenta de algo, por lo que gire sin dejar de correr, haciendo una gran curva para conseguir pasar al lado de él, y a pesar de que se dio la vuelta, regresé hasta donde estaba Rhino, tomándolo para subirlo en mi lomo. Los demás estaban tratando de alejare del Destructor y, probablemente, buscando algún modo de detenerlo.

Bolt:-¿Cómo despertaste esta cosa Rhino?-pregunté más serio de lo que esperaba, mientras, sin darme cuenta, se acercó y una de sus púas estuvo a punto de tocarme, para mi suerte logré esquivarlo a tiempo.

Rhino: Se sostenía de mi lomo con todas sus fuerzas, las cuales no eran muchas, pero suficientes para él-Pues…-.

Flashback.

Rhino P.O.V.

Estaba con Emily; Angie, y los demás se habían ido, y nosotros habíamos deicidio caminar, entre otras cosas lo había hecho para poder hablar con Emily, aunque me aburriera un poco caminar valía la pena por ella.

Rhino:-Y entonces… ¿Estas segura de que no estas… embrazada?-pregunté esperanzado.

Emily: Se acercó y me abrazó-No amor… pero tú y yo sabíamos que no había muchas posibilidades-suspiró, abrazándome con más fuerzas-No podemos dejar que esto nos hiera Rhino, además de que yo… me divertí mucho-me sonrió insinuantemente, y yo me sonrojé mucho, desviando mi mirada, pero en eso noté que había un pequeño hueco en la pared.

Rhino:-Yo… hay que ir por ahí… siento que encontraremos algo emocionante, en las películas siempre había cosas interesantes luego de una puerta escondida-le dije sonriente, ella asintió y ambos entramos.

Luego de caminar por unos momentos en ese estrecho lugar, que parecía estrecharse cada vez más, llegamos a una gran habitación que estaba completamente a oscuras, yo seguí caminado, pero Emily me detuvo justo antes de que chocara contra una enrome púa, le sonreí y me puse a subir por esa púa, al llegar a la base usé el resto como escalera, para finalmente llegar hasta la parte de arriba, donde era un poco más cómodo. Camine durante unos instantes y sorpresivamente se encendió una pequeña pantalla táctil por la que pasé. Al acercarme le di un par de toques más a la pantalla, hasta que finalmente legué a una pantalla que decía "Orden de misión". Me sentí como en una película de ciencia ficción, como si fuera un agente secreto que debe encontrar un orden para poder acceder a una puerta, y llevado por esa idea me puse a pensar en algún orden posible, tanto que mi cabeza me dolió, muy fuerte y agudo, por lo que decidí elegir un orden al azar, sería el orden de mis héroes. Rápidamente me puse a escribir en la pantalla, primero Bolt, mi eterno héroe, luego Skull, que siempre había visto lograr lo que se proponía, después Angie, por ser la única que podía poner a quien fuera en su lugar, y al final Arsix, por haberle enseñado a Bolt como pelear mejor sin embargo aún quedaba un último lugar, así que puse a Mittens, era bastante admirable. La pantalla parpadeó un par de veces y luego se apagó, algo que me hizo enojar, pues supuse que se había descompuesto, pero luego la pantalla se puso completamente en rojo.

Emily:-Llegó volando a mi lado, observando con curiosidad la pantalla-¿Qué hiciste Rhino?-me preguntó tranquila.

Rhino:-No lo sé… creo que lo descompuse-le di un golpecito y se movió, iluminándose, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que era esa cosa-Ups… ¡Huyamos!-salté sobre Emily y comenzó a volar, alejándose de él.

Fin del Flashback.

Sin P.O.V.

Rhino había acabado de contarle la historia a Bolt, quien solo estaba tratando de pensar en qué estrategia serviría contra algo así, pues incluso si lograra huir, el Destructor ira contra Skull, el siguiente en la lista, y así sucesivamente, lo que significaba que tarde o temprano iría en busca de Mittens, algo que no podía permitir, sorpresivamente Skull habló a su lado.

Skull:-Entonces Emily no está embarazada… lo lamento amigo, espero que algún día puedan-le dijo a Rhino, bajando la cabeza.

Bolt:-¿Qué haces aquí Skull?-le preguntó confundido.

Skull:-¿Yo?... oh, cierto, hablé con Blair, me dijo que es imposible detenerlo dañando su fuente de energía, pues está debajo del asiento cubierto por 5 capaz de acero impenetrable, pero dijo que la cabeza es el centro de mando, significa que si logramos golpearla y quitársela, se descompondrá-le sonrió a Bolt, quien lanzó a Rhino para que Emily lo atrapara, tenía un plan, pero necesitarían estar solo ellos.

Bolt:-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-Skull negó con la cabeza, por lo que se le acercó y Bolt le dijo su plan, el que dé solo oírlo hizo a Skull sonreír decidido, al igual que Bolt-Solo tendremos una oportunidad, y si fallamos podrías acabar con el cuerpo destrozado por esas púas… ¿Listo?-Skull asintió y Bolt se detuvo, sin embargo Skull continuo.

Bol estaba frente a frente con el Destructor, y aun así estaba sonriendo, finalmente Skull se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a correr hacia Bolt, mas rápido incluso que el Destructor, pero justo al momento en que llegó con Bolt, este se preparó y Skull, usándolo como rampa, saltó sobre él, cayendo justo encima del Destructor, sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo no pateo la cabeza, sino que usó la pantalla táctil para detenerlo, algo que salió a la perfección, ocasionando que se detuviera derrapando en el suelo, con un horrible sonido.

Bolt: Sonrió y se acercó, al igual que los demás, sorpresivamente Skull lo sujetó y lo subió al Destructor-¿Qué estás haciendo Skull?-miró a los demás, quienes estaban igual de confundidos que él.

Skull:-Esto nos haría llegar muchas veces más rápido que un auto, pero aun así es muy poco, y Blair mencionó que el dragón tiene un cañón que funciona con explosiones, entonces-se puso a mover sus dedos por la pantalla hasta encontrar lo que buscaba-Si sobrecargamos el cañón, y quitamos los frenos-Bolt se dio cuenta de que el Destructor estaba de espaldas a la entrada, la que estaba abierta, por lo que presintió lo que Skull iba a hacer, pero era tarde para detenerlo.

Detrás de ellos los demás también se dieron cuenta, alejándose rápidamente, al instante en que con una increíble explosión, el Destructor salió disparado, con Bolt y Skull sobre él, mucho más rápido que un cohete, saliendo del Cuartel General y quedando en el aire justo en dirección al almacén de pescado. Por más que quiso, Bolt ni siquiera logró gritar, a diferencia de Skull, quien gritaba emocionado a todo pulmón, finalmente Bolt se tranquilizó al ver que no había que temer, y también gritó, levantando los brazos ambos, cayendo a una increíble velocidad hacia el almacén, decididos a acabar con Night y salvar a Wendy, a costa de sus propias vidas.

Bien, este fue el capítulo 23, espero que les haya gustado 8)

Muchas gracias todos por sus reviews, son muy importantes para mí. Un saludo a mis amigos, Cris, Carlo, Ivan, Doki y Carlos, muchas gracias por todo.

Adiós y Suerte a todos 8]


	24. Un nuevo dia

Capítulo 24: Un nuevo día.

Sin P.O.V.

Bolt y Skull estaban volando en medio del aire, sujetándose del Destructor con sus patas traseras mientras levantaban sus patas delanteras, gritando emocionados como si estuvieran en una montaña rusa, aunque Bolt ya había estado en una, pero ni la montaña había sido tan emocionante, estaban mucho más alto. El viento sacudía el pelaje de ambos, con un aire un tanto frio, pero no por eso menos incomodo, al menos ya había dejado de llover, era una gran ventaja realmente, el sol aun no salía, pero se veía un cierto brillo en el horizonte, no faltarían ni 20 minutos para el amanecer, el amanecer de una noche muy larga. A pesar de no haber dormido sus energías estaban bastante llenas, más que ambos tenían algo de hambre, llevaban unas 7 horas desde su última comida, y teniendo en cuenta las energías gastadas su hambre era demasiada.

Skull:-¡Y BIEN BOLT… ¿NO ES GENIAL?!-preguntó gritando, tratando de escucharse sobre el fuerte silbido del aire en su contra, sujetándose tan fuerte como podía del asiento.

Bolt:-¡LO ES!-gritó también aferrándose con sus garras, notando también como el vehículo se estaba comenzando a caer, desgraciadamente no en la dirección deseada, sino unos cuantos metro atrás, por lo que Bolt dio un fuerte grito, aterrado por ir en la exacta dirección hacia una gran roca. Sin embargo Skull se dirigió rápidamente al panel de control y se puso a activar de nuevo el cañón, sobrecargándolo como la vez anterior, solo que esta vez Bolt entendió perfectamente lo que Skull hacía, y se concentró en esperar al momento indicado, viéndolo venir casi en cámara lenta-Ya casi… ya casi-el Destructor se inclinaba a cada segundo, finalmente quedó en la dirección exacta de la bodega de pescado-¡AHORA!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Rápidamente el Destructor se precipitó hacia abajo, como un cohete, en la exacta dirección de la bodega, sosteniéndose ambos tan fuerte como sus patas se lo permitían, pasando silbando por el aire. Normalmente bajar les habría llevado unos 10 o 15 minutos, sin embargo gracias al plan de Skull lo iban a hacer en menos de 1, debido a eso cada segundo les pereció que avanzaba más despacio, estaban al límite.

Sin embargo el final de ese viaje llegó, pues en el momento justo antes de estrellarse, ambos saltaron, cayendo en el techo perfectamente al mismo tiempo que el Destructor se estrellaba, creando un gran agujero enrome a su lado, produciendo una sonido bastante fuerte, al menos para indicarles a los chicos que se habían quedado en el Cuartel General, que estaban bien… bueno, que por lo menos habían llegado.

Bolt:-¿Cómo diría que acabó la situación, señor Skull?-le preguntó al Pastor a su lado, sonriendo al ver su misión cumplida a la perfección.

Skull:-Yo diría que bien señor Bolt-ambos rompieron a reír, luego de haber vivido esa gran caída y haber sobrevivido ilesos cada cosa pareciera causarles mucha gracia, eso hasta que recordaron por lo que estaban ahí, haciéndolos ponerse serios-Bien, debo salvar a Wendy y tu detener a Night-dicho eso saltó hacia el interior, siguiéndolo Bolt.

Bolt: Ciertamente aún no se había hecho a la idea de que él tendría que derrotar a Night, era un peso demasiado grande, y lo hacía sentir que fallaría inevitablemente-Skull… sé que confías en mí, pero… ¿Y si no soy capaz de hacerlo?-pregunto avergonzado, bajando la cabeza, Skull simplemente le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, funcionando este perfectamente, pues de algún modo hizo entrar a Bolt en razón, ya no era solo si podía o no podía hacerlo, era que debía hacerlo, por Wendy, por Mittens, y por todos los que estuvieran en peligro por culpa de Night-Lo siento… fue un momento de debilidad-sonrió decidido.

Skull:-Tranquilo… a mí me pasa todo el tiempo-le sonrió también y se puso a correr, el suelo estaba hecho de hielo, bastante resbaladizo, sin embargo Skull aprendo muy rápido a patinar sobre el-Mira Bolt…-dijo mientras se deslizaba, aumentando su velocidad, dándole una mirada retadora.

Inmediatamente Bolt comenzó a patinar también, era divertido para ambos, y a pesar del frio era el modo más rápido de llegar, a lo lejos se veía que había una puerta corrediza, una gran puerta, con un gigantesco dibujo de un pescado sonriendo. Sorpresivamente, por distraerse con el dibujo, Skull resbaló, siendo superado rápidamente por Bolt, quien hacia un gran esfuerzo por llegar hasta ella antes que Skull, un esfuerzo que estaba funcionando completamente, pero tal como lo esperaba, Skull pasó a su lado, patinando hacía de espaldas, sonriéndole a Bolt mientras hacía una pirueta, dando giros como si lo retara a intentarlo, algo que funciono, por desgracia no para Bolt, ya que acabó cayendo al suelo apenas movió un poco su cuerpo, provocando una risa de Skull, pero no burlona, sino cálida como siempre, luego se acercó y le extendió la pata para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Bolt:-Es la primera vez que patino en hielo, jeje… es más difícil de lo que parece… me gustaría tener a Mittens aquí, ella si estaría más o menos a mí nivel-suspiró, recordando a su amada.

Skull:-Tranquilo Bolt ya habrá tiempo para ello… además de que… llegamos-señaló tras de él, mostrándole que estaba frente a la gran puerta, la que Skull abrió sin problemas-Por cierto, yo gané-dijo saltando de alegría.

Bolt:-Habrá una revancha Skull, no te confíes-trató de imitar un tono amanzánate, que incluso hizo reír a Skull-Es en serio… algún día aprenderé a patinar y veras quien es el jefe del…-se quedó sin palabra, al ver que habían entrado a una habitación llena de grandes bloques de hielo, entre los que incluso estaba Clock-Hielo-alcanzó a pronunciar con un hilo de voz.

Eran aparentemente 6 bloques, dentro de los cuales estaban los diferentes sujetos de prueba usados por Night, siendo Clock el número 3, no estaban vivos, y hasta Bolt sabía que era imposible que fueran revividos, pero parecía una especie de colección retorcida de Night. Tras unos minutos de caminar se encontraron frente a una repisa que tenía varios frascos vacíos, con los nombres de ellos, debajo de la repisa estaba escrito "Los cerebros de mis enemigos", eran 8, de los cuales el único con un cerebro dentro estaba nombrado "Bone", Bolt y Skull sintieron un natural asco por esa cosa, sobre todo por verla flotando dentro de un frasco.

Bolt: Logró resistir las ganas de vomitar, por poco-Esa cosa da asco… ¿Por qué alguien quisiera coleccionar cerebros?…-ciertamente no lo entendía, no había mucho sentido para explicar por qué alguien haría algo así, se dio la vuelta pensando en alejarse, pero escuchó como si los frascos se movieran, cuando giró a ver se dio cuenta de que Skull estaba tomando su frasco, por lo que lo interrogó con la mirada.

Skull:-Pues… quiero llevármelo como recuerdo…-Bolt continuó viéndolo, y finalmente Skull dejó el frasco-Wendy debe estar por aquí… pero no puedo sentir su aroma… tal vez sea por el pescado… sin embargo sé que Wendy está aquí…-pegó su nariz al suelo, buscando el aroma de Wendy, pero por más que lo intentó no lo logró-Tal vez no pasaron por aquí… o quizás… quizás se la llevó a otra parte… podrían estar en cualquier lugar…-la desesperación lo comenzó a dominar, pero Bolt simplemente le dio un golpe en la mejilla, tal como él lo había hecho antes-Debo encontrarla Bolt, Mike me dijo que yo no podré ser feliz, pero dijo que Wendy si, y que me lo agradecería eternamente, mi deber con el destino es asegurarme de que eso pase-dijo decidido, comenzando a correr hacia un pasillo, siendo seguido por Bolt.

Bolt:-Skull… no puedes creer que realmente no vas a poder ser feliz por algo que te dijo Mike… no sé ni siquiera si Mike es real, pero tu destino lo haces tú, no es algo que ya este escrito… sé muy bien que sonora molesto, pero, ¿Por qué no te quedas con Wendy? Ella te ama, y créeme que sé que se esforzara en hacerte feliz…-corría a su lado, mirándolo en gran parte por que no entendía realmente la razón de Skull para no amar a Wendy.

Skull:-No lo sé, digamos que… ella y yo somos demasiado parecidos, seguramente nuestra relación acabaría siendo un total desastre al darnos cuenta de que ninguno de los dos tiene lo que le falta al otro-dijo suspirando. Bolt entendía que era cierto, Mittens de algún modo siempre había tenido justo lo que él necesitaba, al igual que él tenía lo que Mittens había necesitado, era algo inexplicable, pero que ayudaba a que su relación siempre funcionara. Pensó que si Skull decidiera quedarse con Wendy terminaría llenando lo que necesitaba, la gran soledad que hasta Bolt notaba que siempre rodeaba a Skull, no una soledad de amigos a su alrededor, más bien una soledad sentimental.

Bolt recordaba con mucha claridad que desde el día en que se conocieron, Skull había creído que él y Mittens eran pareja, supo, incluso antes que él mismo, sobre el gran amor que tenía por Mittens, eso lo había hecho suponer que tenía una gran experiencia con el amor, pero luego se enteró de que realmente Skull nunca había tenido pareja. Eso era lo que Skull siempre había sido, alguien rodeado por el amor, pero sin la capacidad de poder disfrutar de él, de siquiera sentirlo, una realidad muy triste. Pero aún más extraño que eso, era que a pesar de esa realidad, Skull siempre había sido sonriente, siempre se había preocupado por la felicidad de los demás, más incluso que de su felicidad propia, siempre impulsado por sus esperanzas y sueños.

Skull:-Ya deja de pensar eso Bolt…-cuando escuchó su nombre, Bolt miró a Skull, quien sonreía, como si pudiera leer su mente-En ocasiones la vida es cruel, pero siempre nos llevara por el camino indicado-Bolt desvió su mirada, sin saber que decir-Conociéndote tu camino es quedarte con Mittens, ser feliz… cuidar a sus hijos… tal vez te ofrezcan un puesto en la organización cuando la vuelvan a formar, créeme, eres más hábil de lo que te imaginas, tal vez incluso puedas llegar a Subcapitan, con mucho esfuerzo a Capitán incluso, pero sé que lo rechazaras, lo rechazaras para quedarte con Mittens y tus hijos… constantemente sientes que muchas dudas te invaden, lo sé, y te dejas dominar con facilidad por ellas, es algo completamente normal y común, todos tememos a algo, pero lo verdaderamente importante es siempre ver hacia el frente, jamás dudar ni retroceder, si luchas puedes perder, pero si huyes jamás sabrás el resultado… no te dejes derrotar Bolt, jamás-dijo en tono solemne, sin dejar de sonreír cálidamente.

Bolt: Decido que esas palabras debía memorizarlas para siempre-…Gracias-sonrió levemente.

Skull:-¿Por qué?-preguntó confundido, como si en serio no recordara lo que acaba de decir.

Bolt: Rió levemente-Nada Skull, nada…-ambos continuaron corriendo, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la bodega no era tan grande, pero habían girado varias veces-Maldición creo que corríamos en círculos-sin poder evitarlo golpeó el suelo, quebrando una pequeña parte-Yo… creo que es cierto…-una gran felicidad comenzó a invadirlo-Me estoy haciendo ¡FUERTE!-gritó, pues todo el suelo se rompió (al parecer también era hielo) cayendo ambos al piso de abajo, una vez abajo, con dificultad logró levantarse-Auch… ¿Estas bien Skull?-preguntó en voz alta, pues no se veía por ningún lugar.

Skull:-Estoy aquí Bolt-le dijo moviendo su pata, llamándolo para que fuera, lo que Bolt hizo-Mira esto…-Antes de poder llegar Bolt sintió como pisaba algo escurridizo y pegajoso, haciéndolo resbalar y finalmente caer-Cuidado, el suelo está lleno de hielo derretido-.

Bolt: Se levantó adolorido-Gracias por avisar antes-Skull respondió con un movimiento de la pata, como si realmente Bolt lo hubiera dicho en serio-Aquí huele como Wendy… Skull lo interrumpió con una pata.

Skull:-Ya sé, es aroma a flores y a frutas…-sonrió, como si realmente pudiera sentir el aroma invadirlo-Estamos cerca Bolt…-iba a comenzar a correr, pero Bolt lo detuvo, al instante en que una cuchilla pasaba rozándolo frente a sus ojos.

Frente a ellos estaban 5 gatos más del nuevo Equipo de Eliminación, todos ellos con armas de diferentes tamaños, pero todas curiosas. Los 5 tenían miradas aterradora y sus marcas, a diferencia de las demás, eran rojas, lo que Skull sabía que significaban el nivel, los de nivel 1 eran blancos, los de nivel 2 eran verdes, los del 3 azules y los del 4 eran negros, y más aun los que se considerarían asesinos militares, eran los de la marca color rojo, era igual con las máscaras.

Bolt: Estaba demasiado enojado debido a que los gatos se estaban haciendo una verdadera molestia, Ya habían logrado superar a los primeros guardias, a sus respectivos caminos, a los gatos del equipo de Eliminación, al Destructor, y todavía tenían más dificultades, pero no había tiempo para tratar de escapar, era derrotarlos o perecer-Si no nos queda de otra opción-se puso en guardia, gruñendo con fuerza, algo que los gatos respondieron con una estruendosa risa.

Skull:-Maldición… ¿Por qué simplemente no pueden dejar de molestar?... ¿No entienden lo mucho que quiero salvar a Wendy?-tenía la cabeza baja, y parecía estar hablando más consigo mismo. Uno de los gatos se acercó sonriendo burlonamente, divertido aparentemente por el estado de Skull, en su pata tenía una especie de espada, pero con otra cuchilla, formando una especie de cruz, la colocó en el hombro de Skull, y sorpresivamente le escupió en el rostro.

Sin que ninguno de ellos lo pudiera prever, Skull levantó su pata, al mismo tiempo en que instintivamente el gato levantaba su arma, pero Skull lanzó un puñetazo y, destruyendo el arma, le rompió la nariz, sin dejar de presionar, hasta finalmente lanzarlo a varios metros de distancia, estrellándolo contra una gruesa pared, prácticamente dejándolo clavado en ella, tan fuerte que de haber usado más fuerza, el puño de Skull estaría envuelto en llamas de ira. Incluso en el aire se podía sentir la pesada furia, todavía más aun cuando levantó un poco su cabeza, dándoles a todos los gatos una mirada aterrorizante, llenándolos de un profundo pavor, quienes soltaron sus armas y se alejaron corriendo. Luego de que se perdieron de vista, Skull sonrió y se tranquilizó.

Bolt:-Esa fue una buena idea-suspiró aliviado, habían logrado evitar una pelea que sin dudas les habría llevado minutos de valioso tiempo-Ahora hay que ir a detener a ese maldito de Night-apretó su puño, decidido a acabar todo de una vez por todas, sin embrago se escuchó un ruido fuerte tras de ellos, siendo ellos de pronto iluminados por una luz roja, una luz muy familiar. Asustado, Bolt tragó un poco de saliva-Skull… ¿Le quitaste la cabeza al Destructor?-preguntó apenas mirando a Skull, pues tenía miedo de voltear

Skull:-No… pensé que tú lo habías hecho-dijo mirándolo confundido, luego simplemente se dio la vuelta-Bueno… al parecer ninguno de los dos lo hicimos-rápidamente ambos comenzaron a correr, al mismo tiempo que el Destructor se encendía y comenzaba su cacería-No de nuevo… y ya olvide lo que Blair me explicó sobre esa cosa… aunque recuerdo que mencionó algo sobre sistema para moverse sobre el hielo… eso explicaría por qué puede estar tan fácilmente aquí-miró al Destructor, aparentemente examinado la situación-Debes admitir que Night tiene buen gusto-dijo un poco de mala gana.

Bolt y Skull corrían en círculos, y aunque la habitación era grande, no era lo suficiente como para continuar así por mucho, más aun considerando que el Destructor estaba acelerando, comenzando a disiparles pequeñas municiones que por suerte los chicos lograban esquivar, pero eso solo estaba dificultando todo. Sin otra opción Skull embistió el extremo de la puerta, la misma de donde salía el aroma de Wendy, abriéndola un poco, pero lo suficiente para que pudieran entrar, aunque debido a que estaban en demasiado movimiento, les era imposible detenerse y entrar. En vista de eso Skull sujetó a Bolt de la pata mientras pasaban frente a la pequeña rendija abierta, luego, barriéndose en el suelo dando una vuelta, soltó a Bolt y lo hizo entrar exactamente, Bolt trató de gritar, pero Skull le sonrió.

Skull:-Acaba con ese maldito antes de que hiera a Wendy… yo me encargo de esta cosa-sonrió decidido, mirando al Destructor como si lo retara, como si frente a él estuviera un enemigo muy fuerte, pero que a diferencia del Destructor, pudiera ver amanzánate a Skull, ciertamente parecían un par de archienemigos, esperando intimidar al otro, incluso el Destructor se habia detenido y estaba haciendo sonar su motor, pese a que realmente eso se debía a que estaba detectando que a falta de Bolt el siguiente objetivo era el mismo perro que estaba frente a él.

En menos de un instante el Destructor se lanzó sobre Skull, girando sus llantas llenas de púas muy rápidamente, si Skull llegara a tropezar, sin duda alguna seria destrozado por completo por cada una de ellas, y no quedaría lo suficiente de él como para decir que es su cadáver, aunque realmente eso no estaba siendo un problema para él, pues incluso se estaba divirtiendo de ser perseguido (muy probablemente sin escapatoria), confiaba en que Bolt iba a ser capaz de detener a Night, pero no por eso se lo estaba tomando como un juego, sobre todo por el hecho de que aún seguía disparando balas pequeñas, pero que causaban un dolor bastante grande, además de un daño que seguramente permanecería en vista de las dificultades que traería sacarlas. Skull iba ganando 2 metros, suficiente para estar algo confiado, y ya que su contrincante era mecánico tenía algo de confianza en que su decisión iba a llevarlo a la victoria, por lo que lo verdaderamente importante para él era el tiempo en que lo lograría.

Skull sabía que debía haber una manera de detener a esa cosa, pero por más que trataba no encontraba cual fuera, la única posible que se le ocurrió fue tratar de llegar al asiento él solo, algo extremadamente complicado y peligroso, un paso en falso seria su muerte, el otro modo era saltar en el momento exacto y patearle la cabeza, sonaba más difícil pero de cierto modo más posible. Para su sorpresa el vehículo se detuvo, saliendo de este una especie de mirilla, la que apuntó directo a Skull y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, lanzó una larga sierra en forma de espiral, la que Skull esquivó a tiempo, sin poder evitar un cortada en su hombro, una cortada bastante larga y gruesa, ya que desgarró su piel. Colocó una de sus patas en su herida, tratando de cubrirla, notando que por alguna razón el dolor ya no era tan fuerte, quizás debido a que ya había sufrido demasiadas heridas como para preocuparse por una pequeña raspadura, así que rápidamente se levantó y continuó corriendo, huyendo esta vez de la mirilla, la que fácilmente lo perseguía simplemente girando, sus posibilidades se estaban volviendo a poner en su contra y a pesar de todos sus intentos por huir de esta, le fue imposible. Finalmente la mirilla volvió a quedar directo hacia él y en el preciso instante en que lo captó, disparó otra sierra en espiral, esta vez Skull dudo momentáneamente si esquivarla, pues una idea cruzó su mente como un rayo. Dudoso levantó sus patas, sin moverse, logrando detener la sierra al instante en que esta se clavaba en él, clavándose solo 1 centímetro de esta en su pecho, destrozando la carne de sus almohadillas, pero sin causarle más daño. Rápidamente sujetó la sierra y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas, odiaba usar su mente para algo, pero no se podía tomar el riesgo, por lo que tuvo que calcular la distancia, la dirección del viento, el peso de la sierra, y todo cuanto fuera necesario para dar justo en el blanco, lo que logró exitosamente, clavando la sierra exactamente en medio de la cabeza de dragón, apagándose el Destructor lentamente. Skull simplemente se dejó caer al suelo, a pesar de estar lleno del extraño hielo derretido, había ganado… o eso creía, pues inmediatamente comenzó a sonar una alerta, repitiendo "Mecanismo de autodestrucción mortal, activado", se preguntaba a que podría referirse con "Mortal" en vista de que cualquier autodestrucción debía considerarse mortal, para cuando lo entendió era demasiado tarde, simplemente logró levantarse y tratar de correr, al instante en que el Destructor explotaba, lanzado decenas de púas metálicas en todas direcciones, como mortales disparos. Aun luego de ser destruido, el Destructor seguía haciendo honor a su nombre.

Mientras tanto Bolt tenía graves problemas. Luego de que Skull lo hubiera lanzado a la pequeña rendija había llegado a la habitación donde estaba la máquina de Night, en medio del circulo de paneles estaba Wendy inconsciente, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de tranquilidad y felicidad totalmente ajenos al momento que se estaba viviendo. A lo lejos vio el balcón, donde estaba Night arreglando los últimos ajustes de la máquina, al parecer ya había reparado el panel, por suerte no parecía haber visto a Bolt, pues tomó el micrófono y lo encendió, comenzando a hablar con una fuerte y burlona risa siniestra, observando el cuerpo de la pobre Wendy en el suelo.

Night:-Adivina que Wendy, tengo buenas noticias, al menos para mí, veras preciosa, resulta que esta máquina funcionaba con cualquiera, pero que por un tonto error de cálculos estaba funcionando mal, y acababa matando a quien fuera, lo lamento mucho por los 8 sujetos de prueba usados antes, pero lo importante es que ya lo repare y más aún que de no haber sido por ti, no me habría percatado de ese curioso error-comenzó a burlarse estruendosamente-Otra vez me estas ayudando Wendy, aun así te usare a ti como mi el sacrificio, solo espero no ganar ninguna de tus cualidades por un accidente, no me gustaría ser tierno, jeje, cuando acabe de conseguir mis superpoderes iré por el Destructor y me convertiré en un héroe, todos me amaran y si no lo hacen los matare-dijo sonriente, apagando el micrófono para regresar con sus cálculos.

Bolt sintió una ira gigantesca invadirlo, sintió ganas de correr directo hacia él para apreciar su expresión de terror y sorpresa, pero reconoció que era una mala idea arriesgarse tanto, solo era cuestión de esperar y atacarlo en cuanto pudiera. Apenas pudo ver la puerta comenzó a planear. Su plan era simple, abrir la puerta asegurándose de que Night no lo escuchara, luego subir las escaleras que tendría que haber (ya que el balcón estaba por lo menos tres metros más arriba del suelo) luego se prepararía y al primer momento de distracción saltaría al ataque. Era un buen plan después de todo, y las posibilidades de fallar eran prácticamente nulas. Siguiendo esa idea se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta, abriéndola con mucho sigilo, cuidándose de no llamar la atención, por un momento pensó que sonaría alguna alarma, tanto que dio un salto atrás por el susto, pero al no escuchar nada continuó su plan y subió las escaleras con lentitud, temiendo a cada segundo que un escalón rechinara y Night se lanzara por él, o peor aún, huyera de nuevo, dándoles todavía más dificultades de las que ya tenían y seguramente quitándole quien sabe cuánto tiempo en volver a buscarlo y hacer todo lo que ya habían hecho.

Finalmente llegó al último escalón, y se asomó con lentitud, ahí estaba, frente a él, Night, el ser a quien tanto odio le había ganado, no era normal que Bolt sitiera tanta ira y odio por alguien, pero Night era seguramente la única excepción, una excepción que bien se tenía merecida. Retrocedió un poco y se preparó, inhaló un poco de aire y tragó saliva, lanzándose lleno de decisión e ira, pero Night lo esperaba apuntándole con un arma, disparándole justo en un hombro, haciéndolo caer al suelo sangrando.

Night:-Vaya Bolt… y yo que te admiraba tanto… ¿Sabes? Por un momento, un pequeño momentito, casi nada, menos incluso que un segundo, consideré la idea de que ibas a detenerme, hasta sentí... miedo-se acercó, apuntándole a Bolt en la cabeza-Que gran decepción eres, y te lo digo yo, tu más ferviente admirador, incluso más que esa rata asquerosa que siempre va con ustedes-pegó el cañón del arma a su frente, sin embargo Bolt, a pesar de lo que creía, no sintió miedo, sino que solo lo miró a los ojos, gruñendo.

Bolt:-No lograras triunfar maldito… te juro que voy a matarte-estaba realmente serio, incluso más que cuando la vida de Penny estaba en riesgo, la ira que había estado acumulando durante tanto tiempo parecía controlarlo, dominar todos sus sentidos y todas sus extremidades, como si fuera un títere de su propio odio, aunque después de todo él no oponía ninguna resistencia a ese control.

Night: Fuertemente lo golpeó con su arma, furioso-Yo sé muy bien que ustedes me subestiman, creen que mi única habilidad es controlar a las masas, pero se equivocan, se olvidaron de que yo también formaba parte del Equipo de Eliminación, de que yo era el Subcapitan de la primera división… yo también soy un peligro Bolt, y me asegurare de que te quede grabado en la cabeza, que nadie debe tomarse a Night como un objetivo fácil-rápidamente le dio una patada, abriendo el cajón de un pequeño estante, sacando de este una hacha sujeta a larga cadena, e inmediatamente comenzó a hacerla girar, sujetando el otro extremo de la cadena, previendo lo que Night quería hacer, Bolt logró agacharse para esquivar el hacha a la vez que Night la lanzaba, clavando está en la pared, y con un fuerte tirón, la hizo regresar a su pata, volviendo a comenzar a girarla-Ya no es tan fácil pelear contra mi ¿Verdad Bolt?.

Dicho eso comenzó a lanzar el hacha una y otra vez contra Bolt, quien con mucha dificultad lograba esquivarla por poco, sin poder evitar uno que otro golpe, cada vez que veía una oportunidad de acercarse Night cambiaba el modo de girarlo para usar la cadena en forma de escudo, impidiéndole así a Bolt acercarse más, con cada golpe el hacha se clavaba en la pared, lo que Bolt comenzaba a calcular para conseguir lanzarse en ese intervalo de tiempo, pero era de por mucho un segundo, un simple error y podría perder toda una extremidad, o peor aún la cabeza, le sorprendía increíblemente el que Night la girara completamente ajeno al peligro que representaba. Sorpresivamente Night lanzó el hacha de un modo diferente, haciendo una curva para lograr rodearlo y apretarlo de golpe, clavándose el hacha tras de él. Bolt estaba con la cadena aprisionando su cuello y sus patas, al menos así no podía ser asfixiado por ella, pero estaba dejándole marcadas las cadenas, apretándolo con más fuerzas. Bolt finalmente cayó al suelo, sin poder respirar por la compresión de sus pulmones, sacándole el aire, además la incómoda posición en que estaba, sin embargo en el suelo notó que había una pequeña figura de él, con la cabeza movible, una artículo de publicidad para el programa de televisión, sintió un golpe de recuerdos al ver la sonrisa que tenía antes, una sonrisa de confianza y emoción. Serio, tomó la pequeña figura y se la arrojó a Night en la cara, quien instintivamente soltó el extremo de la cadena, rápidamente Bolt la jaló y la sujetó, liberándose para finalmente tomar el hacha y clavarla en el tablero de control. Haciendo que sacara chispas con una pequeña explosión. Furioso, Night le dio un potente puñetazo, estrellándolo contra la pared para darle una brutal patada en el rostro, seguida de otra, comenzando así una serie de patadas, haciendo sangrar el rostro de Bolt como nunca antes, por su parte Bolt observaba el medidor de calor de la consola, que subía aceleradamente, comenzando desde 10% hasta llegar al 60%, sobrecalentando el sistema con lentitud, resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas los golpes de Night, esperando al momento justo.

Night: Hablaba entrecortado por las patadas que le propinaba a Bolt-Nadie… me detendrá… no dejare que arruinen… mis planes… pensaba hacerte mi compañero… pero ahora no… eres una simple basura… yo seré el superperro… la estrella… seré amado por todas las chicas… admirado por todos…-el contador estaba llegando a 80%, sin embargo a Bolt le llegó una idea instantáneamente, algo que seguro le daría tiempo.

Bolt: Rió suavemente, haciendo que Night se detuviera en seco-Jamás serás Skull-esas palabras dejaron a Night congelado, mientras Bolt se levantaba adolorido-Dices que quieres ser el superperro, que quieres ser la estrella, ser admirado por los machos y amados por las chicas… eso describe a Skull por completo, y…-sonrió-Obviamente tu jamás serás así-tal como lo planeaba una gran ira pareció llenar a Night, Bolt sabía bien que Skull era un punto débil de Night, era lo que siempre quiso ser, lo que más envidiaba, y bien sabia también que esa realidad seria la distracción perfecta.

Durante un microsegundo, llevado por la ira, Night lanzó un puñetazo destrozador, el que Bolt esquivó rápidamente, haciendo que el puño de Night se clavara en la pared, hecha irónicamente de poliestireno, dándole el tiempo a Bolt para acercarse a la puerta.

Cada segundo se convirtió en una eternidad, apenas logró salir de la habitación cerró la puerta de golpe, quedándose en ella para evitar que Night consiguiera abrirla, frente a él Skull entró por la pequeña rendija abierta de la puerta, con dos grandes púas metálicas enterradas en su lomo, por suerte solo superficialmente, pues las arrancó en cuanto pudo, sin dejar de correr hacia Wendy, gritando su nombre, haciendo que ella despertara con lentitud, pero sin levantarse. De los paneles comenzaron a salir rayos eléctricos, pasándose de panel a panel, formando prácticamente una cúpula eléctrica sobre Wendy. Finalmente Skull se acercó y saltó dentro del círculo de paneles, abrazando a Wendy en cuanto llegó hasta ella, al mismo tiempo en que Night arremetía contra la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin que Bolt cediera, deteniendo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Skull: Acarició la mejilla de Wendy, quien lo veía a los ojos incrédula, la presión que había en ese sitio era enorme, al parecer los truenos hacían el aire más denso, por lo que el simplemente estar parado hacia a Skull sentir un gigantesco dolor, pero le sonrió a Wendy-Wendy… yo lo hice… vine hasta aquí por ti, no fue fácil, pero no iba a dejarte morir… eres hermosa, eres la hembra más hermosa, dulce, amable, cariñosa y tierna que he visto, y tienes el corazón más puro que existe en el mundo, el problema es que yo… no te amo Wendy… a pesar de todo lo que eres, no… eres la chica de mis sueños…-Wendy lo miraba a los ojos, sintiendo la cálida electricidad acercándose, acompañada de los fuertes golpes de Night contra la puerta. Unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Wendy, rodando por sus mejillas y sus labios, los que lentamente acercó a los labios de Skull, esperando que él se acercara también y se pudieran unir en un largo beso, pero al contrario Skull la detuvo, besándole la cabeza paternalmente, luego simplemente la lanzó fuera del círculo, al mismo tiempo que Night embestía la puerta brutalmente, sin poder abrirla, y sabiendo Bolt que Night tendría que tomar su distancia para volver a arremeter, comenzó a correr, mientras el medidor llegaba al 100%. El tiempo se detuvo, con Bolt corriendo lejos de la puerta, Wendy mirando aterrada a Skull, Skull sonreía feliz, orgulloso de haber logrado su objetivo y finalmente los paneles brillaron como nunca y dispararon los rayos hacia Skull, sin embargo, y contra lo que los tres pensaban, nunca llegaron a tocarlo.

Una pequeña mariposa volaba por el cielo de la costa, el sol había comenzado a salir, y toda la pelea de la noche parecía no haber pasado, todo era calma para aquel hermoso insecto, todo hasta que el silencio, tranquilizador como una melodía clásica, fue interrumpido por un gigantesco estruendo a lo lejos, una enorme explosión que de haber sido de noche hubiera iluminado el cielo. La bodega había explotado, principalmente el cuarto en el que Night estaba, del que no quedaba ni siquiera una pequeña parte de la consola, mucho menos de Night, su cuerpo había desaparecido en medio de la explosión, Night había muerto, pero tampoco se veía el cuerpo de alguno de los chicos por ahí, solo estaban parte de los paneles, ninguno completo, sino solo los pequeños trozos de las bases, y ni ahí estaba el cuerpo de Skull, como si los rayos hubieran desintegrado su cuerpo por completo. La mariposa lentamente sobrevoló los escombros que quedaban, mientras se recuperaba el tranquilo silencio, solo acompañado del tenue sonido del mar golpeando en la costa, hasta finalmente posarse sobre un trozo del techo, quedándose estáticos. Sorpresivamente este se movió, levantándose un poco, por lo que la mariposa volvió a comenzar a volar, a la vez que de entre esos escombros salía Wendy, tosiendo por el polvo en su cuerpo, el que suavemente sacudió.

Wendy: Estaba adolorida, pero había sobrevivido, sin embargo al no ver ni a Bolt ni a Skull esa tranquilidad desapareció-¡Skull!... ¡Bolt!...-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, comenzando a levantar las piedras que podía, pero llenándola de felicidad, escuchó la voz de Skull gritarle "Estamos aquí" por lo que rápidamente corrió al lugar de donde provenía, hallando a Bolt y a Skull recostados sobre los escombros, sonriendo mientras veían el sol en el horizonte, dando saltitos Wendy se acercó a Skull, besando su nariz-Me salvaste Skull-le sonrió tiernamente, moviendo su colita excesivamente rápido.

Skull: Rió cálidamente-Así es… no puedo moverme pero si… Bolt destrozó a Night-dijo sonriéndole a Bolt.

Bolt:-No fue tanto-dijo sonrojado, desviando su mirada mientras se frotaba la parte trasera de la cabeza-Fue sencillo… fuera de los golpes de sus golpes no peleaba tan bien-rió humildemente.

Skull: Miró a Wendy, suspirando-Wendy… yo, lo lamento… lo que dije sigue igual…-desvió su mirada, pero Wendy tomo su rostro y lo movió para que la viera a los ojos.

Wendy:-Tranquilo Skull, te entiendo, y lo superare, soy fuerte-dijo tratando de verse peligrosa, viéndose realmente tierna, Skull sonrió y Wendy se acercó para que besara su mejilla, luego se fue a buscar ayuda, dejando a Bolt y a Skull solos.

Bolt:-¿Estás seguro de que no te arrepentirás algún día Skull?-preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, preocupado por la decisión de su amigo.

Skull: Suspiró-Si… puede que sea malo para mí, pero para ella será lo mejor-trató de mover su cuerpo pero no le respondía-No siento mi cuerpo Bolt… ¿Qué hago si no puedo moverlo nunca más?-no pudo ocultar el miedo en su pregunta, pero era un miedo completamente comprensible.

Bolt:-Tranquilo ya verás que dentro de unas horas ya te podrás mover-bostezó, pues no habían dormido en toda la noche, pero el bostezo también se contagió a Skull-Creo que Wendy tardara en regresar… ¿Dormimos?-miró a Skull quien asintió y cerró los ojos, quedándose ambos dormidos, algo que se merecían, después de haber hecho todo lo que hicieron,. Les esperaban muchos días de tranquilidad, y el tiempo ya no sería de preocuparse.

Un mes y medio después.

Ya había pasado un tiempo de la muerte de Night, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Principalmente habían decidido reabrir la organización, y tras un largo periodo de elección, Arsix fu escogido como el nuevo Capitán General, tal como la mayoría lo pensaba, Skull, Bolt, Angie y Will se negaron, argumentando que querían tranquilidad, lo contrario a Prince, quien no estuvo satisfecho de haber sido nombrado Capitán de la segunda división, pero luego de un tiempo decidió que haría lo mejor posible, su Subcapitana era Foxy, así como el Subcapitan de Arsix termino siendo Chester, pues Stacy también se negó a unirse. Arsix, Will y Bolt habían reconstruido la casa en ruinas donde Mittens se había refugiado con sus hijos, la habían hecho una hermosa casa del tamaño perfecto para ellos, y Bolt y Mittens se quedaron a vivir ahí con sus hijos, además de con Rhino y Emily, mientras tanto Will creó su casa a unos cuantos metros de la de Bolt, donde vivía con Princesa. Wendy por su lado decidió hacer la suya cerca de la costa, le gustó como se veía el mar, aunque estaba algo alejada de las otras y estaba rodeada por bosque, algo que le daba un poco de miedo en las noches, pero que estaba prendiendo a controlar. Skull por desgracias aun pasados ese mes y medio no era capaz de mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo del cuello hacia abajo, y se estaba quedando a vivir con Bolt y Mittens, quienes lo aceptaron con mucho gusto, su ánimo estaba un poco bajo pero sus amigos iban con él para hacerlo sentir mejor, además de que tenía mucho tiempo para jugar con los hijos de Bolt y Mittens, lo que era un gran alivio para ellos, pues su les daba tiempo para mantener su relación bien. Pero ese era un día especial, un día que todos habían estado esperando.

Bolt: Se encontraba con Will, ambos vestidos de gala-Creo que ya es hora-dijo por cuarta vez en los últimos 10 minutos.

Will: Iba a reclamar, pero miró el reloj, dándose cuenta de que esa vez si era así-Si Bolt, así es, es la hora-se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, saliendo ambos en dirección a la puerta de la habitación de Skull.

Skull: Se encontraba en su cama, a su lado se estaba Jean, sentada en una silla a lado de la cama, ambos hablando amistosamente-¿Que pasó entonces?-preguntó sonriendo.

Jean:-La verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien, entramos a una sala muy grande... estaba cerca de un sector donde trabajábamos con plantas... encontramos allí una enorme, y muy peligrosa...-le contó sonriendo levemente al recordar su pasado-Tuvimos que derrotarla... sí, a una planta... sólo para caer en un riesgo mayor...-.

Skull:-Al menos estas viva... es lo que importa-levemente la observó a los ojos, preparado por si acaso ella lo notara y el pudiera desviar su mirada a tiempo

Bolt: Entró en ese mismo momento, al verlo sonrió-¿Ya estás listo Skull?-preguntó sonriente

Skull:-Claro-le respondió igual de sonriente, luego miró a Jean-¿Vendrías conmigo?-le preguntó tímidamente, sonrojándose casi imperceptiblemente.

Jean:-Lo siento, me gustaría, pero hoy tengo... tengo una cita con mi novio... y la verdad... debo retirarme ya, en verdad lamento irme justo ahora, pero... compromisos son compromisos.-sonrió con suavidad viendo a Bolt-Felicidades-.

Bolt:-Gracias Jean...-le dijo sin mirar a Skull, quien simplemente bajó la mirada, dando un suspiro en voz muy baja.

Skull:-Lo había olvidado... lo siento, yo... divierte-le dijo sonriendo con algo de dificultad, pues esas palabras le habían dolido, pese a que lo ocultara.

Jean:-Muchas gracias... que estén muy bien... yo... con permiso.-con una leve sonrisa salió de allí, quedándose la habitación en un gran silencio.

Will: Entró a la habitación, y el silencio pareció romperse-¿Ya están listos chicos?-ambos asintieron y Bolt salió primero, siendo seguido por Will moviendo la cama de Skull, pues tenía rueditas para moverlo con facilidad, y ya que habían puesto algunas rampas en la casa, llegar al jardín fue bastante rápido.

Todo el jardín estaba adornado, y había unas sillas de plástico donde estaban una enorme cantidad de perros y gatos, la mayoría de los que trabajaban para Justicia Nocturna. En las primeras filas estaban Rhino, Emily, Arsix, Prince, Princesa, Wendy, Angie, Stacy e incluso el dálmata, quien sorprendentemente había logrado sobrevivir y se había ofrecido a preparar el buffet. Finalmente Bolt y Will caminaron hasta el altar que había en el centro, adornado con flores verdes y blancas, Will se sentó en la primera fila a lado de Princesa mientras colocaron a Skull frente a Bolt. Un par de momentos después Mittens salió de la casa, vistiendo un vestido hecho perfectamente a su forma, viéndose excesivamente hermosa, con un brillo de profunda felicidad en su rostro, llegó a la do de Bolt, sonriendo hermosamente y completamente feliz.

Skull:-Bien comencemos esto-dijo sonriente-Bolt, ¿Aceptas a Mittens como tu esposa, aceptando el compromiso que los unirá eternamente, en cuerpo y alma, desde este día hasta el fin de la eternidad, mas allá de la muerte y de cualquier complicación que se pueda crear, apoyándola cada día y asegurándote de su felicidad, tranquilidad y bienestar, prometiendo serle completamente fiel?-le pregunto, Bolt sostuvo la pata de Mittens y la miró a los ojos, pronunciando "Acepto", luego Skull sonrió, viendo a Mittens-Mittens, ¿Aceptas a Bolt como tu esposo, aceptando el compromiso de permanecer a su lado sin importar la situación, siendo para bien o para mal, ayudándolo a darse cuenta de sus errores y asegurándote de que no haga tonterías?-le preguntó mientras Mittens daba una suave y hermosa risa, pronunciando "Acepto"-Bien, en ese caso, los declaro esposo, pueden besarse-.

Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron, sellando el matrimonio entre ellos, felices de haber hecho su relación más formal, mientras todos comenzaban a aplaudir, saltando Anthony y Mía muy felices, a la vez que Skull imitaba el sonido de un aplauso con su hocico, sonriente. Todo estaba bien para ellos, absolutamente todo.

Bien, este fue el capítulo 24 y el último de la segunda parte, espero que les haya gustado, aunque dentro de poco vendrá el capítulo especial.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews a lo largo de toda esta parte, son muy importantes para mí, y si bien tuve un momento de debilidad durante esta parte, les prometo que no volverá a pasar. Agradecimientos especiales a Cris, Carlo, Doki, Ivan y Carlos, gracias por toda su ayuda y su apoyo en las buenas y en las malas.

"No importa lo difícil o tormentosa que sea la oscura noche, siempre habrá un nuevo día, esperando con anisas poder empezar"-Skull.

Adiós y Suerte a Todos 8]


	25. Capítulo Especial

Capítulo Especial: Guerra Mutante.

Era un día soleado, algunas nubes opacaban el sol levemente, pero eran transitorias y su sombra no cubría por más de un par de minutos. En medio del inmenso mar iba un pequeño barco, de apenas dos tripulantes, quienes llegaban a su esperado destino, luego de dos largas jornadas de estar navegando, a pesar de tener una apariencia clásica y antigua, el barco estaba equipado con tecnología de muy alta calidad, entre las que estaba una computadora de navegación y hasta televisión satelital, sin embargo, lo más importante y valioso del barco estaba en un pequeño maletín, el cual a su vez estaba guardado dentro de una caja hecha de 5 capas de acero de diferente material, compactadas y unidas, guardado por si acaso dentro de una caja fuerte hecha de concreto sólido. Todas esas medidas de seguridad estaban completamente controladas y pensadas para que ese objeto llegara a su destino a salvo.

En la cubierta se encontraba dos hermosas hembras, una Border Collie y una Golden Retriever de pelaje dorado, ambas con lentes negros, pero aparentemente no solo por el fuerte sol, las dos tenían serias expresiones en sus bellos rostros, dándoles un aspecto realmente amenazador, la Golden Retriever se ajustó los lentes mientras veían como se acercaban lentamente a una isla gigantesca, llena de árboles, menos un enorme castillo en el centro, la que se levantaba casi como triunfadora ante la naturaleza a su alrededor, y a pesar de todo lucia en perfectas condiciones, como si no tuviera ni un día de antigüedad. Lentamente el barco llegó a la costa. Ahí ya eran esperadas por un perro de aspecto serio, con un parche en su ojo y una espada sujeta a su collar y colocada sobre su lomo, además de una hombrera que tenía dibujado un pequeño símbolo, el perro rápidamente hizo una inclinación en señal de saludo.

Perro-Buenos días señoritas, imagino que ustedes son las invitadas del amo Duncan… Las enviaremos directo al castillo una vez que verifique que traen su parte del trato-dijo amablemente, sin cambiar su expresión seria en ningún momento.

Wendy:-Según entendimos el cambio se daría a nuestro modo-a pesar de su tierna voz su mirada transmitía una extraña sensación aterradora-¿Nos creen capaces de venir sin nuestra parte?-preguntó tan calmada que le provocó escalofríos al perro.

Angie: Lenta y tranquilamente caminó hasta la caja fuerte, abriéndola para luego colocar su pata en lector de ADN, abriéndose así las 5 capas de acero para que luego de ella sacar el pequeño maletín, regresando-Aquí esta nuestra parte, ahora llévanos con Duncan o nos aseguraremos de que jamás vuelvan a tener dudas sobre nuestro compromiso con los negocios-su voz suave también fue opacada por su aterradora mirada.

Perro:-Adelante-a pesar de su expresión seria se notaba el miedo que las dos hermosa hembras habían logrado infundirle-Soplo les recuerdo que la orden de cerciorarme de su parte era mi misión, y nunca quise insinuar nada-rápidamente las codujo hasta una plataforma metálica, sobre la que se subieron los tres. Inmediatamente esta comenzó a avanzar, conduciéndolas hacia el gran castillo mientras atravesaba la enorme selva, llena de leves sonidos indefinibles, producidos en su mayoría por aves (ya fuera platicando o peleando), la plataforma no hacia ruido alguno, casi como si simplemente levitara sobre la tierra, sin embargo iba sobre un riel, simplemente muy bien engrasado.

Angie: Tocando una de las esquinas del maletín abrió un pequeño compartimiento, del que sacó dos armas pequeñas, dándole una a Wendy y quedándose una ella-Recuerda Wendy-sujetó el arma fuertemente y la cargó-En el pecho-.

Wendy: Levemente asintió con la cabeza, cargando también su arma-¿Nuestra misión ahora es solo acabar con el objetivo primario, o acabaremos también con los otros dos?-preguntó mirando a Jean, apuntando su arma a los árboles, al parecer examinándola mientras Angie respondía con un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

Finalmente la plataforma llegó hasta la puerta del castillo, mientras esta se abría automáticamente. Los tres bajaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de este, sin prisa alguna ya que el reloj que había en la gigantesca estancia marcaba las 11:45, aun les quedaban 15 minutos para la hora de su cita con el amo de ese castillo. Luego de traspasar la estancia llegaron ante una escalera muy larga en espiral, de la que ni siquiera podía verse el final, pero que sin embargo tenía también una plataforma para subirla automáticamente, en la que, tal como antes, se subieron los tres, ascendiendo rápidamente. El castillo era anormalmente alto, y estaba lleno de unos extraños robots que hacían todo automáticamente, al parecer elaboraban armas, como si se prepararan para una guerra cercana, los robots eran bastante simples y sus tareas estaban limitadas al ensamblaje de armas de fuego. En los pisos más cercanos al techo sin embargo ensamblaban artefactos más grandes, entre ellos un tanque de guerra. Pero nada de eso llamó verdaderamente la atención de aquellas hermosas hembras, quienes solo continuaban subiendo ignorando todo el lugar, pues su verdadera atención estaba completamente concentrada en su objetivo, un objetivo que había logrado huir durante ya casi un año, sin lugar a dudas el más difícil que enfrentaban.

Con un fuerte rechinido de los frenos se detuvieron debajo del techo, del que se abrió una puerta, revelando que había todavía un piso más, era la habitación real, a la que Wendy y Angie entraron sin preocuparles los modales, encontrando frente a ellas a un lobo extraño, de pelaje negro con una máscara que le cubría la mitad del rostro, en donde, en lugar de ojo, tenía una luz color azul brillante, era Duncan, el gran rey.

Duncan:-Un placer, veo que su precisión es simplemente asombrosa, atravesaron la puerta al mismo instante en que la manecilla atravesaba el 12, jeje, bien, según acordamos por teléfono ustedes iban a darme lo que yo busco… y yo les iba a dar lo que buscan… díganme preciosuras… ¿Tiene algo que valga lo que ese chico y sus amigos le hicieron a mi reino?-preguntó astutamente, sonriéndoles.

Wendy:-Me parece que si Duncan, tu decídelo-colocó el maletín frente a él, abriéndolo para revelar una gran y hermosa joya, la que no brillaba, sino que era opaca y parecía sucia por algún material imposible de remover, sin embargo Duncan la observó como si no hubiera visto algo tan hermoso antes, pero antes de extender su pata Wendy cerró el maletín de golpe-.

Angie:-Esa joya es la cuarta de las 5 que se hundieron guardadas en un compartimento de un submarino de estadounidense hundido durante la guerra, esto vale que nos entregues a ese chico… si nos lo das en perfecto estado te aseguro que tendrás tu joya y la podrás agregar a las otras cuatro de tu colección-le dijo seria, mirándolo a través de los lentes negros.

Duncan: Rió fuertemente-Me encanta como piensas preciosa… hare que lo traigan para que puedan matarlo… ¿Quieren también a los otros prisioneros?-preguntó sonriente, tomando un comunicador. Tras unos momentos, con una seña, Angie le respondió negativamente-Traigan al prisionero 0-su tono de voz no mostró emoción alguna que no fuera tranquilidad-Y tráiganos también un poco de caviar en lo que nos traen al prisionero-le sonrió levemente a Angie, quien respondió con una mirada seria.

Muy debajo de ellos, en los calabozos de ese gigantesco castillo, se encontraban en una pequeña celda, tres animales encadenados a la pared, uno de ellos era un cachorro de aspecto extraño, pues tenía ciertos rasgos gatunos en él, a su lado su hermana, una cachorrita blanca con características similares, al último un Pastor Alemán, de mirada cálida, sonriéndoles.

Anthony:-Creo que dentro de poco deberían venir a buscarte tío Skull… me parece que la tía Hawk no llegara a tiempo… si no tuviera esa cosa detrás de mi cabeza ya habría destrozado a todos con un superladrido, odio a Duncan, odio a toda esta isla…-trató de golpear el suelo, pero sus cadenas no lo dejaron.

Mía:-Cállate hermano… Hawk llegara, después de todo ama a nuestro tío Skull, y no hay nada más fuerte que el amor-dijo soñadora, mirando al cielo a través de una pequeña ventana en la pared.

Skull:-Tranquilos pequeños… no es necesario que Hawk regrese, es lo mejor es que ella se mantenga alejada de esto, no quiero que le pase nada malo, ya de por si sufrió para llegar a recuperar sus poderes-dijo suspirando, mirando a los fríos barrotes, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Un par de perros llegaron a la celda de Skull, lentamente la abrieron y tomaron las cadenas de la pared para sostenerlas con unos bastones largos, sin embargo Skull no opuso resistencia, no era porque no quisiera, sino porque simplemente no podía, detrás de su cabeza tenía un pequeño aparato, prácticamente indetectable, pero que lograba paralizar el control de Skull sobre su cuerpo, haciéndolo incapaz de moverse, un objeto similar al que tenían en su cabeza Anthony y Mía, pero en el caso de ellos era menos fuerte, y solo cancelaba su poderes. Suspirando Skull caminó tranquilamente, siendo controlado por pequeñas vibraciones enviadas desde los bastones, por las cadenas y hasta el pequeño aparato. Al menos estaba feliz de no meter a su novia en algo así, una hermosa halconcito llamada Hawk, con la que llevaba saliendo desde la misión que habían hecho juntos.

Mía:-Oh no… y Hawk aún no ha llegado… mataran al tío Skull si o hacemos nada-con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a tratar de liberarse, pero debido al aparato sus energías estaban muy por debajo de lo normal-¿Seguro que no puedes usar ni un poquito de tus poderes hermano?-le preguntó un poco desesperada, nerviosa por no llegar a tiempo, sin embargo su hermano simplemente tarareaba una canción, ignorándola-¿Qué te pasa Anthony? Te digo que me ayudes-.

Anthony: Suspiró-Mía, no puedo usar mis poderes… y la tía Hawk no llegara a tiempo… me duele mucho Mía, pero el tío Skull ya no tiene salvación alguna… así como mamá no la tuvo… pero estoy más que seguro de que el tío Skull desearía que aun después de su muerte no nos rindiéramos en la búsqueda de ella-sonrió levemente, desviando su mirada con tristeza. Sorpresivamente escucharon la voz de Hawk, una voz casi celestial.

Hawk:-Ya estoy aquí pequeños, de camino aquí vi a su padre, está teniendo muchos problemas con los habitantes de la isla, pero necesito que me ayuden a rescatar a mi amorcito antes de que le hagan daño-rápidamente se dirigió a los grilletes y los abrió usando su pico, luego se acercó a los pequeños aparatos y con facilidad se los arrancaron, algo que hizo a Anthony sonreír tremendamente emocionado, abriendo instintivamente su hocico para lanzar un superladrido, pero Mía lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

Mía:-Estas loco hermano, nos matarías a todos si liberas toda ese energía en este lugar, guárdalo para cuando no tengamos otra opción-acompañó sus palabras con un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza, luego lo hizo levantarse y dirigirse a los barrotes, los que él abrió sin ninguna dificultad, comenzando a correr los dos cachorros con Hawk volando sobre ellos.

Anthony:-No es justo, tengo que restringirme con mis poderes para no hacer daño… al menos no tengo esa ridícula habilidad de la piel blindada-dirigió su mirada a Mía, quien le dio una mortal amenaza, lo que lo hiso suspirara y volver la mirada hacia adelante-Está bien, esa útil habilidad tuya de la piel blindada-apenas dijo eso ella aumentó su velocidad y besó su mejilla, corriendo más rápido que él-No me dejen atrás-les gritó alcanzándolas, riendo los tres.

Por su parte Skull estaba siendo conducido directo hacia la habitación donde Wendy y Angie los esperaban, preparadas con sus armas, bien sabia Skull que iba directo hacia su muerte, pero aun queriendo detenerlo no era capaz de escapar, no mientras ese aparato estuviera enviando las pequeñas ondas a su cerebro, dejándolo inmóvil y absolutamente vulnerable, muchas veces más de lo normal, no había camino que no significara la muerte, y pese a no conocer a quienes eran sus verdugos, sabía que le sería difícil conseguirles algo de tiempo a los cachorros de Bolt y Mittens, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fueran a ayudarlo, era su último deseo, que lamentablemente no sería cumplido. Finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Duncan.

Angie: Examinó a Skull, acercándose-Vaya… así que este es Richard Skull indefenso… es menos temible que con sus poderes-examinó a Skull lentamente, asegurándose de su completa inmovilidad-Creo que está en la situación perfecta para matarlo-seria, se alejó de él.

Wendy: Le apuntó con el arma a Skull, directamente en el pecho-Lastima… eras lindo-sin pensarlo disparó, pero justo antes de que la bala llegara al pecho de Skull una sombra se interpuso, rebotando la bala.

Mía:-¡Si, llegamos!-gritó saltando de alegría, mientras llegaban también Anthony y Hawk.

Rápidamente Angie y Wendy empezaron a dispararles, sin embargo todo eso fue inútil, pues los disparos simplemente revotaban en la piel de Mía, siendo esta de un material mucho más duro que el acero, al mismo tiempo que Anthony se acercaba y, abriendo sus fauces, lanzó una honda de sonido tan fuerte que destrozó parte del techo, lanzando por los aires todos los muebles en la habitación, así como a Angie y a Wendy, era el supergruñido, el poder característico de su padre. Mientras Hawk arrancaba el aparato de la cabeza de Skull, liberándolo de ese efecto, por su lado las chicas se levantaron, y usaron trozos del techo como escudo, disparando desde atrás, confiadas en que Mía no lograría detener todas las balas, para su sorpresa si lo logró, usando su piel blindada a cada disparo que ellas daban, también estaba siendo ayudad por Hawk, quien había usado su habilidad para crear ilusiones y los había "transportado" a una selva tropical. Mientras ellos estaban en esa lucha, en medio de la selva también estaban comenzando los problemas, solo que quienes estaban en peligro eran realmente Bolt y Will, quienes, buscando rescatar a Skull, Anthony y Mía, se habían internado en ese lugar lleno de peligros, y tal como se esperaría habían sido capturados por una gran jauría de lobos.

Bolt:-Se lo ruego… le aseguro que no queríamos atacar a su jauría, estamos aquí para buscar a nuestros compañeros, entre ellos están mis hijos… necesitamos ir a rescatarlos al castillo de Duncan… se lo ruego, déjenos ir-le pidió al jefe de la jauría, desesperado al estar completamente rodeados, sin alguna escapatoria pensable.

Will:-No le ruegues Bolt… él puede sentir nuestro miedo-gruñó mostrándole sus colmillos de modo retador. El jefe era un Lobo de ojos azules, de aspecto extraño, de cierto modo, desaliñado, pero por las expresiones de sus compañeros era notable lo mucho que lo respetaba, su nombre era Drake, a su lado se encontraba su hermosísima hija, una loba de pelo azul, con una mirada increíblemente tierna e inocente, su hermoso nombre era Jean.

Drake:-¿Piensas que debemos dejarlos con vida?-le preguntó con expresión seria.

Jean: Los observó durante unos momentos.-...Yo... sí, papá...-

Drake: Suspiró-Hija, esa era una prueba, debes de dejar de ser tan suave, ellos son intrusos que se metieron en nuestros territorios-suave y paternalmente le acarició la cabeza

Jean:-Lo sé papá... pero... déjalos vivir, por favor... yo responderé por ellos.-lo miró a los ojos con infinita ternura y suavidad.-

Drake:-¿Responderás por toda la destrucción que causó ese grupo de chicos liderado por el tal Skull?-le preguntó seriamente, acercando su pata a una palanca tras de él, mientras los demás lobos se acercaban emocionados por la orden de atacar.

Jean: Asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo aún del mismo modo, sabiendo que él no podía resistirse a aquella mirada.

Drake:-Está bien... los perdonare si logran sobrevivir al demonio rojo-su mirada expresó la enorme seriedad con la que hablaba, e incluso sus compañeros dieron gritos de sorpresa

Jean: Puso su pata sobre la de su padre, hablando en tono suplicante.-...Papá... te lo ruego... no lo hagas...

Drake:-Muy tarde-con una palanca liberó al "Monstruo", revelando que era en realidad una especie de robot con forma de gata, una gata de color rojo, solo que en lugar de medir lo que un gato normal, incluso lo que un perro, media más que un elefante

Jean: Mirando desafiante a su padre, intentó correr junto a Bolt y Will, para ayudarlos, sin embargo ya era tarde, la gigantesca gata se había lanzado tras de ellos, a una increíble velocidad, en dirección exacta al castillo de Duncan.

La gata les estaba ganando absolutamente en todo sentido, no tenían tiempo si quiera de huir pues en menos de un parpadeo los arboles eran cortados por completo, como si una sierra pasara sobre ellos. Bolt trataba de encontrar el momento justo para lanzar un superladrido o usar su visión térmica, pero por más que lo intentaba le era imposible si quiera acercarse, si quiera notar donde estaba, por su parte Will tenía un problema similar, no era capaz de encontrar un momento para usar su poder, el que sería perfecto para la situación. De golpe Bolt se detuvo, deteniendo también a Will, en el momento exacto en que una sombra pasaba momentáneamente frente a ellos, dejando un gigantesco cráter frente a ellos, e inmediatamente Bolt activó su supervelocidad, o simplemente zum-zum, como Penny la llamaba. Hábilmente esquivaba los árboles en su camino, con Will sosteniéndose de él, finalmente Bolt logró visualizar a la gata pasando frente a ellos, y dando un superladrido la detuvo en seco debido al daño que le había causado a sus circuitos, luego Will concentró todas sus energías y las lanzó desde sus dedos en forma de electricidad, la que atravesó el cuerpo de la gigantesca figura, la que tenía escrito "Metal Kassy" , el rayo simplemente había quemado los circuitos absolutamente, haciéndola acabar explotando.

Bolt:-Creo que lo hicimos Will… y no solo eso… llegamos al castillo de Duncan-señaló tras de él, mostrándole el gigantesco castillo a sus espaldas, lo que habían estado esperando con tantas ansias, su objetivo final, pues ahí estaban sus compañeros, con ellos seguramente lograría detener al ser que quería acabar con todos los mutantes, sin embargo al recordar eso le vino a la cabeza la muerte de su amada, asesinada por esas dos agentes que trabajan a su servicio.

Will:-Ya no debes culparte por eso Bolt, recuerda que no estaba en tu poder salvarla, le dijo acompañando sus palabras por unas cálidas palmadas, las que Bolt respondió con una leve sonrisa, comenzando ambos a correr en dirección a la enorme estancia, sin embargo esta vez los robots que ensamblaban armas estaban poniéndose en contra de ellos, rodeándolos muy rápidamente.

Asustado Bolt comenzó a lanzar un superladrido tras otro, destrozando una gran cantidad, al igual que Will lanzando rayos eléctricos hacia todas direcciones, ambos viendo con terror a sus enemigos superándolos, y a pesar de lo continuo del daño que les estaban causando, los robots se aproximaban lentamente, algunos incluso de los dañados, que se levantaban y continuaban su misión, todos ellos con una letra grabada en sus cuerpos, la que sin embargo ni Bolt ni Will podían leer por estar en esa aterradora situación. Finalmente los robots llegaron a menos de un metro de ellos, haciéndoles imposible defenderse, ya era tarde, muy muy tarde.

Mientras, sobre ellos, la pelea contra las agentes estaba bastante bien nivelada, ya que a pesar de contar con dardos anuladores de habilidad, estos tenían que ser disparados en la nuca, y eso dejaba las cosas en una gran desventaja para las hermosas y letales chicas, eso hasta que, en una maniobra para proteger a Anthony, Mía recibió el disparo justo en la nuca, desactivando sus poderes instantáneamente, A penas eso pasó Skull también recibió un disparo en un intento de salvar a Mía, y debido a eso, Hawk se distrajo de mantener su ilusión, por lo que también acabó recibiendo un disparo anulador, cayendo junto a los otros dos, quedando solo Anthony, con ambas chicas apuntándole con sus armas.

Anthony: De pronto comenzó a reír-Jeje, veo que mi plan salió a la perfección-las chicas simplemente hicieron una reverencia frente a él, adorándolo casi como a un dios, y el simplemente se acercó a ellas y tomó sus armas, apuntando a los tres derribados héroes.

Mía:-Anthony… ¿Por qué?-le preguntó extremadamente adolorida y cansada, cerrando los ojos-Mamá murió por tu culpa… creí que eras bueno-levemente extendió su pata, esperando que él la tomara y les apuntara a las chicas, por no pasó, su mano nunca fue sujetada.

Anthony:-Lo lamento hermanita, pero las cosas son así, pero de verdad que ustedes me lo dejaron las cosas muy difíciles, aunque no hay de que temer, lograre mis objetivos tarde o temprano-Duncan llegó caminado junto a él y también hizo una reverencia-Verán, mis planes siempre fueron bastante claros, aceptémoslo, ¿Qué sentido tiene tener superpoderes en un mundo donde otro más tienen superpoderes?, ¿En qué sentido estaríamos siendo agraciados con el don que se nos dio?... mi solución fue la más rápida y obviamente la mejor, me desharé de ustedes y así seré el único ser con superpoderes del mundo, ser único, inigualable, inalcanzable-comenzó a reír de solo imaginar esa sensación de omnipotencia, justo como ser un dios terrenal.

Mientras Anthony se distaría, Hawk consiguió llegar hasta el anulador, arrancándolo con su pico, al igual que con el de Mía. Apenas pasó eso el cuerpo de Skull se encendió en llamas, y dando un rugido creo una onda de fuego, Mía cubrió a Hawk con su cuerpo, haciéndose blindada, al mismo tiempo que la onda se acercaba a Anthony, quien, con un simple superladrido, desvió todo el fuego y lo apagó, mirando a Skull serio. Momentáneamente Skull pudo ver al cachorro que tanto quería, pero al darse cuenta en lo que se había convertido, se percató de que tendría que detenerlo. En medio de toda esa tensión, Wendy se escabulló hasta quedar tras de Skull y Mía, disparándoles una vez más los anuladores en sus nucas, quitándoles los poderes. Anthony notó eso y sonriendo abrió sus mandíbulas, listo para lanzar el Superladrido más grande de todos, más grande que aun los de su padre, suficientemente fuerte como para destruir todo el castillo, Wendy y Angie se ocultaron tras de él, y Duncan simplemente huyó despavorido. Débilmente, Skull cubrió con su cuerpo a Mía y a Hawk, su amada Hawk, al momento en que Anthony liberó todo ese poder, escuchándose una simple voz a lo lejos, una voz tan inesperada como tranquilizadora…

Mittens:-¿Qué están haciendo pequeños?-.

Mía:-Oh, mamá, arruinaste el momento, Skull estaba en la parte más interesante de la historia-

Skull se encontraba cubierto por una manta, junto con Anthony y Mía, quienes escuchaban su historia completamente metidos en ella, pero la interrupción de su madre había arruinado el momento, de no ser porque la amaban se hubieran enojado.

Anthony:-Así es mamá, yo era el malo, y el tío Skull iba a sacrificarse por mi hermana-le dijo emocionado a su madre, imitando los movimientos que imaginaba mientras Mía suspiraba soñadoramente abrazando a Skull.

Mittens: Rió suavemente al verlos así de emocionados-Ya pequeños, dejen al tío Skull descansar, saben que no puede moverse aun-se acercó a la cama de Skull, quien sonreía cálidamente, aun sin poder moverse-¿Estas bien Skull?-.

Skull:-Así es, aunque me duele un poco el estómago, ya sabes que ahí sí tengo algo de sensibilidad ya y Anthony se emocionó cuando dije que él era el malo y se puso a saltar-movió su pata con dificultad y acarició la cabeza de Anthony-Pero ya es tarde pequeños, y sus padres ya regresaron-los miró sonriente, luego se giró a Mittens-¿Cómo les fue?-.

Mittens: Sonrió sonrojándose-Muy bien, gracias por cuidarlos Skull-besó su mejilla-¿No quieres contarles el final de la historia?-preguntó sentándose en la cama también.

Skull:-No, creo que el final ya se lo imaginaran ellos, jeje-Mía y Anthony lo abrazaron.

Mía:-Creo que es cierto Anthony, ya deberíamos irnos a dormir, sabes que mañana viene la novia de Skull-dijo con mirada insinuante.

Skull:-Jeje, ella no es mi novia, es solo una amiga a la que amo con todo mi corazón, pero ya saben que no se puede porque tiene novio-.

Anthony y Mía sonrieron y se fueron riendo, jugando como si tuvieran los mismos superpoderes que en la historia, muy felices, mientras Skull se quedaba sonriendo, mirando por la ventana con aire triste al recordar a la chica de sus sueños, y Mittens se dirigía al patio con Bolt, sonriendo, viendo ambos la Luna.

Bolt:-Mittens, gracias por todo-la abrazó, pegándola a su pecho.

Mittens:-Te amo-ambos e besaron, felices de la vida que habían logrado conseguir, sin arrepentirse de nada, disfrutando de su eterno amor.

Bien, este fue el capítulo especial que prometí, lamento que sea relativamente corto pero tampoco quería extenderme tanto, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son muy importantes para mí. Saludos a mis amigos, Cris, Carlo, Doki, Ivan y Carlos, Gracias por todo.

Oh, y en respuesta a EDDY, ciertamente no creo que regresen con Penny, pero habrá que ver, jeje.

Adiós y Suerte a Todos 8)


End file.
